Un desconocido encantador
by sasusaku27
Summary: Cuando mi vieja vida murió, no fue en silencio. Explotó. Pero para ser justos, había sido como tirar del pasador. En sólo una semana he alquilado mi casa, vendí mi coche y dejado a mi novio mujeriego.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación espero y les guste, como las otras de mis novelas esta también ya había en otra página pero los administradores del sitio la quitaron, después de esta aclaración les dejo para que disfruten la lectura nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bye.

La novela le pertenece a Christina Lauren.

**Prólogo**

Cuando mi vieja vida murió, no fue en silencio. Explotó.

Pero para ser justos, había sido como tirar del pasador. En sólo una semana he alquilado mi casa, vendí mi coche y dejado a mi novio mujeriego. Y aunque les prometí a mis sobreprotectores padres que tendría cuidado, no fue hasta que estaba realmente en el aeropuerto que he llamado para avisar a mi mejor amiga que estaba ya en marcha.

Ahí es cuando todo parecía hundirse, en un momento muy claro.

Yo estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Karin? Soy yo —le dije, con voz temblorosa mientras miraba alrededor de la terminal —. Voy a ir a Nueva York. Espero que el trabajo siga siendo mío.

Ella gritó, soltó el teléfono, y aseguró que alguien en el fondo que ella estaba bien.

—Sakura va a venir —escuché que se explicaba, y mi corazón se apretó sólo pensar en estar allí con ellos en el comienzo de esta nueva aventura—. ¡Ella cambió de opinión, Suigetsu!

Oí un sonido de celebración, un aplauso, y le dijo algo que no pude descifrar.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Le pregunté.

—Me preguntó si Sasori venía contigo.

—No. —Me detuve para luchar contra la sensación de malestar que se arrastraba hacia arriba en mi garganta. Yo había estado con Sasori durante seis años y no importa lo feliz que estaba por acabar con él, el giro dramático en mi vida todavía se sentía surrealista.

—Yo lo dejé.

Oí su pequeña, pero fuerte inhalación.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que bien.

Y yo lo estaba. Creo que no me di cuenta exactamente cómo de bien hasta ese momento.

—Creo que es la mejor decisión que jamás has tomado —me dijo, y luego se detuvo, escuchando como Suigetsu hablaba en el fondo. —Suigetsu dice que vas a iluminar a todo el país como un cometa.

Me mordí el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—No estoy muy lejos, en realidad. Estoy en el aeropuerto.

Karin gritó algunos sonidos ininteligibles y luego se comprometió a recogerme en La Guardia.

Sonreí, colgué, y le entregué al responsable de la ventanilla mi billete, pensando que un cometa se dirige también impulsado. Yo estaba realmente más como una estrella vieja, sin combustible, mi propia gravedad tirándome hacia adentro, triturándome Me quedé sin energía para mi vida demasiado perfecta, mi trabajo demasiado predecible, mi relación sin amor, agotada con sólo veintisiete. Como una estrella, mi vida en Chicago se derrumbó bajo la fuerza de su propio peso, por lo que se iba. Las estrellas masivas dejan agujeros negros. Las estrellas pequeñas dejan enanas blancas. Estaba apenas dejando atrás una sombra. Toda mi luz venía conmigo.

Yo estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo como un cometa: abastecerme de combustible, encender y quemar a través del cielo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uno**

—Llevas el vestido de plata o te apuñalo —Ino gruñó desde la zona de cocina, como había comenzado a llamarla. Desde luego, no era lo suficientemente grande para ser etiquetada como una cocina completa.

Había pasado de un eco-senderismo victoriano en los suburbios de Chicago a un adorable medio apartamento pueblerino del tamaño de mi antiguo salón. Se sentía aún más pequeño, una vez que había desempaquetado, puesto todo en su lugar, y tenía mis dos mejores amigas visitándome. La sala de estar/comedor-sala/zona de cocina estaba enmarcada por gigantescos ventanales, pero el efecto era menos suntuoso y más de pecera. Ino sólo estaba de visita el fin de semana, para esta noche de fiesta, pero ella ya me había preguntado por lo menos diez veces por qué había elegido un lugar tan pequeño.

La verdad era que lo elegí porque era diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes. Y porque diminutos apartamentos eran más o menos lo que iba a encontrar en Nueva York cuando me mudé sin antes asegurarme un lugar para vivir.

En el dormitorio, me tiré del dobladillo del vestido en miniatura con lentejuelas y me quedé mirando la extremada cantidad de la pierna deslumbrantemente pálida que enseñaba esta noche. Odiaba que mi primera reacción fue preguntarme si Sasori podría pensar que era demasiado revelador, mientras mi segunda reacción fue darme cuenta de que me encantaba. Tendría que eliminar todos los viejos "programas" de Sasori, inmediatamente.

—Dame una buena razón por la que no debería llevar esto.

—No puedo pensar en una. —Karin entró en la habitación llevando un vestido azul profundo que fluía a su alrededor como una especie de aura. Ella se veía, como siempre, increíble—. Estamos saliendo para beber y bailar, para eso mostrar un poco de piel es necesario.

—No sé la cantidad de piel que quiero mostrar —le dije—. Estoy dedicada a mi recién acuñada "Tarjeta de muchacha soltera".

—Bueno, algunas de las mujeres estarán mostrando su culo desnudo, por lo que no destacaras si eso es lo que te preocupa. Además, —dijo, señalando a la calle— de que es demasiado tarde para cambiarte. La limusina está aquí.

—Tú deberías estar mostrando el culo desnudo. Tú eres el que ha estado a todas horas tomando el sol y emborrachándote en una Villa francesa las últimas tres semanas —le dije.

Karin me dio una pequeña sonrisa secreta y tiró de mi brazo.

—Vamos, preciosa. He pasado la última semana con la BB. Estoy lista para salir de noche con las chicas.

Nos amontonamos en el coche esperando e Ino abrió el champán. Con sólo un hormigueo, burbujeante, todo el mundo a mi alrededor pareció evaporarse hasta que estuvimos tres jóvenes amigas en una limusina a toda velocidad por la calle para celebrar una nueva vida.

Y esta noche no estábamos celebrando mi llegada: Karin era el conseguir haberle enganchado, Ino estaba de visita, y la recién soltera Sakura tenía algunas vivencias que practicar.

El club estaba a oscuras, ensordecedor y lleno de cuerpos retorcidos: en la pista de baile, en los pasillos, contra el bar. Un DJ mezclaba música en un pequeño escenario, y los carteles pegados en toda la parte delantera prometían que era el más nuevo y más caliente DJ que Chelsea tenía que ofrecer.

Ino y Karin parecían totalmente en su elemento. Me sentí como si me hubiera pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia y vida adulta hasta ahora en calmados eventos formales, aquí, era como si me hubiera salido de las páginas de mi tranquilo Chicago-cuento y aterrizado en el cuento de la quintaesencia de Nueva York en su lugar.

Fue perfecto.

Caminé hasta el bar con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello húmedo, y las piernas sintiéndose como si no hubieran sido utilizadas tan correctamente como ahora en años.

— ¡Disculpe! —grité, tratando de conseguir la atención del camarero.

Aunque no tenía ninguna de cualquiera de ellos

En realidad quería decir que yo ya había pedido; "Pezones resbaladizos", "Hormigoneras", y "Sirenas púrpura". En este punto, con el club a la máxima densidad y la música tan fuerte que sacudía mis huesos, él ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarme. Es cierto que trabajaba sirviendo un pequeño número de "Disparos", pero era molesto.

Pero yo ya estaba en estado de embriaguez, mi mejor amiga recién prometida haciendo un agujero en la pista de baile, y la novia quería más tiros.

— ¡Hey! —Llamé, golpeando el travesaño.

—Claro ¿está haciendo lo posible por ignorarte?

Parpadeé hacia arriba y arriba hacia el hombre que se apretó contra mí en el bar lleno de gente. Era más o menos el tamaño de una secuoya, y asintió hacia el camarero para indicar su significado.

—Nunca grites a un barman, Pétalo. Sobre todo con lo que vas a pedir: Pete odia la preparación de bebidas "girly" (de chicas).

Por supuesto. Sería mi suerte conocer a un hombre guapísimo pocos días después de renunciar a los hombres para siempre. Un hombre con un acento británico para rematar. El universo era una perra muy graciosa.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que me iba a pedir? —Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia, con suerte seria pareja, pero muy probablemente exageradamente achispada. Yo estaba agradecido por las bebidas que ya había tenido, porque la sobria Sakura le daría monosílabos y un guiño torpe y para intentar hacerse con él—. Tal vez me iba a conseguir una pinta de Guinness. Nunca se sabe.

—Es poco probable. Te he visto pedir pequeños tragos púrpura toda la noche.

¿Él me había estado observando toda la noche? Yo no podía decidir si era fantástico, o un poco espeluznante.

Cambié a mis pies y siguió mis movimientos. Él tenía rasgos enfocados con una mandíbula fuerte y hueco tallado debajo de sus pómulos, ojos que parecían retro iluminados y cejas pesadas y oscuras, un profundo hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda cuando la sonrisa se extendió hasta sus labios. Este hombre tenía que ser de más de dos metros, con un torso que tomaría a mis manos muchas lunas para explorar.

Hola, Gran Manzana.

El camarero volvió y miró al hombre a mi lado expectante. Mi bello desconocido apenas alzó la voz, pero era tan profunda que se escuchó sin esfuerzo:

—Tres dedos de Macallan, Pete, y cualquiera que sea lo que esta mujer está tomando. Ella ha estado esperando un "Hechizo", ¿no? —Se volvió hacia mí, con una sonrisa que hizo que algo latiera caliente dentro de mi vientre— ¿Cuántos dedos te gustaría?

Sus palabras estallaron en mi cerebro y mis venas se llenaron de adrenalina.

— ¿Los que acabas de decir?

Inocencia. Lo intentó, alisando sobre sus características. De alguna manera se hizo el trabajo, pero pude ver de la forma en que sus ojos se estrecharon que no había una célula inocente en su cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad me ofreces tres dedos? —Le pregunté.

Se echó a reír, extendió la mano más grande que jamás había visto, en el bar sólo entre nosotros. Sus dedos eran del tipo que podrían enrollarse en una pelota de baloncesto y empequeñecerla.

—Pétalo, será mejor empezar con dos.

Le miré más de cerca. Ojos amables, de pie no demasiado cerca, pero lo suficientemente cerca que yo sabía que él había llegado a esta parte de la barra específicamente para hablar conmigo.

—Usted da buenas insinuaciones.

El camarero golpeó la barra con los nudillos y le preguntó por mi pedido. Me aclaré la garganta, preparándome.

—Tres "Mamadas". —Ignoré su irritado bufido y me volví de nuevo a mi extraño.

—No suenas como una neoyorquina —dijo, sonrisa desvaneciéndose un poco, pero sin dejar nunca su constante mirada sonriente.

—Tampoco tú.

—Touché. Nacido en Sevilla, trabajé en Londres, y me mudé aquí hace seis años.

—Cinco días —admití, señalando mí pecho—. Desde Chicago. La compañía para la que trabajaba abrió una oficina aquí y me trajo a dirigir Finanzas.

¡Soy Sakura! El exceso de información. Camino para los acosadores.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había incluso mirado a otro hombre. Es evidente que Sasori había sido un maestro en este tipo de situación, pero por desgracia no tenía más idea de cómo ligar. Miré de nuevo a donde esperaba a ver Ino y Karin bailando, pero no pude encontrarlas en la maraña de cuerpos. Yo estaba tan oxidada en este ritual que prácticamente me "revirginicé".

— ¿Finanzas? Yo mismo soy un hombre de números —dijo, y esperó hasta que yo devolví la mirada antes de volverse, la sonrisa con alguna muesca más. —Es bueno ver a las mujeres haciéndolo. Hay demasiados hombres malhumorados con pantalones que tienen reuniones sólo para escucharse a sí mismos diciendo la misma cosa una y otra vez.

Sonriendo, le dije:

—Estoy de mal humor también a veces. También me pongo los pantalones a veces.

—Apuesto a que también lleva los pantalones.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Eso significa algo más en inglés, ¿no? ¿Me estás dando insinuaciones otra vez?

Su risa se extendió caliente sobre mi piel.

—Los pantalones son lo que ustedes los americanos tan blandamente llamáis Interior.

Cuando dijo esto, el "no "sonaba como un ruido que podría hacer durante el sexo, y algo dentro de mí se derritió. Mientras yo miraba boquiabierta, mi extraño inclinó la cabeza, mirándome.

—Tú eres más bien dulce. No te ves como quien llega a este tipo de establecimientos muy a menudo.

Tenía razón, ¿pero era tan obvio?

—Realmente no estoy segura de cómo tomar eso.

—Tómalo como un cumplido. Eres lo más fresco en este lugar. —Se aclaró la garganta y miró donde Pete volvía con mis tiros—. ¿Por qué llevas todas estas bebidas pegajosas a la pista de baile?

—Mi amiga se acaba de comprometer. Estamos haciendo la noche de salida de las chicas.

—De manera que es poco probable que salgas de aquí conmigo.

Parpadeé, y luego volví a parpadear, con fuerza. Con esta franca propuesta, yo estaba oficialmente fuera de mi experiencia.

Fuera de mis conocimientos.

—Yo... ¿qué? No.

—Pétalo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Acabas de conocerme.

—Y ya tengo un fuerte deseo de devorarte. —Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas lentamente, casi un susurro, pero resonaron en mi cabeza como un choque de platillos. Era evidente que no era nuevo en este tipo de interacción en la proposición de no-ataduras sexo y aunque yo lo era, cuando me miró así que sabía que estaba obligada a seguirlo a cualquier lugar.

Cada trago que tuve parecieron acumularse para golpear todos a la vez y me tropecé un poco por delante de él. Me estabilizó con su mano en mi codo, sonriendo hacia mí.

—Cuidado, Pétalo.

Parpadeé de nuevo en la conciencia, sintiendo mi cabeza aclararse ligeramente.

—Bueno, cuando me sonríes me gusta, quiero montarte. Y Dios sabe que he sido siempre desde que te me has acercado. —Me miró de arriba abajo, toda pretensión de la buena sociedad aparentemente desaparecida. —Y algo me dice que podrías más que hacer el trabajo, quiero decir, el infierno santo, te miro...

Y lo hice. Una vez más. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me recibió con su sonrisa divertida.

—Pero yo no acabo de ligar al azar con un desconocido en un bar, y estoy aquí con amigas, celebrando el increíble matrimonio que van a tener, y así —Recogí mis golpes— vamos a hacer esto.

Él asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, su sonrisa girando un poco más brillante, como si acabara de aceptar un desafío.

—Está bien.

—Así que te veré más tarde.

—Uno puede esperar.

—Disfrute de sus tres dedos, extraño.

Él se echó a reír.

—Disfruta de las mamadas.

Encontré Karin e Ino en la mesa, derrumbadas y sudorosas, y deslicé los tiros delante de ellas.

Ino puso una delante de Karin y mantuvo su propio trago.

—Que todas tus mamadas vengan tan fácilmente. —Ella envolvió sus labios alrededor del borde, levantó las manos en el aire, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tragando todo el balón no sin parpadear.

—Bolas santas —murmuré, mirando con asombro, como Karin echó a reír a mi lado. — ¿Eso es cómo se supone que debo hacer? —Bajé la voz, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Al igual que un golpe de empleo actual?

—Es un milagro que todavía tengo ningún reflejo nauseoso. — Ino sin delicadeza limpió su antebrazo a través de su boca y la barbilla, y explico —.Me hicieron un montón de "balones" de cerveza en la universidad. Vamos. —Ella dio un codazo a Karin.

— ¡Apura la copa!

Karin se inclinó sobre la mesa y se llevó el balón con las manos libres, ya que Ino lo sujetaba, y luego llegó mi turno. Ambas amigas se volvieron hacia mí.

—Conocí a un chico caliente —les dije sin pensar—. Realmente caliente. Y, al igual que, de diecisiete metros de altura.

Ino me miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Entonces por qué te quedas aquí haciendo mamadas falsas con nosotras?

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso. Yo podría haber ido con él, y realmente podría haber ido a territorio BJ en la vida de alguien mucho más audaz.

—Es noche de chicas. Sólo estás aquí por dos días. Estoy bien.

—A la mierda ese ruido. Ve a buscarlo.

Karin vino a mi rescate:

—Me alegro de que conociste a alguien que pensabas que era caliente. Ha sido siempre ya que ha tenido este tipo de sonrisa feliz niña-relacionada. —Su propia sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se reconsideró.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto con una sonrisa de niña felizmente relacionada.

Y con esa verdad tan claramente puesta sobre la mesa, cogí mi tiro, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de Ino por mi mala forma, y lo bebí. Era dulce, delicioso, y era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar mi cabeza del tirón en Chicago y el hermoso desconocido en el bar. Arrastré a mis amigas a la pista de baile.

En cuestión de segundos me sentí sin hueso, sin sentido, deliciosamente sin ataduras. Karin e Ino rebotaban conmigo, cantando a gritos las canciones, perdida en la masa de cuerpos sudorosos que nos rodean. Yo quería que se quedara un poco más. Lejos de mi rutina, pude ver que no había disfrutado en exceso de actividades de la vida en Chicago correctamente. Sólo que aquí, con la canción fusionada del DJ, vi cómo me podría haber pasado mis más de veinte años: bajo las luces, bailando en un pequeño vestido, conociendo a hombres que querían devorarme, viendo mis amigas ser salvajes estúpidas y jóvenes.

Yo no tendría que ir a vivir con mi novio cuando cumpliera veintidós años.

Yo podría haber vivido una vida fuera del mundo recto y del estrecho patrón de funcionamiento que la sociedad espera.

Yo podría haber sido una chica, en vez de ir vestida de punta en blanco mostrando su corazón al descubierto.

Por suerte para mí, no era demasiado tarde. Vi la sonrisa eufórica de Karin y la devolví.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí —gritó sobre la música.

Empecé a responder con algo parecido, a gritar un juramento borracho de la amistad, pero justo detrás de Karin, avisté que en las sombras fuera de la pista de baile, se puso de mi extraño. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y ninguno de los dos miró hacia otro lado.

Él estaba tomando sus tres dedos de whisky con un amigo, pero me di cuenta por la forma en que no se sorprendió, que parecía estar atrapado mirando, que había estado observando cada movimiento que hacía.

El efecto de este descubrimiento es más potente que el alcohol. Se calienta cada centímetro de mi piel, quemado un agujero directamente a través de mi pecho y parte inferior: a la baja más allá de mis costillas, y profundamente en mi vientre.

Él levantó su copa, bebió un sorbo y sonrió. Sentí que mis ojos en blanco se cerraban.

Quería bailar para él.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sexy, tan completamente en control de lo que yo quería. Me hice a través de mi maestría, encontré un trabajo bien pagado, e incluso re-decorado mi casa en un presupuesto. Pero yo había...Nunca me sentí como una mujer adulta como lo hice ahora, bailando como una loca con un hermoso desconocido de pie en las sombras, mirándome.

Este momento era exactamente lo que quería empezar de nuevo.

¿Qué significaría ser devorada? ¿Se refería, de manera explícita, ya que sonaba a su cabeza entre mis muslos, los brazos envueltos a mis caderas, sosteniéndome para abrirme? ¿O quiso decir sobre mí, dentro de mí, chupando mi boca y mi cuello... y mis pechos?

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, mis brazos extendidos hacia el techo. Podía sentir el borde de mi vestido a marcha lenta hasta mis muslos y no me importaba. Me pregunté si él se dio cuenta. Esperaba que él se diera cuenta.

Si yo pensara me habría alejado, hubiera desinflado el momento, así que no miré por encima de la gente buscándole de nuevo. Yo estaba acostumbrada al protocolo de coqueteo de bar, tal vez su atención durara cinco segundos completos, tal vez durara toda la noche. No importaba. Podía fingir que estaba allí en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo como yo estuviese aquí, bajo las luces estroboscópicas en la pista. Yo había aprendido a no esperar mucho de la atención de Sasori, pero con este extraño, quería sus ojos ardiendo a través de mi piel donde mi corazón goleó contra mis costillas.

Yo misma perdida a la música y los recuerdos de su mano en mi codo, con los ojos oscuros y la palabra devorar.

Devorar.

Una canción se desangró en otra, y luego otra, y antes de que pudiera llegar a más, los brazos de Karin estaban alrededor de mis hombros y ella se reía en mi oído, saltando arriba y abajo conmigo.

— ¡Tú has atraído una audiencia! —gritó tan alto por encima de la música que me estremecí, tirando hacia atrás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a un lado, y sólo entonces me doy cuenta de que estábamos rodeadas por un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropas oscuras ajustadas y moliendo sugestivamente en el aire cerca de ellos. Mirando hacia atrás a Karin, vi que su ojos eran brillantes y tan familiares, esta mujer "no tomar prisioneros" que había trabajado su camino a la cima de lo que ahora era una de las mayores empresas de medios del mundo y que sabía exactamente lo que quería decir que esta noche para mí. De repente, el aire frío se extendió por mi piel y la cabeza parpadeó de nuevo la conciencia, todavía aturdida de que estaba realmente en la ciudad de Nueva York, en realidad empezaba de nuevo. En realidad disfrutando.

Pero detrás de Karin, las sombras eran oscuras y vacías; ningún extraño se quedó mirándome.

Mi estómago se redujo un poco.

—Tengo que ir al aseo de damas —le dije.

Desparasité mi camino a través del círculo de hombres, frente a la pista de baile, y seguí las indicaciones hacia el segundo piso, que era esencialmente un balcón con vistas a todo el club. Caminé por un estrecho pasillo y llegué al baño, que era tan brillante que un pulso de dolor se disparó desde los ojos a la parte posterior de mi cabeza. La habitación estaba extrañamente vacía, y la música de abajo parecía que iba a venir bajo el agua.

Al salir, me arreglé el pelo, mentalmente choqué palmas conmigo misma por ponerme un vestido libre de arrugas y retoqué mi lápiz labial.

Salí de la puerta y choqué derecha en una pared de hombre.

Habíamos estado cerca en el bar, pero no tan cerca. No así con mi cara en su garganta, el olor de él me rodea. No olía como los hombres en la pista de baile, inundado de colonia. Él olía a limpio, y como un hombre que hizo su ropa, y que también tenía un toque de whisky en sus labios.

—Hola, Pétalo.

—Hola, extraño.

—Estaba viéndote bailar, pequeño animal salvaje.

—Yo te vi. —Yo apenas podía respirar. Mis piernas se sentían inestable, como que no estaban seguras de sí debe contraerse o volver a saltar rítmicamente rebotando por el suelo. Me mordí el labio inferior, reprimiendo una sonrisa. —Eres un mirón. ¿Por qué no has venido a bailar conmigo?

—Porque creo que más bien te gustaba ser vista en su lugar.

Tragué saliva, y mis ojos se abrían hacia él e incapaz de apartar la mirada. No podría decir de qué color eran sus ojos.

En el bar había asumido marrón. Pero había algo más ligeramente brillante aquí en esta parte del club, justo por encima de las luces estroboscópicas. Algo ónix fascinante. No sólo había sabido que él estaba mirándome y me gustó, había bailado exclusivamente a la fantasía de que me devora.

— ¿Te imaginas que me lo estabas poniendo difícil?

Parpadeé. Apenas podía mantenerme al día con su franqueza. Si los hombres como éste siempre existieron, que decían exactamente lo que ellos, y yo estábamos pensando sin sonar aterrador, o grosero o agresivo... ¿Cómo se manejaba?

—Wow —me quedé sin aliento — ¿Estaba usted. . .?

Se agachó, tomó mi mano y la apretó con firmeza a donde estaba erecto, ya arqueándose en la palma de mi mano. Sin pensarlo, acurruqué mis dedos a su alrededor.

— ¿Esto es de verme bailar?

— ¿Siempre es como una artista?

Si no hubiera estado tan estupefacta, me habría reído.

—Nunca.

Me estudió, la sonrisa aún en sus ojos, pero sus labios fijos en algo más serio.

—Ven a casa conmigo.

Esta vez me hizo reír.

—No.

—Ven a mi coche.

—No hay manera de que me vaya de este club contigo.

Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso cuidadoso a mi hombro antes de decirme:

—Pero yo quiero tocarte.

No podía fingir que yo no quiero, también. Estaba oscuro, con luces arrítmicas, y la música tan fuerte que parecía que secuestró mi pulso. ¿Qué daño puede venir de una noche loca? Después de todo, Sasori tenía tantas.

Lo llevé más allá de los servicios sanitarios, más abajo en el pasillo estrecho, a una pequeña alcoba abandonada con vistas a la cabina del DJ. Estábamos atrapados en un callejón sin salida, apartada en una esquina, pero de ninguna manera oculta. Aparte de la pared que forma la parte posterior del club, el resto del espacio que nos rodea estaba abierto, y sólo una pared hasta la cintura de cristal nos impedía caer a la pista de baile contigua.

—Está bien. Tócame más aquí.

Levantó una ceja, pasó un largo dedo por mi clavícula, de un hombro al otro.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ofreces?

Busqué los ojos extrañamente retro iluminados que parecían tan divertido por todo lo que le rodea. Miró normal, lo sensato para alguien que me siguió a través de un club y sin rodeos me dijo que quería tocarme. Me acordé de Sasori, y como rara vez fuera de mantener las apariencias, quería que mi tacto, mi conversación, mi nada. ¿Es esto lo que sucedió para él? ¿Una mujer lo tiró a un lado, se ofreció a sí misma, y que tomara lo que él quisiera antes de que pudiera volver a casa conmigo? Mientras tanto, mi vida se había vuelto tan pequeña que apenas podía recordar cómo solía llenar las largas noches solas. ¿Fue codicioso a querer todo esto? ¿Una carrera para morirse, y un momento loco aquí y allá?

—Usted no es un psicópata, ¿verdad?

Riendo, se inclinó para besarme la mejilla.

—Tú me haces sentir un poco loco, pero no, no lo soy.

—Yo sólo. . . —Empecé, y luego miré hacia abajo. Apoyé la palma de la mano contra su pecho. Su suéter gris era increíblemente suave cashmere, pensé. Sus pantalones eran oscuros, y le encajan perfectamente. Sus zapatos negros impecables. Todo en él era meticuloso. —Sólo me acabo de mudar.

Parecía una explicación apropiada para lo mucho que mi mano temblaba contra él.

—Y un momento como este no se siente muy seguro, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. —Pero luego me estiré, envolví una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, y tiré de él hacia mí. Se trasladó voluntariamente, inclinándose y sonriendo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran. El beso fue del tipo perfecto de suave y del tipo perfecto de fuerza, con el whisky calentando sus labios contra los míos. Él gimió un poco cuando abrí la boca y le dejé entrar, y la vibración me puso en llamas. Quería sentir cada uno de sus sonidos.

—Sabes como el azúcar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

Con eso, sentí mi primer impulso real de pánico.

—Ningún nombre.

Se echó hacia atrás para mirarme, cejas avanzando poco a poco hacia arriba.

— ¿Cómo voy a llamarte?

—Como me has estado llamando.

— ¿Pétalo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué me llamarás tú cuando estés a punto de llegar? —Me dio otro pequeño beso.

Mi corazón se sacudió con fuerza en mi pecho ante la idea.

—No creo que importe lo que yo te llame, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros, admitió:

—No supongo que no.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi cadera.

—He sido la única persona en darme un orgasmo el año pasado. —Moviendo los dedos en el borde de mi vestido, le susurré — ¿Puedes cambiar eso?

Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mi boca cuando él se inclinó para besarme de nuevo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

La idea de entregarme a este hombre en este oscuro rincón me asustó un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para cambiar de opinión.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Tienes problemas.

—Te lo prometo, no los tengo.

Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para examinar mis ojos. De ida y vuelta su mirada se movió hasta que sus ojos se curvaron en esa sonrisa divertida.

—El hecho de que no tienes idea de cómo salir. . .

Él me dio la vuelta, me apretó la frente con el borde de la pared de cristal por lo que estaba mirando en el balcón por la masa de cuerpos agitándose continuamente. Las luces estroboscópicas pulsadas desde vigas de hierro que se extendía a través del club justo en frente de mí, iluminando el suelo abajo, manteniendo nuestra esquina de arriba prácticamente negra. Vapor comenzó a volar de los respiraderos en la pista de baile, que cubre los fiesteros hasta sus clavículas, y las olas rompían en la superficie mientras se movían a través de él.

Las yemas de los dedos de mi extraño tanteaban en el borde posterior de mi vestido, y luego se levantaron, deslizó una mano por la parte de atrás de mi ropa interior, por encima de mi espalda y entre las piernas hasta donde yo positivamente sufría por él. Incluso la posición de vulnerabilidad...no me avergüenza como me arqueé de nuevo en su mano, ya perdida.

—Estás empapada, cariño. ¿Cómo es, qué deseas? ¿La idea de que lo estamos haciendo aquí? ¿O que yo he visto que pensabas en mi todo el maldito tiempo que bailaste?

Yo no dije nada, demasiado asustada de lo que podría ser la respuesta, pero me quedé sin aliento cuando él deslizó un largo dedo dentro de mí. Los pensamientos de lo que debo hacer borrosos en los bordes mientras pensaba en la Sakura aburrida de Chicago. Predecible Sakura que siempre hizo lo que todos esperaban de ella. Yo no quiero ser esa persona más. Yo quería ser imprudente y salvaje y joven. Quería vivir por mí misma, por primera vez en mi vida.

—Eres una cosita pequeña, pero cuando estás resbaladiza así, estoy bastante seguro de que podrías tomar fácilmente esos tres dedos. —Él se rió con un beso que presionó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, con su amplio dedo haciendo círculos en mi clítoris, burlándose y lento.

—Por favor —le susurré. No tenía ni idea de si me podía oír. Su rostro fue presionado a mi pelo, y yo podía sentir su polla apretándose a un lado de la cadera, pero aparte de eso, no era consciente de nada más allá de su largo dedo entrando de nuevo en mí.

—Tu piel es increíble. Especialmente aquí. —Me besó en el hombro. — ¿Sabías que la parte posterior de tu cuello es perfecto?

Me volví, le sonreí. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y claros, y cuando se encontraron con los míos, se curvaron en una sonrisa. Yo nunca había mirado a alguien tan de cerca a los ojos cuando me tocaban así y algo acerca de este hombre, y esta noche, y esta ciudad, me hizo de inmediato ver que se trataba de la mejor decisión que había tomado nunca.

Querido Nueva York, Eres brillante. Amor, Sakura.

PD Esto definitivamente no es el hablar alcohol.

—No tengo muchas oportunidades de ver la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—Una pena, de verdad. —Él apartó la mano y sentí un escalofrío leve donde sus cálidos dedos habían estado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño paquete.

Un condón. Él acaba de pasar a tener un condón en el bolsillo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido a mí llevar un condón conmigo a algún club al azar.

En cuanto me enfrentó a él, nos giró, me apretó la espalda contra la pared y se inclinó para besarme, primero suave y luego más fuerte, más hambriento. Cuando pensé que iba a perder el aliento, él se alejó, chupando en mi mandíbula, la oreja, el cuello, donde el pulso martilleaba salvajemente. Mi vestido se había caído por mis muslos, pero sus dedos se burlaban en el borde, levantándolo lentamente.

—Alguien podría caminar por aquí —me recordó, dándome una última salida, incluso mientras bajaba mi bragas lo suficiente para que para saliera de ellas.

No me importaba. Ni siquiera un poco. Y puede que incluso una pequeña parte de mí quería que alguien paseara hasta aquí, para ver este hombre perfecto tocarme así. Casi no podía pensar en otra cosa que en nada, sus manos estaban, cómo mi falda estaba sobre mis caderas ahora, ¿cómo apretaba tan fuerte e insistente contra mi estómago?

—No me importa.

—Estás borracha. ¿Demasiada borracha para esto? Quiero que recuerdes si te follo.

—Así que sea memorable.

Él levantó mi pierna, abriéndome, exponiendo la piel desnuda para el fresco aire acondicionado que sopla justo por encima de nosotros, y engancha la rodilla alrededor de su cadera, por lo que estoy agradecida por mis tacones de diez centímetros.

Alcanzo entre nosotros, le desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros, empujó sus boxeadores abajo lo suficiente abajo para liberarlo, y envuelto mi mano alrededor de su erección, frotándolo en mi humedad.

—Joder, Pétalo. Déjame conseguir esto.

Sus pantalones están abiertos, pero cuelgan sobre sus caderas. Desde la parte posterior podría incluso parecen que estamos bailando, tal vez sólo un beso. Pero él latía en mi mano, y la realidad de la situación me hizo salvaje. Él me iba a tomar, aquí, a la vista de la multitud abajo. En esa multitud había gente que me conocía Como Buena Sakura, Responsable Sakura, Sakura de Sasori.

Nueva casa, nuevo trabajo, nueva vida. Nueva Sakura.

Mi extraño era pesado en mi mano. Yo le quería y también estaba un poco aterrada de que me podría atravesar. No estaba segura de que jamás había sostenido un hombre que tuviese esta envergadura.

—Eres grande —le espete.

Él sonrió, un lobo verdaderamente a punto de devorarme, y rápidamente rasgó el envoltorio del condón con los dientes.

—Eso es lo mejor que se puede decir a un hombre. Incluso podrías decirme que no estas segura de que voy a encajar.

Barrí la punta a través de mi apertura y noté que temblaba. Estaba tan caliente: piel suave, duro abajo.

—Mierda. Voy a venirme en todo el puño si no dejas eso. —Sus manos temblaban un poco, con urgencia mientras se quitaba a sí mismo de mis manos para rodar sobre el condón.

— ¿Haces esto a menudo? —Le pregunté.

Él estaba justo ahí, a punto contra mí, su sonrisa dirigida a la cara.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Sexo con una hermosa mujer que no me diga su nombre y prefiere a follar en un pasillo público más que en un lugar que le corresponde como una cama o una limusina? —Empezó a empujar, dolorosamente lento. La luz ardía en sus ojos, y Santo cielo, yo no creo que el sexo con desconocidos se suponía que era íntimo como éste. Veo todas las reacciones cruzarle la cara. —No, Pétalo. Debo admitir que nunca he hecho esto.

Su voz era firme, y luego sus palabras cayeron porque estaba muy dentro de mí, aquí en este Club caótico que vive y respira luces y música pulsante a nuestro alrededor, donde la gente pasa por delante inconscientes a sólo quince metros de distancia. Y sin embargo, todo mi mundo se reduce al lugar donde me llena, donde frota firmemente contra mi clítoris con cada movimiento, donde la piel cálida de sus caderas presionado mis muslos.

No había nada más que hablar, sólo pequeños empujes que crecían más rápido y más duro. El espacio entre nosotros, llenamos el lugar con sonidos suaves de alabanza y empuje. Sus dientes presionan en mi cuello y me agarro a sus hombros por miedo a que podría caer sobre el borde o en otro lugar, no en una pista de baile, pero en un mundo en el que no me cansaba de estar tan expuesta, que mi placer sea tan visible para cualquier persona que mira, sobre todo a este hombre.

—Dios, eres preciosa. —Él se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia abajo, y aceleró un poco. —No puedo dejar de observar la piel perfecta y follable donde me estoy moviendo en ti.

La luz está claramente de su lado, porque para mí que estaba a contraluz, sólo se ve la silueta de mi extraño. Yo no podía ver nada cuando miré hacia abajo, pero las sombras oscuras y la sugerencia de movimiento; él en mí, una y otra vez. Resbaladizo y duro, presionando contra mí con cada pasada. Y, como para subrayar que realmente no hay que ver de todos modos, las luces se apagaron casi al negro como un perezoso, lleno de ritmo oscilante club.

—Tomé video tuyo bailando —susurró.

Pasa un momento, mucho antes de sus palabras queden registradas por encima de la sensación de lo que se mueve en mí.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Yo no sé por qué. No voy a demostrarlo todo el año. Acabo. . . —Él miró mi cara, lo que lo frena lo suficiente presumiblemente para que yo pudiera pensar. —Estabas tan jodidamente poseída. Quería recordarte. Maldita sea, me siento como que estoy confesando mis pecados.

Tragué saliva, y se inclinó más cerca, besándome antes de preguntarle:

— ¿Es raro que me guste lo que hiciste?

Se rió en mi boca, moviéndose dentro y fuera de mí otra vez con movimientos lentos y deliberados. —Simplemente disfrutar, ¿no? Me gustó verte. Se estaba realizando para mí. No hay nada malo en ello.

Él me levantó la otra pierna, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura, y luego, por el lapso de varios perfectos segundos en la oscuridad, comenzó a moverse de verdad. Rápida y urgente, soltó los más deliciosos gruñidos y no habría ninguna duda de lo que estaba pasando, si alguien pasada por nuestro pequeño rincón de este balcón. Con ese pensamiento sólo, donde estábamos, lo que estábamos haciendo, y la posibilidad de que alguien podría ver a este hombre tomándome tanto, más o menos que estaba perdida. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la pared y pude sentir que la construcción en el vientre tan baja y pesada, una bola de dolor rodando por mi espalda y luego fuera, explosionó a lo largo de mi sexo tan fuerte que grité, sin importarme ni un poco si alguien pudiera oírme. No miré. No lo hice, aunque tenga que ver su cara para saber que estaba viéndome venirme.

—Mierda. —Sus caderas crecieron en ritmo irregular y riguroso y luego él se vino con un gemido bajo, con los dedos de excavando duro en mis caderas.

Él podría dejarme marcas, pensé. Y luego: espero que me marque.

Yo quería un recuerdo de esta noche, lo que fue Sakura cuando me solté, para diferenciar mejor la nueva vida que estaba tan decidido a tener de la antigua.

Él se quedó quieto, apoyándose pesadamente contra mí, con los labios plantados suavemente contra mi cuello.

—Dios mío, pequeña extraña. Me has destrozado.

Latían en mí réplicas de su orgasmo, y yo quería que se quedara enterrado profundamente como ahora, para la eternidad. Me imaginé como nos veíamos ante todo el club: un hombre presionando una mujer en una pared, la insinuación de sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas visibles en la oscuridad.

Su amplia mano acarició mi pierna desde el tobillo a la cadera, y luego con un gemido pequeño se sacó fuera, me puso de pie, dio un paso atrás, y desenrolló el preservativo.

Santo infierno, yo nunca había estado a punto de hacer algo tan loco. Mi sonrisa llenó toda mi cara y mis piernas temblaban casi hasta el punto del colapso.

No te asustes, Sakura. No te alteres.

Fue perfecto. Todo esto había sido perfecto, pero tenía que terminar aquí. Hacerlo todo diferente.

No hay nombres, sin condiciones. No hay arrepentimientos.

Enderecé mi vestido, me estiré de puntillas para besar sus labios una vez.

—Eso fue increíble.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tarareando un poco en el beso.

—Lo fue. ¿Entramos?

—Voy a bajar las escaleras. — Empecé a retroceder y le di un pequeño gesto de despedida.

Me miró, confundido.

—Estas...

—Bien. Estoy bien. ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza, aturdido.

—Así que...gracias. —Con la adrenalina todavía zumbando en mis venas, me volví antes de que pudiera responder, y me fui dejándole allí de pie con los pantalones desabrochados, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de sorpresa.

Minutos más tarde me encontré con Karin e Ino, ambas listas para volver a casa. Del brazo salimos del club, y sólo después de que estábamos en la limusina, y yo volvía a vivir en silencio cada segundo de lo que acababa de pasar con ese extraño, ese hombre poderoso, lo recordé: me había dejado mi ropa interior en el suelo a sus pies, y el vídeo de mí bailando en su teléfono.


	3. Chapter 3

Dos

El sábado mi vida era perfecta: carrera brillante, varias mujeres ardientes ordenadas disponibles para jugar cuando y donde quiera. Domingo y lunes: una mierda. Yo era incapaz de concentrarme, viendo obsesivamente ese maldito video, y estaban las bragas de una desconocida haciendo un agujero en mi oficina.

Cambiándome en mi silla, me encontré con mi pulgar sobre la pantalla, conectando mi teléfono para la enésima vez de hoy. El almuerzo de trabajo se había desviado fuera de tema otra vez, y yo había intentado todo lo posible para parecer al día hasta el menor jodido detalle de lo que estaba pasando alrededor, pero tan pronto como se llegó al tema del fútbol americano, ya estaba otra vez sumido en el tema.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en ella de todos modos.

Miré hacia abajo, haciendo que el volumen se silenciara y dudando por un momento antes de pulsar play.

La pantalla estaba oscura, la imagen era borrosa, pero yo no tenía necesidad de distinguir cada detalle para saber qué que vino después. Incluso sin el sonido recordaba la música palpitante, la forma en que sus caderas se movían al ritmo, mientras que la falda se deslizó más y más hasta los muslos. Las mujeres estadounidenses no aprecian el valor de la perfección pálida, piel sin pecas, pero mi extraña tenía la piel más exquisita que jamás había visto.

Mierda, le hubiera lamido desde el tobillo hasta la cadera y la espalda de nuevo si ella me hubiera dado la oportunidad. Yo sabía ahora que ella estaba bailando sólo para mí, que ella sabía que yo estaba viéndola.

Y joder me encantó.

Cristo. Ese pequeño pedazo de vestido. Su pelo desordenado color rosado a la altura de la barbilla y los enormes, inocentes ojos jades. Esos ojos me dieron ganas de hacer las cosas muy, muy malas para ella mientras miraba.

Que su culo y tetas fuesen perfectas no dolía, tampoco.

—Eres una cita terrible para almorzar, Uchiha. —Se acercó y sacó una patata frita de mi plato.

— ¿Mmm? —Murmuré, mirando hacia abajo, con cuidado de no reaccionar de ninguna manera. —Se está discutiendo fútbol americano. Estoy aquí muerto por el aburrimiento. Estoy sentado aquí, literalmente muerto.

Si hay una cosa que había aprendido en este negocio, es que nunca, nunca debes mostrar tus cartas, incluso mientras sujetas la peor mano imaginable. O un vídeo de una chica bailando justo antes de la follaras a ella contra una pared.

—Lo que estás viendo en ese teléfono es, obviamente, un centenar de veces mejor que la forma en que los Jets van a estar este año. Y no vas a compartir.

Si sólo él supiera.

—Estoy dando una mirada al mercado —le dije con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza. Casi gemí mientras cerraba el vídeo, deslicé el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. —Cosas aburridas.

Neji drenó lo último de su bebida y se rió.

—No me gusta que seas un buen mentiroso. —Si no tuviéramos sido mejores amigos desde la apertura de una de las más exitosas empresas de capital en la ciudad hace tres años, podría haber fingido que lo cree. —Creo que estás viendo porno en tú teléfono.

No le hice caso.

—Hey, Sasuke —Shikamaru Nara, nuestro asesor técnico jefe — ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer con la que estabas hablando en el bar? "

Normalmente, cuando mis mejores compañeros preguntaban acerca de una mujer al azar que había conocido, había que encogerse de hombros y decir: "Pelusa rápida", o simplemente," Limusina". Pero por alguna razón, esta vez me negué con la cabeza y dije:

—Nada.

Otra ronda de bebidas llegó a nuestra mesa y di las gracias ausentes al servidor a pesar de que no tenía sed sin embargo, me tocó primero. Mi mirada se movía inquieta por la habitación. Era la hora del almuerzo con el típico público: reuniones de negocios y damas que almuerzan.

Quería salir de mi piel.

Shikamaru gimió, cerrando el archivo que había estado mirando por encima de lo que lo guardó en su maletín. Alzó su vaso al frente, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Hay alguien más que sigue pagando el fin de semana? Soy demasiado viejo para esa mierda, nunca más.

Levanté mi whisky a los labios e inmediatamente me arrepentí. ¿Cómo podría una bebida que había tenido prácticamente todos los días desde la pubertad de repente recordarme a una mujer que había visto una sola vez?

Alcé la vista al oír un carraspeo.

—Hey —dijo Neji. Seguí su mirada hacia donde un hombre cruzaba el comedor. — ¿No es ese Suigetsu Houzuki?

—Bueno, que me aspen —dije, mientras la forma alta de mi viejo amigo se movió a través del restaurante.

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sí, fuimos a la universidad juntos, él fue mi compañero de piso por tres años. Llamó hace un par de meses, quería pedir prestado mi lugar en Marsella para proponerle matrimonio a su novia. Hablamos de Houzuki Medios de la expansión de la oficina de Nueva York. —Vimos como Suigetsu se detuvo en una mesa en el lado opuesto de la sala, sonriendo como un idiota antes de inclinarse para besar a una impresionante pelirroja.

—Supongo que Francia hizo el truco. —Se rió.

Pero no era la futura señora Houzuki Suigetsu quien tenía mi atención. Era la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, buscando en su bolso. Pelo rosado, los mismos labios rojos que había estado besando en el club, los mismos ojos jades.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse en la silla y no ir directamente a ella. Ella sonrió a Suigetsu, y luego dijo algo que hizo reír a ambas mujeres, los tres de ellos salieron del restaurante y no pude hacer nada más que mirar adelante.

Supuse que era el momento de devolver a mi viejo amigo la visita.

—Sasuke Uchiha. —Las grandes puertas de metal que separan una oficina interior de la zona de recepción externa de Houzuki Medios se abrieron y el hombre mismo salió a mi encuentro. — ¿Cómo demonios estás?

Me alejé de las ventanas del suelo al techo con vista a la Quinta Avenida y estreché la mano de Suigetsu.

—Genial —dije, mirando a su alrededor.

El espacio en sí era al menos dos pisos de altura en el atrio, y el suelo de mármol pulido brillaba a pleno sol. Una pequeña zona de estar se encontraba a un lado, con sofás de cuero y una enorme araña de cristal de burbujas que cuelgan de al menos veinte metros de altura. Detrás de la recepción un amplio escritorio, una cascada suave fue construida en la pared, la cascada de agua sobre piedras de color azul pizarra. Un pequeño grupo de empleados se apresuró a salir de los ascensores de varias oficinas, Suigetsu lanzando miradas nerviosas.

—Parece que estás enderezando y solucionándolo todo aquí adentro

Hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera en al interior.

—Estamos consiguiendo poco a poco poner las cosas en marcha. Nueva York, después de todo, sigue siendo Nueva York.

Me llevó a su despacho, una suite de esquina con ventanas integradas y una vista impresionante del parque.

— ¿Y la novia? —le pregunto, señalando a una fotografía enmarcada en su escritorio. —Supongo que le gustaba el Mediterráneo. ¿Por qué si no iba a aceptar casarse con un idiota arrogante como tú?

Suigetsu se echó a reír.

—Karin es perfecta. Gracias por dejar que me la llevase allí.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo es una casa vacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Me alegro de que el truco funcionara.

Gesticula para que me siente, Suigetsu se sentó en un gran sillón de orejas, de espaldas a una pared de ventanas.

—Ha sido un tiempo. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Fantásticas.

—Eso me han dicho. — Él se rascó la mandíbula, me estudiaba. —Me encantaría que vengas ya hace un tiempo que nos mudamos. Le he dicho a Karin todo de ti.

—Espero que estés exagerando un poco. —De todos en Nueva York, Suigetsu Houzuki tenía probablemente más información que nadie de la suciedad de mis días más salvajes.

—Bueno —admitió —. Le he dicho a ella lo suficiente como para quiera conocerte.

—Me encantaría ponerme al día, a cualquier hora. —Eché un vistazo a los edificios por la ventana detrás de él, dudando. Suigetsu no sólo no era fácil de leer en este tipo de situaciones, sino que era una de las cosas que lo hacían tan bueno en lo que hacía. —Pero tengo que admitir que estoy aquí para pedirte un favor.

Se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo.

—Me di cuenta.

Yo cómodamente había trabajado con algunas de las personas más intimidantes del mundo, pero Suigetsu Houzuki nunca dejó de hacerme tomar el tiempo para elegir cuidadosamente mis palabras. Especialmente cuando le preguntaba sobre algo esto. . . delicado.

—He estado un poco preocupado con una mujer que conocí la otra noche. La dejé ir antes de conseguir su número, y me he estado pateando a mí mismo desde entonces. Por suerte, la he visto almorzar contigo y tu encantadora Karin la tarde de ayer.

Me consideró por un momento.

— ¿Estamos hablando de Sakura?

—Sakura —dije, tal vez un poco demasiado triunfante.

—Oh no —dijo, moviendo la cabeza de inmediato —. No es una casualidad, Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? —Pero con Suigetsu no podía mantener una expresión inocente por mucho tiempo. El hombre me conocía sólo desde mis días universitarios. Tal vez no la mejor representación de la buena conducta.

—Karin tendrá mis pelotas si ella se entera de que te dejo rondar en cualquier lugar cerca de Sakura. De ninguna manera.

Me llevo una mano al pecho.

—Estoy herido, amigo. ¿Qué pasa si mis intenciones son honorables?

Suigetsu se echó a reír y se puso a caminar hacia la ventana.

"Sakura. . . —Él vaciló. —Acaba de salir de una mala ruptura. Y tú eres. . . —Me miró y levantó una ceja. —Tú no eres su tipo.

—Vamos, Suigetsu. Yo ya no soy un imbécil de diecinueve años de edad, nunca más.

Él me lanzó una sonrisa divertida.

—Está bien, pero estás hablando con el hombre que te vio enganchado con éxito con tres mujeres en una sola noche, sin que ninguna de ellas supiera acerca de las otras.

Sonreí.

—Lo tienes todo mal. Todas estaban muy bien familiarizadas al final de la noche.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Dame su número. Vamos a considerarlo como un "agradecimiento" por el préstamo de mi hermosa villa.

—Eres un idiota.

—Creo que he oído eso antes —le dije, de pie. —Sakura y yo, teníamos. . . una interesante conversación.

—Una conversación. Sakura tuvo una "conversación" contigo. Soy escéptico.

—Una bastante agradable, sí. Ella es interesante. Por desgracia, nos interrumpieron antes de poder conseguir su nombre.

—Ya veo.

— ¡Qué suerte tuve al verla, conociéndote a ti y todo. —Levanté las cejas con expectación.

—Mucha suerte, sí. . . —Sonriendo, Suigetsu se sentó de nuevo, mirándome. —Pero me temo que tendrás que encontrar tu suerte en otro lugar. Soy muy aficionado a mis testículos, me gustaría mantenerlos. No voy a allanar el camino para ti.

—Siempre has sido un idiota.

—Eso me han dicho. ¿Almuerzo el jueves?

—Por supuesto.

Salí de la oficina de Suigetsu con intención de tener una mirada en torno a los nuevos sectores de la sociedad. Habían ocupado tres pisos del edificio y había oído que ya habían tenido un poco de trabajo para hacer. El amplio atrio era impresionante, pero las zonas de oficinas eran exuberantes, con anchos pasillos, suelos de mármol travertinos, y un montón de luz natural que entraba por las ventanas, paredes de bloques de vidrio y tragaluces. Cada oficina parecía tener una pequeña sala de estar, nada que coincida con la de Suigetsu, pero perfecto para sentarse y que no hiciera exigir la formalidad de una sala de conferencias.

Dicho esto, la sala de conferencias era impresionante: una pared de ventanas que daba al centro de la ciudad de Manhattan, una gran mesa de nogal pulida en la que sentados cabían por lo menos treinta y tecnología de última generación para presentaciones.

—No está mal, Suigetsu —murmuré, caminando de regreso al pasillo y mirando hacia una gran fotografía de la serie de Timoteo Hogan . —Buen gusto en el arte para un pajero total.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a una Sakura muy sorprendida congelada en medio del pasillo. No pude evitar romper en una sonrisa, realmente era mi día de suerte. O. . . no, si su expresión era alguna indicación.

—Sakura —canté. —Qué linda sorpresa. Yo estaba en una reunión. Soy Sasuke, por cierto. Un placer finalmente poner un nombre a la —Dejé caer mis ojos y estudié su pecho, y luego el resto de ella, a través de su ceñido vestido negro —cara.

Cristo, que estaba caliente.

Cuando miré hacia atrás, sus ojos habían crecido hasta aproximadamente el tamaño de platos. Honestamente, la mujer tenía los más enormes ojos jades. Si fueran más grande, sería un lémur.

Ella me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí por un pasillo, sus botas altas hasta la rodilla chasqueando en los azulejos de piedra.

—Encantado de verte de nuevo tan pronto, Sakura.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —susurró.

—Un amigo de un amigo. —Moví mi mano con desdén y la miré. Su flequillo apartado a un lado y mantenido en su lugar por un pequeño clip de color rosa, que hacía juego con sus labios completamente carmesí. Parecía que había salido derecha de alguna sesión de fotos de los años sesenta. —Sakura es un nombre muy bonito, ya sabes.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Debí suponer que eres un psicópata.

Me eché a reír.

—No del todo.

Una joven caminaba, agachando la cabeza y murmurando un tímido:

—Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno —antes de correr lejos.

Y tenemos un apellido. ¡Gracias, interna aterrorizada!

—Aaah, Sakura Haruno —canté — ¿Tal vez podríamos continuar esta conversación en una ubicación más privada?

Miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo en mi oficina, si es eso por lo que estás aquí.

Oh, ella era fantástica.

—De hecho, sólo vine para darle la bienvenida adecuadamente a Nueva York. Pero supongo que yo podría hacerlo aquí. . .

—Tienes dos minutos —dijo, girando sobre sus talones y moviéndose hacia su oficina.

Doblamos esquina tras esquina, llegando finalmente a otra zona de recepción pequeña llena de ventanas con vistas al horizonte de la ciudad. Un joven sentado en un escritorio circular nos miró a nuestro paso.

—Voy a estar en mi oficina, Sora —dijo por encima del hombro —. Sin interrupciones, por favor.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, ella se volvió hacia mí.

—Dos minutos.

—Siendo presionado, podría conseguir que fuera en dos minutos. —Di un paso adelante, llegando a cepillar mi pulgar a lo largo de su cadera. —Pero creo que los dos sabemos que deseas que tome más tiempo.

—Dos minutos para explicar por qué estás aquí —aclaró, con la voz temblando ligeramente. — ¿Y cómo me encontraste?

—Bueno —empecé a decir—. Yo conocí a esta mujer el sábado. Follaba contra una pared, de hecho. Y yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Ella era extraordinaria. Hermosa, divertida, sexy como el infierno. Pero ella no me dio su nombre, y me dejó con nada más que su ropa interior. Eso difícilmente podría quedar así. Consideré un rastro de migas de pan. —Cerré la distancia entre nosotros, metiendo su cabello detrás de la oreja y acariciando con mi nariz a lo largo del lado de su mandíbula. —Y cuando llegué esta mañana, tocándome mientras pensaba en cómo se sentía, yo todavía no sabía qué nombre tenía que decir.

Se aclaró la garganta, Sakura me apartó, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de su escritorio.

—Eso no explica cómo me encontraste —dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La había visto bajo las luces estroboscópicas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, pero yo quería verla desnuda, con la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de su oficina. Quería saber exactamente hasta qué punto el rubor se extendía por su cuerpo.

Se me cayó el tono de burla un poco. Esta Sakura era completamente diferente de la coqueta venida de Chicago que había conocido en el bar.

—Me pasó al verte en el almuerzo ayer con Suigetsu. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Yo simplemente sumé dos y dos juntos y esperaba que te vería de nuevo.

— ¿Le contaste a Suigetsu del sábado? —dijo entre dientes, y el rubor que había estado admirando desapareció de su cara.

—Dios, no. Te aseguro que no tengo ganas de morir. Le pregunté por tu número. Se negó.

Sus hombros se relajaron el punto más pequeño.

—Está bien.

—Mira, es una coincidencia que yo te vi, y me estoy saliendo un poco del tiesto por estar aquí, pero lo hice, quiero ver Houzuki independientemente. Si alguna vez quieres ir a cenar. . . —Se me cayó la tarjeta en su escritorio y me volví para irme.

—El vídeo —dijo bruscamente — ¿Qué has hecho con él?

Me di la vuelta, y las ganas de bromear con ella llegaron a ser casi insoportables. Pero cuanto más tiempo me llevó a responder, cuanto más asustado que ella pareció.

Finalmente se rompió.

— ¿Lo pusiste en YouTube o PornTube o de los sitios lo que sea la gente usa?

Me eché a reír, incapaz de mantener el tipo.

— ¿Qué?

—Pero, por favor, dime que no lo hiciste.

— ¡Dios, por supuesto que no! Admito que lo he visto que aproximadamente setecientas mil veces. Pero, no, nunca lo compartiría.

Ella se miró las manos delante de ella, concentrada en su uña.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

¿Qué fue eso en su voz? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Algo más?

Me moví alrededor de la mesa de pie detrás de ella. Todavía estaba tensa, pero se apoyó en mí, sus manos se apretaron en puños a los costados. Saqué mi teléfono de mi chaqueta y encontré el video, presionando el play y sosteniéndolo para que ella lo viera.

Con el volumen, el ritmo de la música que se reproduce en los altavoces pequeños. Ella apareció en la pantalla, bailando con los brazos sobre la cabeza, y al igual que la primera vez que lo vi en persona, me sentí comenzar endurecer.

— ¿Este de hecho no —le dije en su cuello —es cuando te has preguntado si había notado tu vestido enganchase y subirse? —Apreté mis caderas contra su trasero, sin dejar ninguna duda en cuanto a lo que estaba haciéndome.

Puse mi teléfono en la mesa delante de ella, poniendo mi mano en su cintura.

—Y ahí —le dije, asintiendo con el vídeo de nuevo. Cogió el teléfono y lo miró más de cerca. — La forma en que me miraste por encima del hombro, esa es mi parte favorita. Esa mirada en su cara, es como si estuvieras bailando sólo para mí.

—Oh Dios —susurró. Tenía la esperanza de que ella estaba recordando lo que se siente, lo que era tenerme mirando.

Y entonces ella tomó mi mano y la movió lentamente hacia el borde de su vestido, que se elevó a la cadera. Su piel era suave bajo mi palma, y me metió la mano en el estómago, los músculos de su abdomen temblando debajo de mi tacto.

— ¿Estabas bailando para mí? —le pregunté, necesitando recordárselo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, empujando mi mano más baja. Cristo, esta mujer era una maraña de contradicciones.

— ¿Qué más pensabas? —le pregunté. — ¿Pensaste en mi cara entre sus muslos, y mi boca?

Ella asintió de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Quería tocarte —le dije, mi mano bajando por debajo de su ropa interior. —Sólo de esta manera.

Su cuerpo se inclinó por debajo de mí, curvándose contra mí, propia a inclinarse sobre el escritorio. —Quiero sentir cómo de mojada estás —le dije, mi respiración entrecortada, mi voz baja y áspera. —Cómo de húmeda estás sabiendo que llegué esta mañana mientras te miraba.

Mis dedos se deslizaron abajo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Estás viendo? —pregunté, empujando un dedo dentro. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le metí en un segundo el pulgar moviéndolo en círculos sobre su clítoris. —Estás tan jodidamente mojada —le dije, mis dientes arrastrando a lo largo de su hombro.

—Nosotros. . . No debería hacer esto aquí —dijo.

Y aun así, ella se empujó más lejos en mi mano. Todo alrededor de mi ritmo constante, pude sentirla empezar a apretarse, el aliento que sale en pequeñas, pantalones afilados.

Con una mueca de dolor inocente, quité la mano y le di la vuelta para mirarme. Parecía casi drogada los pesados párpados, los labios entreabiertos.

—Y, para mi desgracia mis dos minutos pasaron.

La besé en la mejilla, la comisura de la boca, y luego cada uno de sus párpados cuando ella cerró los ojos.

Y entonces tomé mi teléfono de la mano y salí de su oficina.


	4. Chapter 4

Tres

Un desconocido tomó video de mí bailando.

Y luego encontró donde yo trabajaba, porque al parecer él es amigo de mi jefe y le pregunté si me mostraría el vídeo.

Después de eso, hice que pusiera sus manos en mi ropa interior, de nuevo, pero esta vez en mi nueva oficina y demostró a los dos lo mucho que la idea de él tocándose mientras ve el video me enciende.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Esa es la décima vez que has dicho eso en los últimos quince minutos, Sakura. Ven aquí y desembucha.

Mi asistente, Sora, se apoyó contra la puerta.

—A menos que sea tan escandaloso que necesite entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—No es nada. Sólo soy. . . —Me enderecé las plumas con una taza en mi escritorio, aprovechado algunos papeles apilados. —Nada.

Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa escéptica.

—Eres una mentirosa terrible.

—En serio. Es un enorme, gigantesco, lamentable nada.

Sora entró en mi oficina y se dejó caer en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

— ¿Esta información Nada-Pasó en la fiesta de compromiso de Karin el sábado?

—Es posible.

— ¿Y fue de la variedad Nada-Hombre?

—Potencialmente.

— ¿Fue el momento Nada-tramo de Sasuke Uchiha que sólo estaba en su oficina?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Mentí sin pestañear. Yo había remontado después de la inesperada suavidad. Sora tenía razón la primera vez: yo era una mentirosa terrible. Pero al parecer, mi vergüenza por la "Situación Sexo Público" en la pared fue suficiente para aprovechar las habilidades aún desconocidas. — ¿Y cómo sabes quién es Sasuke Uchiha?

Sora hizo un cuidadoso estudio de hombres calientes locales, pero viendo cómo llegó sólo una semana antes que yo. Un neoyorquino para todos en trece días, yo no creí que ni siquiera podía trabajar tan rápido.

—Déjame preguntarte —empezó — ¿qué fue lo primero que hiciste cuando llegaste y te había asentado en tu apartamento?

—Encontrar las fuentes más cercanas de vino y bizcochos —le dije —. Obviamente.

Él se echó a reír.

—Obviamente. Pero debido a que mi objetivo no es ser una solterona regordeta, lo que hago es comprobar la escena. ¿Dónde están los lugares divertidos para comer-bailar-fiestas?

—Para hacer frente a todos los hombres —añadí.

Lo reconoce con un guiño.

—Todos los hombres. Me entero de todo lo que pueda, y al hacerlo, también averiguo sobre el quién es quién de la ciudad. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y me dio una sonrisa amplia y brillante.

—En esta ciudad, Sasuke Uchiha es quién.

— ¿Un quién? ¿Cómo?

Él se echó a reír.

—Es un "Page Six" querida. Vino de la ciudad de Londres unos años atrás. Brillante VC autor intelectual, siempre follando a alguna celebridad caliente o a una princesa con fondo fiduciario. Diferente sabor del caramelo del brazo cada semana. La la la.

Genial. Me las arreglé para seleccionar el mismo cachondo sabueso publicitario, marca y modelo como mi anterior novio. Pero aquí, no sólo Sasuke es mujeriego conocido, era un empresario de alto perfil capitalista, a quien, sin duda, me cruzaría con el tiempo una y otra vez para el trabajo. ¿Y quién tenía video de mí bailando como una stripper mientras me imaginaba su cabeza entre las piernas?

Gemí de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Cálmate. Parece que estás a punto de desmayarse. ¿Has tomado el almuerzo?

—No.

—Mira. Tú estás muy por delante aquí. Sólo tenemos cuatro contratos que requieren algún tipo de atención y si lo que Mangetsu me dijo de ti es cierto, supongo que los has repasado un centenar de veces ya. Karin aún no ha recibido ningún mueble para su oficina, su asistente no está ni siquiera en Nueva York todavía, y Suigetsu sólo regañó a tres personas el día de hoy. Está claro que no hay nada en el fuego aquí que requiera tu atención. Hay un montón de tiempo para reducir la velocidad y conseguir algo de comida.

Tomé una respiración profunda, sonriendo con gratitud hacia él.

—Mangetsu te ha entrenado bien.

Sora había sido contratado como ayudante de Mangetsu Houzuki Media en los medios de comunicación después de que terminé mis prácticas de negocios y fui a trabajar para una empresa comercial grande. Cuando Suigetsu llamó para ofrecerme el cargo de Director de Finanzas en la nueva sucursal, Mangetsu me envió un correo electrónico, y me dijo que si me unía a las oficinas de Nueva York, haría que Suigetsu me asignase a Sora, que estaba muriéndose por trasladarse.

Sora sonrió y me dio un pequeño saludo dulce.

—Mangetsu me dijo que eras imposible de reemplazar y que ni siquiera lo intentara. Yo tenía algo que demostrar.

—Eres increíble.

—Oh, chica, yo lo sé —dijo—. Y considero que es parte de mis funciones auxiliares asegurarme de saber dónde ir para a divertirse. Pastelitos, vino, o de otra manera.

Mi mente se dirigió inmediatamente a la imagen del club el sábado, lleno de gente y vibrando con el volumen de la música, las voces y los pies golpeando. Una vez más, el rostro de Sasuke pasó por mis pensamientos, el sonido que hizo cuando llegó, el gran tamaño de él delante de mí, frente a la pared presionando, levantándome, y deslizándose dentro y fuera.

Apoyé la cabeza en las manos. Ahora que sabía quién era, ¿y él quería volver a verme? Yo estaba jodida.

Sora se puso de pie, caminó a mi lado de la mesa, y me llevó por el brazo.

—Ve a conseguir algo de comida. Voy a tirar de los contratos de Agent Provocateur y puedes tratar con ellos cuando vuelvas. Tomate un respiro, Sakura.

A regañadientes, me fui y cogí mi bolso de mi armario. Sora tenía razón. Aparte de la fiesta con las chicas hace dos noches, y las noches de insomnio que había pasado desempacando en mi nuevo hogar, me había pasado la mayoría de mi tiempo en la oficina, tratando de conseguir todo en marcha y funcionando. Gran parte de los tres pisos que alquilamos en el edificio de nueva construcción del centro de acero y brillante cristal todavía estaba vacío, y sin el resto de mi departamento o el equipo de marketing que, no pudimos hacer lo nuestro: ser los mejores medios del mundo de las campañas.

Karin se había quedado en Houzuki medios cuando me fui, haciéndose cargo de varias cuentas en Marketing con Suigetsu. Pero fue su brillante trabajo en la enorme campaña de Papadakis la que había catapultado a la empresa a toda marcha, y se hacía evidente rápidamente que se necesitaría una sucursal de Nueva York para manejar algunas de estas cuentas más grandes. Suigetsu y Mangetsu habían pasado dos semanas en la ciudad para encontrar el espacio de oficina perfecto, y luego todo estaba en marcha: Houzuki Media Group tendría otra casa en el centro.

Michigan Avenue en Chicago estaba muy concurrida, pero no tenía nada en la Quinta Avenida, Manhattan. Me sentí sepultada por una red interminable de calles, descomunales masas de la arquitectura, y la marea de gente constante, el tráfico, y el ruido. Los cuernos sonaron a mi alrededor, y cuanto más tiempo me detenía, más el sonido de la ciudad creció ensordecedor. ¿Me voy a la izquierda o a la derecha para encontrar el pequeño lugar, el escondido restaurante Chino que a Suigetsu le gusta? ¿Qué era...Algo llamado Garden? Me puse de pie, tratando de orientarme, mientras que una corriente de empresarios y mujeres se separaron alrededor de mí como el agua alrededor de una roca sentada sin decir nada en un río.

Para cuando llegué a mi teléfono al número de Karin, vi la forma de un pato en un letrero sobre un portal al lado de la calle. Miré el nombre de la pequeña tienda: Hunan Garden.

El restaurante era oscuro, prácticamente vacío, y olía increíble. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido nada más sustancial que una barra de granola. Mi boca se hizo agua y, por un momento, me olvidé de que se suponía que debía estar en alerta máxima.

Me mudé aquí para empezar de nuevo. Empezar de nuevo significaba poner mi carrera en primer lugar, la búsqueda de mí misma, no caer en otra relación. Y con eso establecido .Tomaría el almuerzo, y lo que haría después es de decirle a Sasuke que necesitaba que nunca, nunca entrase en mi área de trabajo así de nuevo.

Y que cuando le puse la mano debajo de mi vestido fue un completo error. Un desliz. Involuntario.

— ¿Sakura?

Mi nombre era un sonido bajo, erótico con su acento, y me volví hacia la voz. Él estaba en un reservado en la esquina, mirando un menú en sus manos. Lo bajó, claramente sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y quise golpearlo por cuán nerviosa que me hizo sentir. Sus rasgos eran aún más prominente en las sombras del restaurante. Parecía aún más peligroso.

Me acerqué a su mesa ignorando la forma en que se movió para dejarme entrar a su lado. Llevaba el pelo cortado corto y se le veía más largo en la parte superior. Cayó hacia delante cuando se movió y yo quería llegar, ver si era tan suave como parecía bajo el cono de luz del techo. Maldición.

—No estoy aquí para unirse a ti —le dije, enderezando los hombros. —Sólo tenía que conseguir dejar un par de cosas claras.

Extendió sus manos en frente de él.

—Por supuesto.

Tomando una respiración profunda, le dije:

—Yo tenía un recuerdo razonablemente divertido contigo en el club la otra noche.

—Opino del mismo modo.

Levanté mi mano.

—Pero me mudé aquí para empezar de nuevo. Quería hacer algo loco, pero esa no es la que soy. Me encanta mi trabajo y mis colegas. No puedo permitir que tú vengas a mi oficina para coquetear conmigo. Nunca podré actuar así en el trabajo de nuevo. —Me incliné hacia delante y bajó la voz. —Y yo no puedo creer que tú guardaras el vídeo.

Tuvo la presencia de ánimo para parecer contrito.

—Lo siento. Yo realmente tenía la intención de eliminarlo. —Apoyado en los codos, dijo —La cosa es que me parece que no pude dejar de verlo. Verlo es mejor que un tiro whisky de mierda para mis nervios. Mejor incluso que el porno sucio.

Un murmullo se extendió a través de mi vientre y entre las piernas.

—Y sospecho que te gusta escuchar eso. También sospecho que el pétalo salvaje que conocí en el club es una parte de Sakura Haruno mucho mayor de lo que te gusta pensar.

—No lo es —Negué con la cabeza. —Y yo no puedo hacer esto.

—Esto —dijo —no es más que una comida. Siéntate conmigo.

No me moví.

—Vamos. —Él suspiró en voz baja. —Me dejas que te folle el sábado, me pones la mano debajo de tu ropa hace unos minutos, y ahora te unirás a mí para el almuerzo. ¿Siempre haces un punto siendo tan confusa?

—Sasuke.

—Sakura.

Dudé mucho antes, pero de golpe me deslicé en la cabina al lado de él y sentí el calor radiante de su larga y sólida estructura a mi lado.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo.

Miré hacia abajo al sencillo vestido negro que llevaba. Mis piernas desnudas asomaban por debajo del dobladillo y sólo por encima de las rodillas. Pasó un dedo de mi hombro a mi muñeca y mi piel desnuda estalló en piel de gallina.

—No voy a ir a tu oficina otra vez así —dijo, en voz tan baja que tuve que apoyarme un poco más cerca para oírle —.Pero yo quiero volver a verte.

Negué con la cabeza, mirando a sus largos dedos en mí.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Cuando el camarero se detuvo en nuestra mesa, con los dedos de Sasuke posados en mi mano, yo no había podido pensar en nada para pedir y él eligió comidas para los dos.

—Espero que te gusten las gambas —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo hacen —Su mano sobre la mía, con la pierna tan estrechamente presionada con mi muslo, ¿qué quiero? Yo no quiero ser distraída continuamente por una fuerza de energía como Sasuke, pero sigo siendo incapaz de salir de su órbita.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída.

Su otra mano cruzada sobre su cuerpo y se metió debajo de la mesa. Sentí que él cepillo suavemente los dedos a lo largo de mi muslo.

— ¿Distraída por mí? ¿O por el trabajo?

—En este momento por ti. Pero debo ser distraída por el trabajo.

—Tiene un montón de tiempo para eso. Voy a apostar a que tu asistente fue el que te envió a comer.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo.

— ¿Espiaste?

—No es necesario. Él parece un entrometido, y parece como si tú casi nunca te acordaras de tomar el almuerzo. —Sus dedos empujaron el dobladillo de mi vestido alto, más alto, más alto que mi hueso de la cadera. — ¿Está bien? —Su acento cayó la última parte de su condena en un susurro.

Estaba más que bien, pero mi corazón latía con una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad. Una vez de nuevo, me estaba dejando llevarlo completamente mi razón de distancia, esconderlo en este rincón oscuro donde no podía encontrarlo.

—Estamos en un restaurante.

—Estoy al tanto. —Se deslizó bajo el cordón empapado de mis bragas y deslizó sus dedos sobre mi clítoris, metiéndolos hacia abajo en mi humedad. — ¡Dios mío, Sakura! Me encantaría extenderte en esta mesa y tenerte para el almuerzo.

Por un breve pulso, mi piel se inflama.

—Uno no puede decir esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué? Somos los únicos en este lugar, además del hombre viejo de la esquina, el camarero y el cocinero en la parte posterior. Nadie me oye.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

— ¿No puedo decir cosas así por lo que te hace? —se preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada cuando él deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí.

—Tenemos unos diez minutos antes de que nuestra comida llegue. ¿Crees que podría hacer que te corras tan rápido?

No era como si no tuviera ya dos dedos profundamente dentro de mí, pero por alguna razón cuando lo expuso así, estaba consciente de donde estábamos. Era un tormento: el conocimiento de lo que debería hacer en un restaurante tranquilo como éste, si beber mi té, comer mi almuerzo, y el deseo de hacer algo completamente diferente a mí: que este hombre me tomase donde cualquiera podía entrar y ver.

Era la misma loca fantasía del club, una vez más: la posibilidad de ser atrapada con este hermoso extraño, y que se saliese con la suya.

Comenzó a mover su dedo en círculos pequeños, pero mantuvo los dedos presionando profundo, inmóviles. Su brazo apenas se movió por encima de la mesa, pero por debajo de donde el mantel golpeaba las caderas, una explosión se estaba construyendo.

Me quedé mirando su brazo, su camisa asomando de la chaqueta, y pude sentirlo; miraba mi cara, observando cada respiro que daba, cada suspiro y cada vez que me mordí el labio para no hacer ningún sonido. Su confiado tacto firme construyó un fuerte dolor entre mis piernas y me empujó hacia él, queriendo más y más de alguna manera. A lo lejos, un plato se estrelló contra el suelo, pero Sasuke gimiendo en voz baja mi nombre eclipsó inmediatamente el sonido.

Nuestro camarero salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

—Mírate —dijo Sasuke, inclinándose para besar mi cuello justo debajo de la oreja. Su aliento cálido en mi piel, y me debatí entre centrarme en su toque y preocuparme por el hombre que camina por la habitación hacia nuestra mesa. La combinación de su tacto y el temor de ser descubierto casi me hizo caer, romperme a trozos.

Como si supiera esto, Sasuke murmuró:

—Nadie aquí sabe que estás a punto de venirte en toda mi mano.

Yo esperaba que se detuviera para poner sus manos sobre la mesa, pero Sasuke simplemente se quedó inmóvil con el pulgar mientras el camarero paraba en nuestra mesa, y volvía a llenar su agua. El hielo chocó contra el cristal, y una gota de condensación se deslizó desde el borde al mantel, desplegándose y creciendo más y más al caer más agua.

Era como si el vidrio se fundiera conmigo. Desde encima de la mesa, parecía que Sasuke se había simplemente estirado y puesto su mano en mi pierna. Deslizó el pulgar por mi clítoris una vez, y yo jadeé.

—Su comida debe salir en un minuto —dijo el camarero con una sonrisa suave.

Sasuke presionó su pulgar con fuerza en mi clítoris y me mordí el interior de la mejilla para no gritar.

Él sonrió al camarero.

—Gracias.

El camarero se volvió y se alejó y cuando Sasuke me miró con tal mal disimulada mirada traviesa, el alivio vertiginoso se mezcló con una punzada de vaga decepción, y me sentí completamente fundida en sus manos.

—Eso es todo —susurró, meciendo su mano contra mí mientras deslizaba un tercer dedo dentro. Con esto, él me estiró hasta el borde dichoso del dolor y sentí pudor, como si estuviera haciendo algo irrevocablemente sucio, pero él sólo me miró anhelando más de todo. —Oh, mierda, Sakura. Eso es todo.

Mis uñas se clavaron en el cojín de cuero por debajo de mí, y se corría el riesgo de que se notara al comenzar a bombear sus dedos, sus hombros meciéndose. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la cabina y solté el más pequeño gemido, totalmente desproporcionado en relación con el clímax y agitación que desgarró a través de mi cuerpo.

—Oh Dios —gemí mientras lo prolongaba con sus largos dedos, que empujaban aún más profundo. Me volví para presionar mi cara en el hombro de su traje para sofocar mi clamor.

Redujo la velocidad, y se quedó inmóvil, antes de besar mi cabeza, y luego sacó sus dedos. Levantando la mano de debajo de la mesa, se llevó los dedos a la boca una vez, brevemente, antes de limpiarlos en su servilleta.

Y luego se pasó la lengua por los labios, mirándome.

—Su sabor en mi lengua es como el de los dulces, pero tu coño sabe aún mejor. —Se inclinó y me besó profundamente. —Yo quiero que sea mi polla dentro de ti la próxima vez.

Sí, por favor.

Jesús, ¿quién es esta mujer que posee mi cerebro? Porque yo quería también. Incluso después de lo que ya me había dado, yo quería subir a su regazo y tomar todo de él adentro.

Esa línea de pensamiento me podía meter en más problemas, mi teléfono sonó en mi bolso. Yo lo saqué: Suigetsu.

A la vuelta de mi reunión. Sentémonos AT 2.

En el reloj de mi teléfono pude leer una y cuarenta y cinco.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Estamos estableciendo un patrón aquí, Sakura. Vienes y te vas.

Le ofrecí una media sonrisa, medio mueca de dolor, pero cuando el camarero volvió con la comida, le deslicé un billete de veinte sobre la mesa y le pedí que metiera la mía en un contenedor para llevar.

—Me gustaría que me dieses tu número —dijo Sasuke, metiendo el dinero en mi bolso.

—Por supuesto que no. — Me reí.

No tenía idea de cómo me había descifrado. Bueno, eso era una mentira, yo sabía exactamente lo que había desentrañado... había empezado a susurrar con ese acento caliente y luego me tocó, pero yo sabía que no debía dejarme involucrar con Sasuke. Por un lado, era un play-boy, y de ninguna manera quería ir por ese camino de nuevo. Y dos, mi trabajo. Tenía que ser primero.

—Con el tiempo lo voy a obtener de Suigetsu, ya sabes. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

—Suigetsu no te lo dará a ti sin mi permiso. Muy pocas personas quieren golpear a mi ex más que yo, pero Suigetsu es uno de ellos. —Besé a la mandíbula de Sasuke, saboreado los fuertes rastrojos, y me levanté.

—Gracias por el aperitivo. Elimina el vídeo.

—Yo pienso que sí que vas a salir conmigo otra vez —respondió, con los ojos brillando con diversión.

Salí y crucé hacia la Quinta, reprimiendo una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuatro

Tres días después de que le había dado un orgasmo para el almuerzo no estaba nada menos que obsesionado.

—Entonces, ¿a quién traes esta noche? —preguntó Neji ausente, los ojos en la copia doblada del Times en su mano.

En el viaje de regreso a la oficina del sastre había guardado silencio hasta ahora, sólo roto por el sonido del motor y el claxon de un coche ocasional o grito de la calle. Seguí repasando el archivo que había traído de fotografías de una nueva exposición en Queens cuando respondí:

—Iré solo, en realidad.

Levantó la vista hacia mí.

— ¿Tú no tienes una cita?

—No. —Le eché un vistazo justo a tiempo para ver a sus cejas levantarse con sorpresa. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos, Sasuke?

—Seis años, diría yo.

—Y en todo ese tiempo, ¿alguna vez has asistido a una función social sin una cita?

—Realmente no lo recuerdo.

—Tal vez podríamos comprobarlo en las revistas. Apuesto a que lo sabrían —dijo él sin expresión.

—Muy gracioso.

—Es raro, eso es todo. Es el evento más importante del año y no tienes una cita.

—Poco importa, ¿no?

Él se echó a reír.

— ¿Hablas en serio conmigo? ¿Qué estás tomando Sasuke Uchiha? Esa es una de las primeras cosas que se hacen cuando hay una fiesta como esta.

—Me gusta lo que me toca como el lobo persigue faldas en contraste con vosotros, todos honrados y virtuosos.

—Oh, nunca he dicho nada acerca de ser virtuoso —dijo sobre la parte superior de su periódico. —Estoy simplemente sugiriendo que la gente podría preguntarse si estás esperando a alguien allí, eso es todo.

Me volví hacia mis archivos mientras consideraba esto. A decir verdad, yo no había buscado una cita para la recaudación de fondos. Yo no había conseguido una cita porque no estaba interesado en tomar a cualquiera.

Lo que era raro. Tal vez Neji tenía razón. Desde que conocí a Sakura, las otras mujeres parecían predecibles y mansas.

También tenía razón cuando dijo que la gala anual Uchiha & Hyuga era nuestro mayor evento del verano. Se llevaba a cabo en el Museo de Arte Moderno, y todo el que era alguien en Nueva York estaría entre los asistentes. Con el baile, la cena y la subasta silenciosa que seguía, lográbamos recaudar cientos de miles de dólares para una fundación contra el cáncer infantil cada año.

El cielo sombrío de la tarde se había aclarado, pero el olor de una tormenta aún flotaba en el aire cuando mi coche se detuvo en las barricadas en frente del museo. Un criado abrió la puerta y salí, abrochando el botón de la chaqueta de esmoquin que llevaba. Mi nombre fue pronunciado desde varias direcciones, las pequeñas explosiones del flash de las cámaras en erupción como una pequeña tormenta en el área de prensa.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde está tu cita?

— ¡Sasuke, foto rápida! ¡Rápido, por aquí!

— ¿Hay algo de verdad en el rumor de una dotación al museo konan?

Les sonrió y posó para las fotos, saludando mientras camino al interior. Me sentía como si estuviera en piloto automático, contento de que se queden y no contar con la prensa en el interior del evento de esta noche. Yo simplemente no tengo la energía.

Los huéspedes se dirigen a través del museo y al jardín, donde la mayoría de los actos se celebrarán, en donde una multitud de gente bien vestida se mezclaron mientras se tomaban un cóctel y champagne, hablar de dinero y de los demás y del que pasó a ser el chisme del día. La serie de carpas blancas se había erigido, cada una de ellas iluminada desde abajo por los charcos de luz de colores brillantes.

Una orquesta se ubicaba en un extremo del jardín, una cabina de DJ para la fiesta después de la otra.

El aire era pesado y húmedo de la noche se aferraba a mi piel casi incómodamente. Me acerqué a una línea de mesas de gran tamaño vestidas de blanco y goteante cristal. Alcanzando una copa de champán, noté que alguien se paraba a mi lado.

—Perfecto, como siempre, Sasuke. De verdad te has superado a ti mismo.

Parpadeé para ver a Suigetsu de pie junto a mí.

—Es un sangriento golpe de calor lo que hay aquí, eso es lo que hay —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la copa que tenía en cada mano. —Aquí con su Karin, supongo.

—Y la cita es. . .

—Vuelo en solitario esta noche —le contesté. —Recepción, deberes y lo que sea.

Suigetsu se echó a reír, con lo que me llevé el vaso a los labios. Él no dijo nada, pero era imposible pasar por alto la forma en que sus ojos se movieron por encima de mi hombro.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Karin y Sakura caminando desde el baño. Sakura se veía espectacular en un vestido de color verde claro con abalorios que le cubrían el corpiño y goteaban en la falda. Estiletes de plata asomaba bajo el dobladillo de su vestido.

Le tomó un momento antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Ella está aquí con alguien, Sasuke.

Me volví y miré boquiabierto a Suigetsu antes de mirar alrededor de nuestra vecindad inmediata para tratar de detectar con quién podría haber llegado.

— ¿Ella lo está? ¿Con quién?

—Conmigo.

—Espera, ¿qué? De ninguna manera.

—Cristo, estoy bromeando. Mira tu cara. —Se rascó la mandíbula y saludó informalmente a alguien a través del cuarto y yo legítimamente quise darle un puñetazo.

—Sasuke —dijo, en voz baja y seria ahora. —Sakura es la mejor amiga de Karin y un importante miembro de mi equipo. Confío en tu sentido de los negocios más de lo que confío en el de casi todo el mundo, lo hago, pero tu historia con las mujeres no es exactamente prístina. Soy la última persona que puede señalarte con el dedo, confío en ti, pero no hagas nada estúpido.

—Cálmate. No es como si yo estuviera planeando arrastrarla para un revolcón en el armario de los abrigos o cualquier cosa.

—No sería la primera vez —dijo con una sonrisa, vaciando su copa.

—Para ti tampoco lo sería, amigo —le respondí.

Suigetsu parecía casi aliviado cuando yo lo dejé en la mesa, y por un breve momento, me sentí casi culpable por haberle mentido. La verdad es que yo quería arrastrar a Sakura afuera al armario más cercano, y también quería un momento para simplemente verla.

Caminé a través del jardín, apretando un par de manos y agradeciendo a los demás por sus donaciones,

Mantuve a Sakura en mi visión periférica cuando me fui. Dejé a un lado de la gran escultura desnuda de Lachaise y la observé desde la distancia, cautivado por lo hermosa que lucía esta noche.

Su vestido era largo y completo, mostrando cada curva perfecta y haciendo hincapié en algunos de mis lugares favoritos.

Me acordé de la forma en que ella se veía aquella noche en la pista de baile, salvaje con un vestido corto y zapatos demasiado altos, y la comparé a la mujer sofisticada aquí, esta noche. Me di cuenta de que lo que habíamos hecho entonces había estado fuera de lugar para ella. Pero yo no creo que entendí exactamente cuánto hasta esta noche. Ella estaba al punto y delicada. . . sin embargo, aun así, había algo más, algo de descuidada imprudencia debajo de su primoroso exterior.

Mis ojos se movieron a lo largo de la línea del cuello y de la clavícula, y me pregunté lo que ella llevaba debajo de su vestido. Me preguntaba lo que habría dado a luz a la mujer que me había follado contra una pared en un club lleno de gente.

Yo estaba bastante seguro de que Suigetsu no había estado bromeando cuando me había sugerido que me mantuviera alejado de Sakura. O que su prometida tendría sus cojones, y los míos también, si se enteraba. Suigetsu, obviamente, era consciente de que yo tenía más que un interés casual en Sakura, pero lo mío era fuerte como una bóveda y, a pesar de sus protestas, lo haría.

Nunca interferiría si esto fuese lo que Sakura quería.

Pero Karin, ella era un asunto completamente diferente. Ella parecía muy inteligente, su mirada con demasiado conocimiento. Yo no sé mucho acerca de la futura señora Houzuki, pero estaba seguro de que Suigetsu al fin había conocido a su homóloga.

Yo no quiero estar en su lado malo.

Y a pesar de eso, estaba disfrutando bastante de este pequeño juego que Sakura y yo parecíamos estar jugando.

Cuando la orquesta cambió a una canción más lenta, vi como algunas personas se excusaron de su círculo y se aventuraron a salir a la pista de baile. Caminé alrededor del borde del jardín, dando un paso detrás de Sakura y dando golpecitos en uno de sus hombros al descubierto.

Se dio la vuelta, su sonrisa se le escapó de su rostro cuando me vio.

—Bueno, hola a ti también —le dije.

Sakura tomó un largo sorbo de su copa de champán antes de dirigirse a mí.

— ¿Cómo estás esta noche, Uchiha-san?

Uchiha-san, ¿verdad? Sonreí.

—Veo que has hecho un poco de investigación sobre mí. Debo haberte causado bastante impresión.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa amable.

—Una rápida búsqueda en Google da a una muchacha un montón de información.

— ¿No te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que Internet está llena de rumores y mentiras? —Di un paso más cerca, acariciando con el dorso de los dedos a lo largo de su brazo. Era suave y lisa, y surgieron señales de piel de gallina a golpes repartidos a lo largo de su piel. —Te ves espectacular esta noche, por cierto.

Ella me miró a los ojos, me repasó. A pesar de que puso un poco de distancia entre nosotros, murmuró:

—Tú no te ves para nada mal.

Fingí sorpresa.

— ¿Acabas de felicitarme?

—Puede que lo haga.

—Sería una vergüenza para nosotros haber conseguido encontrarnos tan vestidos, y no compartir un baile. Lo sería ¿estás de acuerdo? —Sakura miró alrededor del jardín y agregué: — Sólo un baile, Pétalo.

Vació su vaso y lo puso en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba.

—Sólo un baile.

Le coloqué la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, y la guie a una esquina poco iluminada de la pista de baile.

—Me gustó el almuerzo el otro día —le dije, tomándola en mis brazos. —Quizá podríamos hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Tal vez con un menú un poco diferente?

Ella sonrió, y miró más allá de mí.

Tiré de su cuerpo para alinearlo al mío, provocando su peculiar alzar de la ceja, que estaba empezando a gustarme lo que es mucho.

— ¿Cómo estás encontrando Nueva York?

—Diferente —dijo —. Más grande. Más ruidoso. —Ella inclinó la cabeza, finalmente mirándome. —Los hombres son un poco agresivos.

Me eché a reír.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

—Supongo que dependerá del hombre.

—Y ¿qué pasa con este hombre?

Ella parpadeó, sonriendo cortésmente nuevo. Se me ocurrió que Sakura se comportaba como una mujer que estaba muy acostumbrada a ser visto en público.

—Mira, me siento halagada por tu atención, Sasuke. Pero ¿por qué estás tan interesado en mí? ¿No podemos admitir que nos lo pasamos muy bien y lo dejamos en eso?

—Me gustas —le dije, encogiéndose de hombros. —Me gusta bastante tu perversión.

Ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Mi perversión? Eso es algo que yo nunca había oído antes.

—Bueno, eso es una vergüenza. Dime, cuando fantaseas, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Se trata de dulce, sexo suave en una cama?

Ella me miró con un desafío en sus ojos.

—A veces, sí.

— ¿Pero es también de haber sido tocada en un restaurante, donde cualquiera podía ver? —Me incliné, susurrando contra la concha de la oreja. — ¿O bien follada en un club?

La sentí tragar, sentí su aliento tembloroso antes que se enderezara, poniendo una socialmente aceptable cantidad de distancia entre nosotros.

—A veces, por supuesto. ¿Quién no tiene esas fantasías?

—Muchas personas no lo hacen. Y aún menos personas actúan sobre ellas.

— ¿Por qué estás tan colgado en esto? Estoy segura de que podrías conseguir con esa sonrisa a cualquier mujer aquí y tomarla en cualquier habitación de este museo.

—Porque, por desgracia, no quiero a ninguna otra mujer aquí. Te has convertido en todo un misterio para mí. ¿Cómo se puede alojar una paradoja tal detrás de esos grandes ojos jade? ¿Quién era esa mujer que follé delante de toda esa gente?

—Tal vez sólo quería ver cómo me sentía al hacer una locura como esa.

—Y te sentías increíble, ¿verdad?

No hubo vacilación cuando ella me miró.

—Sí. Pero mira —dijo, dando un paso atrás. Mis brazos cayeron a los costados. —No estoy interesada en ser el juguete de nadie en este momento.

—Creo que te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ser el tuyo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me enfrentó con una sonrisa y me miró.

—Deja de ser lindo.

—Nos vemos arriba.

— ¿Qué? No.

—En el salón de baile vacío al lado de los baños. Es por las escaleras y hacia la derecha. —Me moví más cerca y luego besé su mejilla como si quisiera darle las gracias por el baile.

La dejé allí justo cuando la música se detuvo y se anunció que la cena se servía dentro, inmediatamente seguida de la subasta. Me preguntaba si podría hacerlo. Si correría el riesgo de perderse, si ella sentía lo mismo, el zumbido de la adrenalina que yo sentía.

El sonido de las conversaciones se amortiguó cuando salí de la noche húmeda y el aire acondicionado museo. Subí la amplia escalera y serpentee por el pasillo hacia el vacío salón iluminado.

Las voces se apagaron mientras juntaba la puerta detrás de mí, dejando abierta sólo una pequeña porción.

Esperé un instante, escuchando los sonidos apagados de la fiesta, ya que continúa abajo y en el exterior, para asegurarme de que estaba realmente solo en el cuarto oscuro.

El patrón ocasional de gente que caminaba por el pasillo alfombrado y en el interior del salón de baile vacío, haciendo una breve llamada de teléfono o en busca de los baños. Se sentía como si cada sonido hiciese eco por el pasillo, mis zapatos golpeando en el suelo de madera mientras tomaba nota de la disposición. La habitación era más larga de lo que era de ancha, y la ciudad brillaba a través de las ventanas en el lado largo de la sala, el zumbido del tráfico constante en las calles de abajo. Por el momento, contra pared había una mesa rectangular parcialmente oculta por una ornamentada pantalla. La habitación estaba por otra parte completamente vacía. Me acerqué y me apoyé en la mesa, detrás de la pantalla e incluso más lejos de la vista mientras esperaba.

Más de quince minutos después de que la había dejado, y después de que casi había renunciado a esperarla más...la línea de luz a través de la puerta se expandió por el suelo. Vi la forma de su cuerpo a través de la pantalla, con la retroiluminación de la luz en el pasillo. Sabía que en la oscuridad, permanecí invisible para ella, y aproveché la oportunidad para verla mientras examinaba la habitación. Me podía imaginar el martilleo del pulso en su garganta por los nervios y emoción. Al salir de detrás de la pantalla, por fin dejé que me viera, una silueta contra la luz de la ciudad.

Cruzó la habitación, los ojos en los míos mientras lentamente cerró la distancia entre nosotros. Su expresión era difícil distinguir en la luz tenue, y esperé a que hablara, que me diga que me vaya al infierno o incluso me pregunte si vamos a follar otra vez, pero no dijo nada. Se detuvo con sólo pulgadas de distancia entre nosotros, vacilando por sólo un momento antes de agarrar mi chaqueta y tirar de mí hacia ella.

Sus labios eran cálidos e insistentes y ella sabía de champán. La imaginé bebiendo una copa, con la esperanza de encontrar el valor para venir aquí y hacer exactamente esto. El pensamiento me hizo gemir con los ojos revoloteando cerrados cuando abrió la boca para mí, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras su lengua empuja contra la mía. Me palmeó el pecho con una mano, agarrando mi cadera fuerte con el otro.

—Adelante con esto —dijo ella, con las manos enredándose con la corbata, los dedos tirando de mis botones.

Yo caminé hacia atrás y abrí la cremallera del vestido, viéndolo escapar de su cuerpo formando una piscina alrededor de sus pies en el suelo. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo el vestido.

— ¿Tú has ido así todo el tiempo? —Le pregunté, tomando un pezón en la boca y mirándola.

Ella asintió, los labios entreabiertos mientras se retorcía con las manos en mi pelo, susurrando palabras como "otra vez" entre dientes y "por favor". La guie hasta la mesa, agarrándola por detrás de las rodillas para tirar de ella hacia el borde.

Mis dedos bajaron por las costillas y sobre su vientre plano. Me miró a los ojos, levantando una ceja mientras corría mis manos sobre sus zapatos de tacón.

—Vamos a dejar esto —dije, mirando su cuerpo, desnudo de otra manera. Ella era perfecta: la piel cremosa, tetas espectaculares y tensos pezones rosados.

Inclinándome sobre ella, le lamo una línea desde el cuello hasta los pechos, apretando el pulgar en una marca casi desvanecida, aparentemente había marcado su piel el sábado. —Apuesto a que mirabas esto todos los días —le dije, admirando mi obra, presionándola un poco más.

—Hablas demasiado —dijo, abriéndome la camisa. —Demasiada ropa.

Rozó los dientes a través de su pezón, succionando, soplando sobre el pico endurecido.

—No me tocas —le digo, apretando su mano sobre mi polla.

Apretó y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras me desabrocha el pantalón y se apresura a empujarlo hacia abajo alrededor de mis caderas. Ella se inclina sobre la mesa, con el cuerpo estirado, las sombras se sumergen en el hueco de su clavícula, la curva de sus pechos.

—Sasuke —susurra, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Sí? —Me distrajo de su cuello, sus pechos, su mano se encrespa alrededor de mi polla.

— ¿Tienes una cámara?

¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo alguien tan contenida, tan naturalmente refinada, soltó eso, que me descolocó por completo? Metí la mano en mi chaqueta, todavía colgando abierta de mis hombros y saqué mi teléfono, sosteniéndolo para ella.

— ¿Esto vale?

— ¿Vas a tomar fotos de nosotros?

Parpadeé, y luego parpadeé de nuevo. ¿Estaba bromeando?

—Mierda. Absolutamente sí.

—Nada de caras.

—Por supuesto que no.

Un momento de silencio pasó, ya que ambos consideramos lo que podría hacer con este artefacto en la palma de mi mano. Ella quería fotos de lo que estábamos haciendo. Me tambaleé por el conocimiento que se perdió en esto tanto como yo lo hice. Lo pude ver en la forma en que su pulso latía con fuerza en la garganta, en la fiebre en los ojos.

—Nadie las verá —dijo.

Sonreí.

—No me gusta la idea de compartir una parte de ti. Por supuesto que nadie las verá.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y subí el teléfono hacia arriba, apuntando hacia ella. El primer disparo fue de su hombro. El segundo de su mano en su pecho, el pezón atrapado entre sus dedos. Un suave gemido salió de su boca cuando suavemente moví mi mano por su muslo para deslizarla entre sus piernas.

Las voces resonaban en la sala, sacándonos de nuestro rincón oscuro y sumergiéndonos de nuevo en la realidad de donde estamos, cómo ambos nos necesitábamos y del tiempo para volver abajo. Rodé un condón por mi longitud y luego presioné el pulgar en su entrada, deslizándome en su interior.

Ella respondió sin palabras, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y tratando de tirar de mí más cerca. Yo me miraban a mí mismo deslizarme en su interior cuando la puerta de la sala de baile se abrió.

Como lo había hecho antes, la luminosidad de la sala se derramó en la habitación, filtrada a través de la pantalla y pintando su torso con su cinta de la luz. Se quedó sin aliento, pero no me detuve, en su lugar alcé la barbilla con un gesto para que se quedase tranquila mientras empujaba en ella de nuevo. La difusión de calor de mi polla subió mi columna vertebral al sentir que me rodea.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me agarré a su cadera para no perder el equilibrio, empujando más duro, tirando de ella más abajo en la mesa hacia mí. La luz de la ciudad era suficiente para mí para capturar una sensual foto oscura de mi mano sobre su piel. Los pasos cruzaron la habitación hacia la ventana, y sus piernas se apretaron a mí alrededor como si quisiera evitar que tirar hacia atrás y me alejara.

Vi sus pezones endurecerse, los labios abiertos de la emoción. No te preocupes, pensé con una sonrisa. No pienso detenerme.

Mis movimientos eran poco profundas y me apoderé de su pecho, pellizcando el pezón.

—Están ahí —le susurro, inclinándome para besar su cuello y saboreando el ritmo salvaje de su pulso bajo mis labios. —Ellos nos podía ver si quisieran.

Se quedó sin aliento y le pellizco de nuevo, más duro esta vez.

—No estoy retirándome. Sólo quiero empujar más y más y más adentro.

—Más —suplicó en un susurro.

— ¿Mi mano, o con lo que te estoy follando?

—Las dos cosas.

Juré sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Eres una maldita sucia, ¿lo sabías?

Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso cuando me sacudí en ella, deseando poder obtener aún más profundidad de alguna manera. Sentí su estómago tensarse contra el mío, sus caderas se enrollaron con más insistencia a mi alrededor. Joder, estaba caliente y a punto y si no llegaba pronto me iba a ir antes que ella. Afortunadamente, con un chillido, hundió sus uñas dolorosamente en mi hombro y su cuerpo se tensó cuando ella se vino abajo, alrededor de mí. Me sentí mareado, eufórico, como si algo en mi interior estaba a punto de explotar.

El sonido de los pasos regresó, y luego se detuvo tranquilamente, justo al otro lado de la pantalla. Yo sentí mi orgasmo barrer sobre mí, blanco y caliente lo suficiente como para hacerme ver estrellas. Me quedé a oscuras cuando empujé una última vez, la cabeza enterrada en su cuello mientras me dejaba ahogar, perdido cualquier otra sensación cuando entré en su interior.

Y luego el silencio, el momento colectivo cuando tenemos problemas para contener nuestras respiraciones jadeantes, y nadie se atreve a moverse.

Me concentré en la vaga idea del sonido de la respiración más allá de la pantalla, la quietud de una persona en espera. Escuché. Volví la cabeza y vi los grandes ojos de Sakura, sus dientes enterrados en el labio inferior. Un momento pasó, y luego otro antes de que los pasos se alejen y la encendida luz se deslicen a lo largo de nuestros sudorosos organismos cuando la puerta es cerrada.


	6. Chapter 6

Cinco

El lunes por la mañana, Karin se encontró en su oficina de repente desordenada, mirando por la ventana. Sus muebles y todas sus cajas, finalmente habían llegado, y su ritmo y murmuraciones decían que estaba más que un poco abrumada ante la perspectiva del desembalaje.

Había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana alternando entre el horror y la celebración por lo que había hecho en la recaudación de fondos, y había venido a trabajar para entretener a mi mente para detenerla y mirando muy de cerca a lo que mis acciones decían de mí. Me quedé hasta la medianoche del sábado y, por desgracia, hice mi camino a través de todos los contratos y facturas que necesitaba esta semana. Aparte de un puñado de llamadas telefónicas, no tenían nada que hacer, y en estos días una Sakura inactiva no era una buena cosa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Karin se echó a reír, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar. Acabo de terminar el desembalaje en mi apartamento. Además, me siento como si acabara empaquetar todo esto.

—Comienza con tu biblioteca. Nunca me siento organizada hasta que puedo ver las hileras de libros ordenados.

Se encogió de hombros, se deslizó de la cama y se arrastró hasta donde algunas cajas estaban apiladas contra la pared.

— ¿Te divertiste en el U&H?

Abrí una caja de suministros y saqué una navaja.

—Por supuesto.

Podía sentir su mirada en mí, y su persistente atención a presión en el lado de mi cara. Yo probablemente debería haber elaborado más mi respuesta, pero mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco cuando busqué qué más que decir. ¿Qué otra cosa había sucedido? Llegamos. Tuvimos algunos aperitivos. Sasuke y yo bailamos, y luego le pedí que tomara fotos mientras él me follaba en la mesa.

En un momento me acordé del resto... de la cena que habíamos perdido, la subasta silenciosa a que había asistido, el hermoso jardín al que había escapado después de nuestro. . . encuentro, demasiado tiempo había pasado ya para añadir algo mi respuesta de una palabra.

—Bueno —dijo, y podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. —Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir. Sasuke y Neji aparentemente lo hacen cada año y recaudan un montón de dinero para la caridad. Creo que es increíble.

—Increíble —murmuré de acuerdo, recordando a Sasuke en un esmoquin. Bien dulce niño Jesús, el hombre nació de lazo negro. Él parecía bastante increíble medio desnudo, también.

Miré por la ventana y recordé el calor palpitante de su aliento en mi cuello.

—_No voy a volver atrás —gruñó, extendiendo una enorme mano sobre mi pecho. —Sólo quiero empujar más y más y más adentro._

_Mis pechos no eran pequeños, pero el tamaño de su mano me había hecho sentir que era pequeña, como si me pudiera recoger y romperme por la mitad. En lugar de sentir miedo, había extendido las piernas más amplio, le di la bienvenida más profunda._

—_Más._

_Se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. _

— _¿Mi mano, o con lo que te estoy follando?"_

—_Ambos —había admitido, y se inclinó de nuevo bajó el cuello, y me mordió._

Me pregunté acerca de las fotografías que había tomado y me estremecí ligeramente. Traté de no pensar en él mirándolas. Tal vez incluso tocándose mientras lo hacía. . .

Karin se aclaró la garganta y sacó unas cuantas revistas de su caja. Parpadeé, duro, y miré hacia las revistas en frente de mí. Jesús, ¿de dónde vino todo esto?

—Te vi hablando con Sasuke —dijo ella. —Bailasteis como tres canciones. ¿Lo conociste esa noche?

¿Era un lector de la mente? ¿Qué demonios realmente, Karin?

No miré hacia arriba, y en cambio murmuré:

—Sí, nos conocimos en el... —moví la mano en el aire —Lo del viernes.

—Es hermoso —dijo.

Meter. Meter.

Podía sentir su mirada en mí. Karin tenía la cara de póquer menos sutil en el mundo. Dejó caer una indirecta como un combatiente de la huelga deja caer bombas.

— ¿No crees que es hermoso?

Finalmente miré hacia ella y rodé los ojos.

—Ya basta. Yo no me voy a desmayar por ti sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Él parecía estar bien, eso es todo.

Ella se río y empujó un par de libros en el estante.

—Está bien. Sólo me aseguro de que no estas atrapada bajo su hechizo. Parece un gran tipo, pero sí, es definitivamente un playboy. Al menos va de frente, sin embargo.

Ella me miró por un minuto mientras luchaba por no reaccionar a eso. Fue una aclaración justo sobre Sasori y el tipo de cosas que podría decir en un año o dos, y ambas reiríamos y diríamos:

— Yo sé, ¿no?

Pero por ahora sus palabras sólo podían disolverse en un incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento —murmuró. —Mal momento. ¿Sabías que Sasuke y Suigetsu fueron juntos a la escuela?

—Sí, él mencionó algo acerca de eso. Yo no sabía que Suigetsu fue a la universidad en Inglaterra.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Cambridge. Sasuke era su compañero de piso a partir de su primer día allí. Él no ha compartido muchas historias conmigo, pero las que lo ha hecho...—Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su atención volvió a los libros delante de ella.

Se suponía que debía ser desinteresado, completamente desinteresado en todo esto, ¿no? Así que estudié mi pulgar, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de un corte de papel fresco.

Analizando, Sakura, ¿tu cerebro está tan obsesionado con Sasuke que ya no siente dolor? Eso es patético.

Así que ¿cómo se ve cuando uno absolutamente no se preocupa por las historias que Karin pueda haber oído? Quiero decir, obviamente, el hecho de que él no ha compartido muchas historias significa que ha compartido algunas. ¿Cierto?

Yo alfabetizaba una pila gigante de las publicaciones periódicas, fingiendo estar absorta Por último, la cuestión se sentía como que me estaba ahogando y cedi.

—Como, ¿qué tipo de cosas hicieron?

—Sólo cosas de hombres —dijo, distraída. —Rugby. Elaborar su propia cerveza y beberla tras los partidos locos. Tomar el tren a París y escapadas bla-bla.

Quería estrangularla.

— ¿Escapadas?

Ella levantó la vista de repente, como si recordara algo, y sus ojos sin duda tenía un brillo pícaro a ellos.

—Hey, esto me recuerda. Hablando de aventuras. . .

Mi estómago cayó de rodillas.

— ¡Tu desapareciste el viernes por la noche, como una hora! ¿A dónde fuiste?

Mi cara se calienta, y me aclaró la garganta, frunciendo la frente como si tuviera que trabajar para recordar.

—Oh, me sentí un poco abrumada. Yo, uh, fui a dar un paseo por los jardines.

—Maldita sea —suspiró ella. —Tenía la esperanza de que te encontraste con un servicio de catering caliente y conseguiste golpear la mesa.

Una tos ronca estalló, y toda mi garganta estaba repentinamente tan seca que no podía dejar de toser.

Karin se levantó y me dio un vaso de agua de la nevera en la zona de recepción, regresando con una sabedora sonrisa.

—Tú estás así porque estás reventado. Siempre comienzas a toser cuando te estás volviendo loca.

—Estoy bien.

—Mentiras. Mentira mentirosa que miente las mentiras. Dime.

Me negué totalmente a mirarla. Algo en los ojos de color rojo de Karin y la sonrisa paciente dirigida directamente a mí me haría derramar todo.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Sakura, cuando desapareciste, que regresaste después de haber desaparecido durante una hora y te miré... —Ella se escondido un largo mechón de pelo rojizo detrás de la oreja para revelar una sonrisa diabólica. — ¿Sabes cómo se te veía? Recién follada.

Corté una caja abierta y saqué un montón de revistas de diseño y se las entregué a ella.

—Es demasiado loco de explicar.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Estás hablando con la mujer que tuvo relaciones sexuales con su jefe en la escalera del piso 18.

Mi cabeza se disparó y se echó a reír. Bebí un poco más de agua para mantener la tos a raya.

—Santa mierda, Karin. Yo no sabía ese detalle. —Consideré eso un poco más. —Dios, lo bueno es que nunca utilicé las escaleras. Totalmente. Eso habría sido súper vergonzoso.

—Hemos sido ridículos. Nada podría ser más loco que eso. —Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió la cara sin prejuicios sobre mí. —O bien, ¿podría haberlo? Tú me dices.

—Está bien —le dije, la espalda apoyada en el sofá. — ¿El chico que conocí en el bar la semana pasada? ¿El caliente?

— ¿Sí?

—Él estaba allí el viernes.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y pude ver los engranajes arrancando.

— ¿En la recaudación de fondos?

—Si. Él me encontró fuera del baño —mentí y miré por la ventana para que no lo viera en mis ojos. —Nos pusimos de novio. Supongo que es por eso que me veía. . . enganchada, arrugada.

— ¿Cuando dices enganchado hasta qué te refieres...?

—Si. En un salón vacío. —Levanté la vista y la miró a los ojos. —En una mesa.

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Mírate, tú cosa salvaje.

Fue algo así como Sasuke me lo decía, pero dicho de manera tan diferente, que por un momento me quedé sin palabras. Me desorienta sentir dolor por él de esta manera, preguntarme qué está haciendo, y si estaba actualmente mirando fotos de mí desnuda debajo de él.

—En serio, Sakura, yo sabía que lo tenías en ti —agregó.

—La cosa es que yo realmente no quiero otra relación. E incluso si lo hiciera, me da la impresión de que en realidad no es así. —Me detuve antes de derramar demasiado. Si me refería más a la reputación de Sasuke en Page Six, Karin absolutamente sabría a quién me refería.

Ella tarareó, escuchando, mientras ordenaba a través de una pila de revistas.

—Pero es divertido, Karin. ¿Y sabes cómo eran las cosas con Sasori?

Ella dejó de clasificar, pero jugó con la esquina de una página.

—Bueno, esa es la cosa, Sakura. Yo no realmente. Quiero decir, vamos, en los tres años que tú y yo nos hemos conocido, solamente cené con vosotros tal vez cinco veces. Aprendí más sobre él en los periódicos que de alguna historia que me contaras. ¡Casi nunca hablabas de él! Yo siempre terminé con la sensación de que él estaba usando la reputación de tu familia que apareciera bien comunicado y. . . sano.

Sentí la culpa y la vergüenza asentarse en mi pecho como un peso de plomo.

—Lo sé —le dije, inhalé y dejé que el aire que se fuera de nuevo lentamente. Una cosa era imaginar cómo la gente me veía, otra escucharlo directamente. —Siempre me preocupaba que si decía algo acerca de él a alguien, sería mal interpretado, y de alguna manera rompería su imagen pública. Además, no somos como tú y Suigetsu. No hemos tenido un montón de diversiones juntos en el momento en que te conocí. Sasori era un farsante y un imbécil épico y me tomó un tiempo muy largo para ver qué. Esta cosa del viernes fue sólo diversión.

Karin miró hacia arriba.

—Oye, está bien. Sabía que era algo como eso. —Ella se volvió hacia otra caja. —Así que esto es bueno, entonces, no es como Sasori.

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres decir que está dentro de ti?

—Por lo menos físicamente, lo cual está bien para mí en este momento.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Parece que la situación es perfecta.

—Es una especie de... intenso. Y yo no me fío de él.

Dejando a un lado los libros en la mano, se volvió hacia mí.

—Sakura, esto va a sonar muy raro, pero escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

—Cuando Suigetsu y yo empezamos. . . lo que fuera que estábamos haciendo, yo estaba decidida cada vez que ocurrió a que sería la última. Pero creo que siempre sabía que iba a seguir pasando hasta que llegó a su lógica conclusión. Por suerte para nosotros, no creo que alguna vez dejáramos de sentir lo que sentimos las primeras veces. Incluso así, yo no confié en él. No, en realidad ni siquiera me gustaba. Por encima de todo, él era mi jefe. Quiero decir, hola, inapropiado. —Ella se rió, y siguiendo con la mirada a su escritorio, vi que lo primero y único que había desempacado hasta ahora era una foto de ellos dos en la casa de Francia, donde él le había propuesto matrimonio. —Pero creo que si yo me hubiese dado permiso para disfrutar un poco, puede que no me hubiera consumido tanto.

Yo estaba empezando a saber exactamente lo que quería decir acerca de ser consumido. Y sabía también que estaba conscientemente luchando con Sasuke, con la idea de Sasuke. Pero mis razones eran diferentes. No era una lucha jefe-empleado, o cualquier otro tipo de lucha por el poder. Era el simple hecho de que yo no quería ser de cualquier otra persona, pero sólo durante un tiempo. Y aunque este asunto con Sasuke era una locura y completamente diferente de todo lo que nunca había sentido antes, yo era diferente, me ha gustado mucho. Mucho.

—Lo hago con él —admití con cuidado. —Pero no creo que él sea material de novio. De hecho, sé que no lo es. Y no tengo duda de que no tengo material de novia en este momento.

—Está bien, así que tal vez lo que hacen es que se reúnen de vez en cuando como amigos de follar.

Me reí, presionando mi cara en mis manos.

—En serio. ¿De la vida de quién es esto?

Me miró como si quisiera acariciar mi cabeza.

—Sakura, es tuya.

Sora estaba leyendo un periódico en mi oficina con los pies sobre el escritorio cuando volví.

— ¿Trabajándote a ti mismo hasta el hueso? —Bromeé, sentada en la esquina de mi escritorio.

—En mi hora de almuerzo. Y había un paquete recién llegado, querida.

— ¿Lo encontraste en la sala de correo?

Negó con la cabeza y levantó el paquete de su regazo, agitándolo hacia mí.

—Entregado a mano. Por un muy lindo mensajero de la bici, debo añadir. Tuve que firmar por él y prometer no abrirlo.

Yo se lo arrebaté y señalé con mi barbilla hacia la puerta, sin decir una palabra diciendo "Sora lárgate".

— ¿Tú ni siquiera me vas a decir lo que es?

—No tengo visión de rayos X, y no vas a estar aquí cuando lo abra. Fuera.

Con un ruido de protesta, pateó los pies de mi mesa y se fue, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Me quedé mirando el paquete durante varios minutos, sintiendo la forma rectangular del mismo por debajo del acolchado sobre. ¿Un marco? Mi corazón dio un salto en el pecho.

Escondido en el interior había un paquete envuelto y una nota que decía:

Pétalo,

Abre esto con discreción. Es mi favorita.

Tu extraño.

Tragué saliva, sintiéndome un poco como si estuviera a punto de desatar algo que yo ya no sería capaz de contener. Mirando hacia arriba para asegurarme de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, lo desenvolví, mis manos temblaban cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba efectivamente de un marco. Hecho en profundidad, madera simplemente cortada, llevaba una sola foto: una foto de mi estómago, y la curva de mi cintura. El cuadro negro debajo de mí era visible. Las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke también eran visibles en la parte inferior, como si me estuvieran fijando a la superficie por mis caderas. Un débil rayo de luz se extendía a través de mi piel, un recordatorio de la abertura de la puerta cercana, de la persona errante alrededor de la habitación más allá de la pantalla.

Él debe haber tomado esa foto tan cerca que había estado enterrado él mismo en mí.

Cerré los ojos, recordando cómo se había sentido cuando llegué. Yo era como un cable pelado, enchufado en la pared y con la carga que iluminaría que baile oscuro corriendo a través de mí en su lugar.

Había recorrido mi clítoris con los dedos, me acarició como si nada. Yo quería cerrar las piernas contra la intensidad de la sensación misma, pero había gruñido, instándome a abrirme con sus caderas golpeando.

Metí de espaldas el marco en el sobre de correo y escondí toda la cosa en mi bolso. Una difusión de calor como una enredadera arañando a través de mi piel y yo ni siquiera podía subir el aire, no se puede abrir una ventana de este alto edificio.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Sentí el peso de la misma presionando sobre mí, lo mucho que quería que estar en una foto de nosotros, ¿cuánto yo quería ser vista? Él entendió, tal vez más que yo misma.

Tropezando fui a mi mesa, me senté y traté de hacer un balance de la situación. Pero justo en frente de mí estaba el New York Post de hoy, abierto en Sociedad.

Allí, justo en el medio de la página, había una historia titulada, El Dios del Sexo Uchiha Va Solo.

El playboy millonario capitalista de riesgo intentó hacer algo un poco nuevo en el sábado por la noche en U&H.

No, no sólo estaba mirando arte, y que sin duda no estaba recaudando dinero (seamos honestos: el hombre ya recauda dinero mejor que cualquier máquina tragaperras en Las Vegas). El sábado por la noche en su anual para recaudar fondos en beneficio de "Ángeles", Sasuke Uchiha llegó. . . sólo.

Cuando se le preguntó dónde estaba su cita, simplemente dijo: "Estoy esperando que ya está dentro."

Por desgracia para nosotros, a los fotógrafos se les prohibió entrar en el evento.

Les daremos informes la próxima vez, de Sasuke Uchiha.

Miré hacia abajo en el papel, sabiendo que Sora lo había puesto aquí para que lo vea y estaba probablemente ahora riendo para sus adentros.

Mis manos temblaban mientras lo doblé y lo metí en un cajón. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió que un fotógrafo podría haber estado allí? El que no hubiesen fotógrafos en este caso en absoluto era un milagro. Y aunque Sasuke ciertamente sabía esto, no deberíamos haberlo hecho, y yo ni siquiera había prestado atención.

—Mierda —susurré. Sabía, con súbita claridad, que lo que hay entre nosotros, ya sea necesario poner fin absolutamente, o necesitaba una cierta apariencia de control. Sentirme aliviada en retrospectiva fue una resbaladiza pendiente, ya que había esquivado tres balas en mi primera semana.

Golpeé la barra de espacio en mi portátil para despertar a mi ordenador y busqué en Google la ubicación de "Uchiha & Hyuga".

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Por supuesto.

Treinta de Rockefeller Plaza.

Uchiha & Hyuga ocupaba la mitad de la septuagésima segunda planta del Edificio GE, uno de los más emblemáticos edificios de la ciudad. Incluso me di cuenta de eso a bloques de distancia.

Sin embargo, para una conocida firma de capital de tal empresa, me sorprendió del poco espacio que requiere.

Por otra parte, se toma muy poco para dirigir una empresa que básicamente se limita a levantar e invertir el dinero: Sasuke, Neji, algunos jóvenes ejecutivos y cerebritos matemáticos surtidos.

El corazón me latía tan rápido que tuve que contar diez respiraciones profundas, y luego parar en un baño justo fuera de las puertas de la oficina para relajarme.

Revisé cada puesto para asegurarme que estaba vacío, y luego me miré a mí misma a los ojos.

—Si tú vas a hacer esto con él, recuerda tres cosas, Sakura. Uno, quieres lo que quieres. El sexo, sin condiciones. Tú no le debes más. Dos, no tengas miedo de pedir lo que quieres. Y tres —Me puse de pie recta, tomando una respiración profunda —Que sea divertido. Desconecta del resto.

Ya en el pasillo, las puertas de cristal a Uchiha & Hyuga se abrieron automáticamente cuando me acerqué y una recepcionista, mujer mayor, me recibió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Sasuke Uchiha —le dije, devolviéndosela. Tenía una sonrisa familiar, realmente familiar. Eché un vistazo y leí su nombre en la placa: Mikoto Uchiha.

Mierda, ¿su madre trabaja como su recepcionista?

— ¿Tiene una cita, querida?

Su acento era como el suyo. Fijé mi atención de nuevo a la cara.

—No, en realidad. Tenía la esperanza de que sólo podría conseguir un minuto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura Haruno.

Ella sonrió, pero no una sonrisa de complicidad, gracias a Dios, miró a su computadora, y luego asintió con la cabeza un poco a sí misma antes de descolgar el teléfono.

—Tengo una Sakura Haruno aquí esperando para charlar. —Escuchó apenas tres segundos y luego dijo: —De acuerdo.

Cuando colgó, ella ya estaba asintiendo.

—Recto al final del pasillo a la derecha. La suya es la oficina en el final.

Le di las gracias y seguí sus instrucciones al final del pasillo. Cuando me acerqué, vi que Sasuke se puso en su puerta, apoyado contra el marco y con una sonrisa tan satisfecho de sí mismo que me acortó unos tres metros mi destino.

—Supéralo —le susurré.

Se echó a reír, giró y entró en su oficina.

Lo seguí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—No estoy aquí para lo que crees que estoy aquí. —Y entonces me detuve, reconsiderándolo. — Bueno, tal vez estoy aquí para lo que crees que estoy aquí. Pero en realidad no. Yo quiero decir que no aquí, y no hoy aquí, ¡cuando tu madre está justo ahí! Oh mi Dios, ¿quién contrata a su madre como su recepcionista?

Todavía estaba riendo, ese maldito hoyo grabado en la mejilla, y con cada palabra que pronuncié en mi arrebato parecía reírse más. ¡Maldita sea, si no era el más juguetón, adorable...exasperante... imbécil!

— ¡Deja de reír! —grité y golpeé una mano sobre mi boca cuando las palabras se hicieron eco de nuevo hacia mí de las paredes que nos rodean. Luchó para enderezar su expresión, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, tan dulcemente que literalmente yo olvidé por un instante por lo que estaba aquí.

—Sakura —dijo en voz baja. —Te ves hermosa.

—Siempre dices eso —le dije. Cerré los ojos, sentí mis hombros cayendo. No podía recordar un sólo caso en los últimos tres años en que Sasori me había felicitado por algo que no fuese el vino que elegí para la cena.

—Eso es porque no soy nada si no es honesto. Pero ¿qué llevas puesto?

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi blusa blanca, falda plisada azul marino y cinturón rojo espeso. Sasuke estaba mirando directamente a mi pecho y sentí mis pezones se endurecerse bajo su mirada.

Sonrió. Se dio cuenta.

—Estoy usando. . . cosas de trabajo.

—Pareces una colegiala traviesa te sienta bien.

—Tengo veintisiete —le recordé. —No eres un pervertido por controlar mis pechos.

—Veintisiete —repitió, sonriendo. Actuó como cada bit de información que le di fuese una perla que podía encadenar en un collar. — ¿Cuántos días es eso?

Entrecerré los ojos mirándole.

— ¿Qué? Son... —Miré hacia arriba durante unos segundos. —Alrededor de un nueve mil, ochocientos cincuenta. Pero más, en realidad, ya que mi cumpleaños es en marzo. Acerca de diez mil.

Él gimió y se llevó una mano espectacularmente a su pecho.

—Mierda. Números y una reina y apilados así. Soy impotente ante tu encanto.

No pude evitar sonreír a su vez. Nunca había sido grosero o brusco conmigo, y me había dado más orgasmos en la semana y media que cualquier otro hombre en... uf, Sakura. Deprimente. Sigue adelante.

Él me miró una vez más antes de decir:

—Bueno, yo no puedo esperar a que me digas por qué me has bendecido con tu visita de hoy. Pero permíteme responder a tu pregunta más reciente. Sí, mi madre es mi recepcionista y ella parece grosera. Pero no me atrevo incluso a tratar de conseguir que se fuera de su escritorio. Te aseguro que te irías lejos con un oído sacado de la cabeza.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y de repente él estaba de pie tan cerca. Demasiado cerca. Podía ver las pequeñas rayas de la chaqueta del traje a la medida, ver la sombra de barba en su mentón.

—He venido aquí para hablar contigo —le dije. Debo haber sonado muy débil, y necesitaba encontrar alguna fuerza para poner detrás de las palabras que quería decirle. Yo no quería estar como estaba con Sasori inicialmente: fácilmente arrasada. Después de seis años, me di cuenta de que el problema fue que nunca realmente me preocupaba lo suficiente para luchar por nada.

Sonrió.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Se acercó a un pequeño bar en la esquina y levantó una botella de cristal llena de líquido ámbar. Sin pensarlo, asentí, y sirvió dos vasos.

Me entregó el mío y susurró:

—Sólo dos dedos hoy, Pétalo.

Me rendí a mi risa.

—Gracias. Lo siento, toda esta situación está justo. . . reconcomiéndome.

Levantó una ceja, pero parecía que repensó decir más insinuaciones en este momento.

—Siento del mismo modo.

—Me siento un poco fuera de mí contigo —comencé.

Se echó a reír, pero no bruscamente.

—Lo puedo decir.

—Mira, ¿antes de lo que pasó en el club? Yo había estado con el mismo hombre desde que tenía veintiún años.

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de su bebida y luego miró hacia abajo en el cristal, escuchando. Consideré lo mucho que realmente quería hablarle de Sasori y yo, y de cuando estábamos juntos.

—Sasori era mayor. Más establecido, más estable. Estaba bien —le dije. —Siempre estaba bien. Creo que no muchas relaciones terminan de esa manera, sólo una especie de. . . bien. Fácil. Lo que sea. No era mi mejor amigo; en realidad no era mi amante. Hemos convivido. Teníamos una rutina.

Yo era fiel, él folló con las mujeres de todo Chicago.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué lo hizo estallar?

Hice una pausa, mirándole. ¿Hubiera utilizado esas palabras con Sasuke? Pensé, y me di cuenta que no, no lo hubiera hecho.

Las usé para describir mi vida cuando me fui, pero nunca la había compartido con él. Sentí escalofríos extenderse por mis brazos. Un millón de respuestas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero la que le di fue:

—Me cansó de ser tan viejo cuando en realidad soy muy joven.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? Tú eres un puzzle completo, Sakura.

Mirando hacia él, le dije:

—Por lo que hemos hecho juntos, tu no necesitas saber más que yo dejado una gran cantidad de infelicidad en Chicago y no estoy mirando emparejarme con nadie.

—Pero luego me encontraste en el club —dijo.

—Si no recuerdo mal —le dije, arrastrando el dedo por la parte delantera de la camisa —me encontraste tú.

—Bien —dijo, y sonrió, pero por primera vez desde que podía recordar, sus ojos no lo hicieron primero. O incluso más tarde. —Y aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos —estuve de acuerdo. —Me di cuenta que era mi momento salvaje. —Miré por la ventana, en la ondulantes nubes blancas, en busca de todo el mundo, tan sólido, y abundante como si pudiera saltar de esta planta y coger uno e ir en alguna parte, en cualquier lugar donde me sentía segura de lo que iba a decir. —Sin embargo, te he visto un par de veces desde entonces y. . . Me gustas. Es sólo que no quiero que las cosas se enloquezcan, o salgan de contexto.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

¿Él? No era posible. Y en verdad, no importaba si él entendiese que aún más importante que mi vida permaneciera en la pista era mi necesidad de no ser tan segura como lo había sido en Chicago.

Segura fue una pesadilla. Segura era una mentira.

—Una noche a la semana —le dije. —Voy a ser tuya una noche a la semana.

Me miró con esa expresión reflexiva y calma y me di cuenta de que cada vez que lo había visto antes de esto, había estado mostrando todas las cartas que tenía. Su sonrisa era completa honestidad. Su risa era perfectamente real. Pero esta expresión era la máscara.

Mi estómago se apretó dolorosamente.

—Si vas a querer volver a verme, eso es.

—Estoy totalmente conforme —me aseguró. —Yo no estoy del todo seguro de lo que estás diciendo.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana. Sentí que se movía detrás de mí y le dije:

—Siento que la única manera que puedo manejarlo ahora es darle un límite claro. Fuera de ese límite, estoy aquí para mi trabajo, para construir una vida. Pero dentro de ese límite... —Mi voz se apagó, cerrando los ojos y dejando la idea afianzarse. La idea de las manos de Sasuke, y su boca. Su torso esculpido y la gruesa longitud presionando en mí una y otra vez. —No puedo hacer nada. Cuando estoy contigo no quiero preocuparme de otra cosa".

Se movió a un lado, para que yo pudiera volver la cabeza levemente y mirar directamente hacia él, y se quedó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sonrió. La máscara se había ido, el sol a media tarde brillaba en la habitación, y sus ojos parecían incendiarse.

—Está ofreciendo tu cuerpo sólo para mí.

—Si. —Yo fui la primera en apartar la mirada.

— ¿Tu realmente sólo me das una noche a la semana?

Hice una mueca.

—Si.

—Así que tú quieres tener... ¿qué? ¿Una especie de aventura comprometida?

Me reí y le dije:

—Ciertamente no me gusta la idea de prostituirme a tu manera a través de los condados. Así que, sí, eso es parte del trato. Si incluso haciendo eso.

Se rascó la mandíbula, sin responder a mi pregunta implícita.

— ¿Qué noche? ¿La misma noche todo el tiempo?

Realmente no había pensado en esta parte, pero asentí, improvisando.

—Viernes.

—Si yo no voy a ver a otras mujeres, ¿qué si tengo una función de trabajo, o un evento en un jueves o un sábado que requiere una cita?

Mi pecho se retorcía con la ansiedad.

—No hay apariciones públicas. Supongo que te puedes llevar a tu madre.

—Eres una cosita exigente. —Su sonrisa seguía a sus palabras y creció lentamente, como un bajo fuego ardiente. —Esto se siente tan organizado. Esto no ha sido nuestro "modus operandi", hasta la fecha, Pétalo.

—Lo sé —me permití. —Pero esta es la única forma en que se sentía sano para mí. No quiero estar en los periódicos contigo.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

— ¿Por qué ese particular?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me di cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Murmuré:

—Simplemente no.

— ¿Tengo algo que decir sobre cómo va esto? —me preguntó. — ¿Nos vemos en tu piso y follamos toda la noche?

Le pasé el dedo índice por el pecho de nuevo, aventurándome más abajo, a la hebilla de su cinturón. Aquí estaba la parte que yo esperaba que de él que estuviera a la par y la parte que más me asustó. Después de lo ocurrido en el club, el restaurante, la recaudación de fondos, estaba empezando a sentirme como una adicta a la adrenalina. Yo no quería renunciar a eso, tampoco.

—Creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Yo no quiero ir a mi apartamento. O el tuyo, para el caso. Mándame un mensaje SMS con donde debería estar, en general, lo que puedo esperar, así sé qué ponerme. No importa el resto.

Me levanté de puntillas y le besé. Comencé bromeando, pero luego se volvió lo suficientemente profundo para que quisiera borrar todo lo que había dicho y entregarme a él todas las noches de la semana. Pero él se alejó primero, respirando con dificultad.

—Puedo evitar a los fotógrafos, pero me he obsesionado con la toma de fotografías tuyas. Esa es mi única condición. No se publican, pero las fotos están permitidas.

Un escalofrío subió mi columna y le miré fijamente. La idea de tener conocimiento de él tocándose con la piel desnuda, de él mirando fotos de nosotros juntos y... se vuelve más difícil, hizo un sofoco difundirse de mi pecho a mis mejillas. Se dio cuenta, sonriendo y corriendo el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—Cuando esto termine, las eliminarás —le dije.

Él asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto.

—Te veré el viernes entonces. —Llegué dentro de su chaqueta, tomándome un momento para correr la mano por el disco líneas de su pecho antes de tirar de su teléfono del bolsillo interior y marcar mi número de móvil. Sonó en mi bolso. Podía sentir su sonrisa divertida sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Le puse el teléfono en el bolsillo, me volví y me alejé, sabiendo que si miraba por encima del hombro él caminaría a mi espalda.

Me despedí de su madre y tomé el largo viaje en ascensor a la recepción, pensando en cámara de su celular a fondo. A dos manzanas mi teléfono sonó en mi bolso.

Nos vemos el viernes a las 06:00 entre la undécima y Kent en Brooklyn.

Toma un taxi que te llevará y permanece allí hasta que te abra la puerta. Puedes venir directamente desde el trabajo.


	7. Chapter 7

Seis

Antes, cuando yo era joven e ingenuo, Iruka Umino había sido el segundo cliente que yo había tenido asiduo. Tenía una pequeña pero rentable negocio de antigüedades en el norte de Londres. Sobre el papel, el negocio de Iruka no era nada especial: él pagaba sus cuentas a tiempo, tenía una cartera de clientes estable, e hizo más dinero al año que lo que puso para los gastos. Pero lo que era verdaderamente excepcional sobre Iruka era su misteriosa capacidad de olfatear las consideraras rarezas que poca gente sabía existían. Piezas que, en las manos adecuadas, se vendían por pequeñas fortunas a coleccionistas de todo el mundo.

Él había necesitado capital para expandirse y, más tarde me enteré, que para conseguirlas financiaba a una larga lista de informantes que lo mantuvieron a él al tanto de lo que iba a ser encontrado y dónde. Los informantes que lo convirtieron en un hombre muy, muy rico.

Legalmente, por supuesto.

De hecho, Iruka Umino había llegado a ser tan exitoso que actualmente poseía doce almacenes sólo en Nueva York, el mayor de los cuales se sitúa en undécima y Kent.

Tiré el papel de mi bolsillo, y entré el código Iruka me había dado por teléfono esta mañana. La alarma sonó dos veces antes de que la puerta sonase, con el bloqueo de desenganchándose con un fuerte y metálico clic. Con un movimiento rápido, abrí la pesada puerta de acero, oyendo alejarse a mi coche de la acera en cuanto entré.

Un montacargas me llevó hasta el quinto piso y me quité la chaqueta, enrollando las mangas mirando a mí alrededor. Limpias, paredes de cemento y pisos, con iluminación de la bahía y luces suspendidas de vigas en el techo.

Iruka utiliza estos edificios para guardar las colecciones de la casa que más tarde se venden en una subasta o se mueve a varios distribuidores. Gracias a la mierda de esta colección que aún tuvo por vender.

La luz del sol todavía entraba por las ventanas sucias y agrietadas que se alineaban en dos paredes de la bodega, y fila tras fila de espejos cubiertos llenaban el espacio. Crucé la habitación, provocando pequeñas columnas de polvo con mis pasos, y levanté la cubierta de plástico de la única pieza de mobiliario en toda la bodega: una chaiselong de terciopelo rojo que me sería entregado ese mismo día. Sonreí, pasando mis manos por la espalda curvada, e imaginando lo hermosa que Sakura se vería más tarde, desnuda y pidiendo en la parte superior de la misma.

Perfecto.

Pasé la siguiente hora descubriendo cuidadosamente cada uno de los espejos y en la organización de ellos en todo el espacio, inclinando cada uno hacia la calesa que había colocado en el centro. Algunos estaban todo adornados con dorados marcos y vidrios que se habían manchado y vuelto brumosos alrededor de los bordes con el tiempo. Otros eran más delicados, simplemente de brillante madera o de ricas filigranas.

El sol se había ocultado detrás de los edificios de los alrededores para el momento en que había terminado, pero todavía brillaba lo suficiente como para que no tuviera que activar alguna de las lámparas fluorescentes de techo. La luz suave se filtró a través del cristal deformado y miré el reloj, y señalaba que Sakura estaría aquí en cualquier momento.

Por primera vez desde que había ideado este pequeño plan, consideré la posibilidad de que ella podría no aparecer en absoluto, y lo decepcionante que sería. Lo que era extraño. La mayoría de las mujeres eran fáciles de leer, me quieren por mi dinero o la fama que acompaña al ser visto en mi brazo. Pero no Sakura.

Nunca había tenido que trabajar ni remotamente tanto ni tenido tan difícil conseguir la atención de una mujer, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto. ¿Estaba sinceramente siendo parte de un gran cliché? ¿Sólo quiero lo que no podía tener? Yo me tranquilicé con el hecho de que los dos éramos adultos, los dos estábamos consiguiendo lo que queríamos, y se volvería en lo cada uno era lo suficientemente pronto. Y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Sencillo.

El hecho de que ella sea un polvo espectacular no duele, tampoco.

Mi móvil vibró a través del cuarto, y con una última mirada alrededor, bajé en el ascensor y viajé por el corto trayecto hasta el vestíbulo vacío.

Su cabeza se levantó al oír el sonido de la puerta, y mi polla se endureció al verla allí de pie expectante, seguro.

Fácil, amigo. Vamos al interior antes de devastarla.

—Hola —le dije, inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla. —Te ves hermosa. —Su olor era ya familiar, algo como el verano y cítricos. Salí fuera y pagué al conductor, volviéndome hacia ella mientras se alejaba.

—Eso fue muy presuntuoso de tu parte —dijo, levantando una ceja. Tenía el pelo liso con sólo la más mínima onda esta noche, el frente en su lugar con un pequeño broche de plata. Me imaginé como se vería más tarde, ese pequeño clip suprimido, enredado y salvaje después de que me la folle. —Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya le pagué.

Miré hacia atrás en dirección a la cabina antes de sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a decir que la falta de confianza nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

— ¿Qué es tu fuerte, entonces? —preguntó.

—No creo que tenga uno, en realidad. Yo creo que por eso me gustas.

—Como que es una palabra muy fuerte —dijo, la comisura de los labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

—Touché niño diablo. —Me sonrió mientras abría la puerta, lo que indica que lideraría el camino.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor y en el corto viaje, pero un nuevo y pesado sentido de la anticipación parecía latir a nuestro alrededor.

El ascensor se abrió directamente en el almacén, pero en lugar de moverse dentro, Sakura se volvió hacia mí.

—Antes de ir allí —dijo, señalando hacia la sala —necesito que me digas que no hay cadenas o, algo como restricciones dentro.

Me eché a reír, sólo viendo ahora malo que parecía, ¿cuánto confianza ella ponía en mí por venir aquí? Me prometí a mí mismo que me gustaría hacer que valga la pena.

—No hay cadenas o látigos, lo prometo. —Me agaché, le besé la oreja. —Puede haber un poco de luminosas nalgadas, pero vamos a ver cómo avanza la noche en primer lugar, ¿de acuerdo? —le di un manotazo en el trasero antes de pasar por delante de ella para guiarnos en el interior.

—Wow —dijo ella, un toque de color aun floreciendo en sus mejillas mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Tantas contradicciones.

Me quedé viendo como ella veía la habitación, girando lentamente. Vestida con un abrigo Borgoña, piernas que se prolongaban por kilómetros y terminaban en altísimos tacones negros.

—Wow —repitió.

—Me alegro de que se apruebe.

Ella pasó un dedo por la superficie de un gran espejo de plata, con los ojos reuniéndose con los míos en el reflejo.

—Estoy notando un tema aquí.

—Si por el tema que quieres decir que verte me pone fuera de mí mismo, entonces sí. —Me senté en una de la ventana de grandes marcos, estirando las piernas hacia fuera delante de mí. —Me encanta verte venir. Pero, aún más, me encanta la manera de venirte al ser vista.

Sus ojos se abrieron como si lo que había dicho fuera algo impactante.

Hice una pausa. ¿Y si la hubiera leído mal? Para mí, era bastante clara, al menos, un poco exhibicionista y más que muchas fascinada con la emoción de ser vista. —Tu sabes que yo disfruto mirando fotos de desnudos tuyos. Yo sé que disfrutas del sexo público. ¿Dónde no he entendido bien lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

—Es sólo que oírlo en voz alta me sorprendió. —Se volvió y caminó por la habitación, buscando el reflejo del espejo al pasar. —Supongo que siempre asumí que a la gente le gusta este tipo de cosas, no a mí. Me doy cuenta de que suena ridículo.

—El hecho de que lo que antes tuvieras era diferente no quiere decir que es lo que te gusta.

—No creo que entienda perfectamente lo que me gusta —dijo, volviéndose hacia mí. —Por lo menos, no me siento como que he hecho lo suficiente en mi vida para saber la verdad.

—Bueno, aquí estás en un almacén, con nada más que un canapé de terciopelo en el medio de la habitación y espejos por todas partes. Estoy feliz de ayudarte a tratar de darte cuenta de eso.

Ella se echó a reír, caminando de nuevo hacia mí.

—Este edificio no es tuyo.

—Más comprobaciones sobre mí, ya veo.

Dejó la bolsa contra la pared y se sentó en la silla, cruzando las piernas.

—Necesitaba saber algo que está fuera de las columnas de chismes. Asegurarme de que no estaríamos recreando una escena de "Cara de cuero".

Negué con la cabeza, riendo, sorprendido por lo aliviado que estaba de que ella no se había presentado a ciegas.

—Pertenece a un cliente mío.

— ¿Un cliente con un fetiche por los espejos?

—No sé lo mucho que encontraste en tu investigación —le dije. —Pero tengo dos socios, y cada uno de nosotros tiene su propia área de especialización: Hyuga Neji se especializa en biotecnología, Nara Shikamaru en tecnología. Yo suelo centrarme más en el arte: galerías y...

— ¿Antigüedades? —dijo, señalando a su alrededor.

—Sí.

—Lo que no sé por qué estamos aquí—dijo.

— ¿Acabaste con las veinte preguntas?

—Por ahora.

— ¿Satisfecha?

—Hmm, no todavía.

Crucé la habitación, inclinándome para arrodillarme frente a ella.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

— ¿Contigo tomándome en un almacén lleno de espejos? —Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se encogió de hombros, en un gesto tremendamente inocente. — Sorprendentemente, sí.

Moví mi mano en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—He estado pensando en esto todo el día. ¿Cómo te verías sentada aquí? —Su piel era tan suave, y dejé que mis dedos se arrastran hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuello, a lo largo de su clavícula. Apreté un beso sobre su pulso, sintiendo el latido de él contra mi lengua. Ella susurró mi nombre, con las piernas cayendo abiertas mientras me acercaba más.

—Quiero verte desnuda —le dije, sin perder tiempo y tirando hacia abajo la parte delantera de su vestido. —Quiero que estés desnuda y mojada y pidiendo que te folle. —Me mudé a su pecho, chupando, antes mordí su pezón a través del delicado encaje de su sostén. —Yo quiero que te corras tan fuerte que la gente que baje del bus de la calle de al lado conozca mi nombre.

Ella abrió la boca y cogió mi corbata, soltándola y sacándola de mi cuello.

—Yo podría lograr eso —le dije. —Azotarte. Chuparte el coño hasta que me pidieras que parara. —Me observó mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos cuando ella la empujó por mis hombros. —O podría amordazarte —bromeé con una sonrisa.

—Promesas, promesas —me susurró, tomando su labio inferior en la boca. Besé por la barbilla, aspirando en el cuello.

Ella se apoderó de mí a través de mis pantalones, mi cuerpo ya respondía, mi polla dura en su palma.

Se desabrochó el vestido y lo abrió, sacando los brazos libres y lo arrojó a un lado. Su sujetador seguido muy de cerca.

—Dime lo que quieres, Sakura.

Ella vaciló, observándome, antes de susurrar:

—Que me toques.

— ¿Dónde? —Le pregunté, y pasé un dedo por su muslo. — ¿Aquí?

Su piel era de color blanco lechoso contra el terciopelo rojo de la chaise, mejor imagen que cualquiera que había evocaba por mi cuenta y le mordi el hueso de la cadera mientras le bajaba el pequeño trozo de encaje que llevaba por sus piernas. Mojé un dedo dentro, tomé un fuerte aliento al ver lo mojada que ya estaba. Di la vuelta a mi pulgar sobre su clítoris, los dos mirando hacia abajo a donde yo la toqué. Vi los músculos de su estómago apretarse, escuché los sonidos suaves mientras me movía sobre su piel húmeda.

De pie, me desabroché el pantalón, lanzando un condón a la chaise antes de empujar la ropa abajo por mis caderas. Ella no perdió el tiempo, se sentó y me tomó en la mano, pasando su lengua por la cabeza de mi polla. Vi como ella chupó la punta, sus labios cálidos y húmedos.

Al levantar la vista, vi el reflejo a través de la habitación. Ella se aferró a mis caderas, su bonito pelo de color caramelo retorcido entre mis dedos, la cabeza flotando mientras se movía sobre mí. Yo me obligué mirar hacia abajo, a sabiendas de lo que su largo cabello y pestañas oscuras se vería desde este ángulo, apoyadas en la mejillas rosadas.

O mejor, sus ojos jades abiertos mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Sentí el punto en el que cada uno de sus dedos se apoderó de mí, sentí el suave roce de su pelo contra mi estómago, el calor de su boca y la vibración de cada alentador gemido. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Demasiado bueno.

—Todavía no —le dije, jadeando pero de alguna manera consiguiendo alejarme. Pasé los dedos por los labios. Era tan tentador simplemente ver que me chupe, dejarme venir por su garganta. Pero no, tenía otros planes. —Date la vuelta. Te quiero de rodillas.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí, mirando por encima del hombro mientras yo estaba detrás de ella.

Esa mirada casi me hizo venirme y tuve que obligarme a pensar en las hojas de cálculo, o incluso con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me jugaría una broma, alcancé el condón y lo abrí, deslizándolo sobre mi longitud. Agarré su cadera, sujetándola con una mano y me guio a su entrada, frotándome la punta contra ella antes de presionar hacia abajo y empujar en su interior.

Su cabeza cayó hacia delante, ocultando su rostro de mi vista. Eso no podía permitirlo.

Extendí la mano, envolviendo mis dedos en su pelo, y tiré, con lo que la cabeza de nuevo se levantó.

Se quedó sin aliento, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el hambre.

—Ahí lo tienes —le dije, retrocediendo ligeramente y el desplazándome hacia adelante. —Ahí mismo. —Asentí hacia el espejo frente a nosotros. —Yo quiero que tú mires allí, ¿sí?

Se lamió los labios, asintiendo lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Te gusta eso? —Le pregunté, apretando mí agarre.

Ella balbuceó un:

—Sí-s.

Me moví rápido, mirándola con algo como admiración. Era evidente que estaba dejando que la dirija esta noche, tomar lo que quería. Los engranajes giraban en mi cabeza, ya tratar de resolver cómo podía sacarla, cómo podría hacerla consciente de la necesidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

— ¿Ves lo bien que lo haces? —le pregunté, después de cada uno de nuestros movimientos en el espejo mientras continuaba empujando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo apretado. — ¿Ves lo perfecto que es esto? —Rodé mis caderas, aceleré mis movimientos. —Y más allá. —Incliné la cabeza hacia la derecha, al otro espejo en ángulo hacia nosotros. —Mierda. Mira la forma en que tus tetas se mueven cuando te follo. La curva de la espalda. Tu puto perfecto culo.

Llevé mis manos de su cabello hasta los hombros, agarrándome a ellos, utilizándolos para apalancar. Yo apreté el músculo, mi pulgar horquillando la curva de su columna vertebral. Su piel estaba cubierta de sudor, el pelo comienza a aferrarse a su frente. Doblé mis rodillas para cambiar el ángulo y se arqueó bajo mis manos, su cuerpo meciéndose contra el mío.

Ella cambió su peso hasta los codos y gritó, pidiendo más, sus dedos retorciéndose la estructura de la silla. Agarré sus caderas con cada mano, follándola, tirando de ella con cada golpe.

—Sasuke —gimió, su mejilla se apoyó en el cojín. Se veía tan destrozada, tan abrumada y pérdida de todo, en la sensación de mi cuerpo formando parte en el interior de ella.

Mis piernas estaban empezando a arder y el placer zumbaba encima y abajo de mi espina dorsal. La presión se comenzó a construir en mi estómago y me incliné hacia delante, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para cambiar nuestra posición. Ella llegó con una mano, sosteniendo mi cadera, tirando de mí en ella.

—Eso es todo —dije entre jadeos, cada vez más cerca, sintiendo su inicio apretar a mi alrededor, mis súplicas amortiguados contra su hombro. — ¿Puede llegar hasta allí?

—Tan cerca —dijo ella, revoloteando sus párpados cerrados, los dientes enterrados en el labio inferior. Llegué con interés a tocar su clítoris, la búsqueda de sus propios dedos resbaladizos ya allí. La silla crujió debajo de nosotros y yo brevemente considere la posibilidad de que se produzca una rotura. —Sasuke, más rápido.

Miré a mí alrededor de nuevo, vernos en diferentes espejos y desde diferentes ángulos, tantos de nuestros dedos moviéndose sobre ella mientras nos movíamos, y sabía que nunca había visto nada ni remotamente parecido a esto. Yo sabía que se trataba de un juego, pero joder, si lo quería dejar de jugar.

Cambié mis ojos hacia ella cuando ella dijo mi nombre una y otra vez, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra mi hombro mientras se acercaba, su cuerpo apretándome fuerte. Todo se sentía caliente y eléctrico, mi corazón latía dentro de mi pecho.

—No cierres los ojos, ¿no estás jodidamente cerca para cerrar los ojos? Estoy a punto de venirme. —Seguí bombeando, mi cuerpo temblaba cuando llegué, llenando el condón. Me caí hacia delante, agarrándola con la mano a la cintura y los dedos apretando, sintiendo el rubor caliente del bombeo de sangre por mis venas.

—Santo...—suspiró ella, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. —Logré reponerme y deseché el condón, y organicé a los dos en el sofá.

Sakura estaba flexible, sin hueso, y sonrió adormilada mientras estaba de nuevo en el colchón con un pequeño suspiro.

—No estoy segura de que pueda caminar —dijo ella, llegando a empujar el cabello sudoroso de la frente.

—De nada.

Ella parpadeó hacia mí.

—Siempre tan arrogante.

Le sonreí, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Por lo menos hasta que pude sentir mis piernas de nuevo.

Varios momentos de silencio se prolongaron. Las bocinas de los coches sonaban en las calles de abajo, un helicóptero sonaba a lo lejos. La habitación había oscurecido cuando sentí el cambio de colchón, y miré hacia arriba, viendo a Sakura de pie y empezar a recoger su ropa.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para el resto de la noche? —Le pregunté, rodando a mi lado y viéndola volver a sumergirse en su vestido.

—Volver a casa.

—Los dos tenemos que comer. —Extendí la mano, pasándola por su muslo suave. — Ciertamente trabajar abre el apetito.

Ella gentilmente me apartó, de rodillas en el suelo para encontrar su otro zapato. Yo ni siquiera la recuerdo quitándoselos.

—Eso no es lo que es.

Fruncí el ceño. Supongo que debería haber sentido algún tipo de alivio saber que ella no manejaba esto como algo innecesariamente territorio o emocional. Pero ella era un misterio para mí. Obviamente sin experiencia, obviamente ingenua. Pero ella había ido allí, muy imprudentemente, de hecho, y fue poniendo su confianza en mí.

¿Por qué?

Todo el mundo juega un juego. ¿Cuál es el suyo?

Se puso los zapatos, se enderezó, sacó un cepillo de su bolso para alisarse el pelo.

Sus ojos brillaban, su cara un poco más enrojecida que de costumbre, pero aparte de eso Sakura parecía perfectamente presentable.

Tendría que esforzarme más la próxima vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Siete

Tal vez así era como Sasori tenía tanto para hacer diariamente. Nada me aclaró la cabeza mejor que un gritado orgasmo con un hermoso desconocido que no esperase que fuera a recoger la ropa de su limpieza en seco después. El lunes por la mañana, me sentí llena de energía y completamente comprometida en la reunión del departamento de las nueve.

Los otros ejecutivos y sus asistentes, finalmente llegaron a la nueva oficina, y debido a algunas cosas en que Houzuki había estado trabajando por medio, fuimos inundados con la perspectiva de veinte nuevos clientes de marketing. Me enterré. Por el lado positivo, tenía muy poco tiempo para fantasear sobre muñecos vudú con la forma de Sasori y las técnicas de castración.

Pero en medio de la locura de caminar de una reunión a otra, un viaje al baño, en un momento tranquilo después de una llamada telefónica, me acordé de mi noche con Sasuke, su duro cuerpo desnudo detrás de mí, mis miembros pesado con delicioso agotamiento y sus puños en mi pelo.

—No cierres los ojos, ¿no estás jodidamente cerca como para cerrar los ojos? Estoy a punto de venirme.

A pesar de lo divertido que había sido, lo había sentido durante un par de horas en la mañana del sábado. No lamentando nada, exactamente, pero un poco avergonzada de lo que en realidad había hecho. Se me ocurrió que yo le estaba dando una muy mala impresión a Sasuke, apareciendo en un barrio al azar y estando dispuesta a dejar que haga lo que quisiera en frente de cientos de espejos en un lugar en el que era muy probable que nadie sería capaz de escucharme si necesitaba ayuda.

La cosa era, que incluso por debajo de esa capa delgada de la mortificación, sabía que nunca me había sentido más viva. Él me hizo sentir segura, por extraño que fuera, el como yo no le podría esconder nada. Como vio algo en mí lo que nadie más lo hizo. No parecía tener la más mínima sorpresa o de juicio, cuando me presenté con mis condiciones en su oficina. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le dije que no estaríamos teniendo sexo en cualquier cama.

Me senté en mi escritorio en mi oficina, cerrando los ojos mientras la memoria regresaba a la última vez que Sasori y yo habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales, hace más de cuatro meses. Nos detuvimos molestándonos en discutir sobre su programa o el mío. En cambio, la falta de intimidad en nuestra relación parecía una sombra oscura que crece para cubrir la habitación.

Había tratado de condimentar las cosas, mostrándome en su oficina a altas horas de la noche con nada más que un abrigo largo y tacones. Pero habría sido mejor a aparecer vestida con un traje amarillo de pato, por lo avergonzado que me miró.

—No puedo tener sexo contigo aquí —había silbado, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Tal vez, lo dijo que debido a que sólo podía tener relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres en la oficina. Había estado humillada.

Sin decir nada, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Más tarde esa noche, llegó a casa e hizo un poco de esfuerzo: me despertó, me besó, tratando de llevar a su ritmo y hacerlo bien.

No lo había sido.

Mis ojos parpadearon, cuando la realidad de todo lo ocurrido apareció de golpe en éste momento totalmente al azar. Sasuke me hizo sentir tan bien, y Sasori sólo alguna vez lo había hecho, mayormente me hizo sentir miserable. Era mi momento de ser mujer, y dejar de pedir disculpas por tomar lo que sea que yo quisiera.

A pesar de que todavía se me antojó mucho más incómodo, sabiendo que iba a escuchar a Sasuke finalmente dejé encenderse mi curiosidad preguntándome cómo o cuándo sucedería durante la mayor parte de la semana. Pero cuando el almuerzo rodó todo el viernes, y él aún no se había puesto en contacto conmigo, se me ocurrió que si Sasuke quería poner fin a las cosas él podría decidir no mandarme ningún texto. No teníamos reglas sobre cómo dejar pasar esto, o cómo realizar un distanciamiento con gracia. En realidad, por la forma en que me puse podría decir que la forma más elegante de retirarse sería simplemente desaparecer. Había algo reconfortante en un acuerdo que era tan tenue que podía sólo dejar que se evapore.

Sin embargo, yo quería volver a verlo.

Puse mi teléfono en el cajón de mi escritorio, decidida a no llevarlo conmigo a la reunión del equipo de la tarde.

Sin embargo, en las discusiones sobre una campaña de marketing de lencería diez minutos después, y con el recuerdo de Sasuke deslice mis bragas de encaje diminutas por mis piernas todavía jugando en un bucle dentro de mi cabeza, me encontré con un excusa para levantarme y volver a mi oficina para recuperarlo.

No hay ningún mensaje. Kiba.

Volviendo a la sala de conferencias, encontré Houzuki hojeando diapositivas a gran velocidad. Fue bien para mí, porque yo las había visto de antemano, pero me di cuenta de que los ejecutivos jóvenes recién llegados querían vomitar su almuerzo.

—Cálmate, Houzuki —Se me ocurrió y le dije en voz baja.

Él volvió la atención hacia mí, su temperamento apenas atado.

— ¿Qué?

Tragué saliva. Colegas o no, todavía asustada y fuera de mí.

—Creo que ha hecho clic a través de la presentación de marketing demasiado rápido —le expliqué. —Usted acaba de terminarlo ayer, cuando estos chicos estaban en un avión. Déjeles ver el resumen de ello.

Él asintió con fuerza y volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Casi podía sentir cómo contaba hasta diez en su cabeza mientras dejaba a leer la diapositiva, y miré a través de la mesa a Karin. Ella lo miraba, mordiendo su pluma para no reírse. Dudaba de que Houzuki tuviera ninguna simpatía por los empleados RMG que había arrancado de toda su vida y él esperaba que hayan aprendido de memoria las tablas de las diecisiete cifras del mercado en veinticuatro horas.

—Bueno — preguntó, haciendo clic a la siguiente diapositiva sin esperar una respuesta.

Pónganse al día o cojan el próximo tren. Eso es lo que yo escuché decir mentalmente a Houzuki a su nuevo asociado en marketing llamado Garra.

Mi teléfono vibró con fuerza sobre la mesa y lo recogí, pidiendo disculpas en voz baja por la interrupción. Gracias al universo por Suigetsu Houzuki y su sin fin de entretenimiento e impaciente perfeccionismo, durante dos minutos enteros me había olvidado de preguntarme si Sasuke todavía estaba interesado en reunirse conmigo.

La Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York tiene algunos volúmenes fascinantes.

Edificio Schwartzman. 06:30.

Use una falda, los zapatos de tacón altos y sáltese las bragas.

Sonreí hacia abajo en mi teléfono, pensando que Sasuke era un bastardo muy afortunado ya que lo único que tendría que hacer sería quitarme mi ropa interior antes de encontrarnos. Cuando levanté la vista, Karin todavía tenía su pluma entre sus dientes, pero esta vez ella me miraba con las cejas levantadas.

Mirando hacia atrás a Suigetsu, me esforcé en ignorar su mirada, pero no fui capaz de perder la sonrisa aturdida.

Había en total demasiados edificios emblemáticos en Nueva York. Cada edificio parecía familiar o cargado de historia. Pero pocos fueron tan inmediatamente reconocibles para mí como la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, con sus estatuas de leones y escaleras descomunales.

Lo había visto en cuatro ocasiones desde la primera noche que tuvimos sexo, y aunque se trataba de un encuentro planeado, yo todavía sentía como el aliento había sido expulsado de mí cuando vi a mi hermoso desconocido. Se puso de pie muy por encima de todos a su alrededor, y mientras me buscaba entre la multitud, me tomé unos segundos para embeber en su imagen.

El traje negro, camisa de color gris oscuro, sin corbata. Su pelo había crecido en el último par de semanas y, aunque lo dejaba más largo en la cima, me gustaba así, desordenado, me imaginé tirando de él con la cabeza entre mis piernas.

Proyectaba bastante sombra en los escalones, ya que la gente se separaba alrededor de él. Quiero verte desnudo la luz del día, pensé. Quiero ver fotos tuyas conmigo a pleno sol.

Sasuke me encontró entonces, y fui totalmente descubierta comiéndomelo con los ojos. Sabiéndolo una enorme sonrisa se propagó a través de su cara y señaló con el dedo, para que me acercara.

Cuando me acerqué, bromeó:

—Estabas mirando.

Me reí, mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Lo estaba?

—Para alguien que le gusta que lo miren en sus momentos más íntimos, eres muy tímida al ser atrapada jugando a lo voyeur.

Sentí que mi sonrisa reducirse un poco cuando algo dolió por debajo de mis costillas. Hablé antes de siquiera realmente planearlo.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte.

Esto claramente le cogió con la guardia baja. Se recuperó con una sonrisa brillante.

— ¿Lista para jugar?

Asentí con la cabeza, extrañamente nerviosa a pesar de la oleada de calor que se extendió a través de mi piel. Habíamos tenido una audiencia de cien espejos de la semana pasada, pero había sido de otra manera, completamente solos. Aquí, incluso a las seis y media del viernes por la noche, la biblioteca estaba llena.

—Esto parece interesante —murmuré, dando vuelta para llevarnos dentro cuando él presionó dos dedos sutiles en la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Confía en mí —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante para susurrar —esto es apropiado para ti.

Una vez dentro, se puso delante de mí, caminando por delante como si fuéramos simplemente dos extraños que pasan a través de la entrada de la biblioteca y se dirigen en la misma dirección. Mientras seguía su ejemplo, me di cuenta de algunos las personas que lo observaban, un par de puntiagudas y asintió con la cabeza el uno al otro. Sólo en el centro de Manhattan sería posible que un playboy fuese inmediatamente reconocido.

Lo seguí, poniendo sin duda más atención a la forma de su chaqueta sobre sus anchos hombros que a donde nos dirigimos.

— ¿Cuánto sabes acerca de la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, Sakura? ¿Este edificio específicamente? —preguntó Sasuke desacelerando.

Busqué en mi memoria los detalles que habría recogido de las películas o la televisión.

— ¿Aparte de la escena inicial en Ghostbusters? No mucho —admití.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Esta biblioteca es diferente de la mayoría, ya que depende en gran medida de la filantropía privada. Los donantes como yo —añadió con un guiño— tenemos un interés especial en ciertas colecciones y dar generosamente, generosamente, en algunos casos, hacen que a veces se nos concedan pequeñas prebendas a cambio. En silencio, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repetí.

Se detuvo, volviéndose a sonreírme.

—Este es el cuarto que la mayoría de la gente reconocería, la Sala de Lectura principal Rose.

Miré a mí alrededor. Era cálido y acogedor, lleno de susurros y los sonidos apagados de pasos y el giro de páginas. Mis ojos se movieron hacia el techo ornamentado pintado para parecerse al cielo, las ventanas arqueadas y lámparas de araña que brillan intensamente incrementando los gastos generales y de un golpe me pregunté qué planeaba Max llevándome a una de las grandes mesas de madera que llenaban la sala cavernosa y muy concurrida.

Debía parecer insegura, porque Sasuke rió suavemente a mi lado.

—Relájate —dijo, poniendo una mano en el codo. —Ni siquiera yo soy tan valiente.

Me pidió que esperara mientras él cruzaba la habitación para hablar con un señor mayor, que me dió la impresión que sabía exactamente quién era Sasuke. El hombre me miró por encima del hombro de Sasuke y me sentí observada, rápidamente aparté la mirada hacia el techo pintado. Sólo unos minutos más tarde, estaba siguiendo a Sasuke por un estrecho tramo de escaleras hasta una pequeña habitación llena de filas y filas de libros.

Sasuke sabía exactamente a dónde ir, y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si venía mucho por aquí, o si había explorado la localización en algún momento durante la semana. Me gustaron mucho ambas ideas, en realidad: el Sasuke que era tan íntimo con la biblioteca como alguien que trabajaba aquí, y el Sasuke que había estado pensando en planear todo esto.

Se detuvo en una zona tranquila, en un estrecho pasillo lleno de libros. Se sentía como si las pilas de libros estuviesen prensadas sobre nosotros desde ambos lados, los cuartos apretados me dieron la extraña ilusión de los muros que encierran, oí una tos y se dio cuenta de que había al menos una persona en la habitación con nosotros.

Anticipación vibraba bajo en mi vientre.

Sasuke levantó un libro de un estante sin siquiera realmente mirar.

— ¿Lees pornografía, Sakura?

Sabía cuándo él se rió un poco por mi reacción que mis ojos deben haber surgido casi de mi cabeza. Yo no era una mojigata, y yo no estaba cerrada a la idea de erotismo, me gustaría, simplemente nunca haya ido a buscarlo.

—No mucho.

— ¿No mucho? ¿O no has leído nada?

—He leído algunas novelas románticas...

Él ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no estoy hablando de enfoque suave cubre de torsos desnudos de hombres cubiertos de sudor. Me refiero a libros que cuentan cómo la mujer se siente cuando el hombre la penetra. ¿Cómo le duele cuando desliza su lengua dentro de ella? ¿Cómo describe su sabor cuando ella le pregunta? Quiero decir libros que describen el follar.

Mi corazón empezó a retumbar por debajo de mi esternón cuando mencionó en forma casual las cosas que me hizo, quise cerrar mis ojos y retorcerme.

—Entonces no. No he leído nada de eso.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo, y me entregó el libro —estoy feliz de estar aquí para esta ocasión trascendental.

Eché un vistazo a la cubierta. Anaïs Nin. Delta de Venus. Yo conocía el nombre y, como todos, sabía la reputación, también.

—Muy bien, vamos a comprobar para sacar éste —Le dió la vuelta, en busca de algún tipo de código de barras o un número.

Sin embargo, el volumen era de cuero, con páginas doradas pesados. Obviamente, una rara edición. — ¿Lo llevamos con nosotros...?

—Oh no, no, no, no. Uno no puede realmente echar sólo un vistazo a los libros de esta biblioteca — comenzó. —Y, además, ¿dónde estaría la diversión en eso de todos modos? La acústica de aquí es tan encantadora, con la madera, y techos y otras cosas...

— ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? —Mi corazón se aceleró un poco. Por mucho que me encantó la idea de leer algo picante con Sasuke cerca, me encantó la idea de ser completamente salvaje con él esta noche aún más.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y estarás leyéndome a mí.

—¿Estaré leyendo Erótica aquí?

—Sí. Y probablemente me siento en la necesidad de follarte aquí, también. Fuiste ruidosa la semana pasada. Pero esta semana —se apartó un poco el pelo a un lado de la cara, los labios fruncidos— no tanto.

Tragué fuerte, insegura de si esto era exactamente lo que quería oír, o si me aterraba. Su mano se extendió por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, era relajante. Su palma estaba caliente, y sus dedos eran lo suficientemente largo para envolver casi hasta la tráquea.

—Tú sólo me das los viernes, y sin camas —dijo. —Las circunstancias son lo que son, quiero hacer algo contigo que sé con absoluta certeza que nunca has experimentado antes.

—¿Y tú? —Yo reconsiderando qué conocía esta sala tan bien.

Negó con la cabeza.

—A la mayoría de las personas no se les permite estar aquí para nada. Y te puedo asegurar que nunca he follado a una chica en la biblioteca antes. Por tanto no soy un experto en esto como tú piensas que soy, la mayor parte de mis aventuras son en una limusina en el camino para dejar a alguien en alguna parte. Yo soy más de un culo de puta, si estoy siendo introspectivos al respecto.

Había libertad en su soltería determinada, yo no tenía que fingir que esto significaba más de lo que era. Y a pesar de que era sólo sexo, y aunque él fue el primer hombre que había estado con quien realmente no necesitaba saber nada, yo había anhelado su toque toda la semana.

Extendí la mano y tiré para acercar su cara a la mía.

—Me parece muy bien. Yo no te necesito para ser buena.

Se echó a reír en medio de un beso.

—Voy a ser muy bueno para ti, te lo prometo. Hasta ahora has rechazado la parte de atrás de mi limo o un rápido polvo en mi casa. Me estás haciendo romper todos mis hábitos.

Éramos invisibles a través del cuarto, gracias a los libros que nos rodean, pero si alguien se acercara a nuestro pequeño rincón oscuro, estaríamos expuestos. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a doler pensándolo, de manera dulce, que causó que mi columna se arqueara y mi corazón latiera salvajemente.

Sasuke dió un paso adelante y se inclinó para besarme, empezando por la esquina de mi boca, tarareando en el contacto y sonriendo.

—Estoy siguiendo tus reglas, pero sí quiero decirte que estoy duro todo el tiempo. He borrado el vídeo, pero voy a admitir que lo lamento. ¿Vas a dejar que te tome algunas fotos más de esta noche? Tardó mucho en hacerme sentir como si ya no fuera sólida, en convertir todo en un ambiente cálido, exudado meloso.

—Sí.

Él me dio una sonrisa que me hizo temer por si entregué un trozo de mi alma al diablo de golpe. Pero entonces él me besó en la mandíbula, susurrando:

—Tú sabes que yo nunca las enseñaría a nadie. Detesto la idea de otro hombre viéndote así. Cuando me vaya, el próximo pobre diablo tendrá que averiguar todo sobre cómo poseerte y cómo complacerte.

— ¿Cuándo te vayas?

Se encogió de hombros, los ojos grandes y oscuros.

—O acabemos con esto. Independientemente de cómo lo describamos.

—Me preguntaba a mitad de este viernes si tú simplemente no mandarías texto. Si así es cómo iba a terminar.

—Creo que eso sería una mierda —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo. —Si cualquiera de nosotros quiere terminar las cosas, vamos a tener la cortesía de decirlo, ¿verdad?

Asentí, sorprendentemente aliviada. Yo sospechaba que a pesar de que había hecho el trato conmigo misma para mantener esto sobre el sexo, si terminaba yo le echaría de menos. No sólo Sasuke era un amante increíble, también era muy divertido.

Pero él era un playboy, y tomó esto tan en serio como yo lo hice...es decir nada.

—Ahora que eso está arreglado...—Me volvió hacia las estanterías. Me rodeó, abrió el libro, buscó un pasaje específico y, a continuación, lo llevó a mi mano para mantenerlo abierto. Con él detrás de mí y un estante en frente, me sentí completamente oculta, como si estuviera enterrada en ese hombre corpulento. O quizá protegida.

—Leer —susurró, su aliento caliente contra mi oído. —Empieza por ahí.

Señaló con el dedo un párrafo comenzado parcialmente dentro de un capítulo. Yo no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, que estaba narrando. Pero entendí que no importaba.

Mojando mis labios, leí:

—Cuando él y Louise se reunieron, de inmediato se fueron juntos. Antonio fue fuertemente fascinado por la blancura de su piel, la abundancia de sus pechos, su esbelta cintura...

Las manos de Sasuke corrieron por debajo de mi vestido, sobre mis caderas, a través de mi estómago, hasta donde él tomó mi pechos.

—Joder, eres suave.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi lado y entre mis piernas, burlando mi humedad.

Era trabajoso centrarse en el texto frente a mí, pero seguí leyendo. Sasuke movió sus manos alejándolas, despejando mí cabeza por sólo un segundo, porque detrás de mí, pude sentir su cambio, podía oír el clic de su cinturón mientras lo desabrochaba. Yo apenas procesaba las palabras que le dije, en vez de eso escuchaba sonidos de él detrás de mí.

¿Puedo hacer esto? Esto no era una pista de baile salvaje, con luces estroboscópicas y cuerpos retorciéndose, no era un restaurante vacío y su mano debajo de la mesa. Esta era la más famosa biblioteca pública, repleta de volúmenes raros de historia de la literatura, suelos de mármol... Desde la entrada en el edificio, aún no habíamos hablado a todo volumen. ¿Y nosotros íbamos a tener sexo? Una cosa era imaginarlo, otra estar aquí de pie a punto de hacerlo realmente.

Yo estaba nerviosa.

Caray, yo estaba aterrorizada. Pero también estaba a tope, cada neurona disparada, la sangre bombeando salvajemente en mis venas. Mis palabras vacilaron mientras leía.

—Concéntrate, Sakura.

Parpadeé hacia el libro, tratando de empujar mi atención a las palabras en la página.

—Todo lo hizo reír. Le daba la sensación de que todo el mundo estaba ahora bloqueado y sólo existía esta fiesta sensual, que no habría un mañana, ni reuniones con nadie más, que sólo había esta habitación, esta tarde, esta cama.

—Lee eso de nuevo —gruñó y luego me levantó la falda. —Esta sala, esta tarde, esta cama.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, y sin previo aviso, se deslizó dentro de mí, estaba tan húmeda aunque realmente no había tenido que provocarme, o acariciarme. Sólo tenía que darme un libro, los más breve toques, y los sonidos de él desnudándose. Gemí, deseando poder encontrar una manera de empujar todo de él todo dentro de mí. Estaba convencida de que el ser partida en dos por él sería el mejor placer que habría conocido jamás.

—Silencio —me recordó, moviéndose hacia atrás y luego hacia mí lentamente. Él era tan duro, tan largo. Yo recordé la punzada aguda de cuando me había venido casi a gatas la semana pasada frente a los espejos.

Me acordé de cómo temía y daba la bienvenido a cada golpe brutal. Cuando él cogió mi cara en mi orgasmo en frente de un centenar de espejos diferentes, que completamente me había deshecho. Más que nada, al verlo a él había sido el punto culminante de mi noche.

Estábamos al final de un pasillo a oscuras, pero podía oír los tenues sonidos de alguien más algunas filas hacia abajo. Me mordí el labio mientras Sasuke deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cadera y entre mis piernas, burlando mi clítoris.

—Sigue leyendo.

Sentí que mis ojos se abrían como platos. ¿Hablaba en serio? Si le daba a mi garganta permiso para hacer cualquier sonido, no podía ser considerada responsable de lo que saliera.

—No puedo —le chillé.

—Claro que sí —dijo, como si me hubiera sugerido simplemente tomar una respiración profunda. Sus dedos barrieron mi clítoris de nuevo, burlándolo. —O podemos parar.

Le lancé una mirada oscura sobre mi hombro e ignoré su risa silenciosa. No tenía ni idea de dónde lo había dejado, o lo que estaba sucediendo en la historia que no fuera Antonio arrancando el vestido de Louise, pero dejando en un gigante, pesado cinturón. Apenas podía encontrar mi respiración, pero empecé a leer de nuevo en un párrafo, la tartamudez, cadencia que parecía volver a Sasuke loco. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas y se hinchó dentro de mí.

—Por favor... —Le rogué.

—Cristo —dijo con voz entrecortada. —Sigue adelante.

De alguna manera, encadené las palabras juntas, y el pasaje se puso acalorado y salvaje. Tan descriptivo. Su humedad era "miel". El hombre aspiró y probó cada lugar en el cuerpo de esta mujer, el sondeo en ella y le tomó el pelo hasta que empecé a sentirme pesada con su miseria y la mía. Para mi horror, pude sentir mi propia humedad pasando por mis muslos, deslizándose entre nosotros con la fuerza de su movimiento.

Sasuke se estremeció detrás de mí, perdiendo paciencia y ritmo. Parecía incapaz de mover su mano de donde se apoderó de mi cadera, y yo sospechaba que la otra sostenía su teléfono, para la toma de fotografías.

—Sakura. Joder. Tócate a ti misma.

Sujeté con cuidado el libro abierto con un antebrazo y puse la mano entre mis piernas, frotando. Había estado tan hinchada, tan pesada con el peso de mi orgasmo presionando sobre mí que empecé a venirme a sólo unos pocos segundos. Lo último de mis palabras salió roto.

—...creyó. . . iría en su sano juicio. . . con un odio y ale-gría...

Cuando mis músculos dejaron de temblar, se empujó con fuerza dentro de mí un par de veces más y luego se quedó inmóvil, ahogando un gemido con la boca presionada a mi cuello.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, y me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo ruidosos que habíamos estado realmente. Yo había susurrado cada palabra que leí, lo sabía. Pero cuando llegué, ¿había hecho algún otro ruido fuerte? Perdida yo misma tan completamente con él.

Salió de mí, soltando un gruñido tranquilo, y un susurro,

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Me puse de pie, escuchándolo desaparecer detrás de mí mientras yo arreglé mi ropa. Regresó, besando la parte posterior de mi cuello.

—Mmm. Encantadora.

Me volví hacia él.

—Y según sus reglas —dijo, mirándome mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta — supongo que ahora es donde nos separamos.

Me enderecé mi vestido ya enderezado. Este fue nuestro acuerdo; yo había sido la que lo exigió, pero se sentía... raro. Continuó mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos, casi como si dijera:

"Te acabo de dar un orgasmo loco y te ves un poco aturdida, pero ¡hey! ¡Aquí está la regla idiota!

Tuve la tentación de llegar a un acuerdo.

—Cierto. Perfecto. Me alegro de que estemos en la misma página —le dije en su lugar.

Se echó a reír mientras deslizaba el libro en el estante.

—Y gracias a Dios que la página no se encuentra la página seis, ¿no? Un brillante polvo y nadie es más sabio. Estamos sin duda de acuerdo.

— ¿Alguna vez te cansas de ello? —Le pregunté. — ¿De la gente que te mira? —Recordé lo mucho que odiaba los dictámenes solicitados sobre el pelo o lo que llevaba cuando estaba con Sasori, las especulaciones sobre si había ganado o perdido unos cuantos kilos o que me vieran. Me pregunté si era lo mismo para él.

—No es como ser una verdadera estrella. Aquí a la gente simplemente le gusta saber lo que estoy haciendo. Creo que la mayoría de personas leyendo esa basura sólo quieren pensar que me estoy divirtiendo.

Eso parecía tan optimista.

— ¿En serio? Creo que todos te quieren atrapar con tus pantalones abajo.

—Espera, ¿no es eso lo que estás buscando? —Él se rió de mi rollo de los ojos, y continuó: —La imagen de puta es conveniente para ellos. Yo no me estoy tirando a una chica diferente cada noche.

Estirándome para besarlo, añadí:

—Bueno, al menos no últimamente.

Algo le pasó por los ojos, un pequeño atisbo de confusión antes de que se aclaró.

—Muy bien. —Él se inclinó y me besó dulcemente, con la mano ahuecándome la cara. — Vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, un poco aturdida. Sasuke hizo un gesto para mostrarme el camino y subimos las escaleras, dando un paso de nuevo en el piso principal de la biblioteca. Nada había cambiado: el sonido de susurros y pasar las páginas todavía llena el aire y nadie miró en nuestra dirección. Había una emoción en lo que habíamos hecho, y el hecho de que nadie parecía saberlo.

Nos acercamos a la salida cuando Sasuke me cogió del brazo y me llevó a un rincón oscuro.

—Sólo una vez más —dijo, justo antes de que él llevó a sus labios a los míos. Fueron labios suaves y dulces y se quedaron allí, como si él no quisiera ser el que se apartarse.

Tragué saliva cuando me encontré con sus ojos de nuevo.

—Hasta la próxima semana, Pétalo.

Y luego se fue. Observé mientras cruzó el suelo y se dirigió hacia el sol desapareciendo, y me pregunté cuánto me arrepentiría de esto cuando todo hubiera terminado.


	9. Chapter 9

Ocho

El lunes por la tarde me encontraba en un estado de ánimo de mierda. Hacía más calor que en el infierno fuera, mi hermana mayor estaba intentando convencer a mamá para volver a Sevilla, y desde la oficina de Neji había una mejor vista.

—Eres un jodido gilipollas —murmuré, pinchando en mi pollo.

Se rió y empujó un enorme bocado de su comida en la boca.

— ¿Esto es sobre mis vistas otra vez?

—Mierda asquerosa. —Señalé mis palillos en su cara, apenas capaz de entenderlo alrededor de toda la berenjena picante. —Recuérdame de nuevo ¿cómo terminaste con esta oficina?

—Tú hiciste el recorrido tarde. Puse la placa de identificación en la puerta. Boom.

Derecho. Había sido la primera vez desde que me mudé a Nueva York que me achuchó una mujer en su casa y, justo lo que esperaba, me quedé atrapado. Normalmente prefiero el sexo en mi casa, donde siempre me podía hacer una excusa de que mi madre estaba bajando por, o que tenía un lugar donde estar. En su lugar, una mujer querría ofrecerme té, pedir que me duerma otra vez.

Yo no era un completo idiota. Yo siempre había sido tan abierto a una relación como cualquier persona. No había conocido a una mujer que me hiciera querer saltarme una noche en mi propia cama. Las mujeres que había conocido sabían quién era yo, sabían que era lo que pensaban que quería. Para una ciudad tan grande, Nueva York a menudo se sentía minúscula.

Miré por la ventana, en la fantástica jodida vista de Neji y pensé en Sakura. Ella era mi distracción por defecto últimamente. Ella era un misterio. Si una mujer quiere un hombre que piense en ella constantemente, ella debe decirle que sólo puede tenerla una vez a la semana y bam concentración fundida.

Así que aquí me preguntaba, si ella me pidiese que me quedara en su casa durante una noche, ¿qué le diría?

Tú sabes la respuesta a eso, idiota. Diría que sí.

Había tenido relaciones sexuales con una docena de mujeres desde que me mudé a los Estados Unidos, pero últimamente me costó recordar detalles. Cada recuerdo de sexo me hizo pensar en estar con Sakura. Ella era dulce y salvaje. Escondió tanto de sí misma, y sin embargo ella me dejó joderla intensamente. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que hubiera encontrado paradójicamente secreta y abierta.

—Conocí a una mujer, amigo.

Metió sus palillos en el contenedor de llevar y lo deslizó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Así que vamos a hablar de eso ahora?

—Oi. Tal vez.

—Tú la has estado viendo desde hace un tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Pocas semanas, sí.

— ¿Sólo a ella?

Asentí.

—Ella es malditamente estelar en la cama y es bueno, porque ella me dijo que no me quiere con otras mujeres.

Me dio la cara "Mierda". Lo ignoré.

—Pero ella es diferente. Hay algo en ella... —Me froté la boca, miré por la ventana.

¿Qué carajo me pasa hoy?

—No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.

— ¿La conozco?

—No lo creo. —Pensé, tratando de recordar si en realidad había conocido a Sakura en la recaudación de fondos. Yo estaba con él la mayor parte de la noche después de que la dejé para enderezar su vestido y refrescarse, y no creo haberles visto hablar.

—Así que no me digas lo que es. —Se rió, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla. — ¿Ha capturado tu alma de joven amante?

—Vete a la mierda. —Agarré la bolsa de plástico y empujé los contenedores vacíos sobre todo en el interior. —A mí me gusta ella. Pero es sólo el sexo ahora. Por mutuo acuerdo.

—Lo que es bueno —dijo, con cuidado. —Ella no es una buscadora entonces.

— ¿Soy un idiota por pensar que es raro? Ella no quiere más. Incluso si lo hiciera, creo que huiría. Está aterrorizada de ser vista en público conmigo. ¿Crees que me gusta mucho porque ella es tan sangrientamente desinteresado en cualquier cosa salvo mi pene?

Y como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en Sakura, empecé a hacer conjeturas acerca de su final.

Neji silbó en voz baja.

—Suena fantástico. Pero no puedo imaginar por qué estaría interesada en tu pene. Con esa pequeña cosa que nunca será la mitad del hombre que tu madre es.

— ¿Sólo insultando Brigid? Eres un idiota.

Se encogió de hombros, entreabrió una galleta de la fortuna.

—Tú pones el asiento hacia abajo para mear, ¿no? —Le pregunté, sonriendo.

—Nah. No me gusta tener mi polla húmeda.

—Neji. La única forma de darle placer a una mujer es mediante la entrega de tu tarjeta de crédito, compañero.

Y de alguna manera, en el aluvión de insultos que siguieron, me hizo olvidar actuar como un patético culo sobre todo y dejé de preocuparme por si Sakura estaba jodiendo con mi cabeza.

Después del almuerzo, salí de la oficina, llamando a un taxi casi de inmediato para una rápida excursión para ver una nueva instalación de arte que se creó en el Chelsea. Yo ayudé a un viejo cliente a encontrar y abrir una galería, y él hacía esta muestra un conjunto de raras fotos de EJ Bellocq sólo unas pocas semanas. Sólo hacía falta un email de una línea de que él está aquí y el resto de mi día acabaría. Yo estaba loco por ver las nunca antes mostradas piezas reconstruidas a partir de los negativos dañados de la colección "Storyville" de Bellocq. A pesar de que había visto su trabajo un poco tarde en mi educación, había sido su arte el que desencadenó mi fascinación por fotografías del cuerpo, de sus ángulos, su sencillez, su vulnerabilidad cotidiana.

Aunque, hasta Sakura, nunca había tomado una foto mía con una amante.

Y ahí estaba el problema real. Mis fotos de Sakura y yo juntos de ninguna manera imitaban el arte de Bellocq, pero aun así me recordaban a ella. Su delgada cintura, estómago suave, y la suave curva de sus caderas.

Mirando hacia abajo en mi teléfono, deseé por enésima vez tener una sola foto de sus ojos cuando hacíamos el amor.

Joder.

Tener relaciones sexuales. Cuando estábamos teniendo sexo.

Hacía calor, sin ser insoportable en el exterior, y después de ver las fotos, yo quería caminar con mi entusiasmo por un rato. De Chelsea al centro no era horrible, pero alrededor de Times Square me di cuenta de que un hombre con una cámara me estaba siguiendo.

Siempre he asumido que los paparazis aprenderían que no era tan interesante como sospechaban, pero aún no había ocurrido. Ellos acechaban mis actividades de fin de semana, mis recaudaciones de fondos, cada función de trabajo. Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que nada de interés me había sucedido que no sea una cita con una mujer semi-famosa ocasional, pero al menos la mitad de las veces que me atreví a caminar solo en Manhattan, alguien me encontró.

Y de repente, mi estado de ánimo luminoso desapareció, yo estaba listo para ir a casa, para una visión sin sentido de Python y algunas pintas. Era jodidamente Martes y quería a Sakura.

—Vete a la mierda —dije por encima del hombro.

—Sólo un tiro, Sasuke. Una foto y un comentario sobre el rumor de usted y Anko.

Vete a la mierda. ¿Esta basura otra vez? Yo la había visto una vez, hace un mes en un concierto.

—Sí. Estoy totalmente jodiendo a Anko Mitarashi. ¿De verdad crees que yo soy la persona que debe pedir confirmación?

Un taxi se paró en la acera, asustando a la mierda siempre amante de mí cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió de golpe. Un brazo suave, desnudo extendió la mano, la mano frenéticamente se agitó antes de que Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo.

— ¡Entra ya!

Le tomó varios segundos a mi cerebro para conectar a mi boca y mis piernas.

—Mierda. Si. Brillante.

Agachándome entré en el taxi, metí el maletín en el suelo y la miré a ella.

—Hey, Sasuke. Se te veía un poco...acechado.

—Te ves muy bien —le dije, mirándola.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y me dio su sonrisa extraña y difícil de alcanzar.

—Jodidos paparazis —me quejé.

Sakura cruzó las piernas y me dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—Pobre bebé. ¿Necesitas un abrazo?

Ella tenía un fuego en sus ojos que no había visto desde la noche en el club cuando me arrastró al hall.

Estás en problemas, amigo.

Llevaba un vestido de abrigo corto de color rojo y se había deshecho un poco en la parte superior. Comprendí el sentimiento. Yo miró hacia abajo a su pecho izquierdo, el encaje de su sujetador negro que se asomaba a escondidas.

—Me alegro de verte —le dije a su escote. —He tenido un día... ¿Puedo enterrar mi rostro en vosotros?

— ¡Nada de sexo en mi taxi! —Gritó el taxista. — ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Miré a Sakura como orientación, pero ella sólo levantó las cejas y sonreí.

—Arriba hacia el parque —murmuré. —Todavía no lo sé.

Se encogió de hombros, rodando lejos del tráfico y murmurando algo entre dientes.

—Te ves hermosa —le dije a Sakura, inclinándome para besarla.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

Me encogí de hombros, y lamí su cuello. Joder. Ella sabía a té dulce y naranjas.

—Vuelve a casa conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—No. Tengo entradas para un espectáculo a las ocho.

— ¿Con quién?

—Yo misma —dijo, enderezándose y mirando por la ventana. Cogí su mano, deslicé mis dedos entre los suyos.

—Ve a jugar otra noche. Lo que significa que tienes que venir a mi casa y montar mi polla en su lugar.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron mientras miraba el taxista. Miró hacia nosotros en el espejo retrovisor, pero no dijo nada.

—No —susurró ella, con los ojos buscando los míos. Ella trató de sacar su mano de la mía, pero no le dejé. —Pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Con su pelo escondido detrás de las orejas y viéndose tan pequeña en el asiento a mi lado, sentí un pánico extraño: ¿fue todo mal para ella? En sus desnudos, momentos de descuido se veía tan ingenua.

—Cualquier cosa —le dije.

—He estado pensando en ello. ¿Por qué eres tan famoso por aquí? Sí, eres hermoso y exitoso. Pero Nueva York engendra hermosura y éxitos. ¿Por qué hacer a los fotógrafos acecharte al azar el martes?

Ah. Me sonrió, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de que había levantado la vista, no se había ido muy lejos.

—Pensé que hiciste tu tarea.

—Me aburrí después de pasar por tres páginas de fotos consecutivas de ti con tu brazo alrededor de todas las mujeres.

Me eché a reír.

—Te aseguro que no es por eso que me siguen. —Hizo una pausa y me pregunté por qué me estaba hablando de esto ahora, después de estar tan hermética sobre ello durante tanto tiempo. —Me mudé aquí hace un poco más de seis años —comencé. Ella asintió, claramente familiarizada con esa parte. —Cerca de un mes después de mi llegada, me encontré con una mujer llamada Tayuya.

Su ceño se frunció.

—Conozco ese nombre... ¿Sé quién es?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es posible que la conozcas, pero no me sorprendería si no lo hicieras. Ella era muy grande en Broadway, pero, como suele ser el caso en el mundo de Nueva York el teatro, su fama no se extiende muy lejos en la clase media estadounidense.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que "era" grande en Broadway?

Miré sus dedos tejidos entre los míos.

—Creo que Tayuya y su dramática salida de la escena del teatro es la razón por la que no me di cuenta en absoluto. Ella salió de Nueva York en forma abrupta, después de enviar una carta que ella escribió y fue impresa en el Post. En ella se detallaban todas sus quejas con esta ciudad, entre ellas: Citando, "directores" que no podían mantener las manos sobre sí mismos, los jodidos políticos y la inversión en citas con perros que no saben lo que es bueno cuando lo tenían.

— ¿Ella te amaba?

—Sí. Y, como es a menudo el caso en la vida, no era correspondido.

Los ojos de Sakura crecieron un poco oscuros, la boca roja se curvó en una mueca.

—Eso suena muy frívolo.

—Créeme, soy cualquier cosa menos frívolo sobre Tayuya. Ella está bien ahora. Felizmente casada en California. Pero por un tiempo, ella estaba bajo el cuidado de un médico. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, añadí: — Ella fue una buena amiga, y su decisión de dejar todo lo que tenía aquí me enseñó que no estaba muy...estable. Realmente había muchas razones por las que salió de la ciudad y yo era sólo la más reciente decepción. Yo simplemente no la amaba como ella me amaba.

Sakura parpadeó hacia el techo y pareció considerar esto.

—Es mejor que fueras honesto con ella.

—Por supuesto —le aseguré. —Su estado mental era... en definitiva, no se trata de si yo no la amaba. Ella se turbó independientemente...pero eso no tiene muy buena pinta en los periódicos, ¿ahora lo entiendes?

Sakura me miró y sus ojos se suavizaron, su sonrisa regresó.

—Así que la gente se interesó en quién era ese hombre, el hombre que rompió el corazón de la estrella local y la volvía loca.

—Y así me convertí en un misterio. A la prensa le encanta un buen y pícaro playboy, y su carta era bastante dramática. Su interpretación es cierta, y tampoco lo es. Yo amo a las mujeres, y lo hago con ganas de sexo. Pero mi la vida es rara vez tan interesante como los tabloides esperan. He aprendido que no importa mucho de una manera u otra lo que dice la gente.

Nuestro taxista se desvió para evitar golpear a un niño en una bici, y abusó en gran medida de la bocina. En los empujones, el pecho de Sakura se apretó contra mi brazo y me empujó hacia atrás, sonriendo, mientras su ceja se levantó con fingida exasperación.

—Hay un montón de fotos tuyas en línea.

—Algunas de esas mujeres eran amantes, otras no. —Le pasé el pulgar a través de la curva de su pecho, y ella miró hacia abajo para ver los ojos entrecerrados. —Yo no tengo una anormal aversión al compromiso, yo sólo no he tenido uno en un tiempo muy largo.

Su cabeza se levantó y pude ver con toda claridad cómo sus pupilas se dilataron, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—Sí —admitió entre risas. —Supongo que nuestro acuerdo es un compromiso de alguna clase.

—Simplemente no cuenta cuando te niegas a ir nunca en una cita real conmigo.

La sonrisa se redujo ligeramente.

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros sea bueno en nada más.

—Bueno, —admití —sin duda somos buenos en lo que hacemos. Hablando de eso, lo discutí con Neji, —le dije, dejando que el calor vibrante de su irritación se enfocara en el lado de mi cara por un momento. Fue muy divertido para sacarla de quicio— Sin nombres, Pétalo. Cálmate.

Esperé a que preguntara lo que dije.

Y esperé.

Finalmente, miré hacia ella para encontrarla sin dejar de mirarme con atención. Nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo y todo lo que había en la cabina se sentía completamente inmóvil.

— ¿Y? —dijo, y me dio una lenta y malvada sonrisa cuando aceleramos hacia adelante. — ¿Le dijiste que has encontrado a una mujer que le gusta tener sexo en público?

— ¡No en mi taxi! —El taxista gritó tan fuerte que los dos saltamos y luego se echó a reír. Él pisotón a los frenos, nos sacudió. — ¡No en mi taxi!

—No te preocupes, amigo —le dije. Me volví hacia ella y murmuré: —Ella no me deja follarla en coches. O los martes.

—Ella no es así —susurró, aunque ella me dejó besarla de nuevo.

—Es una pena —le dije a la boca. —Soy bueno en los coches. Y especialmente bueno los martes.

—Así que esta conversación con Neji, —dijo ella, llegando a todo y empujando su mano por debajo de la chaqueta que había puesto en mi regazo. —Si no se lo has dicho mi nombre, ¿qué le dijiste? Apretó la palma de su mano contra mi pene, apretando.

¿Iba a hacerme una paja en la cabina?

Jodidamente brillante.

—Sexagésimo quinto y Madison —le dije al conductor. —Tome el camino más largo.

Él me lanzó una mirada, muy probablemente con la idea de conducir a través de Columbus Circle en la hora punta, pero asintió, tomando quincuagésimo séptimo hacia Broadway.

—Nada de sexo en la cabina —dijo, más tranquilo ahora.

Me volví hacia Sakura.

—Mencioné que había conocido a una mujer, a quien yo estaba follando alegremente. Puede que también mencionase que esta mujer era diferente a otras mujeres que conozco.

Sakura tiró de la cremallera, hábilmente sacó mi polla y me dio un apretón duro. Un extraño calor se extendió por mi columna vertebral cuando me registró en el mismo tiempo que yo me endurecía, estaba aprendiendo a tocarme muy familiarmente.

— ¿Cómo soy diferente? —Inclinándose hacia mí, ella chupó mi oído y luego le susurró: — ¿Otras mujeres no conseguirían que te vengas fuera de los taxis?

La miré fijamente, preguntándose quién es realmente esta mujer, la dulce, inocente y muy follable mujer que casi no necesita nada de mí que no sea un buen polvo. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Era esto real?

¿O sería romper después de unos orgasmos, admitir que no me gustaba el arreglo más, decir que quería más?

Lo más probable. Pero mientras miraba hacia ella, a su cara roja y gigantes ojos jades tan juguetones y sucios de ninguna manera iba a renunciar a ella antes de que me lo hiciera.

—Yo no le dije mucho en realidad. Las conversaciones serias con él siempre recaen en insultos sobre el tamaño del pene.

—Bueno, entonces estoy segura de que fuiste duro con él.

—Me niego a entrar en una batalla de ingenio con un hombre desarmado —dije, ella riéndose en mi cuello comenzó a acariciarme.

—En verdad —dije en voz baja, dirigiéndome a besarla. —Si yo voy a ser sincero: no tengo ni idea de lo grande que su pene realmente es.

—Bueno, si quiere saber, estoy feliz de saber y le diré todo sobre él.

Me reí, gruñendo en su boca,

—Es refrescante tener una charla con una mujer que no se siente la necesidad de mostrar su inteligencia todo el tiempo.

—Nada de sexo —el taxista gruñó, mirándonos en el espejo retrovisor.

Levanté las manos y le sonreí.

—Yo no estoy tocando, amigo.

Parecía que decidió ignorarnos, subiendo el canal cultural y bajando la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa del atardecer y los ruidos incesantes de la ciudad. La mano de Sakura comenzó a acariciar lentamente hacia arriba, girando en la parte superior y hacia abajo.

—Te chuparía si yo no pensara que se daría cuenta —susurró. —Quiero decir, que te mereces lo mejor. Al menos eres bello por dentro, Sasuke. Justo en los momentos importantes.

Me eché a reír, presionando mi cara en su cuello para ahogar el gemido que siguió cuando ella centró sus esfuerzos en la punta de mí.

—Joder, eso se siente bien. Un poco más rápido, amor. ¿Se puede?

Vaciló en la expresión de cariño, y luego volvió la cara para chupar mi mandíbula, el puño apretado y rápido sobre mi polla. Echó un vistazo al taxista pero estaba absorbido por el programa de radio y gritando al tráfico en frente de nosotros.

— ¿Sí? ¿Así mismo? —preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo contra su mejilla.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que serías tan buena en esto.

Su risa vibró a lo largo de mi cuello y debajo de mi piel. Yo nunca la había oído hacer tan ridículo, poco delicado sonido. Otra de sus paredes que había penetrado. La victoria subió cálida y fuerte en mi pecho, y por un breve pulso Quería gritar por la ventana que estaba dejándome entrar. Ella lamió el lado de mi cuello, mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Tú tienes la polla más perfecta —me dijo. —Me estás haciendo querer que no sea martes.

—Joder —me quejé. Y cuando llegué, mandíbula apretada, con los puños apretados a los lados, me di cuenta de que Sakura, también me había hecho olvidar actuar como un culo sangriento de todo el asunto y dejar de preocuparme por si ella estaba jodiendo con mi cabeza.

Sakura buscó en su bolso, sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la mano cuando todavía estaba dentro del bolso, dándome una sonrisa tonta y ocultando la evidencia a nuestro taxista. Y entonces ella se inclinó hacia adelante, y me besó con tanta dulzura que me dieron ganas de echarla abajo en el asiento del coche y hacerla venir contra mi lengua sólo para escuchar sus pequeños gritos roncos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Me preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos buscando.

He aprendido algo más sobre Sakura en esa expresión: su primer instinto, y el que continuamente combatía, era para complacerme.

Pero entonces llegamos a una cuadra de mi casa y ella se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo amablemente. — ¿Es aquí donde vas a salir?

Dudé, preguntándome si ella querría venir conmigo.

—Supongo, a menos que quieras...

Su voz era tranquila, me di cuenta era su intento de aliviar la dureza de sus palabras:

—Me voy. Nos vemos el viernes, Sasuke.

Habíamos terminado. Me disculpé.


	10. Chapter 10

Nueve

— ¿Vamos a hablar de eso hoy?

Me aparté de donde me encontraba en la escalera y miré a Karin. Apoyó un pincel en su cadera, y niveló su mirada en mí.

— ¿Acerca de...?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Acerca de la ruptura. Acerca de tu repentina mudanza. Acerca de Sasori y este hombre misterioso que está ahora, y de lo diferente que es tu vida ahora de lo que era sólo hace dos meses.

Enyesé una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Oh, ¿eso? ¿Qué hay que decir?

Ella se echó a reír, pero luego se pasó una delicada muñeca por la frente, dejando una débil mancha de pintura.

Suigetsu estaba de viaje de negocios y Karin estaba decidida a tener todo el interior de su enorme apartamento pintado mientras que él era incapaz de entrometerse. Ella parecía agotada.

— ¿Por qué no contratas a alguien para hacer todo esto? —Le pregunté, mirando a su alrededor. — Dios sabe que te lo puedes permitir.

—Porque soy una obsesa del control —dijo. —Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema. Mira, sé lo que esa relación poco a poco te arrastró hacia abajo, pero me siento rara porque que yo no sé más de él la verdad. Suigetsu sabía de Sasori través de eventos de la ciudad, pero nunca lo conoció muy bien, y...

—Porque —dije, interrumpiéndola — hubieras visto a través de él. Al igual que Suigetsu lo hizo.

La familiar punzada rebotó a través de mi estómago ante la sola idea de Sasori.

Karin empezó a decir algo, pero yo levanté mi mano.

—Vamos. Sé que Suigetsu desconfiaba de Sasori desde el primer día, incluso si él no pensaba que era su asunto para interferir. Y creo que en el momento en que te conocí, yo sospeché Sasori estaba engañándome. Yo no lo quise dejar estar cerca de ti, porque serías capaz de ver lo que había escondido tan descaradamente. —Sus ojos se volvieron hacia las esquinas, y me di cuenta antes de oírla de lo que iba a decir.

—Cariño, yo no necesito conocerlo personalmente para saber que era un tramposo de mierda. Nadie lo necesitaba. La única cosa que le ayudó a verse decente eras tú.

Tragué saliva un par de veces, deseando que las lágrimas no asomaran.

— ¿Crees que dice algo acerca de mí, como si yo fuera tonta o ciega por haber pasado tantos años con él?

Volví a pensar en nuestra primera cena de aniversario en el Everest, y cómo llegó media hora tarde y olía a perfume. Ese cliché. Cuando yo le pregunté si había estado con otra persona había dicho: "Cariño, cuando no estoy contigo, yo siempre estoy con otra persona. Es sólo como mi vida es. Pero estoy aquí y ahora".

Había asumido que quería decir que siempre estaba trabajando cuando estaba lejos de mí. Pero, en verdad, era probablemente la única vez que había sido honesto conmigo acerca de otras mujeres.

—No —dijo Karin, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tú eras joven, debe haberte parecido irreal cuando se conocieron. Es encantador como el infierno, Sakura, eso seguro. Pero no es saludable cambiarlo todo y que no quieras hablar sobre ello. ¿Estás realmente bien?

Asentí.

—En realidad lo estoy.

— ¿Llama Sasori?

Me quedé mirando el pincel en la mano y luego lo dejé caer de nuevo en la lata.

—No.

— ¿Te molesta?

—Tal vez un poco. Ojalá que al haberlo dejado se hubiese dado cuenta de encontrarse en mal estado. Sería bueno para mí escucharlo humillarse. Pero la verdad es que probablemente no respondería, de todos modos. Yo nunca volvería con él.

— ¿Qué hizo cuando le dijiste que te ibas?

—Gritó. Amenazando. —Miré por la ventana y me acordé de la cara de Sasori retorcida de rabia. Su ira me hacía estar más tranquila, fue la última vez que hizo algo en mí. —Tiró mi ropa a la calle. Me empujó hacia la puerta.

Karin me sorprendió al dejar caer su pincel en la lona de plástico sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar donde aterrizó. Ella se acercó y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Tú podrías arruinarle.

—Sospecho que lo va a hacer que el mismo con el tiempo. Yo sólo quería salir. —Sonreí contra su hombro. —Y yo mandé al abogado de la familia a desalojarlo. Creo que a los periódicos le gusta eso. Era mi maldita casa, ¿recuerdas?

Había sido bueno hablarlo todo. Karin no era una extraña a la angustia, y todo el tiempo que hablamos sobre Sasori, me acordé de cómo hace poco más de un año, cuando de repente había dejado Houzuki Media, se había secuestrado a sí misma en su apartamento y no había estado en contacto durante una semana. Cuando finalmente la llamé, ella me dijo todo lo que pasó entre ella y Suigetsu, la forma en que habían empezado lo que fuera su aventura secreta, y cómo ella había decidido que tenía que dejarlo.

Había sido un momento de revelación para mí, pero en el camino completamente equivocado. Su decisión de abandonar su trabajo y posiblemente sacrificar su relación sólo fortaleció mi resolución de ver las cosas superadas con Sasori. Yo quería trabajar lo suficiente con él por nosotros dos. La cosa es, que Suigetsu era el hombre adecuado de Karin para resolver las cosas. Sasori no había sido para mí, no realmente.

Pensar en mi ex siempre me dejó con una resaca, pero hablar de él enrollada una bola de plomo en mi interior que no parecía desaparecer, no importa cuántas habitaciones ayudé a Karin a pintar o cuántos kilómetros corrí a lo largo del río más tarde ese día.

Por un momento pensé en llamar a Sasuke, pero la respuesta a un problema con un hombre nunca fue buscar a alguien para crear otro. Él hubiera querido cenar la otra noche, pero no fue porque quería profundizar.

Él no iba a ser ese tipo, tampoco.

Lunes y martes pasaron volando. El miércoles fue una montaña de reuniones con los nuevos clientes, y se sentía como que cada minuto que pasaba se trasformaba en el lapso de un año. El jueves fue peor en una manera completamente opuesta: Karin y Suigetsu fueron a tomar un fin de semana largo por el Cuatro de Julio, y Sora se fue a casa a Chicago. Las oficinas se quedaron en silencio, y aunque estábamos en un negocio en auge, todo mi equipo había estado extrañamente demasiado eficiente. No tenía nada que hacer y todo a mi alrededor era el eco los pasillos.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?, envié un mensaje a Karin, ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta.

Te dije lo mismo antes de salir ayer.

Mis pasos resuenan en el pasillo cuando me pongo más café. Ya he tenido suficiente de café por ahora como para quedarme despierta por un mes.

Manda un mensaje a tu hermoso desconocido. Llámalo. Usa esa energía para algo útil.

No funciona de esa manera.

Mi teléfono sonó inmediatamente.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo funciona?

Me puse mi teléfono en mi bolso y suspiré, mirando por la ventana. No le había dicho a Karin nada más sobre los arreglos con mi extraño, pero pude ver su paciencia agotándose.

Afortunadamente ella no estaba en la ciudad, yo podía poner mi teléfono lejos y mantener en secreto todo mío, al menos por un unos días más.

El tiempo Nueva York en junio fue hermoso, pero el momento en que llegamos a julio era insoportable. Empecé a sientir como si nunca me alejara de los laberintos de edificios altos y más que un poco como si me estuvieran cociendo en un horno de ladrillo. Por primera vez desde que me había mudado, echaba de menos mi casa. Me perdí el viento del lago, túneles de aire tan fuerte que le empujarían hacia atrás al caminar. Me perdí el cielo verde de las tormentas de verano y sobrevivir a ellas en la casa de mis padres, refugiándome en el sótano durante horas jugando pinball con mi papá.

La mejor parte de estar en Manhattan, sin embargo, era cómo podía caminar sin rumbo por un tiempo y tropezar al azar con algo interesante. Esta ciudad tenía todo: yakisoba entregado a las tres de la mañana, los hombres que se encontraban en los almacenes llenos de espejos para escapadas sexuales y pinball en un bar a poca distancia de mi oficina corporativa. Cuando vi la pista de las luces de la máquina a través de la ventana, vacilé, sintiendo que la ciudad me había dado precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Quizás más veces de lo que realmente se le dio el crédito correspondiente.

Me metí en el edificio oscuro, inhalando el olor familiar de palomitas y cerveza vieja. En el centro de un jueves soleado, el bar estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que me sienta como si fuera medianoche en el exterior, que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo o aquí, bebiendo y jugando al billar. La máquina desde el principio yo había visto era una más nueva, con palancas pulidas y la música punk y emo no tuve ningún interés en ella pero en la esquina trasera había un modelo antiguo con las caras pintadas de KISS en toda su gloria y la boca de Gene Simmons abierta, con la lengua fuera hacia abajo.

Hice el cambio de varios dólares en el bar, pedí una cerveza, y me dirigí a través de la pequeña multitud de personas hacia el juego en la parte posterior.

Mi padre había sido un coleccionista. Cuando tenía cinco años y quería un cachorro, él me consiguió un dálmata, y luego otro, y luego de alguna manera terminamos con una gran casa llena de perros sordos ladrando a cada rato.

Luego estaban los Corvairs clásicos, sobre todo los de marcos doblados hacia arriba. Papá alquiló un garaje para ellos.

Luego vinieron las trompetas antiguas. Arte de un escultor local. Y, por último, las máquinas de pinball.

Papá tenía cerca de setenta de las máquinas en el almacenamiento y otras siete u ocho en la sala de juegos de casa. De hecho, fue durante una visita a la sala de juegos que papá y Sasori se habían unido por primera vez. Aunque papá no tenía forma de saber que Sasori nunca había jugado pinball en su vida, Sasori había actuado como si la colección de papá fuese la cosa más increíble que jamás había visto y logró sonar como si hubiera estado jugando ya que podría llegar a las palancas. Papá había caído, y en ese momento yo había estado encantada. Yo sólo tenía veintiún años y no estaba segura de cómo mis padres se sentirían acerca de un novio que era casi diez años mayor que yo. Pero papá inmediatamente hizo todo lo posible con su tiempo y su chequera para apoyar nuestra relación y las ambiciones de Sasori. Mi padre siempre fue fácil de ganar, y una vez lo ganó, su apoyo era casi imposible de perder.

Al menos, por supuesto, hasta que se encontró con él mientras estaba fuera en una cena romántica con una mujer que no era su hija. A pesar de lo que mi padre me dijo y de lo mucho que me instó a ver a Sasori por lo que era y no la imagen pública que se esforzó por representar, elegí creer en el lado de Sasori de la historia: la mujer era un miembro del personal del trabajo, deprimida por la ruptura, y necesitaba que alguien la escuchase, eso era todo.

Lo que hacía un jefe cariñoso.

Dos meses después, fue atrapado en el periódico local engañándome con otra persona.

Di de comer un cuarto de dólar al juego y apoyé las manos en la cara, mirando las bolas de plata brillante del estante en su lugar. Es de suponer que la música, silbatos y campanas habían sido desconectados porque el juego permaneció extrañamente tranquilo cuando me tiro una pelota hacia arriba y sobre el terreno, un tirón a las palancas y di un codazo a la máquina con mis caderas. Estaba oxidada, y jugando muy mal, pero no me importaba.

Había tenido algunos de estos momentos, cristalizadores y tranquilos en las últimas semanas. Momentos en los que simultáneamente registré lo mucho que había crecido y lo poco que sabía sobre la vida y relaciones. Algunos de esos momentos ocurrieron cuando yo estaba viendo a Suigetsu y Karin, y la forma tranquila y molesta en que se adoraban a partes iguales. Otro momento estaba aquí, jugando sola, sintiéndome más tranquila de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

Un hombre o dos vinieron y hablaron conmigo, yo estaba acostumbrada a los chicos de paso que parecían incapaces de resistir a una mujer jugando pinball sola. Pero después de cuatro partidas, sentí que alguien me observaba.

Era como si la piel en la parte posterior de mi cuello estuviera siendo presionada sólo con la presión de una exhalación.

Drené mi cerveza, me volví y vi a Sasuke de pie en la habitación.

Estaba con otro hombre, alguien que no conocía, pero que también estaba con el traje formal de negocios y quien se destacó en el bar tan claramente cómo debía hacerlo yo en mi delgado vestido gris y tacones rojos. Sasuke me miraba por encima de su cerveza, y cuando lo localicé, sonrió y alzó su copa ligeramente en un saludo.

Terminé mi juego después de otros veinte minutos más o menos, y me acerqué a donde estaban, intentando mantener mi rostro libre de una sonrisa tonta. Yo estaba de humor para verlo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Hey —dije, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola a ti también.

Miré al amigo a su lado, un hombre mayor, con una cara larga y amables ojos negros.

—Sakura Haruno, este es Shikamaru Nara, un colega y buen amigo mío.

Me acerqué, le di la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Shikamaru.

—Igualmente...

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y luego me señaló con su vaso.

—Sakura es la nueva jefa del departamento de cuentas en HMG.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron y él asintió con la cabeza, impresionado.

—Ah, ya veo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunté, mirando a su alrededor. —Esto no parece ser un lugar para los negocios en el medio del día.

—Jodido del trabajo de la mañana, como todos en esta ciudad. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tratando de ocultarte? —Sasuke preguntó con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—No —le respondí, mi sonrisa cada vez mayor. —Nunca.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, y luego parpadeó a la barra, señalando con la cabeza al camarero.

—Vengo aquí porque es sucio y normalmente está vacío y tienen Guinness de barril.

—Y yo he venido aquí porque tienen billar y me gusta fingir que puedo patear el culo de Sasuke — dijo Shikamaru, y luego terminó su cerveza en un largo trago. —Así que vamos a jugar.

Lo tomé como mi señal, y puse mi bolso sobre mi hombro, sonriendo un poco a Sasuke.

—Que se diviertan con eso. Nos vemos.

—Déjame que te acompañe —dijo, y se volvió hacia Shikamaru. —Tráeme otra cerveza y te veré en la mesa de atrás.

Con la mano de Sasuke presionando a lo bajo de mi espalda, salimos del bar y al ciego sol de la tarde.

—Oh mierda —se quejó con el calor, cubriéndose los ojos. —Es mejor dentro. Vuelve y juega con nosotros.

Negué.

—Creo que voy a ir a casa y lavar algo de ropa.

—Me siento halagado.

Me reí, pero luego miré alrededor con ansiedad cuando él levantó una mano y tocó el costado de mi cara.

La dejó caer rápidamente, murmurando,

—Cierto, cierto.

— ¿Sabe Shikamaru acerca de mí? —Le pregunté en voz baja.

Me miró, ligeramente herido.

—No. Mis amigos saben que hay alguien, pero no quién.

Una gran torpeza se instaló entre nosotros por un momento, y yo no sabía que protocolo habría aquí. Exactamente por qué el sólo el viernes a disposición era lo ideal: no se requiere ningún pensamiento, ninguna negociación de amigos, sentimientos o límites.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas sobre lo extraño que es que nos encontramos el uno con el otro todo el tiempo? —me preguntó, con una ilegible mirada.

—No —admití. — ¿No es que la forma en que funciona el mundo? En una ciudad de millones que siempre veas a la misma persona.

—Pero, ¿con qué frecuencia es la persona que más quieres ver?

Parpadeé, sintiendo propagarse una mezcla de malestar y emoción sintetizada en mi vientre.

Hizo caso omiso de mi silencio incómodo y siguió adelante.

—Todavía quedamos para mañana, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué no lo haríamos?

Se echó a reír, dejando caer su mirada a mis labios.

—Porque es un día de fiesta, Pétalo. Yo no estaba seguro de que tenía privilegios de vacaciones.

—No es un día de fiesta para ti.

—Claro que sí —dijo. —Es el día en que nos hemos librado de quejosos estadounidenses.

—Ja, ja.

—Por suerte para mí no hay otras fiestas los viernes de este año, así que no tengo que preocuparme por la falta de mi nuevo día favorito de la semana.

— ¿Has mirado tan lejos en el calendario? —Sentí que me movía un poco más hacia él, lo suficiente cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, incluso con este calor exceso de noventa grados.

—No, sólo estoy haciendo un poco de sabio.

— ¿Idiota sabio?

Se echó a reír, chasqueando la lengua juguetonamente.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos reuniremos mañana?

Levantó la mano otra vez, y se pasó el dedo índice sobre el labio inferior.

—Te enviaré un mensaje.

Y así lo hizo. Casi tan pronto como di la vuelta a la esquina y llegué al metro, mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo con las palabras:

11th Ave y W 24th St. Hay un edificio enfrente del parque. 07:00.

No hay indicación de qué edificio, lo que haríamos, incluso ni qué ponerse.

Cuando llegué allí, estaba claro que había realmente sólo un edificio que podría ser. Era de piedra moderna y vidrio, y daba al Chelsea Waterside Park. También tenía una visión ridícula del Hudson.

El vestíbulo estaba vacío salvo por un guardia de seguridad detrás de un escritorio, y después de que se removió durante aproximadamente un minuto, me preguntó si yo era amiga del señor Uchiha.

Hice una pausa, cautelosa.

—Sí.

—Oh, bueno. ¡Debería haberlo dicho antes! —Se puso de pie, casi tan ancho como alto, y saludó con la mano guiándome a los ascensores. —Se supone que debo enviarla para arriba.

Me quedé parada de golpe antes de tomar la acción y entrar en el ascensor junto a él. El guardia puso una llave en una ranura y luego pulsó la tecla R.

Techo.

¿Nos íbamos a la azotea?

Con un gesto amistoso, salió.

—Que tenga una buena estancia —dijo justo cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Había veintisiete pisos en el edificio, pero el ascensor era claramente nuevo, y muy rápido, y apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que me podría estar esperando antes de que dejó escapar un ding tranquilo y las puertas se abrieron.

Yo estaba en un pequeño pasillo, frente a un pequeño tramo de escaleras que conducía sólo a una puerta marcada, ACCESO A LA AZOTEA. NO PARA USO PÚBLICO.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino pensar que, hoy en día, la señal no se aplicaba a mí? Este era Sasuke, después de todo. Yo tenía la sensación de que él respetaba las reglas sólo el tiempo suficiente para aprender a doblarlas adecuadamente.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico estridente y golpeó fuertemente detrás de mí. Me volví y traté la apertura de una rendija de seguridad, sin ningún resultado. El día era caluroso, ventoso, y me he quedado atrapada en el techo de un edificio.

Mierda. Sasuke mejor que sea aquí o me voy a enloquecer.

— ¡Aquí! —Sasuke llamó desde algún lugar a mi derecha.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y caminé alrededor de una gran caja eléctrica. Sasuke estaba solo, con un manta, almohadas, y una gigantesca extensión de comida y cerveza a sus pies.

—Feliz Día de la Independencia, Pétalo. ¿Lista para ser follada al aire libre?

Parecía increíble, vestido de manera informal con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta azul, bronceados y musculosos brazos y su más de 1'95 moviéndose hacia mí. Su presencia física, el sol y el viento batiéndole la camisa por todo el pecho. . . santo infierno. Digamos que hizo las cosas para mí.

—Le pregunté si estaba lista para ser follada afuera —dijo en voz baja, inclinándose para besarme. Él sabía a cerveza, y a manzanas, y a algo inherentemente sabor de Sasuke. El calor, el sexo, la comodidad...él era mi alimento y consuelo, lo que disfrutar de vez en cuando, sin culpa, sabiendo los motivos aun cuando probablemente no es tan bueno para ti.

—Sí —le dije. —Así que no estás preocupado por helicópteros o cámaras o... — miré más allá de él, apuntando a la gente de un techo de distancia —la gente de allá con los prismáticos.

—No.

Entrecerré los ojos y pasé las manos por su pecho hasta el cuello.

— ¿Por qué nunca te preocupas por ser visto?

—Porque me cambiaría preocuparme por ello. Me mantendría dentro, o me haría un paranoico, o que dejara de follar en el techo. Considera la tragedia que sería.

—Una grande. —Se me ocurrió que era tan indiferente a ser visto como que no. Él no lo buscaba; no lo evitaba. Él sólo vivía alrededor de la realidad de la misma. Era una forma muy diferente de interactuar con la prensa y el público que me confundió un poco. Parecía tan simple.

Él sonrió y me besó la punta de la nariz.

—Vamos a comer.

Había traído baguettes, queso, embutidos y fruta. Pequeñas galletas con mermelada, y huellas digitales perfectas, pequeños macarrones. En una bandeja pequeña había cuencos de aceitunas, cornichons y almendras. En un balde de metal había varias botellas de cerveza negra.

—Demasiado —le dije.

Él se echó a reír.

—Yo diré. —me pasó una mano por mi lado, en mi estómago, y mi pecho. —Tengo la intención de conseguir satisfacerte.

Él me llevó hacia abajo sobre la manta, abrió una cerveza, y lo vertió en dos vasos.

— ¿Vives en este edificio? —Le pregunté, tomando un bocado de manzana. La idea de que estábamos tan cerca de su apartamento me hizo sentir ligeramente mareada.

—Vivo en el edificio donde me quedé después de la mano del otro día. Soy dueño de la vivienda aquí, pero vive mi madre. —Él levantó la mano justo cuando abrí la boca para protestar. —Ella está visitando mi hermana en Leeds durante un par de semanas. Ella no vendrá hasta el techo.

— ¿Alguien puede venir aquí?

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo estallar una aceituna en la boca.

—Yo no lo creo. No estoy seguro, sin embargo. —Mastico, y me miró durante un minuto, con los ojos sonrientes. — ¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?

La aprehensión calentó mi vientre y miré de nuevo a la puerta cerrada, preguntándome cómo sería el estar extendida en la manta debajo de Sasuke, sentirlo golpeando en mí, y luego escuchar de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrando de golpe.

—Está bien —le dije, sonriendo.

—No tiene la mejor vista de los fuegos artificiales —explicó. —Se pusieron en marcha cuatro conciertos simultáneos que puedes ver sobre el río. Pensé que era algo que te gustaría ver.

Tiré de él hacia mí y lo besé en la mandíbula.

—En realidad estoy más emocionada de verte totalmente desnudo.

Con un pequeño gruñido, Sasuke empujó algunas almohadas a un lado y me tumbó en la gruesa manta.

Él sonrió, cerró los ojos, y me besó.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que sentirse tan bien? Sería más fácil que fuera casualidad, aunque ciertamente mucho menos satisfactorio, si Sasuke fuera un amante mediocre, o me tratara principalmente como alguien conveniente para salir de cada semana. Pero él era tierno, atento, y tan seguro de sí mismo a este respecto que tomó muy poco esfuerzo para él para que me inclinase por debajo de él, dolorida por él, suplicándole en silencio.

Le encantaba que le suplicara. Él me tomó el pelo para conseguir más de él. Yo le rogué que me tomara el pelo más tarde.

En momentos como este, cuando me estaba besando, pasando sus manos sobre mi piel y me pellizcaba en lugares hambrientos, sensibles, me esforzaba por no comparar a este amante con el único que he tenido. Sasori fue rápido y áspero. Después de un año de relaciones sexuales juguetonas, nuestro contacto en realidad nunca fue acerca de la exploración o compartir algo. Había sido en la cama, a veces en el sofá. Una o dos veces en la cocina.

Pero aquí, Sasuke deslizó una fresa sobre mi barbilla, succionó los jugos. Murmuró acerca de mí degustación, lamió mis jugos, me folló hasta que grité y se hizo eco a través de la calle.

Él tomó fotos de mí cuando yo quité mi camisa y luego la suya, mientras lamía mi camino por su estómago, desabroché los vaqueros y me llevé su dura longitud a la boca. Esperaba que me dejaba seguir adelante un tiempo.

Me susurró:

—Mantén tus ojos abiertos. Mírame. —Y entonces él tomó una foto. Yo estaba suficientemente perdida en la sensación por el momento y no me importó.

Con el tiempo, su teléfono se cayó a la manta y sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo, me guiaba, me mantenía frenada. Mi boca se movía tan lentamente que no podía imaginar que llegaría así, a lo largo tirando hacia atrás y luego, lentamente, llevándolo de nuevo. Pero no dejó que me acelerara, y sus ojos se tornaron más oscuro y más hambrientos, y finalmente creció en mí.

—Está bien —me preguntó, con voz tensa. —Me voy.

Tarareé, observando su color de cara y la boca un poco abierta mientras miraba a la boca de él. El sonido que hizo cuando llegó era profundo y ronco, sin sentido, y se mezclaba con las palabras más sucias que yo nunca había oído decir. Tragué rápidamente, centrándome en la expresión aturdida en su rostro.

—Joder —se quejó, sonriendo. Se inclinó y me levantó contra su pecho.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Resultó rosa, y lavanda, y me quedé mirando el encaje de la capa de nubes. Su piel era cálida y suave, y volví mi rostro hacia ella, inhalando.

—Me gusta el desodorante que utilizas.

Él se echó a reír.

—Vaya, gracias.

Besé su hombro, y dudé, con miedo de arruinar el momento. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Tomaste una foto mi cara.

Sentí más que escuché su risa.

—Lo sé. Voy a borrarla ahora. Sólo quiero mirarla un par de veces. —Dejó caer un pesado brazo de la manta y ciegamente buscó su teléfono a su lado. Estaba bajo mi cadera y me tiré hacia arriba, dándoselo a él.

Juntos buscamos a través de las imágenes. Mis manos en mi camisa, sobre su pecho. Mis pechos, mi cuello.

Nos detuvimos en la foto de mis manos desabrochando sus pantalones, tirando de él hacia fuera. Cuando llegamos a una de mi pulgar barriendo sobre la cabeza de su polla, él rodó sobre mí, con fuerza de nuevo.

—No, espera —le dije, las palabras mueren dentro de su boca mientras me besa. —Eliminar la de la cara, Sasuke.

Con un gemido, buscó y me las mostró. No podía negar que eran algunas de las cosas más sensuales que había visto: mis dientes al descubierto en la cadera, la lengua tocando la punta de su polla, y, finalmente, la boca se extendió a su alrededor mientras yo miraba directamente a la cámara. Mis ojos se habían vuelto tan oscuro que estaba claro que yo lo chuparía todo el tiempo que pudiera. Con una foto así, me quedaría en ese posición siempre.

Se hizo clic en el botón de borrar, confirmó la petición, y luego se había ido.

—Fue la cosa más caliente que he visto —dijo, rodando sobre mí otra vez y besando mi cuello. —Realmente detesto esa regla de rostros no.

Yo no dije nada. En cambio, me empujó sus pantalones en el resto del camino hasta sus piernas, y luego empujó mis pantalones cortos de descanso y puso mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

—Obtén un condón —murmuré en su cuello.

—En realidad, —él comenzó, retirándose lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos, —Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos dejar atrás la regla del condón.

—Sasuke...

—Tengo esto. —Sacó un papel de debajo de la manta. Ah, los resultados de las pruebas cada vez más romántico. —Yo no he estado al descubierto desde la escuela secundaria —explicó. —Yo no me estoy tirando a nadie y quiero estar desnudo contigo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que uso control de natalidad?

—Porque vi las pastillas en tu bolso en la biblioteca. —Se movió hacia atrás, colocándose para presionar contra mí, y sacudió sus caderas. — ¿Esto está bien?

Asentí, pero le pregunté:

— ¿No te preocupas acerca de mi historial?

Él sonrió, besó a lo largo de mi hombro, y me pasó una mano hacia arriba y por encima de mi pecho.

—Dime.

Tragué saliva, rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando hacia un lado. Él le puso un dedo en la barbilla, volviendo enfrentarme de nuevo a él.

—He tenido otro amante —admití.

Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron de sonreír.

— ¿Tú has estado con otra persona?

—Pero él folló con todos los demás en Chicago mientras estuvimos juntos.

Soltó una maldición silenciosa.

—Sakura...

—Así que, si tenemos en cuenta que he estado con todo el mundo estaba con él, yo he estado con mucho más que uno. —Traté de sonreír al tomar nitidez mis palabras.

— ¿Te has hecho pruebas desde entonces?

—Sí —moví mis caderas contra él, queriendo esto más de lo que creía. Sasori había empezado a utilizar condones a mitad de camino a través de nuestra relación, lo que debería haberme dado una pista de alguna manera. En el momento se sentía un triste distanciamiento, aunque él me dijo que era para asegurarse de no tener hijos antes de que estuviéramos listos. Ahora me di cuenta de que él me dio, al menos, una cortesía.

Pero Sasuke estaba haciéndolo todo al revés. Distancia al principio, y luego a toda velocidad de cabeza en esta extraña monogamia que teníamos.

Mierda, Salura. Así es como la mayoría de la gente lo hace.

Tiré de sus caderas, y me levanté a chuparle el cuello.

—Está bien, entonces. —Sasuke se movió hacia atrás, la mano entre nosotros, y se deslizó en el interior con un gemido. Poco a poco, poco a poco me llenó. Y entonces él cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo, besó su camino hasta mi cuello, y apretó los labios contra los míos.

—Jodidamente brillante —susurró. —Cristo, no hay nada como esto.

Una extraña desesperación se hizo cargo de mí. Nunca había sentido su peso sobre mí tan completamente, se sintió cada pedacito de su piel desnuda, y era un tipo completamente diferente de posesión. Sus hombros eran tan amplios, cada musculo agrupado y definido en mis manos. Por dentro y por encima de mí, Sasuke se sintió como su propio planeta.

Continuó besándome mientras se movía, tan lento, dejándome sentir cada centímetro.

—Alguien podría mirar aquí. Te verían debajo de mí, muslos abiertos, los pies descalzos sobre mis piernas. —Se levantó apoyándose en codos, miró hacia abajo a mis pechos. — ¿Crees que les gustaría ver a estos?

Cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda para que pudiera ver mejor. Dios, era extraño tener tal seguridad con Sasuke. Él nunca lo hizo parecer raro o mal que me gustase la idea de que las personas nos miren.

Era como si a él le encantara tanto como a mí lo hizo, quisiera ser atrapado, también.

— ¿Crees que quieras que alguien pueda ver como follamos alguna vez? —me preguntó, acelerando un poco.

Mi honestidad cayó hacia adelante, sin aliento:

—Me gusta la idea de que la gente te vea así conmigo.

— ¿Sí?

—No sabía que yo quería esto antes de conocerte.

Cayó sobre mí, pesado y caliente.

—Te daría todo lo que quisieras. Me encanta cómo te transforma cuando te estoy follando y mirando. Cuando estoy tomando fotografías, pierdes tu pequeña pantalla misteriosa y te abres, como si por fin respiraras.

Me estiré debajo de él, tirando de él lo más cerca que pude, y miré hacia el cielo oscuro a los primeros fuegos artificiales disparados sobre el río. Al sonido sigue la luz, y un auge profundo sacudió el techo bajo mi espalda.

Más fuegos artificiales explotaron en una ráfaga repartida y las llamas y luces tan brillantes y cercanas que se sentían como si el cielo estuviera en llamas. El edificio en que estoy me hace vibrar, temblar a mis huesos y rasga a través de mi pecho.

—Santa mierda —dijo riendo, y se movió más, tirando más, cada vez más cerca. Yo sabía sus palabras ya tan bien. Ya apenas podíamos entendernos. El sonido era casi ensordecedor tan cerca del río, y el aire se volvió pesado con azufre, humo y luz. Llegó cerca de mi cabeza, se incorporó en sus rodillas, y golpeó en mí, tomando una foto cuando nos venimos juntos con las luces brillando rojo, azul y verde en mi piel.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me hice pedazos, gritando fuertemente, pero mi sonido se perdió en el estruendo a nuestro alrededor.

Sasuke sacó una manta de un montón y la envolvió alrededor de los dos, tal vez menos, porque hacía frío y más porque ya no estábamos actuando para nuestra audiencia imaginaria. Estábamos simplemente bebiendo cerveza de la mano, viendo los fuegos artificiales.

—Tu dijiste que no has tenido un compromiso desde hace tiempo, pero es raro ser monógamo con un amigo para sexo —le pregunté, volviéndome para ver su rostro.

Se rió e inclinó la botella de cerveza a los labios.

—No. Yo no soy un pendejo de tal manera que no pueda estar con una persona, si eso es lo que quiere.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tú estarías bien si yo estuviera con otro hombre?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el río, donde el humo estaba empezando a borrarse.

—No lo creo, en realidad. —Él levantó su cerveza más, la vació. —Nosotros no usamos un condón esta noche, si recuerdas. No se puede hacer eso si tu estuvieras con otros hombres.

Alargó el brazo para agarrar otra cerveza y la manta cayó de sus hombros, revelando su desnuda espalda, cada músculo bien definido. Me incliné y besé mi camino desde el centro de su columna vertebral en el cuello.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una novia? ¿Fue Tayuya una novia?

—En realidad no. —Él regresó a mi lado y se acurrucó bajo la manta. —He salido en exclusiva con un par de mujeres desde que me mudé aquí. Pero ha sido tiempo desde que amé a alguien, si eso a lo que te refieres.

Asentí.

—Supongo que eso es lo que quiero decir.

—Yo tenía una novia en serio en la universidad por un tiempo. Ella se fue con un amigo mío. Se casó con él, en realidad. Yo tenía razón al estar un poco cabreado con las mujeres después de eso. Ahora me doy cuenta de que las relaciones son sólo un montón de trabajo, y energía y tiempo. — Tomó un sorbo, tragó. —Y no he tenido mucho de eso, tratando de conseguir poner la empresa en funcionamiento. No me opongo a la idea de tener a alguien, pero es difícil encontrar alguien apropiado en esta ciudad, por extraño que parezca, en un lugar con unas ocho millones de personas.

Me sentí absolutamente nada cuando dijo esto, ni una punzada de esperanza de que sería yo, no me preocupó que Sasuke tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más. Para alguien como yo, que tenía, en todo caso, siempre se sintió más bien forzada, era discordante. La sensación de hueco vacío floreció en mi pecho.

—Probablemente debería irme — dije, estirándome y dejando caer la manta.

Sasuke miró por encima de mi cuerpo desnudo antes de mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué estás siempre con tanta prisa con dejarme?

—Nosotros no pasamos las noches —le recordé.

— ¿Ni siquiera en vacaciones? Me vendría bien una mañana de peluche. Podemos utilizar la habitación de mi madre.

—Llama a Neji. Él es lindo.

—Lo haría, pero él siempre insiste en ser la cuchara grande. Es incómodo. —Hizo una pausa. — Espera. ¿Crees que Neji es lindo?

Me reí, tomando un último sorbo de cerveza y llegando a la ropa.

—Sí, pero tú eres más mi tipo.

— ¿Elegante? ¿Dotado en el departamento del pene? ¿Semejante a Dios?

Yo le miré y me reí.

—Yo iba a decir que tienes la boca sucia más perfecta.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se inclinó para besarme.

—Quédate más. Por favor, Pétalo. Quiero follarte en la mañana, cuando ya estés toda revuelta de sueño y somnolencia.

—No puedo, Sasuke.

Me miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo y luego miró hacia otro lado, levantando la botella a los labios, murmurando:

—El realmente te hizo un lío.

Sentí que mi sonrisa se desvanecía.

—Es mejor cuando no se trata de encontrar un sentido a una mujer que quiere sexo sólo por sexo. Sí, Sasori hizo un lio en mí, pero eso no es por eso que no quiero quedarme más.

Lo miré por un momento antes de recordar poner mi sonrisa en su lugar.

—No puedo esperar para ver lo que se te ocurre la semana que viene

.

En el momento en que llegué a casa, la despedida de Sasuke se había desvanecido en un dolor extraño debajo de mis costillas. Tiré mis llaves y el bolso a la mesa de la sala y me recosté contra la pared, mirando a la negra oscuridad de mi sala de estar. Mi casa era pequeña pero en los pocos meses que había estado en Nueva York había llegado a sentirla más como hogar para mí que la enorme casa que había compartido con Sasori casi cinco años.

Pero esta noche, con el eco de la música y luces de bengala que rebotan en los edificios, y el sonido de risas y celebraciones gritadas desde las aceras de fuera, mi pequeño espacio se sentía solitario por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Sin encender las luces, me desnudé, me dirigí al baño y entré en la hacinada ducha. Me puse de pie bajo el agua caliente y cerré los ojos, esperando que el sonido del agua combatiera el ruido en mi cabeza.

No funcionó. Mis músculos estaban tensos y doloridos y el dolor sutil entre mis piernas hizo casi imposible que mis pensamientos no volvieran continuamente de nuevo a Sasuke.

Yo nunca había sido el tipo de chica de obsesionarse con un hombre, pero eso era sin duda lo que parecía estar sucediendo. Sasuke no sólo era hermoso, era agradable. Y yo sabía que era el sexo lo que nos hizo realmente compatibles. Yo seguía teniendo dificultades para sacar de mi cabeza mi obsesión con la manera en que era vista por él tal vez incluso también por otros, pero eso necesariamente hacia subir la excitación como el vapor por debajo de mi piel: cálido y emocionante, y es imposible de ignorar.

Y Sasuke parecía aceptarlo, incluso con la misma facilidad que lo hizo todo.

Cuando mi relación con Sasori había sido sólo para su exhibición pública, Sasuke parecía haber explotado en mí un deseo desconocido para ser vista a pesar de mi necesidad de intimidad. Por mucho que Sasuke era un playboy y parecía estar mal para mí en todos los sentidos, él me dejaba experimentar algo que nunca me he sentido lo suficientemente segura como para tratar con Sasori. ¿Era realmente así de simple? ¿Mantenía a Sasuke a distancia, ya que era lo contrario de todo lo que tenía con Sasori? Mi relación con Sasori tenía falsa profundidad y carecía de chispa. Mi relación con Sasuke fue intencionalmente simple, e incluso verlo desde la distancia hace que me sienta como con una antorcha encendida en mi pecho.

Apagué el agua, de repente muy caliente. Por un segundo, me arrepentí de no estar con Sasuke. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de tocar su piel, el saborear sus sonidos, y sentir su peso sobre mí toda la noche.

Pero cuando entré en mi habitación y estudié mi reflejo en el espejo de la puerta de mi armario, me miré repentinamente desconocida para mí. Me puse de pie recta, parpadeé menos, vi más. Incluso pude ver que había algo de sabiduría en mis ojos que no había estado allí antes.


	11. Chapter 11

Diez

—Todavía no entiendo por qué te vas a venir conmigo hoy.

Contuve una sonrisa cuando me encontré con expresión molesta de Neji en los espejos de las del ascensor, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas que recibimos de algunos de los otros pasajeros que nos rodean. Golpeó el botón del piso dieciocho.

Mi atención se demoró en la etiqueta junto a él: HOUZUKI MEDIA GROUP.

—Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta veros en acción. Pescando en un barril o lo que sea que vosotros los estadounidenses dicen.

—En primer lugar —dijo, más tranquilo ahora— estás usando eso mal, y nadie dice eso. Y segundo, que estás lleno de mierda. Tienes un centenar de reuniones esta semana, sé que estás inundado. ¿Por qué demonios vas a venir a esto? No te necesito para nada.

—Tienes razón, técnicamente, no es necesario para mí estar aquí, pero creo que te he visto en este tipo de reuniones antes, amigo. Alguien empieza a hablar de algunas cosas de neurotransmisores o andamios químicos y es como si te hubieras fumado un porro. Sólo para asegurarse de que tú no te vuelves friki en todo y estés de acuerdo con algún presupuesto ridículo.

—No hago el friki.

—No, por supuesto que no —le dije. Y ¿no eres el que va hablando de grandes contactos? Voy a pasar un rato charlando con Suigetsu mientras estamos aquí y mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no?

Ni siquiera me podía tragar mi propia excusa, yo no estaba acostumbrado a sentirme fuera de lugar con las mujeres.

Desde luego, no estaba acostumbrado a andar a escondidas como un adolescente con sangre caliente con el fin de alcanzar unos minutos solo con una. Lo de Sakura fue diseñado para ser simple, pero ahora se sentía todo lo contrario. Hace unas horas me pareció que tenía todo planeado: esquematizado para la reunión en la HMG, que utilice a Suigetsu como excusa no se pondrá en duda, y si la suerte estaba de mi lado, me enfrentaría a Sakura en un lunes en lugar de tener que esperar hasta el final de la semana hasta el viernes. Pasar tiempo con ella fuera de nuestra organización me estropeó. Cómo una paja en la parte posterior de un taxi no me había hecho daño, tampoco. Pero ahora me sentía en conflicto, preguntándome si estaba metiéndome en problemas al desdibujar las líneas como esta.

Las puertas se abrieron y Neji se volvió hacia mí.

—Siempre y cuando entiendas que este es mi show. Sólo siéntate y aparenta ser inteligente.

—Mr. Hyuga, el Sr. Uchiha —el recepcionista nos dio la bienvenida. —Me alegro de verles de nuevo. — Ella nos condujo por el pasillo hasta la sala de conferencias llena de ventanas, con vistas de Nueva York preparada como una tarjeta postal en el otro lado. —Mr. Houzuki está en camino.

—Me parece una vergüenza pasar tu tarde libre aquí cuando podrías estar visitando a tu misteriosa pequeña gatita sexual —me dijo, cuando estábamos solos.

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré hacia el tráfico en la calle de abajo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que está libre por la tarde?

Neji comenzó a revisar sus papeles y se sentó en la mesa larga, dejando que mi mente vagara a la última vez que había estado en este edificio. Que había estado persiguiéndola a ella ese día, también, aunque es cierto que no mucho había cambiado. Claro, pasé tiempo con ella, la follé y la probé y toqué prácticamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no estaba más cerca de comprender lo que estaba pasando en esa linda cabecita ahora de lo que estaba entonces.

El sonido de las voces llegó por el pasillo y vi como Suigetsu entró.

—Neji —dijo, estrechándole la mano. —Gracias por venir. —Él me dio una curiosa sonrisa. — Sasuke. No esperaba verte hoy. ¿Tu uniéndote a nuestra discusión de B & T Biotech? "

Era imposible pasar por alto la mirada ufana de satisfacción en el rostro de Neji. Tanto él como Suigetsu sabían que lo más cercano que estuve de la bioquímica fue por coquetear con la profesora, la Dra. William Haverston. Les encantaba recordar mi pasado como su "casi enamorado".

—Es una caja de sorpresas —dijo Neji.

—Desde luego, que lo es —Suigetsu estuvo de acuerdo. Realmente no había pensado en el ángulo de Suigetsu. Hacía pocas semanas desde la recaudación de fondos, pero yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si él sabría que estoy aquí más por Sakura y menos para la discusión de lo último de la proteómica.

—Creo que ambos están lanzados —murmuré.

Hubo una intensa actividad cuando los demás se presentaron, por desgracia para mi intento de mantener un frente frío, Sakura fue la última a través de la puerta. Parecía increíble, y mientras Suigetsu hizo las presentaciones, dejé que mi mirada viajara por la longitud de su cuerpo. Vestía falda azul marino, un pequeño y lindo suéter rosado sobre el suave oleaje de sus pechos y el cuello que yo quería chupar durante horas.

—Esta es Sakura Haruno, jefe de nuestro departamento de finanzas —dijo Suigetsu a Neji.

Dio un paso adelante.

—Sí, hemos estado intercambiando correos electrónicos. Así que, qué bueno conocerte al fin, Sakura. Nosotros perdimos conocernos en la recaudación de fondos el mes pasado, creo.

Hablaron por un momento antes de que ella miró hacia mí, con los ojos como platos por un breve momento.

Se acercó con la mano extendida, y no se veía del todo contenta de verme.

—Creo que nos conocimos en la recaudación de fondos —dijo ella, tensa sonrisa en su lugar. — Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?

Tomé su mano, dejando que mi pulgar deslizarse por el interior de su muñeca.

—Me halaga que usted me recuerde, Sakura.

Ella retiró la mano, sonriendo con suavidad y se movió a su asiento.

Se volvió hacia Karin, charlando y aceptando una invitación a cenar en algún momento impreciso en las próximas semanas. Estaba bastante claro por qué Suigetsu estaba tan prendado de ella: ella era hermosa y obviamente aguda. No me perdí la forma en que sus ojos se posaron en Suigetsu y luego de nuevo a mí, como si estuvieran teniendo algún tipo de conversación silenciosa. En un momento se puso los ojos, la cara se extiende en una sonrisa parecida a nada que haya visto en él antes. El pobre diablo estaba embrujado.

En cuanto comenzó la reunión, tomé el único asiento disponible, justo al lado de Sakura. A juzgar por su expresión, no estaba del todo convencido de que esta fuese una buena cosa.

Los minutos parecían arrastrarse y por Jesucristo, esto realmente es lo más aburrido que jamás había escuchado sobre la ciencia y las estrategias de la ciencia. En un momento yo podría haber jurado que vi los ojos de Neji rodar cerrados en éxtasis.

Sakura seguía echando humo en silencio a mi lado. ¿Qué pasó que la hizo estar tan tensa? Podía sentir cada espacio que separaba su cuerpo del mío. Tuve que trabajar conscientemente para mantener mis manos en mi regazo.

Yo estaba al tanto de cada movimiento que hacía, cada vez que ella se movió en su silla o alcanzó su botella de agua. Podía olerla. No me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que sería estar tan cerca y no ser capaz de pasar mis manos por su piel, para hacer algo tan simple como colocarle el pelo detrás de la oreja.

¿Por qué carajo de repente quiero meterle el pelo detrás de la oreja? Este plan se había ido oficialmente mierda.

Inmediatamente después de la presentación de Neji, Sakura se excusó y se marchó antes de que pudiera hablar con ella nada más. Cuando finalmente me separé de una conversación sobre la mejor manera de destacar tecnología proteómica de la empresa en el plan de estrategia de marketing, prácticamente corrí a su oficina.

—Hola —su asistente me dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo desde detrás de su monitor.

—Estoy aquí para ver a la señorita Haruno —dije, andando a su oficina.

—Buena suerte, porque ella no está ahí —dijo por encima del hombro. Me volví para encontrarme que había vuelto a su hoja de cálculo.

— ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

Sin levantar la vista, respondió:

—Probablemente salió a dar un paseo. Ella irrumpió por aquí como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego a sus zapatos. —Él parpadeó hacia mí. —Por lo general va al parque cuando quiere apuñalar a alguien.

Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Corrí hacia el ascensor, ignorando las miradas que me dieron en el camino, y observé los pisos en la cuenta atrás.

¿Qué diablos había salido mal? Apenas le había dicho dos palabras a ella allí. El calor de la tarde me golpeó como una pared cuando salí, incluso en las sombras sofocantes de los sobrecargados edificios. Miré hacia arriba y abajo de la calle, giré andando en dirección al parque. Las aceras estaban llenas de amantes de los perros y turistas, pero espero que sus zapatos le frenarían al bajar lo suficiente para ser capaz de alcanzarla.

Era una sensación muy extraña pasar de la ciudad al parque, donde los olores de asfalto y tubos de escape fueron reemplazados por árboles y hojas, tierra húmeda y agua.

Vi un destello de color rosa al final de la pista y aceleré, llamándola.

— ¡Sakura!

Se detuvo en un camino pavimentado y dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Santo cielo, Sasuke. ¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando?

Me detuve en seco.

— ¿Qué?

—Allá —dijo, sin aliento. — ¡No sé lo que están financiando B & T! Ellos no necesitan revelarlo en esta etapa. Hola, conflicto de intereses.

Me lavé la cara, deseando que este sencillo arreglo dejara de sentirse tan jodidamente complicado.

—Yo no creo que sea un problema.

—Déjame ponerlo claro para ti —dijo. —El jefe de finanzas de la empresa de marketing B & T está durmiendo con el jefe de la empresa de capital de riesgo que paga dicha empresa de marketing. ¿Piensas que tal vez haya un conflicto? ¿Crees que tal vez te gustaría tu nueva amante para tener algún negocio? O tal vez desea asegurarse de que su nueva empresa obtiene el mejor precio posible en la estrategia de marketing de primera?

¿Estaba bromeando con esta gilipollez? Sentí que mi cara se calentaba con indignación.

— ¡Cristo, Sakura! ¡No voy a darte negocios porque me preocupo por ti, o follarte para garantizar que haces tu trabajo bien!

Ella suspiró, levantando sus manos.

—Yo en realidad no creo eso. Pero así es como podría parecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto? ¿No sabes cómo consiguen hilar estas cosas? Esta es una posición nueva para mí. Este es tu negocio y las personas tienen hambre de todos los detalles acerca de ti. Mira la cantidad de la prensa que te sigue, incluso cinco años después de la marcha de la ciudad de Tayuya.

Ella era hipersensible sobre publicidad, y fue desconcertante. Todo esto fue una carga de mierda, y me di cuenta de que lo sabía. Ella miró hacia otro lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el abdomen, los hombros caídos. La verdad era que no me importaba que se me viese con Sakura. Cinco años habían pasado del drama de Tayuya y me di cuenta de que no podía evitar lo que le dijo a nadie. De ninguna manera podía hacerle entender eso a Sakura.

Me acerqué a un sauce a varios metros de distancia, pasando por debajo de la cortina de hojas, y me senté abajo con la espalda en el tronco.

—No creo que esto sea un problema tan grande como lo estás haciendo ser.

Ella se acercó más, pero se mantuvo de pie.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es necesario que haya un cierto nivel de discreción. Con o sin un conflicto potencial, no quiero hacer pensar a Suigetsu que duermo con los clientes como una costumbre.

—Me parece bien, pero no creo que Suigetsu tenga mucho margen para criticar.

Vi sus piernas moverse más cerca, curvarse, y entonces ella estaba sentada a mi lado en la hierba caliente.

—No había ninguna razón para que estuviese allí. No esperaba verte.

—Maldita sea, Sakura. Yo no iba a tratar de tocarte ni con un dedo debajo de la mesa, sólo quería venir y tener la oportunidad de verte, saludarte. Podría ser más adaptable, ya sabes.

Ella se rió un poco, y luego se detuvo. Pero luego, unos segundos pasaron y me di cuenta de que había empezado a reír de nuevo: silencio al principio, y entonces ella estaba sosteniendo su estómago, doblada por la mitad, casi aullando de la risa.

— ¿Eso crees? —Logró decir.

No tenía ni idea de lo que yo había dicho que desencadenó la reacción de ella, así que me quedé quieto, imaginando que probablemente estaba sentado al lado de una mujer que podría realmente estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Se tranquilizó, limpiándose los ojos y suspirando.

—Sí, podría ser más adaptable. Tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre en un club, en un salón de banquetes, una bodega, una biblioteca.

—Hey, Sakura. No quise decir...

Ella levantó la mano.

—No, es sólo una buena lección para mí. Estirarme es un proceso constante. Tan pronto me detengo y considero lo bien que estoy llevando una cosa, veo cómo rígida estoy sobre algo más.

Arranqué una larga brizna de hierba, considerando eso.

—Yo debería haber enviado mensajes de texto.

—Probablemente.

—Pero, sabes, me hubiera encantado verte en una reunión al azar en el Uchiha & Hyuga.

—Tú también quieres ir a cenar conmigo y haberme tenido durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes de tu madre, y probablemente incluso hacer galletas conmigo o algo así.

—Porque no me importa si nos ven juntos —le dije, cada vez más frustrado. — ¿Por qué no?

—Debido a que a la gente le interesas —dijo ella, volviéndose para mirarme. —La gente querrá discutirlo, hacer una narrativa. Ellos especulan, mirando en lo que somos, lo que ambos queremos. Las relaciones fuera del ojo público no les van bien y te seguirán por siempre si admites que te importa.

—Bien —dije, asintiendo una vez.

Escuché el viento soplar más allá de nosotros, silenciado por la cortina de hojas. Me gustaba estar en esta pequeña cueva de tranquilidad, oculto al tránsito peatonal, pájaros, o cualquier cosa que pueda desear presenciar nuestra conversación y mi crisis silenciosa. Demasiadas cosas estaban burbujeando dentro de mí: la percepción de que quería Sakura, que siempre había querido a Sakura, desde el primer día que la vi. También acepté la verdad de que yo esperaba que con el tiempo Sakura quisiera más, y que yo sería el que establecería los límites, no ella.

—Sasuke, estoy a un poco de un desastre —dijo en voz baja.

—Al menos dime ¿por qué?

—Hoy no —dijo, mirando a la sobrecarga de las ramas.

—Estoy contento con lo que estamos haciendo, pero no siempre es fácil mantener la distancia.

Ella se rió un poco, sin humor.

—Lo sé. —Y entonces ella se inclinó y apretó la boca contra la mía.

Me esperaba un pequeño besito, un beso público discreto de borrón y cuenta nueva después de haber admitido que debería mantener la distancia ella admitió que había exagerado. Pero se convirtió en algo completamente profundo: las manos a ambos lados de la cara, la boca abierta y con ganas de más, y finalmente subió encima de mí, a caballo entre mis muslos.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? —Susurró, y luego me dio un beso, silenciando cualquier posible respuesta.

Pero no quedó así. Se sentía demasiado grande para hacer caso omiso y entrar con mi mano en su ropa interior y follarla bajo un árbol. Me aparté.

—Soy bueno, porque realmente te quiero.

— ¿Alguna vez mentiste? —preguntó ella, con los ojos buscando los míos.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Pero por qué iba yo a querer ser deshonesto contigo?

Su rostro se enderezó y asintió pensativa. Después de una larga pausa, susurró,

—Debería regresar.

Mi estado de ánimo cambió inmediatamente de cálido e íntimo al habitual de hombre de negocios. La chica era un boomerang.

—Está bien.

Se puso de pie, limpiándose la hierba de sus rodillas y la falda.

—Probablemente no deberíamos volver juntos.

Yo sólo pude asentir, por miedo a que me sacara un rosario de sus frustrantes normas de publicidad, sobre todo después de que ella sola se había subido en mi regazo debajo de un árbol.

Después de una larga mirada, se estiró y me besó en la mandíbula una vez, con cuidado.

—Soy aficionada a ti también.

La miré, de pie, la cabeza recta y los hombros hacia atrás. Mirando a todo el mundo como si fuera a regresar de nada más que un buen paseo por el parque.

Miré a mí alrededor, como si fuera posible reunir juntos los pedazos del corazón que casi me había derramado por toda la hierba.


	12. Chapter 12

Once

Decir que mi interacción con Sasuke en el parque había sido extraña sería un eufemismo. Sabía que había sido una reacción exagerada, ¿pero de verdad? ¿Así que tenía que qué? ¿Preocuparse por mi reacción en la sala de conferencias? ¿Perseguirme? ¿Qué hacíamos?

El lunes por la noche llegué a casa y pasé dos horas haciendo tortitas para la cena. Balones inflados de masa, fritos y con polvo de azúcar, se sirven tradicionalmente para el desayuno, pero al cuerno. Necesitaba algo elaborado. Es la receta de mi abuela de Dinamarca, y centrarme en que queden perfectos me dio tiempo para pensar.

No había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en absoluto últimamente.

Sin embargo, algo de cocina asociada a mi familia también me hizo pensar en casa, echo de menos a mis padres, eché a faltar la seguridad de una vida predecible, sin importar como de falsa y deprimente parecía.

Cogí mi teléfono, sin importarle cómo de sucias estaban mis manos. Mamá lo cogió al séptimo toque.

Típico.

— ¡Hola, calabaza! —Escuché algo romperse en el fondo y un juramento— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté, sonriendo al teléfono. Fue increíble cómo tres palabras podían hacerme sentir en tierra.

—Bien, acaba de caer mi iPad. ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Y cuando me le preguntó esto me acordé de que la había llamado esa mañana en mi camino al metro.

—Sólo quería oír tu voz.

Ella hizo una pausa.

— ¿Sintiendo nostalgia?

—Un poco.

—Dime —dijo, y de inmediato me recordó los cientos de veces que me había dicho exactamente esto, instándome a contarlo todo.

—Conocí a un hombre.

— ¿El día de hoy?

Hice una mueca. Yo había hablado con mis padres un par de veces a la semana desde que me mudé y nunca le había mencionado

Sasuke. ¿Qué había de mencionar? Ellos no quieren saber sobre mi vida sexual más de lo yo que quería contársela.

—No. Hace unas semanas.

Casi podía oír su búsqueda para dar su mejor respuesta. De apoyo, pero protectora. ¿Cómo se reacciona la primera vez que tu hija empieza a salir después de una horrible, ruptura pública?

— ¿Quién es él?

—Un tipo financiero aquí. Local. Pero no es de aquí —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y deseando poder volver a empezar. —Es británico.

— ¡Ooh, un extranjero, es fabuloso! —Dijo riendo, poniéndose su grueso acento sureño. Y luego se detuvo. — ¿Me estás diciendo esto porque es en serio?

—Te estoy diciendo esto porque no tengo ni idea.

Me encantó la risa de mi madre. La echaba de menos con frecuencia.

—Ese es el mejor escenario.

— ¿Lo es?

—Por supuesto. No te atrevas a malgastarlo. No dejes que ese idiota de tu ex-novio te impida tener diversión.

Suspiré.

—Pero se siente tan desconocido. Siempre supe qué esperar de Sasori. —Tan pronto como lo dije, me arrepentí, y su respuesta, el silencio pareció atronador.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

Ella me conocía tan bien. Prácticamente podía verla con los brazos cruzados, con cara de "voy a darte una patada en el culo"

—No. No lo hice.

— ¿Sientes que conoces a este tipo?

—Eso es lo raro. Yo como que siento que debo hacerlo.

No importa lo mucho que pensaba en ello, o lo poco fuera a dormir por la noche, sería justo decir que no tenía idea de lo que pasó por la cabeza de Sasuke fue después de lo ocurrido. La dinámica fue al revés: él debía saber cómo hacer esta cosa casual. Yo tenía que saber cómo hacer el compromiso.

Y ninguno de los dos se supone que quieren nada más que sexo. Pero de alguna manera, nunca había sido así.

El deseo persistente de conocerse había comenzado abriéndose paso desde el primer día, y yo sabía que a medida que todo lo que quería ser era una persona que podría compartimentar mi relación sólo en el sexo, nunca realmente lo sería.

Recordé el pánico en su cara cuando él me persiguió, y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad.

Sakura, estás completamente suspendida en el examen para principiantes.

El miércoles me envió un mensaje con una imagen de nuestra noche en la biblioteca. Era del dobladillo de mi vestido, empujado contra mi espalda. Un tiro simple, pero había lo estilizado en negro y blanco, y el original era bastante borroso para que yo supiera que la había tomado hacia el final, cuando me había disuelto en recitación inarticulada y él me siguió hasta el orgasmo con un gemido ahogado en mi cuello.

El jueves, fue una imagen que recordaba haber visto, ya que la echó por medio de su teléfono en el 4 de julio. Era una foto de mis manos desabrochando sus pantalones vaqueros. Yo saqué el denim lejos de su piel justo lo suficiente para ver la tenue forma de su pene luchando contra sus calzoncillos boxer gris.

Ambas imágenes fueron enviadas al mediodía, y las recibí mientras trabajaba en la finalización de dos grandes contratos. Traté de convencerme de que me sentía mareada por conseguir hacer unos contratos, más que por la perspectiva de verlo.

Yo era una mentirosa, una grandísima mentirosa.

—Pregunta —dijo Sora, caminando a mi oficina sin llamar primero. — ¿Estamos del todo seguros de Sasuke Uchiha es hetero? He estado pensando en esto desde que estuvo aquí el lunes.

Parpadeé, tratando de averiguar si lo acababa oír decir su nombre en voz alta o si Sora estaba haciendo lo que Garra había estado haciendo desde la reunión de Uchiha & Hyuga: hacer constantes referencias casuales a su firma, y luego me miraba para cualquier reacción.

—Estoy bastante segura.

— ¿Tal vez sea bisexual?

Levanté la vista hacia él y cayó el lápiz rojo en el espeso contrato frente a mí.

— ¿La verdad? Yo realmente lo dudo.

Sora levantó las dos cejas curiosos.

— ¿Lo sabes personalmente?

Le di mi mirada más intimidante, que, para ser justos, era... no es muy intimidante. De ninguna manera Sora me va a hacer jugar a este juego hoy.

— ¿Recibiste las firmas de la Campaña de "Agent Provocateur"?

Mi asistente entrecerró los ojos en mí.

—Está bien. No voy a preguntar más. Pero suena sospechoso, señora. Muy sospechoso. Parecía que sus calzoncillos estaban en llamas cuando lo viste el lunes. Y sí, tengo las firmas.

—Bueno.

Tan pronto como hablé, mi teléfono sonó en mi escritorio y yo rápidamente le di la vuelta, recordándome a mí misma por enésima vez que tenía que cambiar mi configuración previa por si acaso Sasuke me estaba enviando mensajes de texto con otra imagen.

El rostro de Sora no tenía precio: su contención pareció causarle dolor físico.

—Eres adorable, pero vete —le dije.

— ¿Quién te está enviando mensajes de texto?

—Hasta que te cases conmigo y pagues todas mis cuentas, nunca va a ser una pregunta apropiada. Incluso entonces, es poco probable que obtengas una respuesta.

—Está bien. —Con un largo dedo medio levantado, salió de mi oficina y regresó a su escritorio.

Miré hacia abajo a la pantalla, conteniendo la respiración. Era un texto de Sasuke, y mi pulso explotó al galope.

Oficina que se pinta y re-decora el fin de semana. Debo empacar viernes después del trabajo, así que estoy atrapado en eso, me temo.

Rápidamente, le he escrito:

¿Así que no te veré hasta la próxima semana? Tan pronto como llegué a enviarlo, me di cuenta de lo desesperada sonaba.

Hola, Sakura. Suenas desesperado porque lo estás.

En un par de minutos, respondió:

¿Supongo que recuerdas dónde está mi oficina? Nos vemos a las seis Pétalo.

Al igual que muchos de los pisos de nuestro edificio, las oficinas de Uchiha y Hyuga estaban casi desiertas a las seis del viernes por la noche. La madre de Sasuke no estaba en la recepción, y sólo un par de personas permanecían en sus cubículos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su oficina.

Llamé a la puerta sin hacer ruido, y oí su voz profunda que me dice que entre.

Lo tengo mal con este hombre, me di cuenta cuando lo vi, sentado detrás de su escritorio con las mangas enrollado y con gafas de montura gruesa. Él tenía una expresión de tal concentración aguda que casi me robó el aliento.

Resultó que el rostro de Sasuke centrado en el trabajo de cerca refleja su cara de concentración de Sakura un orgasmo.

—Cierra la puerta detrás de ti —murmuró él, sin apartar la mirada de su ordenador.

Me volví, hice clic en la cerradura, y luego miré alrededor de la oficina de nuevo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar aquí? ¿Y cuándo iba a mirar hacia arriba y me diría que me veía hermosa? Nuestros hábitos ya estaban fuertemente arraigados.

Su oficina no se parece en nada a que estaba a punto de ser pintada. Apenas había empezado a quitar cosas: los libros y montones de papeles revestían una pared, y al menos veinte cajas vacías se apilan en un rincón, a la espera de ser llenadas.

—Estoy seguro de que va a ser aburrido para ti que estés aquí conmigo, y yo soy un idiota egoísta pidiéndote que hagas esto, pero seguiré adelante y te diré que te quites la ropa.

Sentí mi boca caer abierta, los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué?

—Ropa. No —dijo, y sacó las gafas de su nariz cuando finalmente me miró. — ¿Espera que te mantenga vestida? —Sacudiendo la cabeza, empujó las gafas de nuevo a su nariz y volvió a prestar atención a su ordenador. —Joder, odio empacar. Verte desnuda será lo único bueno esta noche.

—Um —dije, tratando de formar una respuesta. La verdad era que la vieja Sakura nunca hubiera incluso acariciado la idea de sólo estar casualmente sentada desnuda frente a alguien. ¿Cuál era exactamente el motivo por el que quería hacerlo? Caminé hacia el sofá y pasé mi suéter de cachemira de manga corta sobre mi cabeza. Salí de mis zapatillas de ballet de color azul con la bandera británica bordado en la parte superior, y luego salí de mis jeans oscuros, murmurando:

—Tú ni siquiera notaste mis zapatos.

—Como el infierno que no lo hice. Dios salve a la Reina —dijo secamente, guiñándome un ojo. —Me he dado cuenta de cada cosa de ti, Sakura.

— ¿En serio?

—Pruébame.

— ¿Dónde está mi marca de nacimiento?

—En el lado derecho, justo debajo de la costilla más pequeña.

— ¿Tienes una peca favorita?

Pregunta difícil, pensé. No tengo muchas pecas.

—La que está en la muñeca. —Me miré a la peca en cuestión, impresionada.

— ¿Qué digo cuando estoy a punto de llegar?

—Cuando te vas a venir, acabas por hacer sonidos ininteligibles. Pero cuando estás cerca, sólo susurras 'por favor' una y otra vez, como si temieras que alguna vez te lo niegue.

— ¿Qué sabor tiene mi coño? —Le pregunté, y sus ojos se dispararon fuera de la pantalla y hacia mí. Mordí de nuevo una sonrisa mientras empujaba mi ropa interior por mis piernas y salí de ella.

—Algunos coños sólo saben a coño. El tuyo sabe a buen coño. —Se puso de pie, caminando hacia mí. —Acuéstate en el sofá con la cabeza aquí. —Colocó la parte posterior de mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá de cuero. Fue sorprendentemente cómodo para tales cueros firmes. —Y las rodillas, las piernas abiertas.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco, pero hice lo que me dijo, sonriendo cuando él apartó el pelo de mi frente, y ajustó mi postura como si fuera una obra de arte que estaba colgado en una pared.

—Dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas, Jack —dije, mirando hacia él.

Se agachó y me pellizcó el culo.

—Descarada.

Para ponerlo a prueba, cerré mis piernas un poco cuando comenzó a alejarse.

—Abre —dijo por encima del hombro.

Me reí, y me mudé de nuevo a la forma en que me había colocado.

Sasuke volvió con un libro y me lo entregó.

—Esto es para tu entretenimiento mientras yo trabajo.

— ¿Tu no vas a estar desnudo, también?

— ¿Estás loca? —Me preguntó, con una sonrisa. —Tengo que hacer las maletas.

Miré el libro en mis manos. Había un hombre con el torso desnudo en la portada con un gato y una mujer semidesnuda a sus pies. "Las garras del gato".

—Esto parece...interesante —le dije, dándole la vuelta para leer el resumen. —Ella tiene dos parejas. Uno es el hombre, y el otro un cambiante ato, y ella lo trata... —Miré hacia él. —Como una mascota. Los dos tienen relaciones sexuales con ella.

—Sonaba bien cerebral.

—Tienes esto fuera de la mesa de trabajo, ¿no es así?

—Lo intento. Parece demasiado crudo, sin embargo, sabía que lo amarías. —Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a mover cosas alrededor de su escritorio. —Ahora, tranquila, Pétalo. Estoy muy ocupado.

Al principio se sintió casi imposible centrarse en el libro en mis manos, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, y Sasuke aparentemente fue absorbido en el proceso de empaque hasta su escritorio, empecé a olvidar que yo estaba sentada en su sofá. Sola.

Totalmente desnuda.

El libro que me había dado era ridículamente sucio, por no hablar de muchas palabras verdes como el infierno, como él decía: horrible, pero yo sospechaba que no era el punto. Había varios hombres, varias mujeres, demasiados, muchos apéndices para mantener recta, pero una vez más no importaba. El punto era las escenas de sexo y lo descriptivo que era. Todo el mundo tenía alguna parte del cuerpo al descubierto o goteando. O las dos cosas. Personas gritando y, a veces literalmente arañando las cosas.

Y en la esquina, el héroe sentado simplemente observando.

—Estás ruborizada —Dejó una pila de libros y se inclinó contra el escritorio mirándome. —Has estado leyendo como un cuarto de hora y algo que acabas de leer te hizo poner escarlata.

Levanté la vista hacia él e hice una mueca de dolor.

—Es la palabra c-... Simplemente me sorprendió, eso es todo.

— ¿Coño?

Asentí, sorprendentemente la brusquedad de la palabra se perdía en su acento. De alguna manera, se suavizó. Convertida en algo mucho más sexy.

—Me encanta esa palabra maldita. Tan fea. Coño. Suena tan depravada, ¿no es así? —Se rascó la mandíbula, pensativo. —Léeme la línea.

—No lo haré...

—Sakura.

Si es posible, sentí el calor de mi cara aún más.

—Él agarró sus muslos, los obligó a abrirse, y miró su húmedo, enrojecido... coño.

—Wow —dijo entre risas. —Eso es algo bueno. —Él regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a clasificar una pila de papeles. —Me puedes decir todo sobre tus partes favoritas en la cena. — Empecé a protestar, pero él levantó un dedo a los labios y silenciándome. —Lee.

Me quedé mirando la página, las palabras nadaban juntas. ¿Qué clase de mujer que hace estas cosas para la cena?

El tipo de mujer, Sakura, pensé, que reconoce que va a dormir con él durante la cena, que van a estar juntos cada noche. Eso lleva a las llaves, ir a su casa Y luego vienen las excusas y sexo tranquilo, y luego sin tener relaciones sexuales ni conversación, y la esperanza de que hay algún tipo de compromiso público que nos invite a pensar que voy a tener más tiempo con él.

Por otra parte, me arrepentí de no poder dormir con Sasuke en el cuarto. Y yo estaba empezando a extrañarle durante la semana.

Maldición.

Tosí, apretando los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Todo bien? —Sasuke murmuró a través del cuarto.

—Estoy bien.

Después de que pasaron unos veinte minutos y yo había leído más de diecisiete escenas de sexo, Sasuke se acercó otra vez, pasó una mano por mi cuello hasta la rodilla, y me susurró:

—Cierra los ojos. No los abras hasta que yo diga.

—Estás muy mandón hoy —le dije, cuando se me cayó el libro al suelo e hice lo que me había pedido. Casi de inmediato, mi sentido del oído pareció llegar a ser tan agudo que la habitación casi vibraba. Oí el sonido de su cinturón, la cremallera, y un suspiro.

Estaba él...?

Podía escuchar el sonido del cepillado suave de la mano en movimiento, como su ritmo empezó lento y luego creció más rápido, más firme. La forma en que su respiración se hizo cortos jadeos apretados.

—Déjame ver —le susurré.

—No. —Su voz era firme. —Te estoy observando.

Nunca había escuchado a una persona masturbarse antes, y era una tortura mantener los ojos cerrados. Los sonidos se burlaban, sus gruñidos silenciosos e instrucciones para extender más mis piernas, tocar mi pecho.

—El libro te hizo humedecerte —comentó, y luego escuché aumentar la velocidad de sus manos contra su polla. — ¿Cómo estás de mojada?

Me agaché, con los ojos todavía cerrados, me tocó para averiguarlo. Yo ni siquiera tuve que decir nada, sino que simplemente gruñó, y luego juró en voz familiarmente profunda cuando se vino.

Yo quería ver su rostro, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados, mi corazón golpeando fuerte.

La sala quedó súbitamente en silencio excepto por el fuerte ritmo de su respiración y la mía. Me volví consciente de la sobrecarga de ventilación de aire acondicionado, el aire fresco, ya que se vierte sobre mi piel demasiado caliente.

Por último, se subió la cremallera de sus pantalones, el cinturón abrochado.

—Ahora vuelvo. Me voy a limpiar.

Sus pasos se retiraron, y con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, se rió en voz baja.

—Puedes abrir tus ojos ahora —dijo, justo cuando salió.

Se sentía como si la habitación se hubiera vuelto más oscura en tan sólo los últimos diez minutos. Mi mano estaba todavía entre mis piernas, y los sonidos de su orgasmo persistían en mis oídos. Me di un toque experimental y me di cuenta de lo rápido que podía venirme. Tal vez en menos de un minuto. Ciertamente, antes de que él regresara.

Sin más vacilación, me arqueé en mi palma, recordando el sonido de su mano, la velocidad de sus movimientos, sus pequeños gruñidos y las instrucciones, la facilidad con que me dijo exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Tuvimos un entendimiento tan fácil, un equilibrio tan perfecto.

Era tan fácil.

Con ese pensamiento, mi orgasmo subió por mis muslos y se echó hacia adelante, presionando destellos de luz en la parte posterior de los ojos y me dejó sin aliento.

La puerta se abrió, y mi mano voló hacia mi cuello, donde el pulso martilleaba salvajemente. Tragué un grito ahogado y traté en vano de frenar mis respiraciones. No sé por qué, después de lo que acababa de hacer, me sentí como si me hubieran cogido con la mano en la masa, pero lo hice.

Sasuke sonrió, se acercó a mí y se sentó en el sofá junto a mi cintura. Cambié para hacerle espacio y apoyé una mano en el respaldo del sofá mientras él se agachó y tiró de mis dedos a su boca.

— ¿Has tenido un buen masaje, Pétalo?

—Creo que si hubiera vuelto para verlo no tendrías que preguntar —dije, luchando contra el calor, que ya se arrastraba hasta mi cuello.

—No importa —murmuró en mi garganta, chupando suavemente. —Voy a ver el vídeo más tarde. Él se levantó, se acercó a un armario abierto, y empujó un botón en una cámara de la que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, equilibrada en el estante superior.

—Tú... ¿qué?

Se dio la vuelta, una malvada sonrisa tirando de su boca.

— ¿Tienes un vídeo de esto? —Le pregunté. Nunca me había sentido tan en conflicto. Aterrorizada de ser descubierta. Emocionada de ser vista.

—Lo tengo.

—Sasuke, mi cara...

Sus cejas se juntaron.

—Enfoqué la cámara abajo y te puse exactamente donde te necesitaba. Yo no grabé tu cara. —Se acercó a mí y se arrodilló junto al sofá. —Lo cual es una lástima, en realidad, porque me encanta verte cuando te corres.

Se pasó un dedo por la mejilla, estudiando mi rostro antes de parpadear y parecer volver de nuevo al presente.

—Ahora, para la cena que estaba pensando en tailandesa pero eres alérgica a los cacahuetes, y mi lugar favorito tiene maní en todo. ¿Qué hay de Etiopía? ¿Te importa comer con las manos? — Sonrió. —Juro no habrá nadie que sepa quién demonios soy.

Le miré boquiabierta, olvidando por completo que iba a discutir sobre salir a cenar.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy alérgica a los cacahuetes?

—Usas un brazalete de la alergia.

— ¿Tú lo has leído?

Parecía genuinamente confundido.

— ¿No te lo pones para que la gente lo lea?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me senté, pasando mis manos por el pelo. El hombre al que había amado apenas me había notado. El hombre con el que sólo quería tener relaciones sexuales lo había visto todo de mí.

Para mi sorpresa, le susurré, "etíope suena perfecto."

Sasuke nos llevó a la parte trasera del edificio y a un coche negro aparcado en un callejón.

— ¿En serio? —Le pregunté mientras abría la puerta. — ¿Los paparazzi te siguen a casa?

Él se rió suavemente y me introdujo en el asiento trasero.

—No, Pétalo. No soy tan famoso ni de cerca, sólo me los encuentro en los eventos o en la calle a veces. El secreto es que tu paranoia, no la mía.

—Reina de Saba. La cocina del infierno —dijo al conductor, y luego se volvió hacia mí. — Gracias por hacerme compañía mientras yo recogía. Tú has hecho bastante agradable una tarea de lo contrario aburrida.

—No hiciste mucho de hecho. Realmente no fue la noche más eficiente para ti, ¿verdad? —Me incliné hacia adelante, dándole mi mejor levantamiento de ceja escéptica.

Sonrió, y miró a mi boca.

—Me has pillado. Quería que vinieras esta noche para que yo pudiera recordar cómo se te veía desnuda en mi sofá. He contratado a alguien para empacar mi oficina mañana, antes de llegar los pintores. —Cortó la distancia entre nosotros y me besó una vez, con dulzura. —A veces en el trabajo, me gustaría recordar que te vi. Me gustó verte allí.

Me moví en mi asiento, sintiéndome un poco como si el mundo se hubiese inclinado.

—Yo realmente no creí que había hombres como tú —le dije, sin pensar. —Honestamente. Es fácil estar a tu lado. —Miré hacia él.

—Ya te lo dije. Me gustas.

Él llegó a mí, me deslizó más cerca, y tenía sus labios en los míos para el resto del viaje. Podría haber sido un minuto, una hora o una semana. No tenía ni idea. Pero cuando llegamos a la cocina del infierno no quería parar para salir, y a mi ciertamente no me importaba, estaba medio esperando que Sasuke me pidiese que pasara la noche con él.

La camarera dejó un plato grande delante de nosotros, con cuñas de platos vegetarianos variados avivando toda la placa.

—Toma el pan injera y una cucharada de comida —dijo Sasuke, arrancando un pedazo y haciendo una demostración.

Lo vi lamerse los dedos, masticar, y luego sonreírme.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó.

—Um... —Tartamudeé, señalando. —Tu boca.

— ¿Te gusta mi boca? —Su lengua se deslizó de nuevo, barriendo a través de la comisura de sus labios, y entonces él levantó su vaso y bebió un largo trago de vino.

Me hizo sentir más que borracha. Me hizo sentir desorientada, imprudente. Me acurruqué, mis manos en puños debajo de la mesa, corriendo a través de la fantasía de pedirle que saliéramos de aquí, me llevase a casa, y me tocara.

Aparte de los besos en el coche, él apenas me tocó en toda la noche. ¿Ha sido intencional? ¿Estaba tratando de volverme loca? Porque en serio, misión cumplida.

Parpadeé, mirando hacia abajo en el plato, y luego hice lo que había hecho: pellizqué un poco de pan, agarré unas lentejas, y le di un mordisco. La comida era picante, caliente y deliciosa. Cerré los ojos y tarareé.

—Es tan bueno.

Podía sentir que me estaba mirando, y cuando levanté la vista, sonrió.

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunté.

—Sabes lo que hago en el trabajo, que mi madre trabaja para la compañía, que tengo por lo menos una hermana. Sabes lo de Tayuya. Todo lo que realmente sé de ti, aparte de que eres un fantástico polvo, es que te mudaste de Chicago hace un poco más de un mes, dejaste un idiota auténtico, no tienes intención de volver allí y trabajas con Suigetsu y su prometida.

El malestar mordisqueó mi estómago, y me obligué a bajar el bocado de comida.

—No sé, tú pareces conocerme un poco más que antes.

—Oh, tengo una colección de observaciones. Estoy hablando de conocerte.

—Tú sabes donde vivo. Donde trabajo y que soy alérgica a los cacahuetes.

—Han sido un par de semanas, Sakura. Es raro que todavía me mantengas a distancia. —Él parpadeó. —No estoy seguro de que pueda ser para siempre lo de ser extraños.

—Pero somos tan buenos en ser extraños —bromeé, y cuando le cayó la cara, cedí. — ¿Qué quieres saber?

Él me miró, sus gruesas, oscuras pestañas presionando sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando. Él era tan hermoso, mi pulso se hizo cargo de toda la cabeza, golpeando dentro de mi cráneo como un taladro.

Al abrir los ojos, me preguntó:

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido un perro?

Una carcajada brotó de mis labios.

—Sí. Mi padre siempre tuvo dálmatas, pero mi mamá está actualmente obsesionada con labradoodles.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Retriever Labrador mezclado con poodle.

Negó, sonriendo.

—Los americanos siempre jugando con nuestras razas inglesas. —Levanté mi vino a los labios y bebí un sorbo, él me preguntó: — ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de estar con alguien?

Balbuceé unos ruidos ininteligibles antes de que él se echase a reír, apagando mi agitación.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de ver hasta dónde podía ir. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Negué, aliviada.

—Hija única. Mis padres están locos, así que gracias a Dios que sólo me tenían a mí. Otro los habría matado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mis padres son...excéntricos —le expliqué, sonriendo al pensar en ellos. Excéntricos casi no lo cubría. Imaginé a mamá con sus plumas, pelucas y joyas. Papá con sus gruesas gafas, camisas de vestir de manga corta, y pajaritas. Eran de otro tiempo, casi otro planeta, pero sus excentricidades sólo les hacían más fáciles de amar.

—Mi padre siempre ha trabajado mucho, pero cuando él no está en el trabajo, se obsesiona con una cosa u otra. A mamá le gusta estar ocupada, pero papá no quería que ella trabajara fuera de la casa. Ella creció en Texas y conoció a papá en la universidad. Ella era un gran matemática, pero una vez que se casó, ella vendió cosméticos en casa y, a continuación, vendió un poco de loca ropa de algodón sin arrugas. Y, más recientemente, las cosas para la piel.

— ¿Qué hace exactamente tu padre?

Dudé, preguntándome, ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? ¿De verdad no sabe nada de mí?

—Así que, mi apellido es Haruno, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió, interesado.

Sasuke es británico. Él probablemente nunca oyó hablar de Haruno.

Diciéndole esto me sentía como levantando una pesada cadena de hierro. Era agradable pensar en desahogarme, pero casi más fácil dejarlo, solo de tratar de soltarlo. La gente toda la vida me había mirado de manera diferente después de enterarse de quien era mi familia, me preguntaba si Sasuke sería diferente.

Respiré hondo y le miré.

—Mi familia es dueña de una cadena de grandes almacenes. Son regional, ¿al igual que, en el Medio Oeste? Pero son grandes allí.

Hizo una pausa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Espera. ¿Haruno? ¿Al igual que en "debes amar vivir," Haruno?

Asentí.

—Oh. Wow. Tu familia es dueña de Haruno. Está bien, entonces. —Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara y se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mierda, Sakura. Yo...No tenía ni idea. Me siento como un gilipollas.

—Me gusta que no supieras quién era yo. —Sentí que mi estómago caía, dándome cuenta de que, ahora que él sabía que yo era alguien, probablemente buscaría. Investigaría acerca de Sasori, y se daría cuenta de lo tonta que era de no saber lo que una ciudad entera había sabido todo el tiempo.

Sasuke sabría que había sido felpudo de otra persona antes, cuando yo alguna vez había sido su misterio.

Aparté la mirada, sintiéndome un poco desinflada. Yo no quería hablar de mi vida o historias familiares. Yo busqué frenéticamente d un nuevo tema.

Pero él habló antes de que pudiera llegar a nada.

— ¿Sabes lo que me fascina de ti? —me preguntó, mientras vierte otro vaso de vino de miel.

— ¿Qué?

—La primera noche que nos conocimos, y después de nuestra primera noche en el almacén en Brooklyn: las cosas que me permitiste hacer. Y después, esta noche, te avergüenza la palabra coño.

—Lo sé —me reí, tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Me gusta eso de ti. Me gusta tu conflicto interno, tu dulzura. Me gusta que tú tienes está loca familia rica pero he visto que llevas el mismo vestido un par de veces. —Se lamió los labios y me dio una sonrisa depredadora. —Sobre todo, me gusta que seas tan claramente buena y sin embargo me dejas hacerte cosas malas.

—No creo que sean malas.

—Ah, pero ese es el punto. Mucha gente puede pensar que estabas loca por venir a verme en ese almacén. Tú eres una heredera americana y dejas a un británico indecente tomar fotos de ti desnuda. Como el vídeo de ti masturbándose en mi oficina esta noche, sólo por la emoción de saber lo veré.

—Pero es lo que me has pedido.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, me miraba. Se veía tan serio, casi perplejo.

—Soy un maldito tío, yo no voy a decir que no a eso. Pero yo no creía que las mujeres como tú existían. Tan ingenua en todos los aspectos obvios, sin embargo, tan jodidamente sexual que nunca un amable, gentil corto polvo en un colchón sería será suficiente.

Levanté mi copa, tomé un sorbo mientras le observaba la boca. Lamiendo mis labios, yo le sonreí. —Creo que encontrarás que con la mayoría de las mujeres no siempre se cumple mediante una amable, gentil corto polvo en un colchón.

Sasuke se rió y murmuró:

—Touché.

—Y es por eso que las cámaras y las mujeres te persiguen —le dije, mirándolo por encima de mi copa. —Es algo más que la historia de Tayuya. Si fuera sólo eso, habrían perdido interés en unas pocas semanas. Pero tú eres el hombre en el papel con una mujer diferente todo el tiempo. El que nadie logra atrapar. El hombre que obviamente conoce su camino alrededor de un coño.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco, las pupilas dilatadas como una gota de tinta en el cielo oscuro.

—Últimamente no estoy con una mujer diferente todas las noches.

Sin hacerle caso, terminé mi pensamiento.

—Las mujeres no siempre quieren ser tratadas como si fuéramos delicadas, o raras, o de alguna manera más preciosa. Queremos ser queridas. Queremos que el sexo sea tan crudo como lo haces. Tú eres el hombre que lo sabe.

Se apoyó en los codos, me estudiaba.

—Pero, ¿por qué siento que tú eres la que me da algo especial? ¿Algo que nunca has dado a nadie antes?

—Porque lo hago.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces sonó el teléfono, vibrando donde lo puse en la mesa. Y mientras tanto Sasuke y yo mirábamos, supe que vimos el nombre exactamente al mismo tiempo.

LLAMADA DE SASORI.


	13. Chapter 13

Doce

Puse a Sakura en un taxi y vi como las luces traseras desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Joder.

Ella había ignorado la llamada en la cena, mirando a la pantalla antes de silenciar la vibración contra la mesa, pero no antes de ver quién era, y, definitivamente, no antes de que vi el intento de ocultar su reacción.

LLAMADA DE SASORI.

Yo nunca había visto a nadie apagarse así antes, era como si alguien accionara un interruptor y la luz poco a poco desapareció de su rostro. Ella había empezado a recoger su comida y dejó de hablar, retirándose a su interior y contestando con frases de una sola palabra durante el resto de la comida. Había tratado de aligerarle el estado de ánimo, dije un par de chistes y coqueteaba descaradamente con ella, pero...nada. Después de unos diez minutos nos había sacado a los dos de nuestra miseria, fingiendo un dolor de cabeza e insistiendo en que tomar un taxi a casa. Sola.

Joder.

Yo seguía mirando fuera en la calle vacía cuando mi coche se detuvo junto a la acera, al ralentí, en silencio detrás de mí. Moví la mano hacia mi conductor, abriendo la puerta yo mismo y subiendo al interior.

— ¿Dónde, Señor Uchiha?

—Vayamos a casa —le dijo, cayendo en el asiento. Nos separamos de la acera y yo vi el ajetreo de la ciudad en un borrón, mi estado de ánimo oscureciendo con cada bloque que pasó.

Las cosas habían ido tan bien. Por fin se había empezado a abrir, me dejó entrar en la bóveda de su mente. Yo todavía estaba recuperándome de su admisión de que sus padres eran propietarios de una de las más grandes cadenas de tiendas por departamento de lujo en el país, y luego "llamada de Sasori." Jodida llamada de Sasori.

La ira estalló en mi pecho y por un breve momento me pregunté con qué frecuencia hablaban. Seis años era mucho tiempo y significaba que tenían una historia que sería difícil de barrer simplemente debajo de la alfombra, no sé por qué razón había asumido que estaba completamente fuera de su vida. No tiene mucho sentido que ella no quisiera estar en otra relación, pero su distancia forzada siempre se sintió mucho mejor que esto.

Tal vez él la quería de vuelta.

Fruncí el ceño mientras dejaba rodar el pensamiento en mi cabeza, odiando la forma en que se sentía.

Por supuesto que la quería de vuelta, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Por enésima vez me pregunté lo que pasó exactamente entre ellos y por qué estaba tan en contra de decírmelo.

Atravesamos Midtown y estábamos casi en mi edificio cuando mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo.

A salvo en casa. Gracias por la cena.

Bueno, esta noche sin duda fue patas arriba.

Volví a leer su texto y pensé en llamar, sabiendo que sería una causa perdida. Era tan jodidamente terca.

Escribí al menos diez respuestas diferentes, borrando cada una antes de enviar.

El problema era que yo quería hablar de esto y no lo hizo. El problema también es que me había, de alguna manera, sacado fuera de lugar mis bolas y mi columna vertebral.

— ¿Le importa conducir un poco? —Le pregunté, y él negó con la cabeza, girando hacia el norte pasando el parque.

Pasé a través de mis contactos y apreté el nombre de Neji. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que contestara.

—Hey. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Tienes tiempo? —Le pregunté, mirando hacia las calles que pasan.

—Claro, dame un segundo. —Había un poco de barullo y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse antes de que volviese. — ¿Está todo bien?

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, sin saber por dónde empezar. Yo sólo sabía que tenía que descargar algo de mi confusión con alguien, y, por desgracia para él en este momento, quien estaba en mi vida era Neji.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Bueno, eso fue críptico. Yo no tengo un correo electrónico diciéndome que algo está prendiéndose fuego, así que estoy asumiendo que esto no se trata de trabajo.

—Ojalá.

—Está bien...Oye, ¿no dijiste algo acerca de tener planes para esta noche?

—En cierto modo es por eso que estoy llamándote, en realidad. —Me pasé una mano por la mandíbula. —Jesús. No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto —le dije. —Creo que sólo necesito que alguien...para escucharme. Quizá, si lo digo en voz alta va a hacer más sentido.

—Bueno, esto debe ser bueno —dijo, riendo en el teléfono. —Déjame ponerme cómodo.

—Tú sabes de la mujer que he estado viendo.

—Follando. La mujer con la que has estado jodiendo.

Cerré los ojos.

—Neji.

—Sí, Sasuke. Tu increíble polvo. La situación de sólo sexo en secreto con la mujer que no quiere que sean fotografiados y que sin duda no va a ir abajo en llamas.

Suspiré.

—Así que, es por eso —murmuré. —Quiero decir...esto es sólo entre nosotros, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —dijo, sonando un poco ofendido. —Puedo ser un idiota pero soy un idiota confianza. Y no deberías estar aquí para que podamos, como, no sé, hacernos las uñas mutuamente mientras hablamos de nuestros sentimientos?

—Es Sakura Haruno.

Silencio. Bueno, esto le calló.

— ¿Neji?

—Mierda.

—Sí —dije, frotándome las sienes.

—Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno de Houzuki Media Group.

—La misma. Comenzó antes de que supiera que ella trabajaba con Suigetsu.

—Wow. Quiero decir, ella es hermosa, no me malinterpretes, pero, parece de verdad... ¿reservada? Quién hubiera pensado lo que escondía. Maravilloso.

Y debido a que se sentía tan bien simplemente decirlo, me lancé sucesivamente.

—Comenzó como un simple acuerdo. Me di cuenta de ella me estaba usando para jugar, explorar cosas.

— ¿Las cosas?

Me rasqué la mandíbula y me estremecí cuando admití:

—A ella le gusta tener sexo en público.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo entre risas. —Eso no suena como la Sakura Haruno que he conocido.

—Y ella me permite tomar fotos de ella.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Las fotografías, a veces son más. De nosotros.

—De ti...

—Follando.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos momentos y juro que pude oír sus pestañas parpadear rápido. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, el sexo en público es bastante impresionante, pero todos los hombres que conozco ha tomado fotos mientras están follando a una chica.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, gilipollas?

—Que estás siguiendo la tendencia, dick. (Supongo que es alguna pequeña broma, ya que a veces la traducción de dick es pene)

—Neji, ¿me estás tomando en serio? Joder.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que esta noche fue la primera noche que conseguí que fuéramos a un restaurante. Me entero de sus padres son dueños del jodido Haruno's, Neji. ¿La tienda por departamentos? Estas son cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía que antes de ayer.

Guardó silencio durante un instante y luego se echó a reír en voz baja.

—Sí.

—Así, en realidad estábamos hablando casi por primera vez, y después el jodido del ex llamó.

—Sí.

—Y es obvio que hizo buen lio de ella, pues ella se cerró y no podía escapar lo suficiente rápido después de eso. Ella tiene sexo conmigo hasta que apenas puede caminar, pero no me dice por qué tardó más de un mes tras el acuerdo en tener realmente una cita para comer conmigo.

—Uh huh.

—Así que sus padres son dueños de una tienda y ella creció en Chicago. ¿Eso es todo? No sé nada de ella, realmente.

—Sí.

—Neji, ¿estás escuchándome?

—Por supuesto que te estoy escuchando. Tú no sabes nada.

—Exacto.

—Así que... ¿la has buscado en Google?—Me preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no —le dije.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que tuvimos esta conversación después de la debacle de Tayuya. Nada bueno viene de la búsqueda personal en Google. —Me quejé.

—Pero profesionalmente, si estás trabajando con alguien nuevo, se mira, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, busqué en Google a Sakura, tan pronto como supe que sería uno de mis contactos en la HMG. Te aseguro que fue informativo.

Mi garganta creció, y tiré inútilmente de la camisa en mi cuello.

—Dime lo que viste.

Él se echó a reír.

—No es una casualidad. Encontré alguna información y la guardé en mi portátil. Y en ese sentido esta charla ha sido genial, pero tengo que irme. Tengo compañía.

Me dirigí a mi edificio. Una vez arriba, lo hice todo en cinco minutos, antes de que yo estuviera en el ordenador y tecleando el nombre "Sakura Haruno" en el buscador.

Mierda.

No era sólo una mención aquí y allá, había páginas y páginas de resultados, posiblemente más de los que iba a encontrar de mí mismo. Respiré profundo y me fui a las imágenes primero, desplazándome a través de fotos de ella que tenían que abarcar al menos los últimos diez años de su vida. Ella era tan joven y en algunos de ellas, su pelo rosa peinado en un elegante estilo duendecillo en algunas, una desordenada pelusa en otros. En todos ellas, su sonrisa era inocente y sin malicia.

Y estas no eran más que una colección de fotos de la familia o "selfies", eran de alta definición fotos de paparazzi tomadas con lentes de zoom caros, compradas y vendidas a los periódicos y revistas con pesados títulos con signos de exclamación, incluso vídeos e imágenes archivadas de las noticias. Había fiestas y bodas, eventos de caridad y vacaciones, y casi siempre con el mismo hombre a su lado.

Era sólo unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella, con el pelo rojo y nítidas características romanas. Su sonrisa de dientes brillante parecía tan sincera como yo la había imaginado, lo que quiere decir que no es sincera en lo más mínimo.

Así que este era Sasori. Conocido en el mundo como Sasori Akiyama. Congresista demócrata, al servicio del distrito de Illinois.

De repente, un montón de cosas fueron cayendo en su lugar.

Con un suspiro de resignación, hice clic en lo que parecía ser una noticia bastante reciente; su pelo era el misma que ahora y no había un árbol de Navidad en el fondo. En la leyenda debajo de la foto pude leer:

Sakura Haruno y Sasori Akiyama en la reunión anual de Chicago Sun-Times Holiday Bash, donde el congresista Akiyama anunció sus planes de postularse para el Senado de Estados Unidos el próximo otoño.

Hice clic en el enlace para leer el artículo completo, que confirma que esta historia fue escrita sólo en invierno pasado, y eso significaba que el congresista era probable que ya estuviera en la campaña electoral de Illinois. Creé una ruta de vuelta a la página principal de la imagen y me desplacé de nuevo a la parte superior donde, al lado de varias similares, encontré una foto de Sakura corriendo a través de una maraña de paparazzi, cubriéndose el rostro con su abrigo. Yo la ignoré al principio porque su rostro no había sido visible. Hice clic en el enlace a la historia asociada a la foto, la fecha era sólo unas pocas semanas antes de conocerla, y al ver un artículo del Chicago Tribune me acerqué.

El congresista demócrata Sasori Akiyama fue descubierto ayer por la noche en un ambiente íntimo tête-à-tête con una mujer que no era su novia, Sakura Haruno. La morena, identificada como Sadachi Kita, es un ayudante menor en sus oficinas con sede en Chicago.

El centro del artículo era la foto en cuestión, de un hombre, obviamente Sasori, besando apasionadamente a una mujer, que obviamente no era Sakura.

Haruno y Akiyama están vinculados desde 2007, y la pareja, los niños mimados de la escena social de Chicago desde siempre, se prometieron el diciembre pasado poco después de que Akiyama anunció su intención de postularse para el Senado de los ... Sakura Haruno, jefa de finanzas de la firma comercial Nieman y Shimazawa, es la única hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, fundadores de la cadena de tiendas mundialmente conocidas que se encuentran en diecisiete estados y fuertes financiadores de la Campaña de Akiyama.

El portavoz de la familia Haruno no pudo ser contactado para hacer comentarios, pero un portavoz de la campaña de reelección Akiyama respondió a la encuesta, sólo con Tribune:

"La vida privada del Sr. Akiyama nunca ha sido un tema de consumo público".

Por desgracia, el legislador y ampliamente rumoreado playboy pudo haber roto finalmente su estrategia y trajo sus actividades extracurriculares al frente.

Ampliamente rumoreado playboy. Hijo de puta.

Me senté en mi silla mientras miraba a Sakura y Sasori juntos, un rizo caliente de la ira que me provocó se enroscó en mi pecho. Ella era el tipo de mujer que hombre esperaba que iba a llegar a tener algún día, para saber que tiene algo mejor que cualquier otro hombre tiene, para protegerla de alguna manera, recibir un golpe por ella o para empujarla de un autobús que se aproxima. Yo miré cada imagen que pude encontrar. Ella había sonreído con tanta intensidad en cada foto antes de las fechas del abril pasado. Había sido una natural delante de la cámara, el brillo de su sonrisa cambiando muy poco lo largo de los años.

Y este idiota la había engañado a ella, varias veces, si el artículo era para ser creído.

Era un buen tipo buscando lo suficiente, supongo, aunque, obviamente, mayor que ella. Hice clic a través de otro artículo, en que aparece en su edad, treinta y siete, diez años mayor que ella.

De acuerdo con una nota publicada hace sólo dos meses, era el secreto peor guardado del mundo que Sasori había engañado a Sakura varias veces en el año pasado, y una creciente idea era que él estaba con ella por el nombre de su familia y su dinero, explotando el amor de la prensa por el romance de sus celebridades locales cada vez que su reputación estaba en necesidad de un poco de impulso de relaciones públicas.

Miré a través de unas cuantas fotos antes de apartarme de mi escritorio, disgustado. Ese cabrón la había utilizado. Él le había pedido que se casara con él y luego se procedió a follarse todo lo que encontró con una falda. Cristo, no me extraña que tuviera problemas. Y no es sorprendente, también, que fuera tan desconfiada con los paparazzi.

Mi piso había oscurecido en el tiempo que tardé en apagar el ordenador y salir de la sala. Me dirigí al bar, encendí algunas lámparas cuando me acercaba, y me serví un whisky. La bebida quemando en su camino, de inmediato noté la difusión de calor a través de mis venas.

No sirvió de nada, pero me la terminé de todos modos.

Me serví otro trago y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo. ¿Estaba en casa? ¿Habría llamado el Bastardo Tramposo a mis espaldas? Después de mirar los cientos de fotos, pude imaginar la historia que tenían. ¿Qué pasa si la llamó para disculparse? ¿Y si ella estaba en un avión, volviendo a Chicago justo ahora? ¿Ella incluso me lo diría? Miré la hora y me dejé imaginarme rastreándola, lanzándola por encima de mi hombro y trayéndola de vuelta aquí. Follándola contra el colchón hasta que yo fuese el único hombre que ella recordara.

Claramente, necesitaba una distracción, y beber no era la respuesta.

Me tomó menos de cinco minutos para cambiarme de mi traje y entrar un par de pantalones cortos y zapatillas. Tomé el ascensor hasta el gimnasio en el piso veinte y fuí a la pista de atletismo. Como es habitual en esta hora del día, estaba maravillosamente vacía.

Corrí hasta que mis pulmones estaban ardiendo y mis piernas entumecidas. Corrí hasta que prácticamente todo pensamiento había sido borrado de mi mente, excepto uno: me rompería si se iba de nuevo con él.

Fui al vestuario, me quité la ropa sudada, y luego me desplomé en el banco, dejando caer mi cabeza en mis manos. El silencio fue roto por el sonido del timbre de mi móvil en el interior de mi casillero. Mi cabeza se levantó, me sorprendió que alguien me esté llamando a esta hora. Crucé la habitación y me congelé cuando vi la imagen de Sakura, una foto que le saqué con la mano a la garganta, el cepillado pelo de rosa contra su cremosa piel iluminan la pantalla.

— ¿Sakura?

—Hey.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté.

Una bocina sonó en el fondo en algún lugar y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, estoy bien. Mira, ¿estás ocupado? Yo podría...

—No, no. Estaba terminando una carrera. ¿Dónde estás?

—En realidad —dijo ella, riendo en voz baja: —Estoy fuera de tu edificio.

Parpadeé.

— ¿Estás qué?

—Si. ¿Puedo subir?

—Por supuesto. Dame unos minutos y me reuniré contigo...

—No ¿Puedo verte allí? Acabo...Me temo que voy a perder los nervios si espero.

Bueno, eso fue críptico. Mi estómago se redujo.

—Sí, por supuesto, Pétalo. Déjame llamar a la recepción. "

Unos minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba caminando por la puerta del vestuario para encontrarme usando nada más que una toalla alrededor de mi cintura.

Parecía cansada, con los ojos enrojecidos y el labio inferior agrietado e hinchado. Era una versión de Sakura más suave, que yo sólo había visto hoy en las fotos de aspecto más joven. Ella sonrió débilmente, dándome un pequeño hola cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

—Hey —dije, cruzando la habitación. Me incliné por las rodillas para que mis ojos quedaran nivelados con los suyos. — ¿Estás bien?¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, y algo se rompió en su expresión.

—Quería verte.

Yo sabía que ella estaba evitando mi pregunta, pero sentí la sonrisa tirar en las esquinas de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. Yo no podía mantener las manos en mí mismo y se las puse a ambos lados de la cara, acariciando con los pulgares a lo largo de sus mejillas.

—Bueno, eso definitivamente merece un viaje al vestuario de los hombres.

—Estamos solos, ¿verdad?

—Completamente.

—No pudimos terminar antes —dijo, empujándome hacia las duchas.

Sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón al sentirla en mis brazos otra vez, el zumbido de estática en mis oídos. Se puso de puntillas para besarme, sus manos moviéndose a la toalla en mis caderas.

—Hmm —dije, tarareando contra su boca. Sentí su mano detrás de mí y oí el comienzo del agua, cayendo caliente por mi espalda. — ¿Quieres hacer esto aquí?

Ella respondió sin palabras, tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza y saliendo de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Supongo que eso es un sí.

—Mi apartamento está justo abajo... —Dije, tratando de que fuera más despacio. Ya me imagino lo que sería follar aquí mismo, el oír sus gritos, que se hicieran eco en el tejado, pero por una vez yo no quería más que su cuerpo desnudo en la cama, la sábana encimera y las mantas en una pila en el suelo.

Tal vez sus manos atadas sobre la cabeza y atadas a los barrotes de mi cabecera.

Ella me ignoró, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de mi polla y apoyándose para morderme el hombro. Intenté despejar mi cabeza, recordando su expresión cuando había entrado por la puerta. No me parecía de ella el evitar responder a mis preguntas, pero esta noche no se veía dura y batalladora; parecía natural por la razones equivocadas. Sus ojos estaban demasiado desnudo, dibujado en el rostro. Ella sólo había venido por la distracción.

Tenía la garganta seca de repente y me pasé la lengua por los labios, saboreando el brillo de labios de cereza que llevaba.

Yo estaba un poco sorprendido por el catálogo de Sakura que me había arreglado para compilar sin siquiera darme cuenta. Yo sabía lo que su cara parecía cuando llegaba, la forma en que sus pezones se endurecían, y cómo sus párpados se cerraban sólo en el último segundo, como si quisiera ver cada momento hasta que era de repente demasiado.

Yo sabía lo que sentía con su mano curvada alrededor de mi cintura, sus uñas en mi espalda y arañando por mis costados.

Sabía los sonidos que hacía y cómo se quedaba sin respiración cuando movía mis dedos de la manera que a ella le gustaba.

Y había cosas que eran nuevas, cosas que me encontré notando y con ganas de ver una y otra de nuevo. La pequeña sonrisa que hizo cuando supo que acababa de decir algo gracioso y estaba esperando que lo captara. Fue la cosa más sutil, sólo una ligera inclinación de los bordes de los labios y los ojos. Un desafío.

La forma en que pellizca suavemente su labio inferior cuando estaba leyendo.

No era la forma en que ella me besó aquel día en el techo, lento y perezoso, como si no hubiera ningún lugar más, ni estar en ninguna parte.

Pero yo no sé de esta Sakura. Siempre había sospechado que el carácter luchador que disfruté tanto en ella era una forma de auto-preservación. Pero nunca pensé en la manera que me sentiría al ver que se ha ido así; fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, que sacó el aliento directamente de mis pulmones.

Recogí sus manos entre las mías y di un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Le pregunté, midiendo su expresión. —Háblame.

Ella se inclinó hacia mí.

—No quiero hablar.

—Sakura, no me importa ser tu distracción, pero al menos se honesta conmigo al respecto. Algo de esto está equivocado.

—Estoy bien.

Pero ella no estaba bien. No habría venido si lo estuviera.

—Joder. Estás rompiendo tus propias reglas, incluso por estar aquí. Esto es mejor, esto es real, pero también es diferente y quiero saber por qué.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia mí.

—Sasori llamó.

—Lo sé —dije, mi mandíbula apretada.

Ella sonrió disculpándose.

—Me dijo que me quería de regreso. Dijo todas las cosas que una vez quise que él dijera, sobre la forma en que ahora es diferente y cambió lo malo y no podría hacerme daño otra vez.

La miré, esperando. Ella apretó la cara contra mi cuello mojado, para obtener valor.

—Sólo está preocupado acerca de su campaña. Nuestra relación era una mentira.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—Busqué sobre Tayuya.

Parpadeé, confundido.

— ¿Está bien?

—Algo en su nombre se quedó conmigo, y después de que me hablaste de ella, yo quería saber qué aparecía. —Ella se apartó y me miró. —Ella me era familiar, pero no caí en por qué hasta esta noche. Me encontré con un montón de gente con Sasori y por lo general me olvidaría de la cara dos segundos después de estrechar sus manos...pero yo la recordaba.

Asentí, mi estómago calentándose, pero la dejé seguir hablando.

—Así que me fui a casa y yo lo miré de nuevo antes de que llamara de nuevo. —Hizo una pausa, su voz temblando ligeramente. —Él siguió y siguió durante media hora aproximadamente diciendo cuánto lo sentía, que era sólo un tiempo y que nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo. Así que le pregunté por Tayuya. ¿Y sabes lo que dijo?

—Tayuya... ¿qué?

—Me dijo: "Joder, Sakura. ¿Tenemos que hacer esto ahora? Eso es historia antigua." Él se la folló, Sasuke. Sasori era el político del que habla en su carta. Sasori Akiyama, el congresista fornicador de Illinois y presentándose por el Séptimo Distrito. Dormían juntos la noche en que la conocí, en un acto de campaña para Schumer.

Me quejé. Yo había estado en ese evento para recaudar fondos, pero no como su cita. Tayuya había estado molesta conmigo toda la noche, y me fui enojado, pero nunca supe por qué.

Ella se estremeció en mis brazos.

—Recuerdo que me encontré con él saliendo de un cuarto de baño, y empezamos a hablar y estaba tratando de conseguir que me fuese, pero le dije que esperara, que tenía que ir al baño. Y entonces ella salió del baño de hombres, y lo miró, y luego a mí, y era muy incómodo y yo no tenía ni idea de por qué me enfurecí. Pero ella había estado allí con él.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras el agua caía con fuerza a nuestro alrededor, nos aislaba en una burbuja prueba de sonido.

Este era un mundo muy pequeño, más pequeño de lo que yo pensé que había sido cuando la vi jugar pinball, o ella me preguntó en la intimidad de un taxi en medio de la tarde. Este era un mundo donde, hace años, Tayuya tuvo relaciones sexuales con el novio de Sakura porque ella estaba molesta conmigo. No lamento tener Sakura en mis brazos, no me arrepiento de pasar de una relación con Tayuya. Pero no pude dejar de sentirme culpable de alguna manera.

—Lo siento —le susurré de nuevo.

—No, tú no lo entiendes. —Ella me miró, las gotas de agua corren sobre su cara y a ella ni siquiera importa. —Sólo habíamos estado juntos durante unos meses en ese punto. Todo el tiempo, hasta el mismo final, yo había asumido que él no me estaba engañando en aquel entonces. Pensé que sólo había comenzado recientemente. Pero no fue nunca fiel, nunca.

Apreté mi agarre, susurrando en su pelo:

—Sabes que no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿no? Lo que me cuentas sólo dice lo despreciable ser humano que es. No todos los hombres son tan horribles.

Ella se enderezó, mirando hacia mí, y yo podía verla mordiendo una sonrisa. Aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero la gratitud de ellos era real. Algo se apoderó de mi pecho con la forma en que me miró, porque el sexo sucio y sin ataduras que teníamos era grande, increíble, incluso, pero esto, esto era algo totalmente nuevo.

—Yo estuve con él durante mucho tiempo. Una parte de mí se pregunta si acabaría pasando el mal estado en un tiempo y me fui siendo injusta. Pero me alegro de ver que tenía razón para dejarle. Sólo estoy... lista para el mejor esta vez —dijo.

Tragué esta nueva emoción y traté de ordenarme a mí mismo, recordando que los sentimientos y el afecto no se supone que sean parte de la oferta, tratando de centrarme en donde estábamos y el hecho de que su cuerpo muy desnudo seguía presionado contra el mío.

—Hay un montón de hombres que matan por una mujer como tú —le dije, tratando de mantener la voz constante, completamente preparado para lo que se sentiría como si estuviera quedando hueco y cubierto con agua helada por imaginarla con otra persona. Con esa sobria realización, llegué atrás y apagué el grifo, agarrando una toalla que colgaba cerca. —Vamos a llevarte a secarte, hace frío aquí.

—Pero... tu no quieres que...

—Has tenido un infierno de día —le dije, alisando su pelo. —Voy a ser el caballero esta noche y ya te profanaré la próxima vez. —Quería pedirle que se quedara, pero no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo si ella dijera que no esta noche. — ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, apretando la cara contra mi pecho.

—Creo que sólo necesito dormir un poco.

—Llamaré al chofer, para que te lleve a tu casa.

Nos vestimos en silencio, mirándonos abiertamente entre nosotros. Fue un poco como una seducción inversa verla tirar de sus pantalones vaqueros para subirlos, abrochar su sujetador, cubrir sus pechos con su suéter. Pero yo no creo que alguna vez la había deseaba más que en el momento en que estaba presenciando vestirse de nuevo, juntos.

Me estaba enamorando de ella. Yo estaba soberanamente jodido.

El sábado por la mañana me puse a llamar a Sakura al menos veinte veces colgando antes de que lo cogiera. Mi cabeza me decía que le diera un poco de distancia. Pero joder, yo quería verla. Estaba actuando como un puto adolescente.

Llámala, imbécil. Pídele salir hoy. No aceptes un no por respuesta.

Esta vez realmente lo dejé, porque un hombre que dice una mierda cliché así no merece llamar a cualquier mujer.

Pensé excusas el resto de la mañana, diciéndome que ella probablemente estaba ocupada. Caray, yo siquiera sé si Sakura tenía amigos que no sean Karin y Suigetsu. Yo no podría preguntarle exactamente eso, ¿verdad?

Mierda, no. Me había puesto su zapato en la cuenca del ojo. Pero, ¿qué hacía ella cuando ella no estaba en el trabajo?

Yo jugaba rugby, bebía cerveza, corría, iba a exhibiciones de arte. Todo lo que sabía de ella estaba relacionada en cómo me la follaba, o en la vida que había dejado atrás. Yo sabía muy poco acerca de la vida que había empezado a construir aquí. Tal vez si le encantaría hacer algo conmigo después del día de mierda que había tenido ayer.

Hora de ser un hombre, Uchiha.

Por último, enderecé la espalda y dejé que el teléfono sonara.

— ¿Hola? —Respondió ella, sonando confundida. Por supuesto que está confundido, que burro. Tú en realidad nunca la has llamado.

Respiré hondo y dejé escapar el paseo más impío de toda mi vida:

—Bueno, mira, antes de decir nada, sé que no estamos haciendo lo de novio-novia, y después del vagante pene del congresista Akiyama comprendo totalmente tu aversión a las relaciones, pero anoche viniste y te fuiste un poco de mal humor, y si querías algo que hacer hoy...-no es que necesites algo que hacer (e incluso si lo hicieras, no quiere decir que tú no tienes otras opciones), pero si quieres puedes venir a mi partido de rugby. —Hice una pausa, esperando escuchar alguna señal de vida al otro lado del teléfono. —Nada aclara la cabeza mejor que ver un montón de sudorosos británicos llenos de barro, tratando de romper los fémures de cada uno.

Ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué?

—Rugby. Ven a ver mi partido de hoy. O, si tú prefieres, te reúnes con todos nosotros para las bebidas en Maddie en Harlem después.

Por lo que parecía una semana, ella permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Sakura?

—Yo estoy pensando.

Crucé la habitación y jugueteé con las cortinas de mi ventana con vistas al parque.

—Piensa más fuerte.

—Voy a ver una película con un amigo esta tarde —comenzó a decir, y sentí un pequeño nudo de tensión en mis entrañas cuando mencionó un amigo. —Pero creo que podría ir para las bebidas de después. ¿A qué hora crees que puede ser?

Al igual o peor que antes, levanté el puño en la típica señal de la victoria de un adolescente y de inmediato quise golpearme a mí mismo.

—El partido será probablemente hasta las tres. Puedes reunirte con nosotros en torno a las cuatro en Maddie.

—Lo haré —dijo ella. —Sin embargo, ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Crees que tu equipo va a ganar? Yo no quiero estar bebiendo con un grupo de deprimidos y embarrados británicos.

Riendo, le aseguré que íbamos a aplastarlos.

Les pateamos el culo. Rara vez me he sentido mal por los otros equipos, la mayoría de los equipos con que jugábamos eran americanos y, aunque no era su culpa que no tuviera el rugby en la sangre, por lo general se sentía muy bien ganarles. Sin embargo, esta puede haber sido una excepción. Dejamos de tratar de marcar a mitad del partido. Tuve que atribuir mi generosidad, en parte, a saber que Sakura se reuniría con nosotros después. Pero sólo en parte. Al final del partido, parecía que estaban golpeando a niños de diez años de edad en el barro, y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad.

Nos fuimos al bar, llevando a Hidan sobre nuestros hombros y cantando a gritos las palabras de una sucia versión de "Alouette". El camarero y dueño de Madeline nos saludó cuando nos vio, alineo doce vasos de cerveza y comenzó a llenarlos.

—¡Hey! — gritó Hidan a su esposa. — ¡El whisky, muchacha!

Maddie le dio la marca V, pero cogió un puñado de vasos de chupito murmurando de todas formas, algo acerca del borracho culo embarrado de Hidan durmiendo solo.

Recorrí la habitación en busca de Sakura y me vine con las manos vacías. Tragando mi decepción, me dirigí a la barra y tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza. El juego había comenzado tarde, ya eran cerca de cinco y no estaba aquí. ¿Estaba realmente sorprendido? Y luego un horrible pensamiento se me ocurrió: ¿y si hubiera estado aquí, esperando, y se fue?

—Mierda —murmuré.

Maddie deslizó un trago de whisky para mí y lo bebí con una mueca de dolor, maldiciendo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Una familiar voz ronca preguntó desde detrás de mí. —A mí me parece que ustedes sucios bastardos ganaron.

Me di la vuelta en mi taburete y estallé en una sonrisa al verla. Tenía el aspecto de un pastel Topper, con un vestido de color amarillo pálido y un pequeño pin verde en el pelo.

—Te ves hermosa. —Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, y murmuré:

—Lo siento por llegar tarde.

Ella se removió un poco de donde estaba, y dijo:

—Me dio tiempo para tomar unas copas.

Yo no la había visto borracha desde la noche en el club, pero me di cuenta de una luz familiar en los ojos: travesura. La idea de que "esa" Sakura reapareciera fue jodidamente fantástica.

— ¿Estás enojada? —Sus cejas se juntaron por un breve impulso y luego se suavizaron mientras sonreía.

— ¿Por beber con británicos? Sí, estoy borracha.

Ella se puso de puntillas a continuación...y me besó.

Jodida mierda santa.

A mi lado, Nagato intervino.

—Esto...Sasuke. Hay una chica en tu cara.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron a la realidad.

—Oh, mierda.

—Cálmate —le dije en voz baja. —Aquí nadie le importa un carajo quienes somos. Apenas recuerdan mi nombre cada semana.

—Totalmente falso —dijo Nagato. —Su nombre es Idiota.

Señalé con la cabeza hacia él, sonriendo a Sakura.

—Como he dicho.

Le tendió la mano y le dio a Nagato su sonrisa con los ojos abiertos.

—Soy Sakura.

Le tomó la mano y se la estrechó. Pude ver el momento en que realmente la miró y le quedó registrado cómo de ridículamente bonita era. Inmediatamente hinchó el pecho.

—Soy Nagato —murmuró.

—Encantada de conocerte, Nagato.

Me miró con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Cómo diablos la has conseguido?

—No tengo idea. —La atraje hacia mí, haciendo caso omiso de su suave protesta de que iba a conseguir ensuciar su vestido. Pero luego se movió y libremente se volvió hacia Yahiko, a mi otro lado.

—Soy Sakura.

Yahiko puso su cerveza en el suelo y se pasó una mano sucia a través de su boca.

—Joder si lo eres.

—Sakura está conmigo —dije.

Y así, una achispada Sakura trabajó su camino por el bar, presentándose a sí misma a cada uno de mis compañeros. En ella, vi a la esposa del político que casi había sido, pero aún más que eso, me di cuenta de que Sakura era una chica realmente, jodidamente dulce.

Cuando regresó a mí, me besó en la mejilla y me dijo:

—Tus amigos son agradables. Gracias por invitarme.

—Sí, claro. —Perdí la capacidad de formar pensamientos coherentes. Casi nada en mi vida me hizo sentir la forma en que ella me hacía sentir, tan sangrientamente buena. No estaba lleno de odio a mí mismo, pero había sido un poco cabrón, trabajo en inversiones que, seamos honestos, se basa en personas que pierden dinero igual que otros lo ganan, y he fomentado algunas "conexiones profundas" desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos. Mi mejor amigo era Neji y la mayoría de las veces nos llamaban unos a otros nombres que eran todas las variaciones de la palabra coño.

Díselo, imbécil. Tira de ella hacia el otro lado de la habitación, le das un buen morreo, y le dices que la amas.

—Quita ese viejo blues de mierda , Maddie — gritó Yahiko a través de la barra.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el codo de Sakura, y pedirle que venga a hablar conmigo, ella se enderezó.

—Eso no es blues —dijo.

Yahiko se dio la vuelta, con las cejas levantadas.

—No lo es. Es Eddie Cochran. Es rockabilly —dijo, pero bajo la mirada continua pareció encogerse un poco. —Ellos no son lo mismo en todas.

— ¿Sabe cómo bailar a esta basura? —Le preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo de nuevo.

Para mi sorpresa, Sakura se rió.

— ¿Usted me lo está pidiendo?

—Joder no, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, ella le tiró sobre sus pies, y los 115 kilos que era arrastrando su enorme cuerpo a la pista de baile.

—Mi madre es de Texas —dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes. —Trate de mantener el ritmo.

—Es una broma —dijo, mirando por encima de nosotros. Todo el bar lleno de británicos había dejado de hablar y los estaba mirando con interés.

— ¡Adelante! —Grité.

—No seas un cobarde, Yahiko —gritó Maddie y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. Se volvió a oir la música. —Danos un espectáculo.

La sonrisa de Sakura creció, ella puso su mano sobre su hombro, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando protestó.

—Es la postura tradicional. Usted pone me pone una mano en la espalda, el otro en el hombro.

Y mientras mirábamos, Sakura demostró al gran Yahiko cómo hacer un baile en el piso: dos pasos rápidos, dos pasos lentos. Ella demostró cómo iba a girar rápidamente la izquierda alrededor de la habitación. Durante la primera canción, se movían bastante bien, y por medio de la segunda, superadas las grietas, bailaban juntos como si se hubieran conocido durante años.

Tal vez ese era el punto de Sakura. Cualquier persona que la conoció quiso saber ella. Ella no era sólo increíblemente dulce para mí, con su inocencia abriéndose paso incluso teniendo en cuenta sus fantasías más bajos. Ella era irresistible para todos.

Y en ese momento, no había nada que yo quería hacer más que golpear la cara de engreído de Sasori.

Había desperdiciado su tiempo con ella, la perdió.

Me puse de pie, fui a la pista de baile, y la interrumpí:

—Mi turno.

Los profundos ojos jades de ella se oscurecieron, y en lugar de posar mis manos como lo había hecho con Yahiko, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, se estiró para besarle la mandíbula, y me susurró:

—Estoy bastante segura de que siempre es tu turno.

—Pensé que se suponía que habría un poco más de distancia entre nosotros cuando bailamos con esto —dijé, sonriendo cuando me incliné para besarla.

—No contigo.

—Bien.

Ella rompió en una borracha, sonrisa juguetona.

—Pero me muero de hambre. Quiero una hamburguesa del tamaño de mi cabeza.

Una carcajada brotó de mi garganta y me incliné para besarla en la frente.

—Hay un lugar cerca de ti que se ajuste a esa idea. Voy a mandarte un texto con la dirección. Debo volver a casa para ducharme y ¿nos reunirnos allí en una hora?

— ¿Cenar dos noches seguidas? —preguntó ella, mirando con cuidado más ansiosa que nada. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer del distanciamiento prudente de hace sólo unos días? Se había evaporado. Sospeché que el distanciamiento de Sakura siempre había sido un poco de alguna fantasía.

La suya, no mía.

Asentí, sintiendo que mi sonrisa se escapaba. El pretexto de que teníamos límites quedó olvidado.

La expectante palabra singular salió ronca:

—Sí.

Se mordió el labio para contener la sonrisa, pero era imposible pasarla por alto.


	14. Chapter 14

Trece

Había estado en Nueva York por dos meses y no tenía ningún sentido real de lo que estaba haciendo cuando no estaba trabajando. Corrí. Tenía un par de amigos con los que me reuniría para espectáculos, o café, o bebidas. Hablé con mis padres un par de veces a la semana. No estaba sola, yo sin duda tenía una vida más completa aquí que la que yo había tenido al final durante mi tiempo en Chicago. Pero la mayor parte de mi vida fuera del trabajo se había convertido en Sasuke.

¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso?

Sexo Casual: Lo estás haciendo mal.

Por otra parte, por su parte, Sasuke no parecía sorprendido por nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros. No cuando le obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales en el club, o cuando llegué a su oficina ofreciendo sexo y nada más, y ni siquiera cuando lo busqué sólo para irrumpir en su ducha, rogándole que me acaba de tomar ni cuando yo hice todo lo demás desapareció.

Incluso sus amigos eran impresionantes. Yahiko fue posiblemente el hombre más grande que había conocido, y aunque él no era exactamente una lumbrera moviendo los pies, bailar con él había sido una de las más divertidas que había tenido en años...distinto de cada vez que estaba con Sasuke.

Me despedí de Yahiko y me guiñó un ojo, recordándome con un guiño hacia donde Sasuke se sentaba en el bar lo que había dicho en la pista de baile:

—Ese es un idiota.

Bajo la luz única de la pista de baile, Yahiko había mirado con ojos aún más turbios de lo que los tenía cuando me presenté. Echó un vistazo a mi vestido y noté algunas huellas de las manos cerca de mi hombro.

—Él no es tan malo.

Riendo, Yahiko se había acariciado la cabeza.

—En el peor de los casos, es amable con todos y nunca jode. Siempre está allí por sus compañeros, no se comporta como un idiota. —Hubo un guiño. —Lo que es una puta pesadilla.

Agradeciendo a Maddie ya a la salida, oí el continuo canto ebrio del equipo detrás de mí en el bar. Sasuke llamó a un taxi y abrió la puerta para mí mientras subía.

—Nos vemos en un rato —dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta y me dio un pequeño saludo a través de la ventanilla mientras nos alejábamos de la acera.

Miré por la ventana de atrás. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, mirando mi taxi desaparecer por Lenox.

Nos decidimos por algo sencillo para la cena: hamburguesas en un lugar pequeño y tranquilo en el East Village.

El silencio era bueno. El silencio ayudaría a ahogar el caos en mi cerebro. Mi plan para divertirme, hacer cosas salvajes y mantenerlas compartimentadas se había ido al infierno.

Me fui a casa y me duché el barro de bailar con Yahiko y Sasuke, y me puse un sencillo jersey azul. Las canciones de la barra se hicieron eco en mi oído, y me permití imaginar ver a sus amigos de nuevo: acurrucarme con Sasuke en el sofá de un amigo y ver una película con ellos, o ajustar mis manos alrededor de una taza de café disfrutando de un partido de rugby. Cada fantasía se sentía como un hecho, pero dejé de pensar en cualquiera de ellas cuando los tentáculos de mi mente comenzaron a analizar, la preocupación; el juego del abogado del diablo.

Salí al pasillo y cerré mi apartamento, recordándome a mí misma, una cosa a la vez. Nadie está obligándome a hacer nada de esto.

Incluso en esta noche de sábado, con la gente disfrutando de la puesta de sol perezoso, estaba menos agitada en la ciudad de lo que nunca me sentí en el pueblo. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirme como en casa en este lugar? Sasuke eligió un restaurante a poca distancia de mi casa, yo ya no tenía que leer cada placa de la calle para encontrar mi camino de vuelta.

Las hebras de lucecitas brillaban de color amarillo cálido por encima de la entrada, y una pequeña campana sonó cuando yo abrí la puerta. Sasuke ya estaba allí, limpio y sentado en la parte trasera leyendo el Times. Robé un momento para mirarlo: en camiseta de color rojo oscuro, pantalones vaqueros desgastados con un roto en el muslo. Pelo azabache. Extravagantes zapatillas tenis al final de sus largas y estiradas piernas. Gafas de sol en la mesa cerca de su codo.

Sólo un compañero divino, pasando un rato en el local de las hamburguesas, esperándome.

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo, y me acerqué a él.

Las líneas se habían desdibujado. Después de hoy, no podía fingir que no quería saber nada de él más allá de los orgasmos. Yo no podía pretender que mi corazón no se torcía deliciosamente cuando lo veía, ni lo que se retorcía con malestar cuando me iba. No podía fingir que no tenía sentimientos por él.

Me pregunté si era demasiado tarde para huir.

Fue entonces cuando oí su risa que me di cuenta de que le había estado mirando, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y me había estado vigilando...No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo. Una sonrisa le ladeó la mitad de la boca.

—Te ves muy emocionada por esta cerveza. —Empujó una pinta encima de la mesa y levantó la suya. —Tomé la libertad de pedirte una hamburguesa del tamaño de tu cabeza, y unas patatas fritas. —Él sonrió y luego aclaró —Alias "papas".

—Perfecto. Gracias. —Dejé mi bolso en una silla vacía y me senté frente a él. Sus ojos sonrieron, y luego bajaron a mirar mis labios.

—Salud —dije, bebiendo mi cerveza y evaluándole sobre el borde.

—Salud.

Él parecía positivamente divertido con este giro de los acontecimientos. Yo no era una fanática del control, pero estaba acostumbrada a tener una vida bastante predecible, y en los últimos dos meses, no había sido capaz de anticipar nada de lo que me había pasado.

—Gracias por venir invitarme hoy al bar.

Él asintió, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Gracias por venir.

—Tus amigos están muy bien.

—Son un montón de idiotas.

Me eché a reír, sentí que mis hombros se relajan lentamente.

—Eso es gracioso. Eso es lo que dijeron de ti.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estamos en una cita?

Casi me atraganté con el sorbo de cerveza que me había tomado.

—Por el amor de Dios, mujer, no tienes que tomarlo de ninguna forma. Me pregunto si deseas restablecer las reglas. ¿Debemos revisar nuestra serie anterior?

Asentí, presionando una servilleta a los labios y murmurando:

—Por supuesto.

Dejó su copa abajo y comenzó a enumerar mis reglas con sus largos dedos.

—Una noche a la semana, nada de otros amantes, sexo preferentemente en los sectores público y sin duda no en mi cama imágenes se permiten, pero no caras, sin publicidad. —Levantó su copa, bebió un largo trago, y luego se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, susurrando: —Y no hay nada entre nosotros, además del sexo. Rascarse un picor y todo eso. ¿Yo recordé todas?

—Suena bastante bien. —Mi corazón retumbaba debajo de las costillas al darme cuenta de lo lejos que nos habíamos desviado en sólo un día.

Un niño en edad universitaria trajo dos cestas con las hamburguesas más grandes que alguna vez hubiera visto antes y enormes montones de patatas fritas.

—Mierda —le dije, mirando a mi comida. —Esto es...

—Exactamente lo que queríamos —le preguntó a su vez, para que trajera una botella de vinagre.

—Sí, pero mucho más de lo que puedo comer.

—Vamos a hacer esto interesante, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo. —El que coma más de su hamburguesa puede fijar las nuevas reglas del juego.

Con una sonrisa, enroscó la tapa en el vinagre y lo dejó. Los dos sabíamos que era casi el doble de mi peso. De ninguna manera podía comer más que él.

¿Pero tenía él hambre? ¿Tal vez él no había tenido suficiente cerveza para llenarse y sabía que iba a comer más de lo que lo haría? ¿O es que quiere hacer las reglas?

—Dios, mujer. Deja de pensar —dijo, levantando la hamburguesa y tomando un bocado enorme.

—Está bien. Trato hecho —dije, de repente muriéndome por saber cuáles serían las reglas de Sasuke.

Miré a Sasuke mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta y luego la dobló para arriba, dejándola caer en su vacía cesta.

—Eso estuvo bien —murmuró, finalmente, mirándome. Se pintan el progreso patético que había hecho. Yo había logrado acabar con sólo una cuarta parte de mi hamburguesa, y parecía como si tuviera apenas tocadas mis patatas fritas.

Dejé caer la hamburguesa de nuevo en la cesta y gemí.

—Estoy muy llena.

—Yo gané.

— ¿Hubo alguna duda?

— ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste el acuerdo? —Me preguntó, empujando su silla de la mesa. — Podrías haber dicho que no.

Me encogí de hombros, se puso de pie, volviéndose para salir antes de presionar para que le responda. Podía sentir curiosidad por lo que él quería entre nosotros, pero no estaba segura de que estar dispuesta a admitirlo.

Mi zumbido de cerveza ese mismo día fue desapareciendo, y con el peso estomacal de la hamburguesa sentía que podría haberme acurrucado en la acera y dormir. Pero sólo era las ocho y media, y yo no estaba preparada para dar fin a la noche. La idea de esperar hasta el viernes para verlo se sintió imposible...a menos que él cambiara esa regla.

El East Village estaba lleno de veinteañeros pasando la noche del sábado con bebida y música.

Sasuke cogió mi mano, deslizó sus dedos entre los míos, y apretó. Por costumbre comencé a protesta que no íbamos a caminar por la calle así, pero me sorprendió llevándome al bar poco iluminado de al lado.

—Yo sé que estás llena, pero siéntate aquí, disfruta de un cóctel, y te despertaré. No he terminado aún contigo.

Dios me gustaba el sonido de eso.

Exprimidos y apretados nos sentamos juntos en una cabina, en un rincón oscuro, yo bebiendo vodka con tónica, Sasuke bebiéndose unas cervezas y diciéndome todo acerca de crecer en Leeds con los padres católicos irlandeses, y naciendo justo en medio de siete hermanas y tres hermanos. Habían vivido tres hijos en una habitación, y era tan diferente de mi infancia que apenas parpadeaba durante todo el tiempo que me obsequió con historias de la época en que decidieron formar una banda de música de la familia, o cuando, a los dieciocho años, la hermana mayor, fue capturado por la familia teniendo relaciones sexuales con su sacerdote local en un Volvo, el sexo consensuado. El hermano mayor de Sasuke, fue después de la escuela a una misión católica de Myanmar, y había regresado a casa como un líder budista .

Su hermana más joven, se había casado después de la universidad y, a los veintisiete años, ya tenía seis niños. Los otros tenían historias simplemente fascinantes: el hermano nacido sólo diez meses después de Sasuke, era segundo al mando en el metro de Londres, una de las hermanas medias era una profesora de química en Cambridge y tuvo cinco hijos, todos varones.

Sasuke admitió que a veces se sentía mediocre en comparación con sus hermanos.

—Estudié arte en la universidad y luego obtuve una licenciatura en finanzas para que pudiera vender arte. A los ojos de mi padre, era un fracaso, tanto en mi elección de carrera como en mi falta de presentación de bebés católicas antes de que cumpliese treinta.

Pero cuando dijo esto, él se echó a reír, como si ser un fracaso absoluto no les habría realmente importado tanto a sus padres al final. Su padre, un fumador de toda la vida, murió de cáncer de pulmón la semana después de que Sasuke terminó sus estudios de posgrado, y su "madre" había decidido que necesitaba un cambio, por lo que se trasladó con él a los Estados Unidos.

—Ninguno de nosotros conocía ni a un alma aquí. Tuve un par de conexiones indirectas de uni, y algunos de mi negocio del programa-amigos de amigos en Wall Street, pero yo sólo sabía que quería estar involucrado en la venta de arte de Nueva York, y quería asociarme con alguien que conocía la ciencia y la tecnología. Así fue como conocí a Neji.

Él se echó hacia atrás y terminó su cerveza. En serio, el hombre podía beber. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas cervezas había tomado y no parecía afectado en absoluto.

—Bueno, lo conocí en un pub, es cierto, pero nos llevamos bien y casi al día siguiente empezamos nuestro pequeño proyecto favorito. Un par de años más tarde nos trajeron a Shikamaru para dirigir la pieza de la tecnología, ya que yo no podía hacer malabares en biotecnología y TI, al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo es que no tienes una panza gigante de cerveza? —Le pregunté, riendo. Era injusto. Su cuerpo estaba lo que Ino llamaría "destrozado" y tenía músculos en su torso que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Él pareció confundido por un momento antes de mirar hacia su vaso vacío.

— ¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

—Por supuesto —Le dije, sintiendo los efectos de mi segundo vodka con tónica. Mis mejillas estaban calientes y mi sonrisa parecía seguir creciendo. —Estoy absolutamente tomándote el pelo.

—Sí —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, — es que dicho en un acento americano en realidad no funciona tan bien.

— ¿Te gusta el acento americano, o no? Porque todo lo británico que te has pasado contando hace me dan ganas de hacer cosas muy malas a tu boca.

Se humedeció los labios con rapidez, y en realidad pareció sonrojarse.

—Los acentos estadounidenses no son particularmente sexys, no. Tu pequeña cosa de Chicago es lindo, sin embargo. Especialmente cuando estás borracha. Es tan plano y como... —Él hizo un chirrido espantoso que tenía que creer que no era como ningún sonido que jamás había hecho.

Me encogí y él se rió.

—Estoy totalmente segura de no sonar como eso.

—Bueno, eso podría haber sido un poco exagerado —dijo. —Pero lo que sí resulta atractivo es tu cerebro, tus gigantes ojos jades, tus labios carnosos, tus pequeños sonidos Sakura-se-va- avenir, y tus particularmente estelares tetas y muslos.

Me aclaré la garganta, la sensación de difusión de calor a lo largo de la piel de mi pecho recorriéndome.

— ¿Mi muslos?

—Si. Creo que ya he mencionado que tu piel es increíble. Y en los muslos es suave como el infierno. ¿Tal vez no lo habías oído? Sospecho que no mucha gente los ha besado tanto como yo.

Parpadeé, aturdida. Él sabía que yo había estado solo con Sasori, pero estaba más acertado de lo que él sabía. Sasori apenas me besó por debajo de mi pecho.

— ¿Cuáles son las nuevas reglas? —Le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco mareada. Si se trataba de las bebidas, o el hombre, No estaba segura.

Una sonrisa de lobo tiró de su boca.

—Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías.

— ¿Debo tener miedo?

—Oh, sí.

Me estremecí, pero era más por el creciente calor en el estómago que el miedo real. Siempre podía decir que no a lo que él pidiese.

Pero yo sabía que no lo haría.

—Regla número uno, mantenemos el viernes por la noche como un hecho, pero nosotros agregamos más cuando queramos. Se puede decir que no, pero en este caso yo no tengo que sentir como un idiota si te pregunto. Y, —dijo, llegando a empujar un poco de pelo lejos de mis ojos — tú puedes preguntar. Puede admitir que quieres verme más, también. No tienes que pedir disculpas por venir a verme cuando estás molesta. El sexo no lo es todo, ya sabes.

Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso y asentí.

—Está bien...

—La regla número dos, que me permitas estar contigo en una cama. Una cama gigante con una cabecera que puede atar o doblarte otra vez. Tal vez incluso sólo joderte en el colchón con un par de tus zapatos magníficos sobre mis hombros. No tiene que ser el mío, y no tiene que ser ahora. Te quiero follar en público a lo que volveremos en un momento, pero quiero tenerte toda para mí mismo a veces. Déjame tiempo.

Esperó a que le responda, por último, volví a asentir.

—Me comprometo a seguir tomando fotos de ti porque ambos disfrutamos en ello. Yo no pido que seas vista conmigo en público hasta que estés lista, eso está bien. Y si no quieres, está bien, también. Pero estoy fascinado por ti, Sakura, y tu necesidad de privacidad y tu necesidad de ser vista. Ahora lo entiendo, yo he estado pensándolo. Y maldita sea, me encanta. Quiero jugar con eso un poco más. Exploremos lo que tanto nos gusta.

Extendió las manos delante de él y se encogió de hombros, antes de moverse a besar mis labios una vez, rápidamente.

— ¿Todo bien?

— ¿Eso es todo?

Riendo, me preguntó:

— ¿Qué te pareció que iba a decir?

—No lo sé. —Cogí mi vaso y lo terminé en un par de tragos, largos. El vodka se deslizó en mi vientre y me calentaba aún más, provocando un suave zumbido en mis miembros. —Pero...Creo que me gustan estas reglas.

—Yo sospechaba que podrían.

—Eres un poco engreído, ¿sabes eso?

—Soy inteligente —Me corrigió, riendo. —Y ¿Sakura?

Levanté la vista de las manos sobre la mesa y miré a los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Gracias por confiar en mí para ser tu primera decisión loca.

Me quedé mirándolo, viendo su expresión se transforman desde lo lúdico, a la curiosidad, a un poco ansioso. Y tal vez fue esa expresión, o tal vez fue la tranquila música palpitante. Tal vez fue que yo estaba viendo a Sasuke en una nueva manera tal, con la profundidad, y una historia llena de familia y la gente que amaba y se mantiene unida en cada momento de su día a día, pero quería estar más cerca de él. Más cerca no sólo en proximidad.

Puse las manos en su cara, me incliné y le dije:

—Revisión a mi afirmación anterior: eres algo increíble.

Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco.

—Y tú estás un poco borracha.

—Puedo estar borracha, pero eso no afectará tu incredibilidad. —Le di un fuerte beso en la boca. —Sólo me hace más expresiva al respecto. —Le chupé el labio inferior, degustándolo. Y maldita sea, cualquier día preferiría beber gasolina en lugar de cerveza, pero en sus labios, sabía fantástica.

—Sakura... —Murmuró en mi beso.

—Dilo de nuevo. Maldita sea, me encanta cuando dices mi nombre. Saakuuraaa.

—Sakura —dijo de nuevo, cortésmente, antes de que él se apartara. —Cariño, ¿te das cuenta que estamos un lugar en que podrías ser vista?.

Moví una mano flexible.

—No me importa.

—Es posible que lo haga mañana cuando seas un poco menos...expresiva.

—No estoy tan borracha. Y, sinceramente, no me importa. Me di cuenta ayer por la noche de que me fotografié por todo el país con un hombre al que no le importa un carajo de mi nada más que mi nombre. Y estás aquí, siendo todo perfecto y con ganas de verme y saber más de mí y revisando mis estúpidas reglas.

—Sakura...

Apreté un dedo a sus labios.

—No me interrumpas, estoy en un discurso.

—Ya lo veo. —Sonrió a mi tacto.

—Así que mi punto es que eres increíble y quiero darte un beso en un bar. No me importa si alguien me ve y piensa, ¡Wow! ¡Esa mujer quiere ser la señora Uchiha, que patética! ¿Ella siquiera sabe que folla a una mujer diferente cada noche?

—Ahora ya no.

—Pero ellos no saben eso, y el punto es: —Tomé aire, poniendo mi mano en su pecho y mirando a sus divertidos ojos. —No me importa lo que piensan en este momento. Estoy cansada de cuidar lo que la gente piense. Me gustas.

—Yo también te quiero. Mucho. De hecho.

Me incliné y lo besé. Fue un desastre: las manos en el pelo y prácticamente escalando derecha en su regazo allí, en ese bar estúpido, pero no me importaba. No me importaba. Sus manos se movieron a la cara, y sus ojos, cuando me asomé, estaban abiertos y suplicantes y algo que estaba allí. Algo en que no pude poner mi dedo.

—Dulce Sakura, —murmuró alrededor de mis besos salvajes. —Los pasos de bebé. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

Fue una buena cosa que mi cabeza dejó de golpear el lunes por la mañana, porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

El primero de ellos la estrategia de fijación de precios para la nueva línea Provocateur. En segundo lugar estaba entregando toda la carga de trabajo B & T. Sin duda no estaba en mi lista el estar obsesionada con Sasuke, y en cómo toda la dinámica de nuestra relación había cambiado en los últimos treinta y seis horas.

En primer lugar: el trabajo. Había un montón de tiempo para flipar más tarde.

O eso creía yo.

—Saaaaakkkkuuuurrrrrraaaaaa, —llamó Sora, arreglándoselas para estirar mi nombre en unas veintitrés sílabas. Me detuve justo dentro de mi oficina, dejando caer la caja del ordenador portátil en una silla y disfrutar de la escena delante de mí: Sora, en mi silla, con los pies y el periódico extendido en su regazo.

— ¿Por qué estás en mi escritorio?

—Porque me di cuenta que era un lugar mejor para disfrutar de la Page Six contigo que en la sala de descanso. ¿Estás lista?

Mi estómago cayó a mis pies.

— ¿Lista para qué? —Le pregunté. Eran las siete y media de un lunes, por el amor de Dios. Apenas estaba lista para la respiración consciente.

Sora dio la vuelta al papel para mirarme, y en un cuadro gigante, en blanco y negro , era la mitad del máximo de cara. La otra mitad fue cubierta por mi cabeza. Hablando de déjà vu.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un periódico, querida —cantó Sora, haciendo sonar el papel en sus manos, y la palabra querida provocado un tirón apretado en mi abdomen. Yo había estado rodando esa palabra en mi cabeza durante los últimos días, recordando cómo había sonado cuando Sasuke me la dijo.

—Una foto de Sasuke besándose, ooooh, con una 'Misteriosa mujer'. —Le dio la vuelta para que pudiera leer el título de la foto. —"Al millionario playboy Sasuke Uchiha se le vio salir a tomar algo con un misterio rubia"

— ¡Yo no soy rubia! —Le susurré.

Sora me miró, aturdido.

— ¡Gracias por confirmar! Y estoy de acuerdo. Más de un rosado, la verdad. Pero déjame terminar: "La pareja comenzó la noche con una sonrisa tranquila y bromas, y terminó con un poco de acción caliente en la cabina de la esquina. ¡Parece que el sabor de la semana es una tigresa! '"

Sora se inclinó, extendiendo la página hacia mí, con el rostro cada vez más grave. —No tenías que mentir sobre tu y Sasuke, jefa. Estoy herido.

—No es asunto tuyo —Le dije, casi rasgando el papel de sus manos y mirándolo por encima. Obviamente era Sasuke en la foto, pero sólo con la parte posterior de la cabeza y parte de mi brazo y mano visible, mi identidad sería casi imposible discernir por cualquier persona que no me conociera ya.

—Es su pulsera de la alergia y el adorable pelo —cantó Sora. — ¿Desde cuándo?

—No es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Es increíble en la cama? Lo es, ¿verdad? Oh Dios, no me digas todavía, déjame trabajar una buena salud mental en primer lugar. —Él cerró los ojos y tarareó.

—No es asunto tuyo —Le repetí llevándome una mano a la frente. Santo infierno. Suigetsu y Karin iban a ver esto. Mis compañeros de trabajo. Alguien podría enviar esto a mis padres. —Oh Dios.

— ¿Tienen ustedes, como, algo? —Me preguntó, exasperado y golpeando su mano en mi escritorio.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Fuera de mi oficina, entrometido!

Se puso de pie, y luego me dio una mirada sucia que era tan genuina como la sonrisa de un político. Me miró más emocionado que cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez incluso un poco encendido.

—Bien —Se quejó. —Pero es mejor derramar todos los detalles después de haber tenido la oportunidad de calmarse.

—No sucederá. Vete.

—Esto es realmente genial, por cierto —dijo, serio. —Te mereces un chico caliente.

Me detuve volviéndome loca de un golpe, mirándolo. No me estaba volviendo loca. Él no estaba asumiendo lo peor. Estaba siendo un pervertido total y disfrutando cada minuto de mi tormento, pero también estaba suponiendo que yo era feliz, y me divertía, y era una mujer soltera en mis veinte años, haciendo lo que hacía. Él estaba reflejando mis pensamientos de la noche del sábado, este hombre es bueno para ti, Sakura, el mismo pensamiento que habían intentado tan duro mantener mi cabeza.

Pero de alguna manera, a la luz del día el lunes, era más difícil de lo que esperaba para ser joven y salvaje, y seguro de que yo no me había preparado a mí misma para otro desastre.

—Gracias, Sora.

—No hay de qué. Pero Karin se acerca por el pasillo para conseguir tus bragas de la chica grande.

De hecho, estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba y empujó a mi asistente bromista a un lado antes de entrar en mi oficina y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Lo sé.

— ¿El hombre misterioso es Sasuke?

—Karin, lo siento, no lo hice...

Ella me detuvo, levantando una mano.

—Te pregunté si era Sasuke. Me mentiste, muy convincente, y dijiste que no. No estoy segura de si debo estar impresionada o enojada.

— ¿Impresionada? —Ofrecí, dándole una sonrisa ganadora.

—Oh, Dios mío, no seas linda. —Se acercó a mi diván junto a la ventana y se sentó. —Háblame de ello.

Crucé la habitación y me senté con ella, tomé una respiración profunda antes de decirle todo: a cerca del encuentro con Sasuke en el club, cómo nos conectamos. Le conté sobre el restaurante chino y cómo había tratado de decirle que no viniese a buscarme de nuevo, pero terminé dejando que me llevara. Admití que era el hombre con que había estado en la recaudación de fondos, y cómo ella fue la que me hizo darme cuenta que podría ser una buena distracción para explorar esta nueva faceta aventurera de mí misma con un hombre que era prácticamente un experto mundial en aventuras casuales.

—Pero es más —dijo ella, interrumpiendo. —Han pasado, ¿qué? ¿Dos meses? Se ha convertido en más.

—Para mí lo es. Creo que para él, también. Tal vez.

—BB vio las imágenes de esta mañana —dijo, haciendo una mueca. —Me asusté, yo traté de ocultarlo, pero vio el mensaje fuera de la estación de metro.

—Oh no.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Honestamente, parecía más preocupado por mi reacción. Pero él dijo que conoce Sasuke, y si él ha prometido que estará sólo contigo, lo hará. Buena cosa, porque si te hace daño tendrá un apéndice corto, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Ese no es el problema —Le dije. —Lo que me doy cuenta es irónico porque —señalé mi pecho —Hola, engañada durante seis años consecutivos. Lo que me molesta más es que yo no quería que desease alguien. Esto se suponía que era para mí. Y si le gusto porque he sido clara acerca de lo que no quiero de él. Le he dado una meta: hacer que yo le quiera. Creo que jamás lo admitiría que, tal vez ni siquiera se da cuenta, pero me preocupa que no esté acostumbrado a que alguien fije los límites con él. Esa podría ser la tentación: el desafío.

Ella se encogió de hombros y extendió las manos delante de ella.

—Soy la primera en decir que hay una primera vez para todo el mundo, y de todas formas. ¿Le has dicho cómo te sientes?

Hubo un accidente en la oficina exterior, seguido de júbilo frenético de Sora:

— ¡Que vienen!

Sasuke entró por la puerta, con Sora pisándole los talones.

— ¿Alguna vez escucha? —Sora le preguntó.

—Normalmente no —respondió Sasuke, deteniéndose cuando vio el papel ya en mis manos. —Que ya lo has visto.

—Sí —dije, lo arrojé a la mesa.

Cruzó la habitación, con una expresión sombría.

—Mira, no es una imagen muy buena, no creo que...

—Está bien — Le dije, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. —Yo...

—Bueno, yo no diría que muy bien, —Karin interrumpió, rodeando la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó entre nosotros. —Estoy de acuerdo que no es la mejor imagen, pero yo sabía que eras tú. Y Suigetsu, también.

—Yo lo hice —Sora voluntarioso, levantó la mano.

— ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí? —Le pregunté, mirándolo. —Ve a trabajar.

—Tocado —dijo Sora, empujándose lejos de la pared.

—Bien, bien. —Al sonido, cada cabeza en la sala se volvió en dirección a la puerta. —No todo el mundo puede hacerlo —dijo Suigetsu mientras caminaba, mirando como si hubiera ganado la más grande, más ridícula apuesta de hombres de todos los tiempos. —Buena foto, Uchiha. ¿Un bar?

Sentí que mis ojos se abrían como platos.

— ¿Qué, la escalera del piso XVIII sería mejor?

Su cabeza giró a Karin.

— ¿En serio, Karin? ¿Le dijiste eso?

—Por supuesto que lo hice. —Ella le hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano, y junto a ella, Sasuke se echó a reír.

— ¿Lo has hecho, Suigetsu? ¿Follar a tu interna en el trabajo?

—Algunas veces —dijo Karin en un susurro.

Sasuke se frotó las manos, obviamente encantado con este giro de los acontecimientos.

—Cómo muy, muy interesante —dijo, mirando a Suigetsu. —Es curioso que no mencionaste esto cuando tú estaba básicamente llamándome puta, el otro día.

—Oh, eso es bueno. La sartén le dice al cazo —dijo Karin, señalando entre los dos hombres.

—Ya he terminado aquí —se quejó Suigetsu. —Sasuke, pasa por mi oficina antes de salir. —Dio a Karin un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir de mi oficina.

Karin se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Quiero saber lo que se siente al trabajar con tu madre cuando este tipo de noticia llega a los periódicos. ¿Ella enloqueció?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Ella finge que no tengo una libido activa. Es mejor así.

— ¿De qué estamos siquiera hablando? —Gemí. —Karin, te quiero, pero sal de mi oficina. ¡Sora! —Le grité.

Asomó la cabeza a pocos milisegundos de escuchar su nombre.

—Deja de escuchar escondido. Acompaña a Karin a la sala de descanso y comprarle un poco de chocolate. —Finalmente encontré los ojos de Sasuke. —Tengo que hablar con Sasuke a solas.

Karin y Sora desaparecieron por el pasillo y Sasuke cerró con llave la puerta de mi oficina.

— ¿Estás enfadada? —me preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Qué? No. —Suspiré, dejándome caer en la silla. —Si no recuerdo mal, me subí sobre ti. Creo que incluso me advertiste que no lo hiciera.

—Es cierto —dijo, mostrando su hoyuelo en una sonrisa mientras levantaba la foto —Pero también salgo de esta con un aspecto muy bueno. Es decir, la parte de atrás de esta cabeza sólo puede pertenecer a una mujer.

Traté de reprimir la risa y fallé. Se inclinó por lo que estábamos de acuerdo.

—Estamos mucho juntos, Sakura. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos fotografíen.

Asentí.

—Lo sé.

Se enderezó, mirando por la ventana con un suspiro dramático.

—Supongo que tendremos que limitar nuestros besos a los dormitorios y limusinas ahora.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero algo se retorció en mi vientre, y no porque yo era reacia a la idea de Sasuke en una cama. Era por lo que yo no había hecho con Sasuke en todas partes.

Yo quería aferrarme a esta "Nueva Sakura" un poco más.

—Eso no se parece a una cara feliz —señaló.

—Me gusta lo que hacemos.

Su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente.

— ¿El salvajismo de la ubicación?

Asentí.

—Solo sentir que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo.

Hizo una pausa, parecía estar pensando algo.

—Eso no tiene que cambiar, Sakura. Independientemente de dónde, tengo mi camino de perversidad contigo.

Sonreí.

—Lo sé.

—Pero te das cuenta de que si continuamos, y yo no soy reacio, es posible que finalmente seamos pillados.

Estaba en lo cierto, y la realidad de eso era suficiente para que mis esperanzas bajaran un poco.

—Nos las arreglaremos —Le dije, pero hasta yo escuché mi falta de convicción.

—Sakura, es posible divertirse incluso con reglas de las relaciones más normales.

Asentí y le dio una sonrisa tan convincente como pude.

—Lo sé.

Pero la verdad era que no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no quería lo que yo tenía con Sasuke llegara a parecerse en cualquier forma a la vida que tenía antes.


	15. Chapter 15

Catorce

A las tres de la mañana, me desperté con una idea tan absurda que era inmediatamente positivo que debería ir a conseguir un trago de whisky para que pudiera volver a dormir.

Pero no pude, y no tenía bebida, y ciertamente no me volví a dormir.

Ya era la mitad de la noche, y mi mente daba vueltas sobre qué hacer con necesidad paradójica de Sakura de seguir siendo un secreto y aun así explorar su lado más salvaje conmigo. Es cierto que había estado más relajada de lo que esperaba sobre las fotos en el Post, pero había tenido suerte, ya que en realidad no habían conseguido la cara ni nada demasiado revelador. Algo más revelador podría asustarla, si eso no había ocurrido ya. Pude darme cuenta de que sentía algo por mí más allá de la aventura de los orgasmos públicos y nuestro exhibicionista fetiche compartido, pero que estaba muy lejos de cualquier cosa duradera, y a millas de distancia de lo que yo sentía por ella.

Me senté, iluminado con una idea y me preguntaba si estaría loco para tratar de esto con ella. Al mismo tiempo, me golpeó como la solución perfecta. Sakura era claramente partidaria de la idea de ser vista, de la idea de alguien viendo su orgasmo. Quería demostrarle que el sexo puede ser divertido y salvaje, y vivo aún en una relación que se convirtiera en algo más profundo. Y sin embargo, ella quería permanecer en el anonimato, y yo era mayoritariamente ciertamente no quería terminar con mis pantalones abajo, literalmente, en el metro, o en el cine, o en un taxi. Sakura se había dado prisa en desestimar las fotos en este momento, mi preocupación persistente era que ella no sería tan indulgente si sucedía de nuevo.

Miré el reloj y sabía que no era demasiado pronto para llamar. Si yo lo conocía en algo, Kakashi Hatake no habría incluso ido a dormir todavía.

El teléfono sonó una vez antes de que respondió la voz de grava y el humo con un simple:

—Sasuke.

—Hatake-san, espero que no sea demasiado pronto.

Dejó escapar una risa retumbante.

—No he ido a la cama todavía. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Suspiré aliviado con la súbita comprensión de que esta en realidad podría ser la mejor solución.

—Tengo una situación que creo que necesita su ayuda.

Cuando Sakura contestó el teléfono, podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Es un miércoles —dijo. —Y ni siquiera las ocho de la mañana. Creo que me gusta esta nueva normativa.

—Creo que nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos si creemos que este es un acuerdo basado en reglas y nada más —Le dije.

Fue un largo rato antes de responder, pero finalmente murmuró:

—Supongo que tienes razón.

— ¿Sigues estando bien sobre el Post?

Una pequeña pausa antes:

—Sí, en realidad.

—Pensaba en ti todo el día de ayer.

Una vez más, se quedó tranquila y me pregunté si había ido demasiado lejos. Y luego dijo:

—Eso es una especie de estado, en realidad para mí por un tiempo.

Me eché a reír. Demasiado bien.

—Para mí también.

El silencio llenó la línea y me preparé para la posibilidad de que ella dijera que no a esto.

—Sakura, creo que deberíamos ser un poco más cuidadosos con el lugar que elegimos para tener intimidad. Hasta ahora, hemos sido cuidadosos, pero sobre todo hemos tenido suerte. Me importa más ahora que esto no se convierta en un escándalo para nosotros.

—Lo sé. A mí también.

—Al mismo tiempo...

—Yo no quiero renunciar a ello, tampoco. —Ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto. He dejado que me lleves a un almacén...

—Me refiero a realmente confiar en mí, Sakura. Estoy pensando en llevarte a un lugar muy diferente.

Esta vez, no hubo duda.

—Sí.

Me imaginé que un miércoles era un buen día para empezar. Sin duda, Kakashi tenía clientes todas las noches de la semana, pero me advirtió que los viernes y sábados pueden ser abrumadores para los dos, y los miércoles tendían a ser los más silenciosos.

Le envié un mensaje de que iría recogerla a su apartamento después de que ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cambiarse después del trabajo, y tomar algo de cena. ¿Estaba siendo un imbécil por no llevarla a cenar, por miedo a que se resisten a este plan si tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello?

Absoluta y jodidamente.

Una morena salió de edificio de Sakura, la cabeza hacia abajo mientras buscaba algo en su pequeño bolso. No había sido así durante mucho tiempo, no tenía ojos más que para Sakura, pero incluso yo no podía apartar la mirada. La mujer llevaba una blusa oscura, falda, y zapatos de tacón alto. Su cabello era brillante como la tinta en lo alto de una farola, y largo sólo hasta la barbilla. Miró a la derecha, y vi un largo y delicado cuello, la piel suave y pechos perfectos. Yo conocía ese cuello, conocía esas curvas.

— ¿Sakura? —Llamé. Se dio la vuelta y sentí que mi mandíbula caía. Mierda santa.

Ella sonrió cuando me vio apoyado en el coche. Saludó al chofer cuando salió para abrir la puerta para ella, y se acercó a mí.

Colocó un dedo de uña de brillante rojo debajo de mi barbilla y me cerró la boca.

—Asumo que me apruebas —dijo, sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento.

—Eso sería un eufemismo —dije mientras subía junto a ella y extendía la mano, rozando un mechón de pelo oscuro de su cara. —Te ves jodidamente hermosa.

—Es muy bueno, ¿verdad? —Preguntó ella, negando con la cabeza un poco. —Pensé que si íbamos a ser graves en estas cosas de ocultarnos a capa y espada, que bien podríamos tener un poco de diversión. —Ella se quitó los zapatos y metió sus pies debajo de sus piernas en el asiento trasero. —Así que, ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando?

Tan pronto como me recuperé, me incliné y le besé la roja boca.

—Tenemos un poco más de trayecto. Te voy a decir todo.

Me miró con ojos pacientes y tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que no la follaría en el coche. Tuve que trabajar un poco en eso. Discotecas oscuras eran una cosa, y ella había estado borracha, lo que era algo totalmente diferente.

—Uno de mis clientes anteriores era un hombre llamado Kakashi Hatake. Estoy casi seguro de que es un alias, es el tipo de persona que tiene algunos nombres diferentes para distintos asuntos, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Él vino a mí para obtener ayuda con la apertura de una discoteca en un bonito edificio ruinoso. Lo había hecho antes, con éxito, pero quería explorar cómo sería trabajar con una empresa de capital de riesgo unido que tenía más legitimidad y conexiones en el mundo de la comercialización.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del club?

—Silver —Le dije. —Sigue estando abierto, y funciona muy bien. De hecho, hemos hecho una buena cantidad de dinero en la colaboración. De todos modos, Kakashi mantiene sus negocios bastante bien atados, pero en el nuestro proceso de debida diligencia, nos explicó que tenía el negocio de mayor éxito para apoyar a sus intereses más pequeños.

Sakura se movió un poco en su asiento, parecía entender que yo estaba a punto explicar el plan de la noche.

—Kakashi es propietario de una serie de otros lugares. Es dueño de un cabaret de Brooklyn que ha ido muy bien.

— ¿Beat Snap?

Asentí, un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Has oído hablar de él?

—Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de él. Dita Von Teese fue el mes pasado. Fuimos con Ino.

—Cierto. Y Kakashi también tiene algunos lugares menos conocidos. El lugar al que vamos esta noche es un club muy reservado y protegido llamado Luna Roja.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Incluso si Sakura hubiera nacido originaria de Nueva York estaba bastante seguro de que no reconocería el nombre. Metí la mano en la chaqueta y saqué una bolsita del bolsillo interior. Su los ojos estaban fijos en mis manos mientras iba abriendo el cordón y sacaba una máscara azul con plumas.

Me incliné hacia delante y lo coloqué sobre sus ojos, rodeando su cara para atarla detrás de su cabeza. Y entonces la miré y casi perdí mi voluntad para contenerme a tocarla. Sus ojos eran visibles, pero su cara estaba cubierta de cejas a pómulos y los labios, rojos y carnosos se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa en virtud a mi escrutinio. Falsos diamantes minúsculos rodeaban los ojos, y por detrás de la máscara sus ojos jades parecían resplandecer.

—Bueno, esto es misterioso —susurró.

Me quejé.

—Te ves como algo salido de un sueño muy mojado. —Su sonrisa se amplió y continué. —Red Moon es un club de sexo.

En la tenue luz pude ver un escalofrío pasar a través de ella. Recordando una de nuestras primeras noches juntos, yo le aseguré:

—No hay cadenas o barras separadoras...al menos, que no sea en la atracción principal. El club está dirigido a un público voyeur de muy alta gama. Las personas que disfrutan viendo a la gente tener sexo. Yo sólo he estado allí una vez, durante este proceso de debida diligencia, y había jurado absoluta confidencialidad. En la planta principal, Kakashi tiene algunos bailarines realmente impresionantes que están en posturas íntimas muy complicadas, en formas coreográficas. El resto del club cuenta con habitaciones en las que, a través de ventanas o espejos, se puede ver una cosa u otra.

Me aclaré la garganta y la miré a los ojos.

—Kakashi se ha ofrecido a dejarnos jugar en una sala de esta noche, si quieres.

En apariencia, era un edificio de construcción básico, de viviendas y negocios variados, incluyendo un restaurante italiano, un salón de belleza y un mercado asiático tapiado. La única vez que lo había visitado, Kakashi me llevó a través de una puerta trasera. La puerta que él me dijo que usara esta noche era al parecer, la entrada principal, una puerta de acero maltratada y sin pretensiones fuera del callejón, y requirió la llave que me había mandado a mi oficina por la tarde.

— ¿Cuántas personas tienen la llave? —Le pregunté por teléfono.

—Cuatro —Me había dicho. —Tenemos cinco. Es la forma en que mantenemos un registro de quien entra a jugar, no se puede dejar al azar allí. Tenemos una lista todas las noches. Los huéspedes llaman a Hanako por teléfono en el mostrador y se envía a seguridad para recogerles. —Hizo una pausa. —Tienes suerte de ser mi favorito, Sasuke, o estarías meses esperando.

—Te lo agradezco, Kakashi. Y si sale bien esta noche, estoy bastante seguro de que querré que me dejes llevarla a dar una vuelta todos los miércoles.

Saqué la llave y me enfrenté con la realidad de lo que estábamos haciendo, mi emoción empezó a crecer más y más. Dirigí Sakura por el callejón, su mano fría y húmeda en la mía.

—Podemos salir en cualquier momento —Le recordé por décima vez en otros tantos minutos.

—Estoy emocionada, nerviosa —Me aseguró. —Yo no tengo miedo. —Tirando mi brazo para que me acercara, ella se estiró hacia arriba y deslizó sus labios sobre los míos, mordisqueando y lamiéndome. —Estoy tan emocionada que casi me siento borracha.

Le di un último beso y me alejé antes de acabar follándola en el callejón, algo que me aseguraría un puesto en la lista negra de Kakashi por el resto de mis días y metí la llave en la cerradura.

—Hay otra cosa que quería mencionarte. Beber. Hay un máximo de dos bebidas. Ellos quieren que todo sea seguro, consensuado, y en calma.

—No estoy segura de que pueda prometer un comportamiento tranquilo. Tú tienes la habilidad de volverme un poco loca.

Le di una sonrisa.

—Creo que quiere decir entre los clientes. Estoy bastante seguro de que hay algunas cosas que estén pasando esta noche entre los artistas intérpretes o ejecutantes no serán tranquilas.

Cuando la puerta hizo un suave clic, yo la abrí y entré. Según las instrucciones de Kakashi, continuamos a través de una segunda puerta sólo diez metros más allá, a continuación, por el largo tramo de escaleras que lleva a un ascensor de carga. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato cuando pulsé el botón, y después de que entré en el código que me dio en un teclado luminoso, bajamos dos pisos más, profundamente en el vientre de Nueva York.

Traté de explicarle a Sakura lo que vería, mesas en semicírculo alrededor de una planta libre, la gente socializando como lo hacen en cualquier bar, pero yo sabía que mi explicación no le haría justicia. Para ser honesto, yo había estado tan fascinado con este lugar cuando lo visité con Kakashi que sólo mi ética como socio en sus otros negocios me había impedido explorarlo más a fondo. Por mucho que quise volver.

Yo nunca lo hice.

Pero con Sakura, convirtiéndose en una parte innegable de mi vida, la posibilidad de que su necesidad de algo como esto y mi nuevo deseo arañando de darle lo que quisiera y cambiara de opinión acerca de mantener la distancia en nuestra relación.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos a un pequeño vestíbulo. Iluminación cálida llenaba el ambiente, y una bella pelirroja se sentaba detrás de un escritorio, trabajando en un liso equipo negro.

—Uchiha-san — dijo ella levantándose para saludarnos. —Hatake-san me dijo que estaría aquí esta noche. Mi nombre es Hanako. —Asentí en señal de saludo, y ella saludó hacia nosotros para que la siguiéramos. —Por favor, síganme.

Se dio la vuelta y nos condujo por un pasillo corto, nunca cuestionando la máscara de Sakura o pidiendo su nombre. En una pesada puerta de acero, insertó una larga llave maestra, abrió la puerta, y nos hizo señas a través con un barrido de su brazo.

—Por favor, recuerde, Uchiha-san, permitimos dos bebidas como máximo, no utilice nombres, y tienen seguridad en las afueras de las salas de juego de roles si usted necesita ayuda. —Como para enfatizar su punto, un hombre muy grande se acercó a ella por detrás.

Hanako se volvió hacia Sakura y finalmente se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Estás aquí por elección?

Sakura asintió, pero luego dijo:

—Absolutamente —Cuando Hanako parecía querer oírla responder verbalmente.

Y luego Hanako nos hizo un guiño a nosotros.

—Que se diviertan, los dos. Kakashi dijo que el miércoles por la noche la Sala Seis es suya durante el tiempo que usted la quiera.

¿Durante el tiempo que queramos?

Me di la vuelta y conduje a Sakura por el club, mi mente confundida. Yo sólo había visto un par de las habitaciones en mi última visita. La mayor parte de la noche en que había estado aquí, se habían gastado en el bar principal, disfrutando de un whisky y mirando a dos mujeres hacer el amor al ritmo de la música en la mesa junto a mí mientras Kakashi se acercó y saludó a clientes su alrededor. Nos habíamos ido por el pasillo para ver un par de habitaciones, pero me sentía extraña viendo las cosas con un cliente de negocios masculino. Yo decía que estaba cansado, y más tarde me arrepentí de no ver lo de cada habitación tenía que ofrecer.

— ¿Qué es la Sala Seis? —preguntó Sakura, envolviendo ambas manos alrededor de mi brazo mientras caminábamos hacia el bar.

—Ni idea —confesé. —Pero si no recuerdo mal, supongo que Kakashi nos la dio a nosotros porque está al final del pasillo.

El bar era una habitación grande, abierto, con una decoración muy simple: cálida luz baja, mesas para dos o cuatro y sofás, otomanas y tumbonas colocadas con buen gusto en toda la habitación. Cortinas de terciopelo pesado estaban colgadas del techo, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de ricos fondos de escritorio negros que mostrado un patrón brillante, apenas perceptible en la luz de las velas guiñando.

Era temprano, algunos otros clientes estaban sentados en las mesas, hablando en voz baja y mirando a una mujer y un hombre bailando en el centro de la habitación. Cuando entramos en el bar, el hombre sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza y lo usó para atrapar su brazo y girar hasta cruzar el suelo. Los anillos de joyas en sus pezones brillaron bajo las luces.

Sakura vio al par y luego parpadeó cuando la pillé mirando. Se metió un mechón de oscuro pelo detrás de la oreja en lo que yo había llegado a conocer como un gesto nervioso, y yo podía imaginar su rubor detrás de la máscara.

—Está bien mirar aquí —Le recordé, mi voz baja. —Cuando las cosas se ponen realmente interesantes, se verá que nadie será capaz de mirar hacia otro lado.

Le pedí un vodka y conseguí un whisky para mí antes que la llevé a una pequeña mesa en la esquina. Me quedé mirándola mientras ella observaba todo. Bebió un sorbo de bebida y se tomó su tiempo para estudiar todo lo de su alrededor. Me pregunté si ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había atraído la atención de la clientela.

En su cuello, pude ver el repiqueteo de su pulso. Me quedé mirando la piel pálida, con ganas de inclinarme y chupar para dejar una marca en ella. Cambié en mi asiento para ajustar mis pantalones, me imaginaba cómo sería hacerla venir con mi mano hasta que la habitación entera mirara.

Joder, Sasuke. Estás profundamente jodido.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —Le pregunté.

Levantó la barbilla, indicando los bailarines que besaban, se alejaban, y luego se unían de nuevo juntos.

— ¿Van a tener relaciones sexuales aquí?

—Lo más probable, de una forma u otra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienen las habitaciones, también?

—Variedad. Si no recuerdo mal, los escenarios en las habitaciones tienden a ser más salvaje. Y son más pequeños, más íntimos.

Ella asintió levantando su copa y bebió un sorbo, me estudiaba.

—Aquí nadie sabe quién soy, pero aún soy la que lleva una peluca y una máscara —Sonriendo, me señaló: —Históricamente he sido la que quiere permanecer oculta. ¿Podrías hacer esto por mí? ¿Que la gente nos mirara juntos?

—Sospecho que haría casi cualquier cosa por ti —admití. Y luego, incapaz de ver en la oscura esquina lo que mis palabras la afectaron, añadí: —El pensamiento esta probablemente corriendo mucho para mí, ya que parece hacerlo para ti.

Ella deslizó su mano en mi muslo debajo de la mesa.

—Pero la gente aquí saben de ti. Ellos conocen tu cara.

—Hay gente en este ambiente que son mucho más famoso. Ese hombre de la esquina es un jugador de fútbol americano por algún equipo que va siempre en las portadas. ¿Y esa mujer? —Le hice señas sutilmente a una mesa cerca del bar. —Televisión.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron un poco al reconocer a la actriz ganadora del Premio Emmy.

—Pero no están pensando en tener relaciones sexuales en la Sala Seis —señaló.

—No, pero se están viendo aquí. Nadie me va a juzgar por estar aquí contigo. Y más importante, todo el mundo sabe que no jodes con el requisito de confidencialidad de Kakashi Hatake. Tiene trapos sucios de todo el mundo aquí, o puede encontrarlos.

—Oh.

—Se queda en esta sala, S... —Empecé a decir, pero ella apretó un dedo a mis labios.

—No hay nombres, extraño —Me recordó.

Sonreí, le besé la punta de los dedos.

—Nada sale de la habitación, Pétalo. Lo prometo.

— ¿La primera regla del club de la pelea? —preguntó ella, sonriendo.

—Así es. —Levanté la copa a los labios, tomé un sorbo, e ingiere. —Dime qué más estás pensando.

Se inclinó para besarme, pero yo me aparté.

— ¿Puedo tocarte aquí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Desafortunadamente, eso es otra regla. No hay contacto sexual por parte de nadie más que los artistas.

— ¿Qué hay de la habitación de seis?

—Sí. Puedes allí.

—Maldita sea. —Ella se movió en su asiento, mirando a los bailarines por un rato. Se habían quitado la ropa a estas alturas, y el hombre tranquilamente movió un arnés que se había bajado del techo para que su pareja pudiera entrar en él. Una vez dentro, sus piernas estaban muy abiertas y una polea invisible la levantó de tal manera que sus caderas estaban a nivel con la cabeza de su pareja. Empezó a dar vueltas a su tiempo con la música, caminando en círculos amplios cuando ella dio la vuelta, la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Sakura al cabo de unos minutos, sin mirar donde el hombre detuvo abruptamente a la mujer amarrada, y presionó su boca abierta entre sus piernas.

—Nueve cuarenta y cinco.

Ella suspiró, y yo no sabía si ella estaba tan ansioso como yo. La tortura del club era saber que si quería tocarla, podía hacerlo sólo cuando los demás nos pueden ver. Nos utilizan para sus necesidades como nosotros los utilizábamos para el nuestro. Quería más que nada hacer con ella lo que el hombre en la pista de baile había comenzado a hacer a su compañera: catarla, burlarla, follándola con sus dedos.

Al tiempo que el hombre le dio vuelta a la mujer una vez más, un camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa.

—Buenas tardes, señor. —Me sirvió agua de una jarra de cristal, comenzando cerca de la copa luego subiendo por encima de su cabeza sin alterar el flujo del agua, aunque sea un poco. —El propietario ha mencionado que usted ha estado aquí, pero su huésped es nuevo. ¿Quieres que te cuente un poco acerca de lo que puede esperar?

—Eso sería sensacional —Le contesté.

Se volvió hacia Sakura.

—El club cambia la decoración de la habitación cada dos semanas. Nuestro objetivo es mantener las cosas frescas para nuestros clientes. Usted encontrará una gran variedad de escenas pasando en el paseo de las habitaciones.

Eché un vistazo a Sakura y me pregunté cómo, debajo de la máscara, la dulce chica del medio oeste estaba tomando toda esta situación.

Continuó con el discurso de anfitrión,

—Los espectáculos comienzan a las diez, y van hasta la medianoche. Me han dicho que su habitación es la Seis. Dado que este es su primer evento, usted debe sentirse invitada a ver las otras exposiciones un poco antes de decidir si desea participar. —Sonrió. —También me dijeron que el dueño estaba muy complacido de que quisiera añadir algo un poco más íntimo y sincero a la rotación regular. Nunca hemos tenido una pareja mostrándose a la mirada de los demás como tú lo haces.

Sentí mis ojos abrirse como platos, y Sakura se acercó más. Podía sentir el calor de su muslo contra el mía. Yo estaba realmente a punto de explotar con mi necesidad de sentirla.

El camarero se inclinó ligeramente.

—Pero por favor no sienta ninguna presión.

A las diez, las luces en el pasillo se iluminaron de oro caliente. Todo el ambiente cambió Los otros clientes terminaron sus bebidas, se pusieron lentamente en pie. Pero Sakura agarró mi mano y me tiró de la silla.

La sala era de por lo menos seis metros de ancho, con asientos y mesas cerca de las ventanas que daban en las habitaciones. En la Sala Uno, la primera habitación a la izquierda, un hombre joven y musculoso de pie en la esquina usando pantalones y sin camisa. En el suelo, a cuatro patas, había otro hombre de pelo oscuro con una cola de caballo que se extiende de un plug anal. El hombre de pie en la esquina levantó un látigo y lo restalló en alto en el aire.

La mano de Sakura cubrió su boca, y yo la atraje más abajo en el pasillo, murmurando:

—Juegan a Pony, querida. No es para todos.

La Sala Dos tenía a una hermosa mujer, sola y desnuda en el sofá, apenas comenzando a masturbarse por la pornografía que se proyecta a través de la pared expansiva frente a ella.

La Habitación Tres tenía un hombre enorme, pálido en la máscara trágica de Melpómene, preparándose para tomar a una amordazada mujer desde atrás. A mi lado, pude sentir Sakura crecer más tensa.

—Esto parece... —Ella hizo un gesto vago a la escena extrañamente fascinante.

— ¿Aventurero? —Sugerí. —Tienes que entender que la gente paga mucho dinero para venir aquí. Ellos no quieren ver cosas que pueden ver en la tele. —Llevé la mano a la parte baja de su espalda y le recordé —Otra cosa que no se puede ver en la tele es la verdadera intimidad.

Ella me miró y luego su atención se redujo a la boca.

— ¿Crees que somos realmente íntimos?

— ¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Cuando sucedió eso?

— ¿Cuando ha habido nada que no sea íntimo? Sólo querías ignorarlo.

Ella parpadeó, pero se inclinó hacia mi lado y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

La Sala Cuatro tenía tres mujeres, besándose y riendo mientras se desnudaron mutuamente en una blanca cama gigante.

La Habitación Cinco tenía un hombre uniéndose a una mujer con una cuerda, mientras que un hombre cornudo atado y amordazado miraba desde la esquina.

—Vamos a ser aburridos —susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

Ella no respondió, ya que habíamos llegado a la Sala Seis, que estaba vacía. Sin siquiera mirarme, ella se deslizó hacia el final del pasillo por donde podíamos entrar en las habitaciones por la parte trasera.

La manija de la puerta de Seis giró fácilmente, y Sakura entró.

Después de unos momentos, nuestros ojos se acostumbraron, y pude distinguir un bar en la esquina y un gran sofá de cuero con una mesa baja de café en frente. Incluso en la oscuridad, la habitación era muy parecida a una esquina de mi propia sala de estar, y yo sospeché con una sacudida que era una réplica de ese espacio.

Sin pensar en preguntar a Sakura primero, encendí la luz. Yo tenía razón. Paredes de color crema con profunda nogal recortando, un amplio sofá negro y la misma alfombra de felpa que había recogido en Dubai. Lámparas de Tiffany decorando las dos mesas pequeñas. La habitación era mucho más pequeña que la sala de mi casa, que he usado para grandes acontecimientos, pero la similitud era innegable. La ventana gigante a través de la cual la gente podía observamos a nosotros estaba enmarcada por cortinas, al igual que las que están en mi casa, pero de donde nos encontrábamos, sólo se veía como una ventana que da a una oscuridad en blanco.

Kakashi había estado en mi casa sólo una vez, pero en una sola tarde había transformado una habitación en su Club para mí, sin duda, suponiendo que sería familiar para los dos, tal vez nos hiciera sentir a gusto. No tendría ni idea de que Sakura nunca había venido a mi piso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, acercándose y, dándose cuenta de que me podía tocar aquí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Ha hecho una réplica de mi sala de estar para nosotros.

—Eso es... —Ella miró a su alrededor, los ojos muy abiertos. —Eso es una locura.

—Lo que es una locura es que esta es la primera vez que estás viendo mi casa. Desde el interior de un club de sexo.

Lo absurdo de todo esto pareció golpearnos a los dos al mismo tiempo y Sakura se disolvió en risas, presionando su cara en mi pecho.

—Esta es la cosa más extraña que nadie haya hecho. Nunca.

—Podemos ir...

—No. Este es el primer lugar en que vamos a tener relaciones sexuales cuando se supone que debemos —dijo, sonriendo. — ¿Tú crees que voy a pasar?

Joder. La mujer me podría pedir arrodillarme y besarle los dedos de los pies y yo lo haría.

Casi le dije: Te quiero. Las palabras llegaron tan cerca de escapar que literalmente me alejé de ella, y me acerqué a la barra para tomar un trago.

Pero ella me siguió.

—Y es probable que sea tarde para preguntar esto, pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Creo que estamos tratando de encontrar una manera de disfrutar de este aspecto de nuestra relación sin poner en peligro nuestra carrera o conseguir nuestras caras hasta en la sopa a lo Paris Hilton.

Levanté la botella de whisky, que le ofrecí en silencio. Ella negó, los ojos muy abiertos por debajo de su máscara cuando miraba como me sirvo un trago.

—Tres dedos —susurró, y oí la sonrisa en su voz.

—Sólo uno, por ahora.

Se acercó después de que tomé un sorbo y se estiró para besarme, chupando mi lengua.

Joder, ella sabía muy bien.

Las plumas de la máscara rozaron mi mejilla.

—Tres —insistió.

Cuando ella me besó en el cuello y se extendió su mano sobre la parte delantera de mis pantalones, posé las palmas de las manos en sus hombros, y miré por encima de su hombro a la ventana oscura. Fuera de allí, los clientes ya pueden estar sentados y observando, con curiosidad por saber qué iba a pasar. O tal vez estábamos solos aquí al final del pasillo.

Pero la idea de que no lo estábamos, la mera posibilidad de que otros puedan ver cómo me tocaba... por primera vez que entendí cómo estar a la vista había permitido que Sakura sea quienquiera que había querido ser. Podía jugar. Podía ser salvaje y aventurera y tomar riesgos.

Y así podría yo. Aquí, yo podría ser el hombre que estaba perdidamente enamorado por primera vez en mi vida.

— ¿De verdad quieres pasar el tiempo aquí —Le pregunté, haciendo una mueca internamente a mi brusquedad.

Pero ella asintió.

—Estoy nervioso. Lo cual es un poco una locura teniendo en cuenta nuestra historia.

Ella se rió y extendió la mano para rascar suavemente mi abdomen. Joder. Nunca había sentido un tormento tal, mezcla de proteccionismo, el culto y la necesidad ciega de poseer completamente a alguien físicamente. Ella era tan hermosa, tan sangrientamente confiada, toda jodidamente mía.

Me agaché, le besé la mandíbula, y deslicé libres los pocos botones superiores de la camisa.

— ¿Qué te imaginas haciendo cuando piensas que nos vigilan?

Ella vaciló, jugando con el dobladillo de mi camisa.

—Me imagino que alguien ve tu rostro y cómo me miras.

— ¿Sí? —Chupaba su cuello. — ¿Qué más?

—Me imagino a una mujer que quiere estar contigo, viéndote conmigo. Al ver que me quieres.

Tarareé contra su piel, empujando su camisa de sus hombros y llegando a su alrededor para sacarle el sujetador.

—Más.

Cuando besé su cuello, podía sentir su tragar contra mis labios. Su voz salió más tranquila cuando admitió:

—Me imagino que una persona sin rostro que vio a Sasori tratándome mal. Me imagino a la mujer que era sorprendida de ver cómo me miras.

Ahí está.

— ¿Y?

—Y a él. Me lo imagino viendo lo feliz que soy ahora. —Ella sacudió la cabeza, clavando sus puños en mi camisa y tirándome más cerca por si me alejo. —No creo que siempre vaya a aferrarme a ello, pero no me gusta el que todavía siento tanta ira. —Echándose hacia atrás, ella me miró. — Pero tú me haces sentir increíble, y querida, y sí, parte de mi sigue deseando restregárselo en la cara.

No pude contener mi sonrisa. Joder, me encantó la idea de ver a ese hijo de puta mirar cómo me follo Sakura sin sentido.

Debido al mayor error de su vida, su infidelidad, me había dado la mejor parte de la mía.

—A mí también. Me gustaría que mirara cómo te ves cuando te vas a venir. Como apuesto a que en realidad no lo ha logrado ver mucho.

Ella se echó a reír, lamiendo mi garganta.

—No.

Y joder, por primera vez en mi vida, yo quería ser la única persona.

La llevé a la cama, luego me arrodillé en el suelo entre sus piernas.

Tenía las manos enredadas en mi pelo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Susurró, mirándome, siempre tan dispuesta a darme todo.

¿Qué quiero? Me costó encontrar la respuesta correcta, de pronto más que un poco abrumado cuando la enormidad de la respuesta a esa pregunta que se apoderó de mí.

Tú debajo de mí.

Tu risa en mis oídos.

Tu voz en mi pecho.

Tu humedad en mis dedos.

Tu sabor en mi lengua.

Creo que me gustaría saber que sientes lo mismo que yo.

—Yo sólo quiero que disfrutes de esta noche. —Me incliné hacia delante, presionando mi boca entre sus piernas. Ella olía vertiginosa, sabía demasiado bien, parecía demasiado hermosa. Los sonidos de Sakura estaban entre el silencio y el dolor y parecían adaptarse por completo a mi oído. Sus dedos pasaron por encima de mi cabeza, rascándome el cuero cabelludo suavemente antes de que ella me soltó y sacó la pierna subiéndola, la separación más amplia, y dándome un mejor acceso. Ella no lo hizo moviéndose con sexualidad exagerada, ella era lento y tranquila y sin duda siendo la más accidentalmente sensual en la historia.

Y cuando me he centrado en hacer que se sienta bien, me imaginaba cómo se veía desde fuera de esta sala, con mis dedos en ella y mi boca devorándola y arqueando la espalda del sofá. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla con la máscara de ahora que no noté sacudida o distanciamiento, la forma en que me miraba desde detrás de ella me hizo sentir como si me acabaran de dar, me habían dado el mundo entero. La peluca de seda negra enmarcaba su cara, hacía pálida su piel, sus labios más rojos. Esos mismos labios se separaron cuando ella empezó a pedir en silencio, instruyéndome a que me mueva más rápido, no dejé de chuparla, a joderla con más fuerza con los dedos.

Cuando empezó a venirse, su mano se movió hasta su torso, sobre el pecho y por el cuello a la cara, donde cayó la máscara, dejando al descubierto la última parte de su piel que había sido cubierto.

Sus enormes ojos jades estaban fijos en mi rostro, sus labios aún se separaron en una respiración tranquila. Cuando ella llegó, ella ni una sola vez alzó la mirada, ni una vez siquiera parpadeó su atención a la ventana detrás de mí.

Alguien estaba en el otro lado de ese cristal. Podía sentirlo. Pero yo no creo que pudiese haber estado más solo en esta habitación, incluso si realmente estuviéramos en mi casa. Nada en este mundo existe que no sea la forma en que pulsa en mi boca, gritando cuando llegó.

Luego suspiró, tiró de mi pelo, y se rió.

—Joder.

Así que tal vez si alguna vez conocía a ese Sasori idiota, realmente no rompería su presumida cara, después de todo. Tal vez había que estrecharle la mano por estropear las cosas con Sakura de forma tan épica que se mudó a Nueva York y terminó siendo la mujer que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y comenzó a ser la mujer que hacía que ella fuera quien yo malditamente quería.

Besé a mi camino hasta su torso, dejé que chupara su sabor de mi boca, mi lengua, mi mandíbula. Debajo de mí era cálida y lenta, sus brazos se cerraron perezosamente a mí alrededor, su risa se desvaneció en mi cuello.

—Creo que eso fue lo más divertido que he tenido —susurró.

Sospechaba que haría casi cualquier cosa para pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo esta mujer feliz.


	16. Chapter 16

Quince

Sabía que no sería bueno tener todas las noches de la semana llenas de Sasuke, porque se rompería mi capacidad de pensar en otra cosa. En mi carrera por la mañana, me acordé de lo que habíamos hecho juntos, y se acercó con algunas de las fantasías más salvajes que he tenido en mi vida: arrastrarse por debajo del escritorio de Sasuke y hacerle una mamada mientras hablaba por teléfono, o él en el ascensor en el trayecto hasta su apartamento.

Fue divertido finalmente dejarme disfrutar de este tipo de sueños, y yo estaba empezando a no cuidar que interrumpiera gran parte de mi estructurada vida. Y después de lo que hizo por mí en el club, había comenzado a darme cuenta de que caminaría a través de carbones encendidos por el hombre.

Había estado nervioso, sin duda. El club se sentía oscuramente indulgente y con el apoyo del mecenas había estado pensando en este tipo de fantasía sexual tal vez más de lo que había estado viva. No estaba segura de sí hoy eran reglas tácitas que estaba destinada a seguir. No hablar en voz muy alta. No cruzar las piernas. No mirar a nadie a los ojos. No tomes tu cóctel demasiado rápido.

Mis padres eran tan completamente inocentes al lado de este mundo. Su idea de una noche de salida salvaje estaba en ver "Los monólogos de la vagina" y la cena en algún restaurante de moda de fusión asiática. A día de hoy, mi padre aún considera el sushi un poco demasiado aventurero para él.

Y ahí estaba yo, caminando en un club de sexo secreto, y en mi primera noche allí, dejando que Sasuke se ponga sobre mí cuando alguno de los presentes podía ver.

No tenía ni idea, al final, si alguien había sido efectivamente mirada. Salimos por la puerta trasera al ambiente, donde Kakashi el amigo de Sasuke nos recibió y nos permitieron salir a través de una puerta de servicio. Sasuke me observó cuidadosamente el resto de la noche, como si se preguntara si estaba lista para atornillarme o romperme. Pero en realidad, yo estaba temblando tan fuerte porque todo sobre él se había sentido bien. Sasuke había estado de rodillas, entre mis piernas, y se había negado a dejarme que correspondiera. En su lugar, me besó por largos minutos, ayudándome a vestir y me dirigió una mirada tan cargada de significado que la piel de gallina se propagó a través de mi piel.

Una cosa era jugar en una biblioteca, pero en comparación con el club la noche anterior, se sentía manso. Y en el camino a casa después, con la mano de Sasuke en la rodilla y sus labios en mi cuello, mis oídos, mi boca, y...

Finalmente, su cuerpo una y otra vez dentro de mí, completamente salvaje en el asiento de atrás, me di cuenta de lo loca que mi vida se había vuelto.

Loca buena.

Loca increíble.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me había enamorado así que...Se me había olvidado lo divertido que era.

—Estás desmayada —Sora dijo el jueves por la mañana cuando me acerqué a su mesa. Se metió el final de la pluma de nuevo entre los dientes, murmurando a su alrededor. —Estás pensando en tu Sasuke.

¿Cómo diablos lo sabe? ¿Estaba sonriendo como un idiota?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gusta él?

Me di por vencido.

—Sí, le quiero —admití.

—Vi cómo te miraba cuando llegó aquí el lunes. Te habría dejado llevar sus bolas alrededor del bolsillo.

Haciendo una mueca, abrí la puerta de mi oficina.

—Yo prefiero que se queden dónde están, pero gracias por la idea.

—Él estuvo aquí esta mañana —Sora ofreció, casualmente.

Me quedé inmóvil, a mitad de camino a mi oficina, esperando.

—Parecía triste por haberte perdido, pero yo le dije que eres una especie de oso en las mañana antes de que hayas terminado tus diecisiete tazas de café y rara vez tienen antes de las ocho.

—Gracias —Me quejé.

—No hay problema. —Se sentó y sacó un sobre de su escritorio. —Dejó esto.

Tomé el sobre para leerlo en mi oficina. La letra de Sasuke era pequeña, escrita.

Sakura.

Me voy la mañana del viernes para San Francisco durante una semana para una conferencia.

¿Puedo verte esta noche?

Sasuke.

Levantando mi teléfono, pasé el pulgar por la pantalla y apreté su nombre.

Respondió después de sólo la mitad de un timbrazo.

— ¿Todavía estás en el modo de dar a la luz?

Me eché a reír.

—No. Estoy en la taza de dieciséis.

—Tu asistente es un personaje. Tuvimos una conversación muy agradable bastante sobre de ti. Me complace saber que es improbable que esté tratando de seducirte mientras estoy fuera.

—Creo que es más bien un fanático de Sasuke, si quieres saber la verdad. Si tuvieras alguna inclinación a jugar para el otro equipo nunca podrías ser capaz de deshacerte de él.

— ¡Escuché eso! —gritó Sora desde su escritorio.

— ¡Entonces deja el espionaje! —Le grité, y luego sonreí al teléfono. —Y sí, estoy libre esta noche.

— ¿Dónde?

Dudé sólo un latido antes de ofrecer:

— ¿Mi casa?

La línea quedó en silencio.

Oí la sonrisa en la voz de Sasuke cuando finalmente gruñó:

— ¿En la cama?

—Si. —Me temblaban las manos. Diablos, todo había cambiado anoche. La idea de estar con Sasuke en una cama era como la aventura más salvaje todavía. Casi me preguntaba si queremos sobrevivir.

— ¿Nos vemos allí a las ocho? Tengo una llamada tarde en la costa oeste.

—Perfecto.

Cambié mi atuendo tres veces antes de las ocho... ¿Casual?, ¿sexy?, ¿informal?, ¿sexy? Antes de finalmente que cambié de nuevo al traje que había llevado a trabajar. Hice mi cama, quité el polvo de todo mi apartamento, y me cepillé los dientes dos veces. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo y estaba bastante segura de que no había estado tan nerviosa la noche que realmente perdí mi virginidad.

Todavía estaba temblando cuando él llamó a mi puerta. Nunca había visto mi casa, pero cuando él entró, apenas miró a su alrededor. Sus manos fueron a mi cara, y me empujó contra la pared, con la boca firme en la mía, abriéndola, chupando mis labios y la lengua. No había nada suave sobre la forma en que me besó. Era difícil y desesperada, con las manos agarrando los hombros y tirando inútilmente de la ropa que sólo parecía estar en el camino, de los labios que casi se sentían oprimidos con lo real que era todo. Tenía una bandolera colgada sobre el pecho y se deslizó hacia adelante, golpeando la pared con un golpe sordo.

—Estoy perdiendo mi mente jodidamente —dijo en mi boca. —Perdiendo mi maldito cerebro, Sakura. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Caminé hacia atrás, tirando de él y sus besos salvajes por el corto pasillo conmigo. Yo sólo tenía mi lámpara de la mesita de noche lanzando un pequeño cono de luz amarilla cálida todo el espacio. Paredes blancas, gran cama, gigantes ventanas, todo dentro de un plan de piso minúsculo.

Se echó a reír, mirando a su alrededor y dejando que sus manos caigan de mi cara.

—El piso es muy pequeño.

—Lo sé.

Deslizando su bolsa por la cabeza, la dejó caer sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué? Tú podrías pagar más.

Me encogí de hombros, hipnotizada por la forma en que su pulso golpeaba en la garganta. ¿Por qué estábamos hablando del tamaño de mi apartamento? Yo quería saber lo que había en la bolsa. Lo único que alguna vez llevó era su cartera, teléfono y una llave de la casa.

—No necesito más ahora mismo.

Sus ojos se movieron a los míos y él asintió, los labios inclinados en una media sonrisa.

—Eres una mujer complicada, Sakura Haruno.

A veces estaba tan ansiosa cuando volvía de una carrera larga que quería volver a salir a la calle a correr y correr un poco más. Tenía tanta energía en mi sangre, que no podía soportar estar quieta. Yo me sentía así ahora.

—Sasuke, estoy... —Yo levanté la mano para mostrarle lo mucho que estaba temblando. —No sé qué hacer en este momento.

—Desnúdate para mí. —Metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó una enorme cámara de lujo. —Quiero las imágenes de todo esta noche —dijo, mirándome a través de la lente. El sonido del obturador causó que mi corazón se acelerase dentro de mi pecho. Me sentí mareada, aturdida.

—Incluso de la cara —Le dije en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo, con voz ronca. —Exactamente.

Miré mi ropa: camisa de seda color marfil, con botones de perlas pequeñas, y una falda de escalera, negra.

Desnúdate para mí.

Me gustó tener una tarea que enfocar. El peso de la noche anterior todavía presionada en mi corazón, y la visión de él en mi habitación casi me rompieron.

Levanté mis manos hacia el primer botón de la blusa.

Mis dedos temblaban todavía.

Era diferente de esta forma, en mi apartamento con nadie más que su cámara de testigo. ¿Qué estaba yo mostrándole esta noche? Mi cuerpo? ¿O todo lo que hay debajo de mi piel, mi corazón y los salvajes temores y, el zumbido de anhelo por él?

Oí el clic del obturador seguido por la voz profunda de Sasuke.

—La forma en que usted parece nerviosa hace que parezca que no sabe que estoy enamorado de ti.

Levanté la vista hacia él, los ojos y las manos congeladas.

Hizo clic.

—Te amo, Pétalo. Lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo, pero todo cambió para mí ayer por la noche.

Asentí con sensación de mareo.

—Está bien.

Se mordió el labio y luego lo lanzó a darme una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Está bien?

—Si. —Regresé a mis botones, deslizándose uno libre cada vez. Luché contra la más enorme sonrisa del mundo.

Hizo clic.

—No tienes que decir nada, pero "¿está bien?" — preguntó, mirando desde detrás de la cámara. —Yo te digo que te amo, ¿y ni siquiera conseguiré un "gracias'" o "qué bonito"?

Dejé caer la camisa al suelo y le di la espalda a él, llegando detrás para desenganchar el sujetador -Clic-y dejarlo caer.

Hizo clic. Clic.

Abrí la cremallera de mi falda, y se unió a los otros elementos en el suelo mientras me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Te amo, también. —Clic. —Pero me aterra.

Bajó la cámara, los ojos en mí.

—Yo no quise caer enamorada de ti —Le dije.

Dio un paso más cerca.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, has peleado de manera muy impresionante.

No puso la cámara hacia abajo, cuando se acercó de nuevo a besarme. La acabó cambiando a un lado de su mano y tomó mi cara con la otra, presionando su boca a la mía.

—Yo también tengo miedo, Sakura. Tengo miedo de que soy tu recuperación. Tengo miedo de que vamos a cagarla de alguna manera. Temo que te cansarás de mí. Pero la cosa es —dijo con una sonrisa: —Yo no quiero a nadie más. Aunque hayan más me arruinaste para otras mujeres.

Debe haber tomado cientos de fotos de mí cuando terminé de desnudarme, se subió de nuevo en la cama, viéndolo merodear por encima de mí y me dice más de lo que sentía: distraído, insaciable, como si pudiera dar gracias Sasori y luego matarlo, como si estuviera sinceramente preocupado de que no sería capaz de obtener suficiente de mí.

Cada reacción que tuve, que capturó, obsesionándolo más.

Al pasar por encima de mí, enfocó la cámara en mi torso, donde su cuerpo rozaba el mío. Yo cerré los ojos, perdida en lo que sentía y en los suaves sonidos de la cámara al hacer clic. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, mis ojos le encontraron.

Extendía la mano, inclinando la cámara hacia mi cuello. Él tomó el tiro, dejándome llevar subí más alto, y más alto todavía. Me miró a través de la lente.

Le temblaban las manos mientras ajustaba el enfoque, teniendo disparo tras disparo de mi cara, de sus dedos trazando mi mandíbula o pegadas las mejillas, mientras sostenía la cámara lejos para capturarnos besándonos.

Y entonces todo en el momento se centró en la sensación de su boca sobre mí, y el sentimiento de su cabello en mis manos, su lengua moviéndose sobre mí, sus labios presionando palabras en mi piel. Le sentía cada que respiraba y cada pequeño sonido que hizo. Podía sentir su boca más hambrienta y más urgente a medida que se movía por mi cuerpo. Poco a poco, presionó dos dedos dentro de mí y chupaba mi clítoris en serio, empujando y vaya. Me quedé tranquila. Yo no quería escuchar mi voz en mi cabeza. Quería sentirle solo a él.

—Eres hermosa —susurró cuando me había dado por vencida y grité cuando finalmente se calmó y se hubo arrastrándose sobre mí, besándome profundamente. —Ver te estabas tambaleando cómo me afecta.

Extendí la mano y arrastré mis uñas por su pecho, instándole a usar mi cuerpo para conseguir lo que necesitaba esta vez, para sentir todo lo que fuera posible. Mis manos se movían por su propia voluntad, rodando y arañando, acercándolo más y empujándolo hacia atrás para que pudiera verlo cuando llegó para posicionarse contra mí. Yo hacía cosquillas por su estómago, sintiendo sus músculos apretándose bajo de mi alcance.

Susurré:

—Por favor.

Él gimió, exhalando mientras bajaba su cuerpo sobre el mío y se empujó en su totalidad. La sensación era increíble, todo a la vez, la sensación de su pecho en el mío, de su cara en mi cuello, de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y buceando en su pelo, sus manos tirando de mis muslos alrededor de su cintura, de las caderas girando mientras se movía dentro de mí.

Por favor, no dejes que este momento termine. No quiero que este momento se acabe.

Nos quedamos sin palabras, y cubiertos de sudor, y esto, pensé, esto es lo que se siente al hacer el amor.

Me puso encima de él, miró mi cara hasta que fue demasiado, demasiado intenso, y dejé que mis ojos se cerrasen cuando llegué. Oí el clic de la cámara, y el ruido sordo que hizo al chocar contra el colchón y Sasuke estaba sobre mí otra vez, más salvaje ahora, mis muslos apretados entre sus manos y sus cejas se pellizcaron juntas en concentración.

Imágenes de luces y sombras golpeaban contra mis retinas, pero esta vez me negué a cerrar los ojos.

Cayó sobre mí, pesado, y su boca se movió a la mía y nos mantuvo abriéndonos uno contra el otro, respirando y juntos en el borde. Movió los labios entreabiertos sobre mi boca mientras se movía por encima de mí y empezó a hablar en silencio.

Ya voy, dijimos juntos sin palabras, mendigándolo.

Ya voy.

Ambos nos habíamos saltado la cena, así que miré absorta como Sasuke allanó la cocina.

Llevaba los boxer, pero nada más, y registró mientras yo me quedé mirando su cuerpo. Obviamente Sasuke era largo y esculpido, pero también estaba cómodo en su piel. Me gustaba verlo rascarse el estómago mientras consideraba el contenido de mi nevera. Me perdí en la forma en que sus labios se movían cuando catalogó todo en el cajón de los productos.

—Las mujeres están llenas de sangre increíble —murmuró, hurgando en un surtido de quesos. — Tengo mostaza en mi nevera. Tal vez algunas patatas viejas.

—Acabo de ir de compras. —Me puse la camiseta y tiré de ella hacia arriba para inhalar el olor de él. Olía al igual que su jabón, y su desodorante, y el inherente olor a Sasuke de su piel.

—Sospecho que la última vez fui en mayo.

— ¿Qué estás buscando?

Se encogió de hombros y sacó un cuenco de uvas.

—Aperitivos. —Él agarró un paquete de seis de cerveza y sonrió cuando lo levantó. —Uchiha. Una buena elección.

—Soy parcial.

Amontonó uvas, nueces y algunas rebanadas de queso en un plato y asintió hacia la habitación.

—Aperitivos en la cama.

De vuelta en el edredón, se deslizó una uva entre los labios y luego se encerró un poco en sí mismo, murmurando:

—Así que, tengo una idea —Mientras masticaba.

—Cuenta.

—Estoy organizando una recaudación de fondos en mi casa en dos semanas. ¿Qué tal si hacemos nuestra gran puesta de largo esa noche? Sasuke y Sakura:. Felizmente enamorados —Él picoteó algunos frutos secos y me estudió antes de añadir: —Incluso pondré una regla de nada de prensa.

—No tienes que hacer eso.

—Yo no tengo que hacerlo, pero lo haría.

Me tomó un tiempo para mí para resolver lo que quería decir, y aunque pensé durante el aperitivo de, Sasuke tuvo paciencia. Fue un fuerte contraste con Sasori, que siempre quería una respuesta tan pronto como hubiera hecho la pregunta. La verdad es que mi mente nunca había trabajado de esa manera. Los políticos dan preguntas y respuestas como en un partido de tenis verbal. Siempre me tomó más tiempo expresar lo que quería decir. Y, en el caso de Sasuke, parecía que me tomó un par de meses para resolver lo que sentía.

—Quiero decir, que la razón por qué me sentía extraña con las fotos durante tanto tiempo es que hay tantas de mí y Sasori juntos. Y siempre estarán ahí, fáciles de ver cada vez que alguien quiera. Voy a sentirme siempre humillada cuando vean mi sonrisa ignorante y su falsedad, una mentira.

Él terminó de masticar su mordisco antes de contestar:

—Lo sé.

—Así que creo que tienes razón. Tal vez no sea buena la presión en este momento. Tal vez sólo podemos estar cerca de algunos de tus invitados, y ver cómo va.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y besó mi hombro.

—Funciona para mí.

Él me dio de comer otra uva y luego deslizó el plato al lado de una botella de agua en la mesita de noche antes tirar de su camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

Nuestro amor fue sin prisas esta vez, cuando la noche estaba en su punto más negro y el viento rugía justo fuera de las ventanas abiertas. Con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y la cara hundida en mi cuello, sacudiéndonos juntos, debajo de él, sólo sentir y ver.

Nada había sido así.

Nada.

Sasuke estaba acurrucado detrás de mí cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a iluminar el cielo. Parecía increíble.

Pelo revuelto, y la calidez de los brazos y las piernas envueltas alrededor de mí. Estaba duro y apremiante contra mí, hambriento y honesto, y pidiendo caricias incluso antes de que su mente estuviera despierta.

No dijo una sola palabra, una vez que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Sólo se frotó la cara, miró a mis labios, y cogió la botella de agua que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Me la ofreció a mí y luego tomó un poco, antes de ponerla a un lado para poder pasar sus manos hacia arriba sobre mis pechos.

Y me perdí inmediatamente en la sensación de él mientras rodaba sobre mí y se balanceó hacia adelante, sosteniéndome allí, besando mis labios para darme los buenos días. Yo tenía sueño y él tenía sueño, pasando por mi cuerpo y chupando la carne, costillas y huesos de la cadera. Deslicé mis brazos y piernas alrededor de él, con ganas de ser asfixiada en sus centímetros y pulgadas de piel suave. Yo quería que él desnudo sobre mí, su cara entre mis piernas, y los dedos por todas partes.

Sus manos estaban en calma y deliberadamente, bromeó. Lo que empezó a construir bajo mi piel era un fuego lento. Me besó por todas partes, dándome placer con las manos, la boca y las palabras, preguntándome qué me gustaba, como si no hubiéramos hecho esto muchas veces antes. Pero le entendí: era diferente aquí, en mi cama. Todo había cambiado la noche anterior, y no podía ver nada más allá de lo que sentía al abrirle finalmente mi corazón a él.


	17. Chapter 17

Dieciséis

Bajé la vista hacia ella en el sol de la media mañana, toda cálida de sueño y la mejilla apoyada en la almohada, su pelo liso era una maraña alrededor de su cabeza. Mis ojos se movieron sobre su cuerpo, a lo largo del lado de su desnudo pecho y abajo de la curva de la columna vertebral, donde la sábana tapaba solo en sus caderas.

Hay una lista de cosas que se aprenden de alguien la primera vez que se pasa la noche juntos: si roban las mantas, si roncan, si son unas mimosas.

Sakura se desparramaba: al completo, los brazos y las piernas flojas, todo su cuerpo sobre mí cubriéndome, como una estrella de mar.

Habíamos hecho el amor de nuevo, cuando el cielo comenzó a aclarar, suave y de color rosa y con manchas azul en sus bordes.

Se había derrumbado sobre mí, como sin huesos y sonriendo, y cayó inmediatamente de nuevo en el sueño.

Eran las diez y media ahora y le arrastré el dedo por el brazo, no quería despertarla, ciertamente no querer salir. Mi cámara de fotos estaba apoyada en la mesilla de noche y la alcancé, sentándome con cuidado en el borde del colchón cuando comencé desplazarme por las fotos. Había tomado cientos de anoche, algunas de ella desnuda, pero aún más de ella desesperada y arqueada debajo de mí. Los sonidos de nuestro cuerpo moviéndose juntos y sus suaves gritos rotos por el clic del obturador se quedarían siempre marcados en mi cerebro.

Volví a las imágenes del comienzo de la noche y me quedé mirando las fotos de su expresión cuando yo admití que la amaba. Ella me había dejado tomar tantas fotos de su rostro la noche anterior, que yo disfrutaba al recordar el momento en que había sacado el tema. Nuestra última regla, rota. Su permiso dijo más de lo que las palabras jamás podrían. Cuando cliqué a través de la serie, ella pasó de desesperada al principio, aliviada, y luego a traviesa en rápida sucesión.

Y las fotos más tarde, en la cama, parecían tan íntimas y carnales como lo recordaba sentir.

En silencio, crucé la habitación y saqué mi portátil. Le tomó sólo un momento de arrancar y yo quité la tarjeta SD de la cámara, montando el archivo adjunto en mi equipo. Me metí en mi cuenta de mi sitio preferido de fotografía, una empresa pequeña, discreta que se especializó en la impresión de fotos profesionales. Yo subía las que quería y luego borraba los archivos de mi disco duro, extraje la tarjeta y la guardé de forma segura en mi bolsa.

Cuando guardé mi cámara, me incliné sobre ella, susurrando:

—Me tengo que ir —contra de la concha de su oreja. Piel de gallina estalló por su piel y se agitó. —Tengo que coger un vuelo.

Ella murmuró, luego se estiró y me observó mientras sus párpados se abrían lentamente.

—No quiero que te vayas — dijo ella, rodando para mirarme. Su voz era gruesa y ronca por el sueño, y yo inmediatamente pensé en mil cosas que quería que dijera.

Estaba demasiado jodidamente tentadora, los ojos todavía cansados y las marcas de almohada recubren su cara, pero eran sus pechos desnudos los que tenían toda mi atención. Apoyé mi mano en cada lado de su cabeza y permanecí por encima de ella.

—Te ves jodidamente fenomenal por la mañana. ¿Lo sabías? —Le pregunté.

Me agaché y corrí mi pulgar sobre el pecho desnudo, y tuve que tomar una respiración temblorosa, abrumado por la cercanía inmediata y casi asfixiante con ella, por cómo ella parecía llenar cada espacio dentro de mi pecho.

— ¿Sí? —Ella sonrió, arqueando una ceja y pasándose el pulgar por el labio inferior. Quería chuparlo, morderlo. Su expresión parecía sobria y ella parpadeó hacia mí, los ojos buscando los míos.

— ¿Lo de anoche realmente sucedió?

— ¿Te refieres a qué me follaste sin sentido y admitiste que, básicamente, eres mi dueña? Sí.

— ¿Qué significa "Te amo", incluso decirlo? Es extraño cómo de diferentes tres palabras pueden sentirse. Quiero decir, lo he dicho antes, pero nunca se sintió tan...grande, ¿sabes? No estoy segura de que significara lo mismo entonces. Igual yo era demasiado joven para saberlo. ¿Eso es una locura? ¿Crees que estoy loca? Pero yo no lo estoy. Sólo soy... nueva en esto, pienso. Honestamente, creo que soy nueva en esto.

—Sé que estás diciendo algo profundo, pero es difícil de enfocar cuando tus tetas están a la vista.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y trató de alejarme, pero yo no lo hice. En cambio, me incliné y la besé, tragando su protesta mientras trataba de dar forma a cada sentimiento salvaje y desquiciado que tenía y encajarlo en ese beso.

Podía escuchar el sonido de una tormenta de verano cuando el agua empezó a apedrear las ventanas y los truenos sonaron en la distancia. En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente pensé brevemente en carreteras mojadas y en todos los taxis viajando a la vez, y en cuánto más tiempo se tardaría en llegar al aeropuerto. Pero en cuanto envolvió una pierna alrededor de la parte posterior de mi muslo y me coloqué totalmente encima de ella, hablar del clima se evaporó de mi mente.

Sus labios se movieron de mi boca a mi oído y yo traté de recordar por qué tenía que salir ya.

—Estoy dolorida de una muy buena manera —dijo ella, meciendo sus caderas contra las mías. —Quiero más.

Toda la sangre dejó mi cerebro, evacuó y se dirigió directamente hacia mi polla.

—Esta es probablemente la mejor cosa que nadie me ha dicho nunca.

Sakura empujó contra mi pecho y casi gemí cuando ella me puso sobre mi espalda.

—No te vayas —dijo ella, moviéndose encima de mí. La sábana cayó y me agarró del torso, mis dedos rozando la parte inferior de sus pechos. Cogió mi cámara y la levantó, mirándome a través del visor. —Quiero tomar fotos de tu cara bonita entre mis piernas.

—Jesucristo, Sakura —dije, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra las almohadas y los ojos bien cerrados. —Y yo que pensaba que eras una pequeña cosita inocente y yo era el gran corruptor.

Ella se echó a reír y me miró fijamente.

—Te quiero —dije, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cuello y llevando su boca a la mía. Pasé mi mano por su lado, desnuda y suave y cubierto de piel de gallina.

—Realmente estamos haciendo esto, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella, tirándose hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

—Realmente estamos haciendo esto.

—Oficialmente.

—Un ciento por ciento. Cenas, citas, presentarte como mi novia. Todo el asunto.

—Creo que me gusta el sonido de eso —dijo, con las mejillas rosadas. Arrastró sus uñas por mi cuero cabelludo y me fundí a su contacto. Sin querer estar en cualquier lugar más que aquí. Pero...El tiempo en el reloj cerca de la cama se reflejaba de nuevo hacia mí.

—Mierda. La verdad es que me tengo que ir —Le dije, cerrando los ojos.

—Está bien. —Sentí el calor de sus labios contra los míos, sin moverse ni hacer nada en especial, simplemente allí, un casto beso que fue mucho más caliente por todas las cosas decididamente impuras que habíamos hecho sólo unas horas antes.

Gemí, tirando de la corbata de mi cuello y la arrojé en algún lugar por encima de mi hombro. Empujándose hacia arriba en mis rodillas, me miraba fijamente cuando empecé a desabrocharme la camisa.

—Pero tú vuelo —dijo ella, incluso mientras cogía mi cinturón. Una sonrisa maligna se extendió lentamente a través de su cara.

—Cogeré el siguiente.

Después de una carrera loca a través de JFK -mereció la pena- y otras cinco horas en el aire, finalmente aterricé en San Francisco. Yo sólo había logrado conseguir una o dos horas de sueño la noche anterior, y sólo unos pocos minutos aquí y allá en el avión, y estaba empezando a sentirlo.

Bostecé y recogí mi bolsa del compartimiento de arriba, bajé del avión y me dirigí a fuera de la terminal y directamente a la taza de café más cercana que pudiese encontrar.

Había sido imprudente perder mi vuelo sólo para tener una hora adicional con Sakura, yo lo sabía incluso cuando estaba mirándola, moviéndome dentro de ella. Pero nunca había sentido nada ni siquiera cerca de esto antes, y aun así era un poco difícil pensar en todo lo que habíamos dicho.

Un texto de Neji apareció mientras esperaba a mi cafeína.

_¿Las nuevas fotos sexys, tienen tendencias salvajes?_

_Vete a la mierda. Nunca tendrías las pelotas para sacar una cámara_, le escribió en respuesta, a continuación, guardé el teléfono en mi bolso. Yo lo llamaría después de la reunión y lo pondría al tanto sobre la situación con Sakura.

Con una sonrisa en mi cara y mi bebida, finalmente, en la mano, me alejé de la mesa y le quité la tapa para agregar crema. Sentí un golpecito en el hombro y me di la vuelta.

—Creo que se le cayó esto. —Un hombre delgado con el cabello rubio y corto estaba detrás de mí, sosteniendo una cartera de cuero negro.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es mía, amigo. Lo siento. —Asentí hacia seguridad cerca de la escalera mecánica del carrusel de equipaje. —Pruebe con uno de ellos. —Empecé a dar media vuelta y me agarró el brazo, deteniéndome.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro —Le dije con un encogimiento de hombros, sacando mi propia cartera y mostrándosela. —Buena suerte en encontrar al propietario, sin embargo, ¿sí? Es un buen hombre.

Ya estaba dando un paso hacia atrás y le observé mientras él se alejaba rápidamente, me dirigí hacia la recogida de equipajes. Después de haber perdido bastante tiempo hoy, le puse la tapa a mi taza y me incliné para alcanzar el bolso cerca de mis pies.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué tipo de bolsa era?, otra vez, ¿señor? —Una empleada del aeropuerto aburrida me miró desde detrás del mostrador. De acuerdo con la etiqueta prendida en la camisa chambray demasiado apretada, su nombre era Elana Juno. Ella sopló una burbuja de chicle mientras esperaba a que yo respondiera.

Miré hacia el monitor suspendido en la pared detrás de ella, con la imagen de mi propia espalda parpadeando en la pantalla, seguro que tenía que estar en algún tipo de programa de cámara oculta.

— ¿Señor? —dijo de nuevo, sonando, aún más aburrida si cabe, que antes.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, recordándome a mí mismo que estirarme y estrangularla no ayudaría a la situación.

—Una bolsa de mensajero Hermes. Gris y bronce.

— ¿Puede identificar todos los objetos de valor del interior?

Tragué el sabor de la bilis.

—Mis archivos. Mi portátil. Mi teléfono. Joder. Todo.

Consideré toda la información del cliente que acababa de perder, todas las contraseñas que tendrían que ser cambiadas inmediatamente. Cuánto tiempo iba a tomar todo esto y la cantidad de problemas que esto podría causar. Y yo ni siquiera tenía mi maldito teléfono para llamar a Neji.

Deslizó un formulario y un bolígrafo unido a una cadena sobre el escritorio.

—Parece que necesita unos minutos. Sólo tienes que rellenar esto y marque las casillas apropiadas.

Cogí la pluma y completé mi nombre y dirección, el control de los espacios para el ordenador portátil, móvil teléfono y artículos de uso personal. Miré la hora y me pregunté si había una caja de cordura, porque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba a punto de perder eso. Yo casi había terminado cuando me encontré con una opción que me hizo sentir como si pudiera vomitar mi bazo.

Cámara. No me había traído mi cámara conmigo, pero había guardado mi tarjeta SD, con la intención de borrarla tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad.

Las cosas no podían estar más jodidas en este momento.

Miré hacia abajo a la jodida barra, la forma en que el laminado se alejaba del borde de metal.

Había una grieta a lo largo de la superficie y parecía la metáfora más irónica.

—Mi tarjeta SD —le dije a nadie en particular.

— ¿Para una cámara? —preguntó Elana Junio.

Tragué saliva. Dos veces.

—Si. La tarjeta, con todas las imágenes. —Maldije y, me aparté del mostrador, recordando lo que Sakura me había dejado hacer la noche anterior, como había confiado en mí.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Una mujer mayor con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño se acercó al mostrador.

— ¿Uchiha-san? —Ella me preguntó.

Me tomé un momento de mi crisis para asentir y continuó.

—Nos fijamos en las imágenes. Parece que hay dos de ellos. Uno le distraía mientras su compañero cogía la bolsa. Él bajó la escalera y casi estaba fuera de la terminal antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de que le faltaba.

Me pregunté si era posible que el suelo se abra y me trague. Yo esperaba que lo fuera.

Después de haber hecho todo lo que podía en el aeropuerto, tomé un coche al hotel. Sin tiempo para sustituir mi teléfono antes de la reunión, llamé al servicio de información y tuve que llamar a la oficina. Neji no estaba allí, pero su asistente me aseguró que cambiaría mis contraseñas de cuentas por sí misma y explicaría todo a Neji lo antes posible. Después de prometerle su docena de rosas y un ascenso de su jefe, colgué y me senté en la cama, mirando el teléfono mientras trataba de decidir lo que iba a decirle a Sakura.

Al darme cuenta de que no había manera fácil de hacer esto, marqué de nuevo el servicio de información y llamé

A la oficina de Sakura.

Sora respondió, y yo cerré los ojos. Me gustó el tipo bastante, pero no estaba de humor para hacerle frente hoy.

—Oficina de Sakura Haruno —dijo.

—Sakura-san, por favor.

Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que se convierta en incómodo antes de decir:

—Y buenas tardes también para usted, Uchiha-san. Un momento, por favor.

Oí el chasquido cuando me conectó y esperé a que contestara.

Tres pitidos después, ella respondió.

—Soy Sakura Haruno—dijo ella, y sentí el calor en el interior de mi pecho.

—Hey.

— ¿Sasuke? No reconocí el número.

—Si. Te llamo desde mi hotel. ¿Estás bien? Suenas un poco estresada.

—Yo podría pasar sin la pila gigante de la investigación de precios hoy en mi escritorio. Debería haber entrado al trabajo antes de la comida, pero no puedo decir que me arrepienta de mi tranquila mañana.

Hizo una pausa y yo cerré los ojos, recordando su cara cuando ella llegó por última vez.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

—Bien. Largo —le dije, de pie y caminando hasta donde el cable telefónico permitiría. Miré por la ventana, a donde la gente corría sobre las aceras abajo, completamente perdidos en su propio pequeños mundos. —Te echo de menos.

La escuché levantarse y una puerta cercana cerrándose antes de sentarse de nuevo.

—Yo también.

— ¿Dormiste algo después de que me fui?

—Un poco. —Ella se echó a reír. —Alguien me cansó.

—Un bastardo con suerte.

Ella tarareó y traté de imaginarme lo que estaba haciendo, lo que llevaba puesto. Decidí que estaba usando una falda, con nada debajo, y usaba las botas altas negras hasta la rodilla.

Mal movimiento, Sasuke. Estas al otro lado del país y estás listo para ir ahora.

— ¿Te has ido para toda la semana? —preguntó.

—Si. Vuelvo el viernes por la tarde. ¿Pasaras la noche conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

Tomé una respiración profunda, recordándome a mí mismo que no tenía ninguna razón para estar preocupado. Lo más probable es que el ladrón acabaría con el teléfono y el ordenador portátil y simplemente los vendería.

—Así que, mi bolso fue robado en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué? —Se quedó sin aliento. —Eso es horrible. ¿Quién hace eso?

—Cabrones.

— ¿Qué tenía la bolsa? ¿Tu ropa?

—No, mi equipaje de mano. —Tomé una respiración profunda. —Mi ordenador portátil, mi teléfono. Ya he tenido que cambiar contraseñas de trabajo y todo lo relacionado, pero Sakura...la tarjeta SD que usé ayer por la noche estaba allí y yo no la había borrado todavía. Mi teléfono, también.

—Está bien —dijo en una exhalación. —Está bien. —Escuché el sonido del crujido del cuero y podía imaginarla levantándose de su silla de nuevo y caminando por la habitación. —Estoy asumiendo que el ladrón no fue capturado.

—No...Sólo un par de hijos de puta por lo que tengo entendido.

Un par de compases de silencio llenaron la línea y me recordó por qué me mataban las llamadas telefónicas. Quería verla, para leer su expresión y medir si se le veía cara de preocupación o alivio.

—Bueno, las probabilidades son de que no era más que por el dinero fácil, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente. —Ellos probablemente cojan el portátil y el teléfono y tiren la unidad SD. Por lo que sabemos ya han limpiado la computadora portátil y la tarjeta ya está tirada en el cubo de basura de algún lugar.

Apoyé la frente contra la ventana y exhalé mi aliento formando una nube de condensación en el vidrio.

—Cristo, Te amo. Yo estaba muy jodidamente estresado acerca de cómo te tomarías la noticia.

—Vuelve pronto para que podamos tomar algunas fotos nuevas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí al teléfono.

—Hecho.

El espectáculo de arte la noche del sábado y la conferencia del domingo fueron la locura completa. Conocí en persona a varias personas con las que había hablado por el teléfono durante meses, y habían acordado una serie de reuniones en Nueva York más adelante para negociar posibles inversiones. El ritmo de este fin de semana me permitió mantener alejado de mi mente el hecho de que no tenía fotos de desnudos de Sakura para distraerme.

El lunes me desperté con un cielo lleno de niebla y croissants y café del servicio de habitaciones. Por extraño que fuese debía admitir que disfruté bastante la desconexión forzada que tuve que soportar ahora que yo había perdido mi bolsa. Me gustaría ser capaz de recoger un nuevo teléfono por la mañana y podría arreglármelas sin un ordenador portátil para el resto de la semana, pero aparte de la falta de mis fotos, había estado bien para desconectar un poco de las llamadas de trabajo constantes.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que, junto a la cama, la luz de mi teléfono de la habitación estaba parpadeando en rojo. ¿Había perdido una llamada?

Comprobando del lado de ella, me di cuenta de que el timbre estaba desconectado. Levanté el auricular y golpeé el botón del contestador electrónico.

La voz sensata de Neji se oyó a través de la línea:

—Sasuke. Revisa el mensaje y luego me llamas lo antes posible. Nosotros tenemos incendios para apagar de vuelta a casa.


	18. Chapter 18

Diecisiete

El lunes vino con otra tormenta de verano y un cielo tan azul verdoso que se sentía como el océano iba llenando el aire. Me encontré debajo de mi paraguas hacia la estación de metro y apenas cogí mi tren de las 07:32.

Por una vez, había un asiento libre y me dejó caer en él, apoyando mi paraguas y cerrando los ojos para pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Algunas investigaciones de precios, una montaña de reuniones antes del almuerzo, y luego una reunión con mi equipo.

Cuando levanté la vista y miré el papel de la mujer a mi lado estaba leyendo, cada uno de los planes se desvanecieron.

Mirándome desde la mitad de la Page Six había una imagen de Sasuke al lado del titular, SASUKE'S Muchas amantes.

— ¿Qué? —Salí disparada involuntariamente, inclinándome hacia delante y sin importarme que yo estaba invadiendo al ciento por ciento el espacio personal de la chica leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Le pregunté a la fuerza, y la mujer me entregó el papel ella debía pensar que podría estar loca.

Rápidamente salté a la historia.

**Sasuke Uchiha ama a las mujeres con tecnología y hermosas. No es ninguna sorpresa para cualquiera de nosotros que su (peor guardado) secreto es su afición por la combinación de pasatiempos: fotografiarse a sí mismo con sus sabores de la semana. Atrapado hace sólo una semana con una rubia impresionante en un bar, las nuevas imágenes que se han filtrado son de Sasuke devorando a una igualmente deliciosa morena. Mientras que la mayoría de los tiros eran, digamos, muy muy NSFW (algo como impropio) para reproducir aquí, un disparo de la cara identifica claramente que el capitalista de riesgo está "consiguiendo como socia de negocios ", a la actriz katsumi Ito, con quien se citó hace sólo unos días que es la marca de tiempo que tiene.**

**Vamos, Sasuke. ¿No podemos ver un vídeo porno y acabar de una vez?**

Cuando terminé de leer la historia por probablemente décima vez, el tren se detuvo en una parada y me levanté, tropezando en el vagón del metro y pasee como en un sueño por la calle.

Después de caminar las últimas doce manzanas hasta nuestro edificio, no estaba incluso un poco sorprendida de encontrar a Karin de pie dentro de mi oficina, esperándome.

Con manos temblorosas, levanté el periódico.

—Necesito que me expliques lo que estoy viendo aquí. ¿Se trata sólo de chisme? ¿Quién es esta mujer?

Ella se acercó, y me entregó el teléfono. Ella tenía el navegador abierto en Celebritini, el cual al parecer había sacado la historia. En la parte superior de la página había una foto que había visto hace unas semanas, en la azotea con Sasuke. Era una foto de mi cadera, con su mano extendiéndose por mi piel.

Al lado de la foto de mi cuerpo desnudo, obviamente, era una imagen de la cara de una mujer. Tenía el pelo oscuro y no tendría forma de saber de qué color eran sus ojos, porque tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. En la parte inferior de la foto había un indicio de pelo del hombre con el rostro apretado contra su cuello.

Ella estaba muy obviamente teniendo un orgasmo.

—Esta foto fue en su teléfono. —Recorrí la historia que indicaba de cuántas mujeres Sasuke tenía fotos. —Al parecer, había un montón de fotografías de otras mujeres.

Karin tomó las tijeras de mi escritorio.

—Volveré más tarde; parece que tengo un apéndice para eliminar.

—Está fuera de la ciudad.

Hizo una pausa y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Bueno, al menos eso me va a salvar de la cárcel.

— ¿Qué dijo Suigetsu?

Karin se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Él dijo que debemos tratar de ser prudentes. Eso y que no sabíamos toda la historia. Que eso no es un más que un montón de mierda de la prensa. Me recordó que pensé que estaba durmiendo con todo el mundo en la oficina antes de juntarnos.

Señalé la foto de la nueva actriz.

—Esta historia dice que esta fue la más reciente de sus fotos filtradas y que había muchas otras. Y la de mí, la otra, se tomó antes de este verano. Así que ha estado con ella desde entonces.

Ella no respondió. Me quedé mirando la pared, consideré atravesarla con mi puño y, a continuación, casi reí por la idea. Sasuke podría atravesar una pared con el puño. Yo ni siquiera dejaría una marca, y probablemente terminaría con una fractura en la mano.

—Estoy cansada de sentirme como una idiota.

—Así que no lo hagas. Patéale el culo.

—Esto es exactamente por lo que no quiero involucrarme con nadie. Porque quiero ver lo mejor de alguien, y estoy totalmente destrozada cuando me equivoco.

Karin seguía sin decir nada, sólo me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sasuke ni siquiera tenía un teléfono o un ordenador portátil. No podía llamarle para averiguar nada.

Yo no estaba segura de qué quería. Cogí mi teléfono y lo puse a cargar.

— ¿Qué tenemos en el calendario de hoy? —Golpeé la barra espaciadora en mi ordenador para activar la pantalla, y miré a través de mis citas. Miré a mi amiga.

Alargó la mano y apagó el monitor.

—No hay nada urgente. ¡Sora! Cancélalo todo y después, recoge tus cosas. Vamos a emborracharnos.

El mediodía me golpeó, encantada de que el bar de mala muerte que encontramos en Queens tenía una máquina de discos, e incluso más encantada de que el dueño parecía amar las cintas de los ochenta para tanto como yo lo hacía. Era la música de placer culpable mi madre y escuchar Twisted Sister una y otra vez extrañamente me hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa.

—Fue brillante en la cama —murmuré en mi vaso. —Bueno —me corregí, levantando una mano pesada —sólo una noche en realidad lo hicimos en una cama. Mi cama. Y en esa cama fue brillante. Creo que tuvimos sexo como siete mil veces esa noche.

— ¿Sólo lo hizo en una cama de una vez? —preguntó Sora, de pie junto a la mesa y usando un palo de billar como apoyo.

Karin suspiró profundamente y no le hizo caso, echándose unos cuantos cacahuetes altamente sospechosos en la boca.

—No me gusta que te sientas como si tuviera que renunciar a eso. Nada mantiene una relación unida mejor que el sexo increíble. Ah, y la honestidad. Quiero decir, eso es importante. —Se rascó la mejilla, y agregó: —Y simplemente, divertirse juntos. Quiero decir, el sexo, la honestidad, y la diversión. Son los secretos del éxito allí.

—Tuvimos el sexo y la diversión.

Karin parecía que se dirigía a la zona de siesta.

—BB es jodidamente estelar en la cama, también —murmuró.

—Mi completa falta de una vida sexual también es fantástica —se quejó Sora. —Gracias por preguntar. ¿Tienen las mujeres realmente que sentarse a hablar sobre el sexo todo el tiempo?

Karin dijo:

—Sí

Al tiempo que yo decía:

—En realidad no.

Entonces cambié de idea y dije:

—Algo así — ¿verdad? cuando dijo:

—Creo que no.

Caímos en otra risa, pero la risa se disolvió rápidamente cuando una sombra alta entró en el bar. Me senté, con el corazón palpitante. Tenía hombros anchos, el mismo pelo azabache...

Pero no era Sasuke.

Mi pecho se sentía como que era demasiado pequeña para tenerlo todo dentro de él.

—Ouch —gemí, frotando sobre mi corazón. —La última vez, estuve tan lejos de sentirme triste, yo estaba loca. Esto sólo hace daño.

Karin pasó un brazo alrededor de mí.

—Los hombres apestan.

Su teléfono sonó y ella respondió que después de apenas un timbrazo.

—Estoy en un bar. —Hizo una pausa, escuchando, luego dijo: —Sí, estamos pasando el día borrachas...Ella está triste y quiero castrarlo...Lo sé. Lo haré...Te prometo que no voy a vomitar por toda la alfombra nueva, cálmate. Nos vemos más tarde. —Terminó la llamada y le dio al teléfono con el dedo.

—Idiota mandón. —Y luego se desplomó contra mí. —Te mereces a alguien como Suigetsu.

Sora se inclinó, nos inspección y dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ustedes dos son un desastre. Mañana por la noche le levantaremos la moral a Sakura a la forma gay.

El martes por la noche, Sora nos llevó a un bar gay, lleno de pared a pared con las personas, bailando con la música. Era exactamente el tipo de lugar al que querría ir con él en tiempos más felices, pero ahora sólo me recordó lo mal que estaba. Y la verdad era que realmente no quería salir de fiesta. No quería estar en medio de quince hombres bailando desenfrenadamente. Yo sólo quería encontrar una manera de pasar el tiempo y llegar a ese punto donde Sasuke ya no importara.

Lo que me asustaba era que había pasado muy poco tiempo para dejar de amar a Sasori, que había conocido a Sasuke a la semana. Y sospechaba que pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de que superara esto.

Finalmente miré teléfono el jueves por la mañana para encontrar diecisiete llamadas perdidas de Sasuke, pero no había dejado un solo mensaje. Él me envió una veintena de textos el lunes y el martes, también, y los leí:

**Llámame.**

**Sakura, he visto el Post. Llámame**.

Más variaciones sobre lo mismo: llamada, texto; hazme saber que estás recibiéndolos.

Y, justo cuando iba a llamar, vi la última y se estropeó una jaula de alambre instintiva de mi corazón.

Sakura, sé que se ve muy mal. No es lo que estás pensando.

Ah, perfecto. ¿Cuántas veces había oído eso en una vida pasada? La verdad es que si tú tienes que decir eso, es casi siempre exactamente lo que estás pensando. Me llevó una eternidad aprender esa lección, y no era una lección que iba a olvidar muy pronto.

Apagué mi teléfono de nuevo, esta vez decidida a dejarlo para siempre.

Sasuke regresó el viernes, lo sabía, pero yo todavía no le había llamado. Él no vino a mi trabajo, y cuando miré mi teléfono de nuevo unos pocos días después de comprobar mis mensajes, me di cuenta de que había dejado de llamar, también.

Lo que era peor: ¿Era su insistente cliché lo que no había entendido bien? ¿O su silencio? ¿Estaba siendo justa? No me gustó el espacio intermedio, donde la ira se reunió con la incertidumbre. Yo había vivido en ese espacio mucho tiempo con Sasori, sintiendo como si algo estuviera sucediendo a mis espaldas, pero nunca sabiéndolo a ciencia cierta. Había estado atrapada en una horrible batalla entre sentirme inoportunamente culpable y estar segura de que estaba malinterpretándole.

Esta vez mi angustia era mucho peor. Porque esta vez, yo realmente pensé que Sasuke era un hombre que valía la pena conocer. En comparación, me di cuenta de que nunca había pensado eso de Sasori. Tal vez había querido creer que él un hombre valía la pena conocer.

¿Cuál era la historia con la otra mujer? ¿Era alguien que conoció antes de que fuésemos en serio? ¿Podría realmente tenerlo en su contra a pesar de que habíamos acordado ser monógamos? ¿Pero cuando se había tomado esa foto? ¿Era realmente de tan sólo unos días antes de que él pasara la noche en mi casa?

—Sakura para. Prácticamente puedo oír pensando allí — llamó Sora desde su escritorio. —En estridente y creciente histeria. Calma tus tetas. Puse una botella en el cajón de tu escritorio. Es rosa y brillante, pero no te emociones, es mía.

Abrí el cajón.

— ¿Qué hay en ella?

—Escocés.

Cerrando el cajón, me quejé.

—No digas eso. Es un elemento básico de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Lo sé.

Miré a la pared, con la esperanza de que pudiera sentir mis ojos quemándole la parte posterior de su cuello desde el otro lado.

—Eres un imbécil.

— ¿No le has llamado, verdad?"

—No. ¿Debería? —Me llevé una mano a la cara. —No respondas a eso. Tiene los sabores de la semana. Por supuesto que yo no le he llamado.

Me levanté y cerré mi puerta, pero en cuanto me senté de nuevo, tres golpes suaves aterrizaron desde el otro lado.

—Puedes entrar, Sora —gruñí, derrotada. —Pero no voy a beberme el whisky.

Suigetsu entró, llenando el espacio, como sólo Suigetsu Houzuki realmente podría hacerlo. Me incorporé recta, miré mi escritorio para inspeccionar instintivamente el nivel de desorganización del papeleo.

—Hola, Suigetsu. Yo estaba bromeando totalmente sobre el whisky. No bebo en el trabajo.

Sonrió.

—No te culparía si lo hicieras.

—Está bien... —dije, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo aquí. Rara vez tenía motivos para interactuar cara a cara conmigo en el trabajo.

Me estudió durante un instante antes de decir:

—En Chicago, cuando había tocado fondo, entraste en mi oficina y me gritaste.

—Oh. —Oh mierda.

—Tú me diste perspectiva, diste a entender que mis sentimientos por Karin no fueron una sorpresa para nadie. Dejaste en claro que todo el mundo sabía que era difícil para ella porque sobre todo la tenían en gran estima.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que no me iba a morder al fin y al cabo.

—Lo recuerdo. Estabas tan triste.

—Estoy aquí para devolver el favor. He conocido a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo. —Se sentó en la silla del otro lado de mi escritorio. —Siempre ha sido algo playboy. Nunca ha estado enamorado, creo. Antes de ti —añadió, con la ceja levantada.

Yo sabía que no importaba cuánto tiempo conociese a Suigetsu, siempre me siento intimidada por él, especialmente cuando retiró el movimiento de cejas.

—Y no me ha dicho lo que está pasando, a pesar de que he roto mis propias reglas tácitas y en realidad le pregunté, pero sí dijo que no ha conseguido hablar contigo. Y por lo que he oído de Neji, no estás haciendo bien. Si realmente tienes sentimientos fuertes por él, le debes la oportunidad de explicarse.

Me quejé.

—A veces creo que sí, y entonces recuerdo que es un idiota.

—Mira, Sakura. La forma en que te trató Sasori fue injusta. Todos vimos eso, y yo no me arrepiento de hablar en tu nombre. Pero tienes la opción de decidir cómo crecer a partir de ello. Si vas pensar que todo hombre es igual que él, no te mereces a Sasuke. Sasuke no es de ese tipo.

Me miró por un momento y no tenía ni idea de cómo responder. Pero la forma en que mi corazón se aprieta dolorosamente ante la idea de que yo no merecía a Sasuke me dijo que Suigetsu estaba en lo cierto.

Eso y que tenía que encontrar un vestido para la recaudación de fondos.

Karin y Suigetsu me recogieron en un coche de la ciudad y, mientras subía, me tomé un segundo para apreciar a Suigetsu en esmoquin. Honestamente, el hombre era tan bonito que era un poco injusto. Junto a él, Karin brillaba en un vestido perla brillante. Ella puso los ojos en blanco por algo que susurró en su oído, y respondió:

—Eres un cerdo.

Se rió en voz baja, besándole el cuello.

—Es por eso que me quieres.

Me encantó verlos felices, y no era lo suficientemente cínico pensar que esa persona no existiese para mí. Sólo me había dado cuenta, mientras miraba hacia abajo en mi vestido, y me pasé más de una hora preparándome para esto. Realmente quería que mi persona fuera Sasuke.

Me volví y miré por la ventana, tratando de no recordar la última vez que había estado en su edificio, y qué tan segura que había sentido con él en la ducha. Sin embargo, para mi enredado horror y alivio, cuando llegamos, el guardia de seguridad me recordaba, y sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-san. —Nos acompañó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón del ático antes de volver a dejarnos solos. —Disfrute de su noche.

Le di las gracias cuando las puertas se cerraron, y sentí como que podría caer.

—Estoy preocupada legítimamente de que voy a tener un derrame cerebral —susurré. — ¿Me recordáis por qué estoy aquí?

—Respira —me susurró Karin.

Suigetsu se inclinó hacia delante para mirarme.

—Estás aquí para mostrarle lo hermosa que te ves y que él no rompió contigo. Si esa es la única cosa que pasa esta noche, está bien.

Casi me desmayo pensando tanto en lo que había dicho, que olvidé por completo prepararme para ver a Sasuke. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la visión de su casa me golpeó como un tablón de madera en el pecho, y yo en realidad di unos pasos atrás.

La sección que se había replicado en el club de Kakashi era una porción minúscula de la habitación, un área pequeña ubicada en una esquina rebajada y, obviamente, utilizada para reuniones más pequeñas. Pero para mí se destacó como un faro. Incluso con el gran espacio abierto y lo sentía como miles de metros de suelo de mármol entre mí y ese recuerdo, apenas podía apartar la mirada. Un par de hombres se quedaron allí, bebiendo bebidas y mirando por la ventana. Se sentía invasivo de alguna manera, como si estuvieran en el lado equivocado de la vidrio.

Sin perder el ritmo, Karin deslizó su brazo en el mío y me llevó hacia adelante cuando un caballero, un hombre alto, más viejo nos llevó desde el vestíbulo a las principales zonas de residencia.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Karin.

—No estoy segura de que esto era una buena idea.

La oí inhalar una bocanada de aire y luego me dijo:

—En realidad, eso puede ser cierto.

Alcé la vista y seguí su atención a través de la habitación hacia donde Sasuke había entrado, justo detrás de Neji.

Llevaba un esmoquin, similar al que él llevaba semanas atrás en la gala. Pero esta noche el chaleco debajo de su chaqueta era blanco y sus ojos se mantuvieron estables. La boca sonrió al saludar a todos en la sala. Pero la sonrisa nunca llegó a los ojos.

Había quizás un centenar de personas que buscaban en su arte, vagando a la cocina para tomar un copa de vino, o de pie en el centro de la sala, hablando. Pero me sentí congelada cerca de la pared.

¿Por qué me había puesto roja? Me sentí como una sirena aspirante entre las cremas suaves y negras. ¿Qué tenía yo la esperanza de lograr? ¿Quería que me viera?

Ya fuese o no lo que yo quería, no lo hizo. Al menos, no lo parecía. Sasuke caminó alrededor de la habitación, hablando con sus clientes, dándoles las gracias por haber venido. Traté de fingir que no estaba mirando cada uno de sus movimientos pero fue inútil.

Lo extrañaba.

Yo no sabía lo que sentía, lo que era real y lo que no lo era. Yo no sabía lo que había pasado en realidad.

—Sakura.

Me volví al oír la única voz profunda de Neji.

—Hola, Neji. —Odiaba verlo tan serio. Rara vez había visto a Sasuke o a Neji sin sonreír. Parecía un error.

Me estudió durante un instante, y luego murmuró:

— ¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

Miré a través de la habitación donde Sasuke estaba de pie, hablando con dos mujeres mayores.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Debo decirle?

Negué y suspiró.

—Ha sido un bastardo inútil. Estoy muy contento que hayas venido.

Riendo un poco, admití:

—Todavía estoy indecisa.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo en voz baja.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas por las indiscreciones de Sasuke.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza una vez.

— ¿Nunca te lo dijo?

Mi corazón se cayó e inmediatamente comenzó a tronar.

— ¿Me dijo qué?

Pero Neji dio un paso atrás, como si reconsiderara decir nada más.

—Oh, tu realmente no has hablado con él.

Negué y miró por encima del hombro, donde Sasuke permanecía en pie. Puso su mano sobre mi brazo.

—No te vayas sin hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y miré de nuevo a Sasuke, que estaba de pie, con una bella morena. Ella tenía su mano en su brazo y se estaba riendo de algo que dijo. Riendo demasiado fuerte.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Neji se había ido.

De repente necesitaba aire, me di la vuelta y caminé por el pasillo más cercano. Aquí abajo, no había camareros del catering con bandejas de comida, los huéspedes no se mezclaba. Era un amplio pasillo forrado con las puertas cerradas.

Entre cada una habían hermosas fotografías de árboles, la nieve, los labios y las manos y las espinas.

¿Dónde iba? ¿Había más de Sasuke por descubrir aquí? ¿Tropezaría con una habitación llena de las cosas de una mujer? ¿La razón por la que siempre había sido tan susceptible de mantenerme alejada de su casa era el hecho de que le permitía tener un espacio privado para otra persona?

¿Por qué estaba aún aquí?

Al oír pasos, rápidamente me metí en una habitación al final del pasillo.

En el interior, lejos de la multitud, era tan tranquilo que podía oír el pulso silbando en mis oídos.

Y entonces, miré a mí alrededor.

Yo estaba en una habitación enorme, con una cama enorme en el centro. En la mesilla de noche, celebré que estaba la única lámpara encendida en la habitación, había una fotografía enmarcada de mí.

En ella, estaba de pie, mirando a la cámara, con los dedos en equilibrio sobre el botón de la camisa, los labios entreabiertos. Yo la miré a la vez sorprendida y aliviada.

Me acordé de ese momento exacto. Él me había dicho que me amaba.

Al girar alrededor, miré a la pared detrás de mí. Más fotos: Mi espalda al llegar detrás de mí para quitarme el sujetador. Mi cara cuando miré hacia abajo para desabrocharme la falda, sonriendo. Mi cara mirando hacia él en el sol de la mañana.

Tropecé hacia adelante, con ganas de escapar de la idea de que me había equivocado, enormemente. Que no había más aquí que lo que yo entendía. Pero más allá al otro lado había un vestidor amplio, y si era posible, peor.

La habitación estaba a reventar con intimidad. Había probablemente treinta fotografías de nosotros, todas en blanco y negro, de todos los tamaños, artísticamente colocadas por niveles y en capas a través de la simple pintura color crema.

Algunas eran castas y simplemente hermosas. Una foto que se había tomado de sus labios presionados contra la parte superior de mi pie. Su pulgar barriendo a través de una pequeña franja expuesta de mi abdomen mientras empujaba mi camisa de mi torso.

Algunas eran eróticas, pero contenidas, sugerentes de un momento en el que nos perdimos en nosotros, pero no mostrando cómo. Mis dientes mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja, sólo la boca y la mandíbula visible contra su piel, pero conmigo claramente jadeando, cerca de llegar al orgasmo. O mi torso, debajo de él. Mis uñas clavándose en sus hombros y mis muslos en alta abiertos a mis lados.

Algunos eran francamente asquerosas. Mi mano que se envuelve alrededor de su erección. Una foto borrosa de moverse dentro de mí, por la espalda, en el almacén.

Pero la que me detuvo en seco fue la tomada desde al lado, de la noche en mi apartamento. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Sasuke había puesto su cámara en un contador de tiempo automático, pero era un ángulo incómodo, con la cámara puesta en mi mesita de noche. En la imagen, Sasuke estaba sobre mí, sus caderas flexionadas mientras empujaba en mi interior. Una de mis piernas enrollada alrededor de su muslo. Estaba apoyado sobre mí en sus antebrazos, apoyándose por encima de mí mientras nos besábamos. Nuestros ojos se cerraban, se enfrentaban desprovistos de tensión alguna.

Éramos nosotros, haciendo el amor, atrapados en una única imagen perfecta.

Y, junto a ella, una imagen de sus labios abiertos alrededor de mi pecho, con los ojos mirando hacia mí con desnuda adoración.

—Oh Dios mío —susurré.

—Nadie tiene permiso para estar aquí.

Salté, presionando mi mano a mi pecho al sonido de su voz. Cerré los ojos y le pregunté:

— ¿Ni siquiera yo? "

—Sobre todo tú.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, pero fue un error. Debería haber tomado un respiro grande, prepararme de alguna manera para la forma en que se vería de cerca: juvenil, ya de por si increíblemente hermoso.

Pero en los bordes: roto. Líneas oscuras rodeaban sus ojos sin sonrisa. Tenía los labios apretados y pálidos.

—Yo estaba pasando un mal rato por ahí —admití. —La habitación, el sofá...

Él me miró, con dureza.

—Así fue para mí cuando llegué a casa de San Francisco, si quieres saber. Quería comprar todos los muebles nuevos.

Nos ahogamos en un pesado silencio después de eso hasta que finalmente miré hacia otro lado. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Tuve que recordar que el teléfono tenía fotos de otras mujeres en él, más recientes que las de mí. Pero aquí, en esta sala, parecía más dolido que yo.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando en este momento —admití.

—Yo no necesito mi humillación puesta tan claramente delante de mí —dijo, señalando a las fotos en la pared. —Créeme, Sakura, me siento bastante patético ya sin que hayas venido aquí sin ser invitada. —Miró en una foto de mis labios en su cadera. —Hice un trato conmigo mismo. Yo iba a dejarlas durante dos semanas y, a continuación, tirarlas a la basura.

—Sasuke...

—Me dijiste que me amabas. —Su calma exterior agrietada ligeramente, yo nunca le había oído sonar enojado antes.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Había hablado en tiempo pasado. Pero nada se sentía más inmediato que mis sentimientos por él, sobre todo en su habitación, rodeados por la evidencia de en lo que nos habíamos convertido en esa noche.

—Había fotos de otras muj...

—Pero si me amaras cómo yo te quiero —me dijo, cortándome —me hubieras dado la oportunidad para explicar lo que vistes en el Post.

—Cuando se necesita explicación, por lo general es demasiado tarde.

—Lo has dejado claro. Pero, ¿por qué supones que he hecho algo mal? Alguna vez te he mentido, o escondido nada de ti? Yo confiaba en ti. Asumes que nunca me han hecho daño y que la confianza es fácil para mí. Estás demasiado ocupada cuidando tu propio corazón para darte cuenta de que tal vez yo no soy el imbécil la gente espera que sea.

Cualquier respuesta se disipó cuando dijo eso. Estaba en lo cierto. Después de que él me había hablado de Tayuya, y de su vida romántica de después, había asumido que había sido fácil para él, y que él no tenía ninguna experiencia con el lado más duro del amor.

—Podrías haberme permitido explicarme —dijo.

—Estoy aquí. Explícame ahora.

Su ceño se profundizó pero parpadeó y asintió.

—Quien robó mi bolsa vendió las imágenes como propiedad suya. La buena gente de Celebritini encontró ciento noventa y ocho fotos tuyas en mi maletín. Entre mi tarjeta SD, el teléfono y una unidad de disco USB. Si hubieran sido capaces de descifrar la contraseña en mi portátil, habrían encontrado otro par de cientos. Y, sin embargo, optaron por publicar una imagen de la cadera y la imagen de una mujer a la que nunca he visto antes.

Sentí mi frente surcarse en la confusión, mi corazón golpeaba salvajemente debajo de mis costillas. — ¿Quieres decir que sólo la pusieron a ella ahí? No era tuya?

—Estaba en mi teléfono —dijo, mirando detrás de mí. —Pero yo no sé quién es. Era una foto. Neji me la había enviado junto a mensajes de texto por la mañana, justo antes de que robaran mi bolsa. Era una mujer que había visto unas cuantas veces en un par de años.

Negué, no le seguía.

— ¿Por qué te enviaría eso?

—Le dije sobre el arte que tenía de ti, cómo todo era nuevo para mí. Y, como es normal entre nosotros, él bromeó diciendo que por supuesto que ya lo había hecho antes. Fotografías tomadas de sus amantes, unas de buen gusto. Fue todo un juego, que estaba anticuado, que ya lo había pasado, hecho eso. Estaba tomándome el pelo. Él se dio cuenta de que era amor sincero. —Dio un paso atrás y se apoyó contra la pared. —Habíamos estado bromeando sobre ello el día antes de mi viaje. Él me preguntó si había abastecido mi teléfono con porno de Sakura. Envió esa sola a causa de que él es un idiota y quiso bromear. El momento fue muy, muy pobre.

—La historia dijo que tenías fotos de una gran cantidad de mujeres.

—Una mentira.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Dejar un mensaje de voz o de texto contando la verdad?

—Bueno, porque me pareció que éramos adultos, que hablaríamos cara a cara. Todo lo que hemos hecho juntos requiere una gran cantidad de confianza, Sakura. Deduje que me merecía el beneficio de la duda. Pero también —corrió la mano por su cabello, maldiciendo —significaría admitir que le había dicho a Neji cómo me dejas fotografiarte. Eso significaría admitir que había traicionado nuestro secreto. Significaría revelar que me había enviado una foto privada de una mujer que supuestamente había confiado en él. He tenido a mis abogados manejando el tema tratando de contenerlo, pero, sinceramente, nos harían picadillo.

—No tanto como verla en el periódico lo hizo.

— ¿No ves que es exactamente la historia que querían? ¿La historia de mí y mis muchas mujeres? Ellos encuentran cientos de fotos de mí y de nosotros y aún ¿simplemente publican una? Hay una imagen de otra mujer y bam, todo encaja en su narrativa de chismes. Te dije que no estaba con nadie más, ¿por qué no fue suficiente?

—Porque yo estoy acostumbrada a los hombres que dicen una cosa y hacen otra.

—Pero esperaba que lo nuestro fuera mejor que eso —dijo, con los ojos buscando los míos. — De lo contrario ¿por qué admitirlo? ¿Me amas? ¿Por qué darme una noche como esa?

—Creo que cuando las fotos salieron... Pensé que aquella noche no significó tanto para ti.

—Eso es una absoluta mierda. Tú estabas allí, también. Se encuentra en las fotos ahora. Sabes exactamente lo mucho que significaba para mí.

Llegué a él, pero lo reconsideré. Él se veía muy enojado, y yo frustrada conmigo misma y con él y todo eso simplemente explotó. Todavía recordaba la punzada que sentí en mi pecho cuando vi la foto de la otra mujer.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? Me parecía razonable que hubiera pasado. Todo entre nosotros siempre parecía tan fácil para ti.

—Fue fácil. Joder, estaba tan absolutamente enamorado que fue jodidamente fácil. ¿No se supone que es de esa manera? El hecho de que no me hayan roto el corazón en los últimos años no significa que soy incapaz de que lo hagan. Joder, Sakura. Me lo has destrozado desde hace dos semanas. Está positivamente roto.

Me llevé una mano al estómago, con la sensación de que tenía que mantenerme físicamente unida a mí misma.

—El mío también.

Suspiró, miró abajo hacia sus zapatos, y no dijo nada más. En mi pecho, mi corazón se retorció herméticamente.

—Quiero estar contigo —le dije.

Él asintió, pero no miró hacia arriba, ni siquiera dijo una palabra.

Me acerqué, me estiré para besar su mejilla, y sólo lo hice en la mandíbula porque no se dobló a mi encuentro.

—Sasuke, te echo de menos —le dije. —Sé que saqué conclusiones precipitadas. Sólo...Pensé... — Me detuve, odiando cómo todavía permanecía quieto.

Sin mirar atrás, salí de su camerino, a través de su dormitorio, y de nuevo a la fiesta.

—Quiero ir a casa —le dije a Karin, una vez que había sido capaz de semi-discretamente tirar de ella lejos de una conversación con Suigetsu y Neji.

Los dos hombres nos miraron de la manera en que lo hacen los hombres, tan obvios que ni siquiera se molestan tratando de ocultar que lo están haciendo. Todos nos quedamos en la parte apartada de la sala de estar que era exactamente igual que la habitación en el club. La memoria enviaba dolores agudos a través de mi pecho. Quería salir de esto desvestirme, lavarse la cara y acurrucarme en una tina de masa para galletas.

— ¿Nos das veinte minutos? —preguntó ella, con los ojos buscando los míos. — ¿O es que tienes que marcharte en este instante?

Gemí, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Sasuke todavía no había salido de su habitación y yo quería haberme ido cuando lo hiciera. Desde luego, no quería estar de pie exactamente donde estaba, recordando exactamente lo amoroso que había estado conmigo en el club de Kakashi, y cada segundo después. Yo estaba mortificada y confusa, y más que nada, estaba locamente enamorada de él. El recuerdo de la forma en que había captado la belleza en nuestras fotografías latía como un eco vivo en mi mente.

—Acabo de tener la conversación más torpe del mundo con Sasuke. Me siento como una idiota y él está siendo obstinado y tiene todo el derecho de serlo porque soy una idiota y yo sólo quiero irme. Voy a buscar un taxi fuera.

Neji puso su mano sobre mi brazo.

—No te vayas todavía.

No pude evitar darle una mirada de regaño.

—Eres un cerdo, Neji. No puedo creerlo. Mataría a Sasuke si te enviara una foto de mí.

Él asintió, contrito.

—Lo sé.

Mi atención se dirigió hacia arriba sobre su hombro al pasillo de la sala a la habitación de Sasuke. Había llegado sin verle, y estaba, apoyado en la pared, bebiendo un whisky. Estaba mirando directamente hacia mí. Fue la misma expresión intensa que lucía la primera noche que nos conocimos, al verme bailar para él.

—Lo siento —le susurré a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Metí la pata.

Neji estaba diciendo algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el camino de la lengua de Sasuke cuando se lamió los labios. Y entonces la familiar sonrisa volvió sus ojos y a la boca las palabras:

—Te ves hermosa.

Me había hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué me había dicho?

Asentí, y murmuré:

—Si...

Pero él se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No era un sí-o-no, preciosa Sakura.

—Yo... —Traté de concentrarme. Pero detrás de él, Sasuke había puesto su copa sobre una mesa y se dirigía directamente hacia mí. Tirando de mi vestido, me puse recta, traté de mantener mi cara impasible. — ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?

—Sasuke está viniendo hacia aquí, ¿verdad? — preguntó Neji, mirándome con desnuda expresión divertida.

Asentí otra vez.

—Um.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de pie contra la pared hasta que me apretó contra ella, su boca cálida y deslizándose sobre la mía, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez. Quería decir algo, quería tomarle el pelo por besarme así en el medio de su propia fiesta, pero yo estaba tan envuelta en la intensidad de mi propio alivio que sólo cerré los ojos, y abrí la boca, para que su caída lengua entrara.

Él arrastró sus dientes por mi mandíbula, me chupaba el cuello. Por encima de su hombro vi que la habitación entera llena de gente había dejado de hablar y nos miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Algunos se inclinaban juntos, ya hablando de lo que estaban viendo.

—Sasuke —le susurré, tirando de su pelo para alejar su cabeza de la mía. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, sentí que mi cara se iba a romper por la mitad. Miró a mis labios, sus ojos entornados, como si estuviera borracho de mí. —Tenemos una audiencia.

— ¿No es lo tuyo? —Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó una vez más.

—Me gusta un poco más el anonimato.

—Es una lástima. Creí que habíamos acordado que ésta sería nuestra puesta de largo.

Me aparté, buscándolo con los ojos a medida que se tornaba más sobrio.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Supongo que es obvio que quiero estar contigo, también. Sólo...necesitaba un momento para serenarme allí —dijo en voz baja.

Asentí.

—Totalmente comprensible.

Sasuke sonrió y me besó en la nariz.

—Por lo menos lo hemos superado. Pero me he ganado el derecho a un juicio justo. No más desconfianza Sakura.

—Te lo prometo.

Recobrando la compostura, me deslizó a través de su brazo y se volvió hacia su aturdida fiesta. Sasuke anunció a todos los que estaban cerca:

—Perdón a todo el mundo por la interrupción. No he visto a mi novia en un par de semana.

Las personas asintieron y sonrieron hacia nosotros como si fuera la cosa más encantadora que jamás habían visto. Fue un tipo familiar de atención, del tipo que había recibido durante años. Pero esta vez era real. Lo que encontré con Sasuke no era por las encuestas de opinión y la percepción pública. Por primera vez en mi vida, lo que ocurría a puertas cerradas era diez veces mejor que lo que otros veían desde afuera.

Y él era el mío.

Sasuke todavía estaba dando buenas noches a lo último de sus huéspedes en salir cuando me fui de nuevo a su habitación para ver las fotos de nuevo. Eran tan reveladoras de nuestras emociones, que casi me hizo sentirme desnuda por todas partes.

Le oí venir detrás de mí y cerró la puerta en silencio.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

— ¿Soportar qué? —Dio un paso atrás y se inclinó para besar la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—El ver estas imágenes todos los días. —Señalé a la pared. —Si ellas hubieran estado en mi pared mientras estábamos separados además habría dolido tanto, habría tomado posición fetal y subsistido totalmente de Capitán Crunch (marca de helado) y autocompasión.

Él se rió y me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Yo no estaba preparado para superarlo todavía. Me sentía muy mal, pero habría sido más miserable si yo hubiera admitido que había terminado. Y esto es lo que me dio, un recordatorio de que el vaso no estaba sólo medio lleno, estaba rebosante.

—Esto te agotará a veces —le dije —tienes que ser el optimista por los dos.

—Aaah, pero al final voy a hacerte ver el lado la luz. —Llegó a mis espaldas, abrió la cremallera de mi vestido, y se deslizó de mis hombros. Se cayó en un charco a mis pies y salí de él, sintiendo el placer de su mirada en mi piel.

Cuando miré hacia él, se veía tan serio que hizo que mi estómago diese un vuelco.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Podrías romper mi corazón. Sólo... ¿sabes que, si?

Asentí, tragando un grueso nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé.

—Cuando digo "Te quiero" no quiero decir que me encanta lo que estar contigo hace por mi carrera, y me encanta la frecuencia con la que estás dispuesta a follar. Quiero decir Te quiero. Me encanta hacerte reír, y ver cómo reaccionas a las cosas, y conocer las pequeñas cosas acerca de ti. Me encanta que estemos juntos, y estoy confiando en que no me hagas daño.

Tal vez porque era tan alto y amplio, constantemente sonriendo y es imposible de ofender, Sasuke parecía tan formidable, como si nada pudiera en realidad romperle. Pero él era un ser humano, también.

—Entiendo —le susurré. Era tan extraño estar en el otro lado de echarlo a perder, y que fuera él quien me dio otra oportunidad.

Me besó y luego dio un paso atrás, saliendo de su chaqueta y colgándola en un perchero en la esquina. Vi su cámara en un estante en la esquina opuesta de la habitación y me acerqué para recogerla. Miré hacia abajo, encontré el botón ON, levanté la cámara y ajusté la lente.

Apunté a donde estaba Sasuke, se levantó, mirándome y tirando de su corbata de lazo.

—Te amo, también —le dije, ajusté el zoom para tomar un primer plano de su rostro. Hice clic, tomando algunas fotos más en rápida sucesión mientras miraba ansiosamente hacia mí. — Desnúdate.

Se sacó la corbata de su cuello y la dejó caer, con los ojos cada vez más oscuros, y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Clic.

—Una advertencia: —murmuré desde detrás de la cámara mientras abría su camisa. — Probablemente necesite lamer cada centímetro de tu pecho esta noche.

Una sonrisa le ladeó la boca. Hice clic.

—Por mí está bien. Podría insistir en lamer un poco más abajo, también.

Tomé una foto de las manos en la cintura, los pantalones en el suelo, de los pies mientras caminaban justo en frente de mí.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Me preguntó, alejando la cámara de mí.

—Tomar fotografías para mi habitación.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Sube a la cama, Pétalo. Parece que necesitas un recordatorio de cómo conseguir estas obras.

Volví a subir, sintiendo las frías sábanas del colchón hundirse debajo de mí. Se agachó, ajustó mi pierna, me estudió.

Clic.

—Mírame —murmuró.

La luz del horizonte de Manhattan se deslizó a través de mi cuerpo, iluminando una tira de piel de mis costillas. Su dedo recorrió el interior de mi muslo, mientras me miraba a la cara, parcialmente oculto por la cámara.

Clic.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Nueva vida. Nuevo amor. Nueva Sakura.

Fin.


End file.
